Max Steel: An unexpected ally
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: After finishing their midterms Max Steel and J-Shock stumble across someone once thought to be an enemy. Can they convince him to switch sides? The third part of my Max Steel Reboot trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

"Jessie for the last time, you'll be fine so relax." Shock muttered peeking from my backpack and I sighed as I started for my classroom and the first of my exams. After having finally defeated Makino, mostly due to the efforts of Max Steel and his 'deceased' father Jim, I was finally able to take a few days off.

So with the help of my long-term boyfriend, Berto and my best friend and 'brother' Shock the Ultralink I was getting ready to take a well deserved vacation until someone had to mention midterms. That someone being Commander Forge and I slumped into Berto's chair, narrowing my eyes at our commander who let out a chuckle at the face I pulled.

"You might be a hero but that doesn't excuse you or Max" He said giving Max a frown as my friend tried to sneak, unsuccesfully, out of Berto's lab "from sitting your midterms."

"Aww that's so unfair." I complained and Berto chuckled as I pouted, grinning as I stared at him. "And you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side, bella but Commander Forge's right. Besides as soon as your midterms are over we have a lot of free time." Berto replied and thinking about how much time I had free after then brought a smile to my face and a glare to Shock's.

"Now that that's out of the way, when does your first exam start?" Shock asked and in less than an hour I was standing outisde my first class, trying not to panic and dash for the exit.

"Okay just take a deep breath, let it out and have some faith in yourself. You can pass no problem." He told me and after doing what he said I found that it calmed me enough to enter the room and take a seat near my friends. And Shock was right; after thinking I was going to fail I took one look at the test and managed a grin finding that I knew enough to get a passing grade.

Okay I wasnt a genius like my boyfriend, unfortunately, but from having paid enough attention during class (most of the time anyway) I know that I passed with no problem. I think so anyway but instead of worrying about how I did at the end of the day I decided to focus on seeing Berto and making the most of my spare time.

"So how'd you do?" Butch asked as he stood beside me, Sydney and Max. Giving them a thumbs up said it all and just as I was looking towards the front door and waiting for bell Max suddenly rushed out of the classroom. Giving us a really weird excuse, one that made our friends blink in confusion, he rushed past just as the bell rang and everyone let out. "Okay that was a little...weird." Butch muttered and I sighed knowing that Max's 'excuse' meant that we had to get back to N-Tek.

"Berto asked me to meet him at work so I'd better go." I told my friends before I followed him and once outside I found Max in Flight Mode. " Okay that was one of your worse excuses ever." I told him before I called out "Let's rock, Flight!" After we took to the skies, heading for N-Tek, he stared at me.

"That wasn't." Max answered and I rolled my eyes underneath my helmet as I sped towards the warehouse entrance.

"How is 'I have to go mow the carpet' not a stupid excuse?" I shot back and Max didn't answer at first, probably trying to think up a smart comeback. But just as he started to answer back I stopped in mid-air and ignoring his comment I flew towards the ground.

"Hey I had a good one!" Max called just as I landed and getting the cold shoulder he snorted and landed, following me as I headed towards something in the distance. By the time I was almost standing beside it I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks, unable to believe what I was seeing. "Whoa is that what I think it is?" He muttered and not sure what to say I just nodded instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting just in front of me was the last person I'd thought I'd see. Or maybe I should say 'Ultralink since he's not really a person.

"Chomp?" I muttered and that's when he opened his eyes, almost instantly throwing his arms up and cowering at us. Shocked at finding an Ultralink still alive I just stared at him.

When no one attacked him he uncovered his face and climbed to his feet, staring at us with his purple eyes for a few seconds before he lifted his arms readying himself for an attack. "Whoa easy! We're not going to attack you." I said quickly changing back to Base Mode and holding my hands out in front of me, trying to calm him down.

"We're not?" Max Steel asked and I tilted my head to stare at my friend in Heat Mode.

"No, we're not." I repeated before I turned back to Chomp who had his head to one side, probably confused as to why I wasn't attacking. "What happened to you?" I asked him, keeping my voice calm and even and he blinked, thinking it was a trick.

"You work for N-Tek." He growled staring at me and I nodded. Seconds later his arms shot forward and I was picked up off the ground, held in place with his vines. "Where is Makino?" He asked pulling me towards his mouth but not trying to bite me.

"He's gone, destroyed by us." I explained not even flinching when he roared in my face. "How did you survive?" I asked changing the subject and Steel detached, letting out a whistle. Before my eyes he let out a low growl and suddenly I hit the ground as he trembled. Before my friends could stop me I moved closer and that's when I saw the burn marks on his side and head.

"Mega Elementor..." He muttered before he fell and I was instantly at his side, puzzled why one of Makino's soldiers would have been discarded. "Made a mistake." He said and to Max's surprise I reached down and helped him to his feet. "What...?" He asked as I started to head towards the warehouse and I sighed.

"You need help and since they left you behind, you're coming with us." I replied, just as shocked by my own kiddness to a creature that had attemped to destroy us countless times. Pretty soon we were standing in the new N-Tek base and as I walked past, helping Chomp, people stopped and stared at the huge Ultralink monster. By the time I reached the Com Room, Commnader Forge had already been alerted and to say he wasn't happy about my descision to bring a Makino soldier into N-Tek was an understatement.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?!" He roared as soon as I walked in and I rolled my eyes, carefully letting go of Chomp who looked on as I stood in front of him. Watching on he tilted his head as I tried to explain my actions.

"He's hurt and I couldn't just leave him. Besides Mega Elementor discarded him and that makes him one of us." I replied and for a few seconds everyone went silent as they stared at me. Even Chomp stared, puzzled as to why someone he fought was now helping him. "I did it because it was the right thing to do." As we stood there I heard running feet and as I looked up Berto, Kat and Jefferson rushed in only to stop in their tracks as they saw Chomp.

"Whoa!" Berto yelped before he hid behind Jefferson. For a moment he swallowed before he moved into view. Then he stared at the Ultralink then me and after a long pause he raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do I get the feeling this is your doing, bella?" He asked, still looking a little unsure about Chomp but I noticed he had a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah I did it and I don't care. Chomp's on our side." I replied and both Kat and Jefferson exchanged a look of surprise.

"Now hold on, are you sure about that?" Jefferson asked as he stood in front of Chomp, trying to tower over the monster and I giggled as Chomp was way taller than him. "He doesn't look like he's N-tek."

"N-Tek?" Chomp growled looking at me before he shook his head. "Makino's my master." He said and that's when Forge narrowed his eyes at me then Chomp, looking like he wanted to chuck us both in the Stasis Cells.

"Yeah but he's gone now. And he didn't care about you anyway." I replied and Chomp stared at me, not sure if I was lying or not. "Besides I stopped Max Steel from turning you into cooked vegatables." I pointed out and he narrowed his eyes at Max who blinked.

"This is a trick." Chomp growled and I sighed, stepping towards him and he instantly threw his arms up again. But I wasn't scared of him and before he could react I grabbed his arm in mine. "Human, what are you doing?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're hurt, remember? So I'm taking you to the Medical Bay then I'm getting someone to fix you." I explained before I tugged him towards the bay and after hestiating Chomp let me lead him there despite everyone staring at me. As we walked along the corridor Chomp keep staring at me then the building as I headed in the direction of the Medical Bay.

By the time we reached the room he paused at the door and that's when I realized that he might not fit. "Hmm I really didn't think this through, did I?" I sighed as he stared at the door then me, his head tilted to one side. "You're not going to fit." I added just as he moved towards the door and I burst out laughing as he tried to squeeze himself through the doorway. Of course he wouldn't fit and after several failed attempts he moved back towards me and hung his head.

"Not working." He muttered and that's right when Berto appeared, keeping his distance from the Ultralink as he joined me.

"I might be able to help." Berto told me and I grinned at him, grateful that someone wanted to help. "If he promises not to eat me." He quickly added and I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend. A few minutes later Chomp was standing in Berto's lab and as Berto and Shock looked on Kat examined Chomp's burn marks.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked and the concern in my voice caused both Shock and Chomp to stare at me. "What?" I grumbled and Shock shrugged after a long moment.

"Its just...he's Makino and you want to help after everything he's done to us." Shock answered as I watched Chomp lift his arms and then lower them when Kat asked.

"I know that, Shock but I just...couldn't leave him all alone. I mean technically you're Makino and we're best friends. Anyway maybe he'll join our side." I answered as Kat turned to us and I grinned at her.

"He's going to be fine. I'm just curious how he got burnt in the first place. Maybe from re-entry though he shouldn't have survived." Kat explained and I saw Chomp cringe at that.

"Maybe we should stop mentioning that. So do you want to join us?" I asked as Chomp looked at me and for a few minutes there was an awkward silence.

"You...trust me?" He finally asked and I nodded as he stepped towards me, lowering his head and looking into my face. Maybe he wasn't sure if this was a trick because he didn't answer me right away. So I kept watching him, waiting for his answer until he finally spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Chomp growled and before I was ready he grabbed me around the waist, throwing me into the wall. Thankfully C.Y.T.R.O caught me before I impacted with the wall and with a quick thank you for Berto I rushed over to Chomp.

"What was that for?!" I yelled in its face and he blinked down at me. "I brought you in and Kat fixed you and this is how you repay us?"

"Human...trying to trick me." He muttered as he stared at me and just behind me Berto and Kat exchanged a look of surprise.

"We're not. I just wanted to help you, no tricks of any kind. But if you want to leave there's the door." I told him and before Chomp could figure out what had me so mad I stormed out, leaving Berto and Shock to hurry after me.

"Jessie wanted to help you." Kat explained as Chomp looked towards the door then the N-Tek agent. "She was like you once so she knows how it feels to be alone." Then she left, Chomp scratching his head as he tried to understand.

As I wandered down the corridor I hurriedly wiped my eyes, feeling humilated that I'd let an enemy inside the base and he'd turned out just like Forge had said.

"Jess wait up." Berto called out and I slowed down enough for my boyfriend to catch up. Once he did he walked alongside me, silently wondering what he should say that could possibly cheer me up. "You want to help him because you were lost and alone once yourself." He said and that's when I stopped walking as I felt tears running down my cheeks, remembering the day I'd woken up at N-Tek. When I started to sob Berto moved over to me and pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me. "Its okay, Jess." He whispered holding me tightly against his chest as I sniffed. "I know you want to help everyone but maybe you should focus on yourself a little more."

"But he...was alone and I know...how it feels." I whimpered as Shock hovered over to me, trying to think of someway to cheer me up.

"See this is why we're best friends. Look you can't always help everyone, no matter who much you want to." Shock finally told me and I gave him a nod, glad at least two people were on my side. Well one person and one Ultralink though I suppose it doesn't matter so much. Wiping at my eyes again I gently pushed away from Berto and gave him a slight smile, trying my best to cheer up.

"What do I do now? Chomp knows where N-Tek is and if he tells Mega Elementor...I've screwed up big time haven't I?" I sighed unable to believe I'd done the dumbest move possible and Berto shrugged, really not sure how to answer that. "Yep called it." I muttered as I turned around, wondering how I was going to tell Forge until I heard a commotion coming from Berto's lab and I took off at a sprint, leaving my friends behind.

"What's going on?" Shock asked as he and Berto rushed back to the lab, only to find Ven-Ghan with his sword aimed at a cowering Chomp. Without thinking I rushed over and put myself between the alien and the...well alien I guess.

"What are you doing? He is the enemy." Ven-Ghan asked as he lowered his sword though not by much as he kept his eyes on Chomp.

"No he's not. Well okay he is and he isn't...geeze I have no idea what I'm doing." I replied quickly glancing at Chomp who I noticed inched towards me. "Look just calm down for a minute and let me explain." I added and to my relief Ven-Ghan put his sword away, though now he focused his attention on me.

"Explain why you're harboring a fugitive." Ven-Ghan asked and that threw me for a moment before I understood what he meant and I nodded.

"Max and I were on our way back here when we...found Chomp," I said indicating the Ultralink monster who was now trying to hide behind me, which failed since I was a third or fourth his size "lying hurt and alone in the middle of the canyon. So I kinda...brought him back here. I just...wanted to help him and that's why he's here now. I know its stupid but I felt...sorry for him." I finished as Ven-Ghan stared at me and I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah that sounded better in my head. Out loud...not so much."

"So you aided him even though he was your enemy. Why help him?" Ven-Ghan asked and I almost face palmed right then. Thankfully Berto decided to finally help me and as I stood there he coughed and all three of us turned in his direction.

"Jessie wanted to help him because...Mega-Elementor jettisoned him into space and he wound up here on Earth. Besides when we found Jessie she was all alone and needed help. We didn't abandon her and now she wants to return the favor." Berto explained and I gave him a smile, happy that he understood by choice and as I turned back to Ven-Ghan he gave me a slight nod.

"I don't trust him but you have a valid point. Just watch your back." He told me and seconds later he teleported leaving just Berto, Shock, Chomp and I in the room. Letting out a breath I turned back to Chomp who seemed to be studying me, his head tilted slightly to one side and after waiting a few seconds he spoke.

"You...protected me." Chomp said and I gave him a nod. For a few seconds nothing happened and I was begining to think he still didn't trust me until he lunged forward with his arm vines and wrapped them around me, pulling me towards him.

Shock tensed, ready to go to my aid if needed, but as Berto and Shock watched on he gave me his aquivant of a hug and put me down on the floor. A little winded I gasped and he stared at me before he laughed, or least I think that's what it was. "I can trust you." He told me and I gave him a grin, glad that he finally got it. Of course having an ally who happened to be a giant Venus Flytrap would take some getting use to as I soon found out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so remind me again why I agreed to this?" Max asked he stood in the training room, leaning against the wall and I rolled my eyes as Berto looked on in amusement.

"Because we need to know that Chomp can hold his own...especially against his former teammates." Shock explained as I glared at Max. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Okay we'll help. But this is a really bad idea." Steel pointed out and I resisted the urge to blast him with my Turbo powers.

"You ready Chomp?" I asked as Chomp stood next to me and he tilted his head, not sure what I wanted but in the end he nodded figuring that was the best thing to do. I came up with the idea to fight alongside against Max and Steel a few hours earlier and while it seemed a bit like two against one, Max and Steel agreed to go through with it. Of course just as the battle started Chomp momentarily forgot we were on the side team and suddenly I was grabbed by a vine. "Whoa!" I yelled and that's when Chomp growled, Max Steel looking on now in Strength mode. "Chomp! On the same side remember?" I muttered and he blinked before I found myself lying on my back. "Owww." I mumbled as he took a step back.

"Sorry." He muttered as I climbed to my feet, raising an eyebrow at him. "I forgot we were fighting together."

"Let's just try this again." I sighed as I shook myself. "Let's rock, Strength Mode!" I called out and after the familar burst of green Turbo energy, with flecks of purple, vanished I stood in the same mode. I hoped that this time that our training session would go better but I was wrong when Max Steel dodged Chomp's attack and grabbing his vines/arms he spun him around and around.

The moment he let go of Chomp the Ultralink monster let out a roar as he was sent straight into me and the impact slammed me into a wall, pinning me between it and Chomp.

Instantly rushing to my side Berto went to help me up as Chomp moved over and I let out a gasp of air, breathing heavily and before everyone's eyes my eyes glowed purple then green. Thinking I was going to go out of control again I suddenly took off into the corridor and as my eyes and hands glowed I looked desperately for an empty lab, frankly anywhere where my powers could go out of control without injuring anyone.

Then I found a storeroom and I rushed in, slamming the door behind me just as Berto caught up, followed closely by Max Steel and Chomp. Suddenly I let out a cry as my Turbo powers flared and the room lit up, the light emerging from under the doorway and everyone moved back. When the light faded I was kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily and that's when I heard a faint knock. But before I had time to call out a warning my power flared out again and I screamed, this time blackening the walls with my Turbo powers and I almost blacked out. So tired so suddenly I lay on my side, panting and Berto called out.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" He said and hearing me groan he reached for the doorknob, only for Max Steel to step forward and put himself between the door and the scientist. "Max, let me inside." He growled his voice raised but his friend just shook his head.

"Its too dangerous when she loses control." Max pointed out and before his eyes Berto shoved him, grabbing the doorknob and pushing his way inside. To everyone's shock they heard the door lock and Max blinked. "Berto!" He yelled and his friend just ignored him, more concerned with his girlfriend lying semi-concious on the floor.

"Jess?" He whispered kneeling beside me and when I felt his hand on my cheek my eyes focused on him as he stared down at me.

"Huh...Berto? Where did...you come from?" I mumbled as I slowly sat up, rubbing my forehead with my hand and he sighed. "Why did...I lose control?" I asked and he shrugged before he pulled me into his lap. Wordlessly he held me until I rested my head against his chest, glad that I hadn't burned myself out again.

Pretty soon I started to doze, exhausted and when I woke sometime later I found Berto resting his head against mine. I looked up into his face and that's right when I realized that he was sound asleep and I smiled at him, snuggling in his chest and as I yawned he shifted not waking. Less than a minute later I found myself falling asleep and this time I didn't even notice Shock trying to wake me.

"You two can pretty much sleep through anything...even a Turbo outburst. Still at least this time no one got hurt and you were smart about where to unleash that excess energy." He said after he detached and hovered over me. "You should be training though, not lying here." He added as he prodded me and I sighed.

"Five more...minutes." I mumbled and he rolled his eye, prodding me again and again until I groaned and opened an eye. "Still sleepy." I complained as I sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. That woke Berto up too and as he opened his eyes I sighed. "Aww and you woke...him up...too." I mumbled as Berto blinked, not sure where he was.

"Must have fallen asleep." Berto said as he shook his head and I gave him a sleepy grin, not caring too much. "Not that I mind." He added as he hugged me and I sighed again, happy to snuggle with him. I was actually feeling a little better and as I started to fall asleep, Shock shot into my face and I groaned not liking him right then.

"Come on you've slept enough." Shock told me and I glared at him as Berto untangled himself from me and helped me to my feet. Though it was a bit of a struggle to walk and even Shock looked a little worried as I limped towards the door, almost falling before I grabbed the doorknob. Shaking my head to clear it didn't help the light-headed feeling and that's right when Berto wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me as he reached over. Opening the door he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, keeping me on my feet as he walked me towards the Medical Bay.

The next thing I knew I was lying on something soft and as I shifted my head I found someone silently watching me. Confused I tried to sit up only for a hand to be pressed to my chest then awkwardly shifted to my shoulder, gently pushing me back to the bed. Too dizzy to fight I lay back and after a moment I felt a hand gently stroking my forehead.

"Bella...don't scare me like that." Berto sighed as he stared at my pale face, trying to hide the frightened look he had. "When you just dropped I thought..."

"Did I...faint? Can't really remember." I mumbled and he gave me a slight smile, leaning over and gently kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest, okay?" He asked as I closed my eyes and he smiled as my breathing slowed, soon I was dozing. Glad that I was a little better Berto gave my cheek another kiss and as he walked towards my dorm's door he paused and looked back at me. She'll be fine, he told himself before he left and as he walked into the hall he almost collided with Max and Steel.

"Whoa sorry! So how is she?" Max asked as Berto blinked at him and after a moment he sighed. "That bad huh?"

"She's completely worn out and that's after the shortest training session possible. I don't know why her powers..." He stopped then, thinking about to explain it then Shock spoke.

"She did get smashed into a wall and sandwiched between it and Chomp. Plus she has been pretty...torn up about her parents." Shock explained and Berto leant against the door, wondering how to help me. "I should have know she wasn't over it. I mean how do you get over losing both your parents and not really remembering them clearly?"

"Hey you care a lot about her and Jessie knows that. Right now she needs you." Shock pointed out and Berto fiddled with C.Y.T.R.O's remote, clearly not as convinced. After a few seconds of staring at the floor he came up with an idea and rushed past his friends, leaving them all a little confused. "That was strange. I wonder what's wrong?" He muttered and Steel just shrugged. Now back in his lab Berto grinned, looking up at his computer for a moment before his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"I can't bring back her parents but this might help that memory loss of hers." He muttered to himself and several hours later he sighed, moving back from his computer and stretching his aching back. "Finally. I hope this helps..wonder if Jessie's awake yet." He said to himself as he left his lab and walked into the hallway, moving quickly as he headed for my room.

Having reached the door he gently knocked and getting no answer he reached for the doorknob, tesing the door. When Berto found it open he blinked, surprised and as he hurried inside he found me lying on my side. I wasn't moving and that worried him until he moved to my side and that's when I sighed.

"Por favor...don't do that." Berto whispered before he reached over and gently shook my shoulder, making me groan and he rolled his eyes before he tried again. This time I opened my eyes, annoyed that someone would not let me rest.

"Berto? I'm...tired." I compalined as I curled up into a ball and he grinned, reaching up and running a hand through my hair. "Why...won't you let me...sleep?"

"I have a surprise for you." He explained and that piped my interest as I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to fight off a yawn. "Want to see it?" He asked, holding out his hand and I took it letting him lead me outside my room and as we walked, I sighed wondering just what he wanted. By the time we reached Berto's lab I was still feeling a little woozy and noticing me leaning against the wall, Berto brought his chair over and helped me into it.

Letting out a breath I waited for my boyfriend to show me this surprise and as he typed in something the computer lit up and as I watched a video played. My eyes went wide then as I stared at the screen and Berto walked over, setting his hand down on my shoulder. "Mom?" I whispered as I watched, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

On the screen my mom was hunched over the keyboard in her lab, typing something into her computer, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped. Then she tilted her head and gave a sigh as my father grinned down at her.

"Very funny, Henry." She said, raising her eyebrows at him in mock annoyance and Henry chuckled, hugging her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm almost done."

"You look like you're almost done here too." Henry joked, his hands resting on my mom's belly and that's when I realized that she looked about 9 months pregnant. "Come on you know the doctor said you needed to rest more. Jessie's almost here and you shouldn't be on your feet."

"Okay I know but I was almost finished. Besides I still have another week to go so I just wanted to get my work finished before she's born. Then we can focus our time on our little girl." Claire answered as she looked down at her very pregnant belly with a smile. "I can't believe that we'll be parents soon."

"Yeah but its going to be fun." Henry said and Claire smiled at him, tilting her head back and as they kissed I sighed, tears now running down my cheeks and Berto squeezed my shoulder. "I wonder what she'll look like? Like me or you?"

"I hope like me." Claire sighed and Henry burst out laughing at that. "Maybe she'll have your powers too." She added a slight frown on her face and Henry held his wife against his chest.

"If she does I'll train her and teach her what she needs to know. You know I'll help her." Henry promised and Claire smiled at him before they kissed and after a few seconds Claire made a weird gasping noise. Instantly Henry broke off the kiss and stared into his wife's eyes as she clutched her stomach. "What is it sweetheart?" He asked and she lifted her head, looking scared and in pain.

"I think...my water just broke." Claire gasped just as her first contraction hit and she cried out. And that's right when the video cut out and I whimpered, tears streaking my face and as I stood on shaking legs I looked up at Berto.

"What happened?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper and Berto reached over, pulling me against his chest and hugging me.

"I'm guessing that was the day you came into the world." Berto replied as Shock detached and watched on as I trembled. "Jessie?" He whispered just as I began to sob and he held me tightly as I buried my face in his chest. "Shh its going to be okay." He whispered as I cried, tears running down my face. By the time my tears dried up I whimpered, depressed about not being able to even speak to my parents again. Still holding me tight, Berto looked over at Shock silently asking the Ultralink for help.

"Jessie I know you're sad that they're not around anymore but at the very least you know they loved you deeply." Shock said as I raised my head, eyes red from crying and getting no answer he sighed and hovered in front of me. "Want to go for a walk or something?"

"Yeah...maybe it'll clear my head." I sniffed and Berto gently released me, taking my hand instead. "I don't know why I'm so miserable lately." Of course it was pretty obvious but I wasn't really myself and as Berto changed his lab coat for his hoodie I leant against his keyboard. Once we were outside and in the middle of Copper Canyon central park, Shock just peeking over the top of my backpack, I let out another sigh and Berto looked at Shock for a moment. "Sorry guys...I'm not exactly the life of the party today."

"Hey don't worry about it." Berto told me, his hand holding mine and usually being this close to Berto would cheer me up but even he and Shock couldn't lighten my dark mood.

"I just wish...but what's the use? I can barely remember their faces and that's the worse thing of all. What kind of daughter forgets the people she cares about." I strated to sniff and Berto winced as I tightened my grip on his hand, forgetting about him and Shock for a full minute. Then I relaxed and as my grip loosened he gave me a slight grin.

"Maybe we should..." Berto started to suggest something but that's when we all heard a huge bang and as the ground shook I fell on my rear I let out a yelp. "Jessie!"

"I'm fine. So mad right now at whoever that was." I growled, ignorning the pain in my rear and as I dusted myself off I heard a familar growl and I shoved Berto just as a blast of icy wind slammed into me. It missed him and as it struck me I cried out, instantly frozen from my feet to my neck, my head the only part not frozen. "Co...cold..." I gasped and Berto struggled to his feet, rushing towards me only for Mega Elementor to almost land on him.

"You destroyed my master Makino." He growled as he loomed over me, eyes galring into mine and if I'd been able to speak I would have had a smark comeback.

"L...loser." I managed to gasp and he roared at me, claws just missing my head. "C..can't b...eat a girl." I tried to laugh but I shuddered instead and that's when my vision started to fade.

"Jess!" Shock yelled into my head and I jerked awake as he shot over to me and put himself between me and the Alphalink, firing a shot of Turbo energy at the monster's face. "Hey ugly! Come and get me!" He yelled and distracted Mega Elementor chased after him, leaving Berto to try and break the ice.

"Jessie I'll get you out of there." Berto told me and I managed a weak laugh as he stood there.

"H...how? You're...not...str...strong enough..." I muttered as my eyes started to close. "Kinda...sleepy." And that's when Berto struck the ice with his foot, remembering our training session so long ago and even without breaking the ice the noise startled me awake.

"Stay awake or you'll freeze." He growled and hearing the anger in his voice I blinked, still so cold but a little confused. "Don't you dare go to sleep."

"Berto...wh...what's wrong?" I mumbled and that's right when we both heard a noise. "Huh? Heads up?" Suddenly understanding Berto ducked just as something struck the ice, shattering it and freeing me. As I fell forward Berto caught me and suddenly he ripped off his hoodie, drapping it over me in an effort to keep me warm. "Feel...li...like an ice...cube." I stammered and he chuckled a little, hugging me against his chest as he fought to keep me concious.

"Guys just stay there." Max Steel said as he rushed forward and as he slammed into Mega Elementor let out an angry growl before he whirled around, only for Max's fist to slam into his jaw. As the Alphalink fell, Shock shot over to me and quickly linked before he began to scan me.

"Your heart rates down. Jessie you need to stay awake." Shock told me as I shivered, despite Berto holding me against him and as my boyfriend started to rub my sides I snuggled into him. Once they saw my eyes slowly closing they growled and tried to get me to stay awake.

"Jessie open your eyes!" Berto and Shock both shouted but I couldn't hear them and as I sunk into unconciousness something landed beside me. As a roar shook the ground I started awake to find Chomp standing beside Berto, almost towering over the three of us and as we watched he tilted his head.

"Are you awake now?" He asked and I giggled, still shaking pretty badly and he nodded at me before he rushed towards Max. Just for a moment I wondered if he'd actually help us then he went after Mega Elementor, sending his vines towards the Alphalink before he grabbed it. Watching on I saw Mega Elementor staring at Chomp, probably shocked that his former ally was now attacking him and that's when Max Steel punched him. Instantly Chomp let go and let out a laugh as Max Steel chased after Mega Elementor before he gave chase. But this time the Alphalink was ready and he sent a whirlwind their way, sending them both flying and made good his escape.

"He got away, again." Max grumbled as Steel detached and that's right when I shivered, still fighting the effects of the ice. "You okay?" He asked instantly forgetting about their battle fail and I tried to nod, only for a sneeze to erupt instead. "Okay so not okay."

"You...think." I muttered snuggling into Berto's chest in an effort to keep warm. With my body temperature so low Max offered to carry me back and by the time we reached N-Tek I wasn't able to talk, shaking badly. Now sitting on a bed in the Medical Bay, I had a thermometer almost shoved into my mouth and as I glared at it Berto gave me a slight grin.

"Jess just let Blair work. She's trying to help you." Berto told me and I rolled my eyes, focusing on not falling off the bed. "And don't give me that look." He added as I blinked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"So this is the famous Jessie. You look a lot like your mom." Blair told me and I stared at her as she reached over and took the themometer back. Examining it for a moment she sighed. "Your core body temperature's a little low." She told me and getting a blank stare she smiled. "Sorry what I mean is you need to keep warm."

"Yeah that I got but...you knew my mom?" I asked and she nodded as she wiped the thermometer on her lab coat and returned it to her pocket. "What was she like? Anything like me?"

"Hold on. Let's make sure you're not going to pass out first then I'll tell you what I know. Deal?" Blair said and I gave her a quick nod, managing a smile. "That's better."

"I was actually Claire's best friend, back when we were first recruited for N-Tek. She became interested in learning all she could about N-Tek and on more than a few occassions I found her trying to hack into N-Tek's classified files." Blair told me and I blinked, shocked that my mom wasn't as well behavired as I once thought. Seeing the shock on my face Blair laughed.

"That's just...wow. Never knew my mom was such a...trouble maker." I grinned and Berto grinned back, happy that I was feeling better.

"Well after getting told off, for the billionith time, by Commander Forge she decided to behavour herself. For about a week and that's when she roped me into searching the files for someone called Makino. Of course at the time I had no idea what she meant but...well anyway we eventually snuck a peek at the restricted file. And..." Blair stopped then and I leant forward, interested to know more, just as we heard a cough.

"What exactly are you telling Jessie, Blair?" Forge asked as he walked in and that's when I saw Blair's cheeks go slightly red. "How are you anyway?"

"I'm alright but Blair was just telling me about my mom. No one ever told me that she was a rule breaking." I answered and Forge rolled his eyes as he walked over and stood beside my bed.

"Claire became interested in N-Tek's true purpose and she started to hack into our files to learn what she could. No matter how many times I called her into my office she just kept hacking into the files and eventually she roped Blair into her antics." Forge explained and I giggled, almost forgetting about being cold. "And that's when Henry found out."

"My dad? What did he do?" I asked and Forge sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Please?"

"When Henry found out, instead of telling me he spoke to Claire about it. And that's pretty much how they first met. When he tried to get her to stop she stood up to him and told him off. And that's pretty much when they started dating." Forge told me and my jaw dropped at that.

"Claire always said that she wasn't looking for a guy since her work was pretty important to her. Of course after she met Henry...well now that was a perfect pair. They worked alongside each other, she was fascinated with his Turbo powers and he with her. And a year or so later...Claire told me that she was pregnant. We were best friends and she even told me before Henry, which was pretty funny at the time. Even though she was happy about becoming a mom...she worried about taking care of you but I knew she'd be a great mom and Henry a great father. And they proved me right. I wish they could be here for you right now." Blair finished, wiping her eyes and I nodded my eyes tearing up a little too.

"Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it." I told her and she managed to smile, despite missing her friend. "I need a moment...alone." I muttered suddenly and as I jumped down Berto set his hand on my shoulder, concerned. "I'm just going to take a shower." Without looking at my friends I headed in the direction of the bathroom, Berto following after me and when I finally noticed I sighed.

"Don't get angry but you don't know where they are, do you?" He said and I nodded, not wanting to admit it. "Then I'll lead you there. Follow me." With a sigh I let him take my hand and lead me to the showers, hoping I would feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in front of one of the bathroom's many mirrors I sighed, looking at my red eyes.

"Okay that isn't a good look for me. I wonder where Berto is with my...whoa!" I yelped as someone chose that moment to press their lips against the base of my neck, startling me more then I care to let on. "Please don't do that." I muttered as I turned my head slightly and he grinned at me, a nice fluffly towel drapped over one arm and the other arm currently wrapped around my waist.

"The kiss part or the sneaking up on you part?" Berto asked and I rolled my eyes before I shivered, having almost forgotten just how cold I was. "Sorry I shouldn't be bothering you." He sighed and I shook my head as I shook myself, trying to ignore the cold feeling.

"Berto...its okay. Just need to warm up and I'll be fighting again." I replied reaching up and turning on the shower but as I waited for the water to warm up I noticed that Berto was standing behind me, not doing much other then fiddling with the towel. "Is something wrong?" I asked and he stopped for a moment, glancing at the towel then me.

"I just...I wasn't really very helpful before." Berto finally told me and it took me a few seconds to figure out what he meant. "When you were trapped."

"Oh that. Look its okay. Anyway you gave me your jacket and kept me awake so you did help." I explained as he stepped forward and as I took the towel from him, he stared at me. Something seemed to be bothering him and despite what he told me I knew there was more to it then just being unable to help me. "Please don't look so upset." I sighed and he forced a very unconvincing grin onto his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help then. I promise I'll think of someway to make it up to you." Berto whispered before he stepped forward, closing the gap between us and as he kissed me I blinked. Then I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his waist and soon I stood under the shower as the water warmed me.

While I stood there I heard footsteps and as I tilted my head I saw Berto standing behind me, holding the soap in one hand and a facewasher in the other. I wasn't at all shocked to see him wearing only a shirt and boxers and as he moved closer he started to gently soap my shoulders. After thinking about how he could help me Berto decided that he could warm me up by washing me and even though that seemed a little strange I went along with it, trusting my boyfriend not to do anything I didn't want. As his hand moved across my shoulders I smiled, enjoying his company and he grinned pleased that his idea was helping. Of course when he started on my back I tilted my head back and that's when he kissed my neck, his mouth almost hot on my cold skin and I gasped.

"I thought you were only going to wash me." I whispered and he chuckled for a moment.

"I actually said I would warm you up. I didn't really say more than that." Berto whispered back and I raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed until he reached around and when he started washing my breasts I groaned. Shocked at myself I stood perfectly still as Berto continued washing me and as his fingers gently caressed my breasts, one hand still soaping them, I shivered and it wasn't from the cold. "You're a little warmer now. But not enough."

"Berto...I thought that..." I muttered before he kissed my neck again, his lips lightly sucking and I groaned again. "Oh wow...maybe this works better." I sighed and he started to washing my body, not missing a spot and as I shuddered under his caresses he kissed me harder. The more his fingers moved across my body, teasing me as he washed my body, the more I groaned as I felt myself warming up more and more. Pretty soon I couldn't breathe and when I gasped he nuzzled my neck, setting down the facewasher before he started running the soap slowly across my backside. His fingers very slowly running across the gap caused my hips to jerk and he grinned.

"How do you feel now?" Berto asked as he licked my ear and the resulting gasp I made told him exactly what he wanted. "Thought so. Should I keep going or are you warm enough?" He chuckled keeping his voice low enough for only me to hear and when he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me tightly against his body, I whimpered.

"I don't know if...we should..." I groaned but when Berto started to suck on my earlobe it became too much. Within the space of a few minutes Berto had me wrapped tightly in his arms, kissing me passionately as the warm water run across both our bodies. As we groaned together Berto wanted so badly to make love to me, to make me understand just how much he loved me but he didn't want to push me into something I might regret. So he instead focused on making me feel like I was special to him and after making out for what seemed like hours, I sighed as I rested my head in Berto's chest. Happy and content I almost didn't hear him ask me something.

"Jess? Was that okay?" Berto asked and I let out another contented sigh. "I wasn't sure."

"That felt really nice. Thanks for...not pushing me into...having sex with you. I wanted to...but I don't think I'm ready...right now. My head's just...all over the place." I whispered, breathing a little hard, and Berto grinned before he cupped my chin and kissed me, making me feel the kiss throughout my body.

"I wanted to but you needed me more emotionally and I...didn't want to push you." Berto explained as he hugged me and I grinned at him, glad he understood me so well. Of course I almost changed my mind a few minutes later as Berto offered to dry me and I couldn't help the groans as he towelled me dry. Eventually I needed to wait outside as Berto decided to take a shower and I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I saw my boyfriend naked. So I hurried into the hallway, breathing a little heavily and that's when Shock almost flew into me.

"Jessie are you alright? Your face is kinda flushed." Shock pointed out and I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to hide the blush. "Oh I get it. You and Berto..."

"Just for the record we didn't do anything. Not that I didn't want to but...well..." I trailed off not sure how to explain my actions and Shock set his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. You didn't let your hormones take over." Shock said with a grin and I buried my face in my hands, my face now bright red and probably glowing. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Can you not use that word?" I muttered and he rolled his eye at me, not understanding the problem. Thankfully Max and Steel showed up, wondering where I had disappeared to.

"Hey guys. Where did you and Berto go before?" Max asked as I lifted my head and he grinned at the blush on my face. "Heh did you and Berto..."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I do have some self control." I grumbled and turning I headed back to Berto's lab, ignoring my friends as I fummed.

"Geeze what's got her so wound up? I was just joking." Max asked, scratching his head and Shock frowned.

"Jessie hasn't been herself lately and I think she's still mourning her parents. She just needs some time alone and she'll be fine." Shock explained and both Steel and Max looked a little worried. "Jessie's pretty tough, she'll get over it."

Or maybe I never would as I wandered towards my boyfriend's lab, trying to keep myself from bawling my eyes out. I thought I was all cried out but apparently not as tears started to well in my eyes and I just wanted to sit and think. And as I stared down at the floor, not really concentrating, I almost collided with someone.

"Sorry...not looking where I was going." I muttered as I looked up, only to find myself face to face with Blair. "Oh I'm really sorry." I quickly said, feeling pretty stupid but Blair just shook her head.

"Hey its fine, Jessie. I was actually just looking for you. Could I ask your advice on something?" Blair said, standing there and as I watched I noticed she had a slight blush on her face.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked her and she fidgeted with the file she had in her hands.

"Nothing's wrong!" Blair almost shouted then quickly lowered her voice, worried that someone might overhear. Instead of explaining she tugged at my sleeve and I followed her as she walked towards the Medical Bay. Confused I followed and after we entered the room and found it deserted she let out a breath.

"Blair what's wrong?" I asked making sure to stay as quiet as possible and she sighed, looking a little uncomfortable.

"If I ask you something you won't laugh will you?" Blair said and I nodded, wondering just what had her so worried. I wasn't expecting the next question. "I'm thinking about asking Commander Forge out."

"I...really wasn't expecting that." I muttered before I coughed. "So you do have a crush on him?" I asked her and she blushed furiously, silently wishing that she'd never asked. "Hey I'm not making fun. How can I help?"

"I want to ask him out but...well I'm not sure how to. If you wondering why I asked I just see you and Berto together and well...I guess I'm a tiny bit jealous." Blair sighed and I grinned at her, surprised that someone who was third in charge at N-Tek wanted my advice.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked and as we started to talk I formed a plan.

And a few minutes later, just as Berto was walking towards his lab having finished his shower, Forge called him into his office. The moment he walked in he saw Commander Forge sitting as his desk though he looked a little worried and that made Berto stare.

"Chief has something happened?" He asked now a little worried himself and Commander Forge coughed, putting the papers he'd been shuffling back on his desk and running a hand through his hair.

"I need to ask you something. How did you...ask Jessie out?" Forge asked and that threw Berto for a few seconds. "Forget I asked." He added as he went back to his files but Berto moved over to the desk.

"Well I found out from Shock that she had a crush on me and I went from there. Is this because of Blair? I mean...Commander Blair?" Berto asked and Forge sighed, thinking back to earlier when he caught Blair blushing. "You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe...look you can't breathe a word of this to anyone." Forge ordered and Berto nodded, unable to hide his grin. "So...how should I ask her out?"

Feeling a little sorry for Forge, Berto decided to give his Commander some help as I tried to help Blair ask Forge out. Of course Forge decided that he was going to act cool and pretend he wasn't interested, Berto's advice, while I told Blair to get Forge aside and ask him directly. But because we told them two different things the end result was...less than helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

"So all I should do is ask Commander Forge if he wants to go out on a date with me?" Blair asked as she stood next to me and I gave her a nod, trying not to laugh at the blush that appeared on her face.

"Yep that's pretty much it. Its going to be fine." I told her and she nodded, clearly not as convinced as me. "I was nervous the first time I told Shock about the crush I had on Berto and he kinda blabbed it to the one person I didn't want hearing my...I suppose confession. Though looking back right now...it was totally worth the embarrassment." I added a silly smile appearing on my lips and Blair giggled.

"Okay but just how do I get alone to ask?" Blair asked me and as we brainstormed an idea I didn't realize that Berto was, right at the same time, giving his own advice to Commander Forge. Which, as it turned out, was the complete opposite to mine.

"Pretend I'm not interested?" Forge asked as he sat as his desk and when Berto nodded he frowned slightly. "But won't that just make Blair think I don't want to go out with her?"

"No she'll just try even harder to get you to say yes. If she's really interested in you, Blair won't give up and after a few attempts you say yes." Berto explained as he stood next to his Commander's desk but Forge didn't look so convinced. Eventually Forge did agree to try Berto's idea and that's when it all went wrong.

"Excuse me, Commander Forge?" Blair said later that day as we were all heading out of the Com Room and he stopped in the corridor, waiting patiently as the third in command of N-Tek walked over. "I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me? I know of this great cafe in Copper Canyon and..." She began only for Forge to sigh and excuse himself, pretending he had a lot of work pilling up and as he walked away he wondered if this was the best idea. Confused I watched as Blair just stood there and after a few seconds she shrugged and walked towards her office, thinking she'd ask him again.

When she tried again, a full day later, Blair found herself being knocked back again and when it happened twice more in less than a week she began to think that Forge just wasn't interested in her. Trying to be brave she walked towards the Medical Bay, intending to check our supplies as a way of taking her mind off her broken heart.

It didn't work as no sooner had she walked through the doorway when she broke down and as I walked past, on my way with Shock to practice my Turbo powers I heard the sounds of someone crying. I wasn't sure who it was at first but having someone to talk to always helped me so I thought I'd return the favour, Shock giving me a grin as he followed. The moment I cleared the doorway I called out, not wanting to startle whoever it was and that's when they looked up and found myself staring at Blair.

"Blair? What happened?" I asked as I walked over and she hurried wiped her tear-streaked face, her cheeks going red.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, turning towards a cubboard and pretending to rummage through it. "I was just checking our medical supplies." That's when I knew that something was very wrong and not giving up I kept asking her until she finally turned to look at me. "Okay I'm not fine." She admitted as she wiped at her eyes and I sighed, wondering why she was so upset. As Blair started to tell me exactly why she was crying my eyes went wide in surprise then anger.

"How could Forge be so...mean?" I growled, quickly telling her to wait here before I rushed into the corridor and immediately made my way towards Forge's office. Thankfully for me he was still there though the moment he saw the anger on my face he stared.

"What;s going on?" He asked and I actually growled at him before I moved to his desk, arms crossed and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay what's with the glare?"

"How can you be so mean to Blair? She really likes you and you just...god you're insensitive." I muttered and without speaking Forge rose from his chair, not having the slightest idea what I was talking about.

"Hold on. What are you talking about? What's this about Agent Blair?" He asked and I resisted the urge to yell, instead explaining as clearly as possible, that Blair was upset at him. Shocked he looked at me than the door before he rushed past, making me run after him and no sooner had I reached the Medical Bay when I heard Blair's voice. And she sounded pretty angry at him.

"I know I might have outstepped my boundaries but I didn't think one coffee was too much to ask." Blair sniffed, her head turned slightly as she focused on the cubboard and not her Commanding officer. Running a hand through his hair, Commander Forge sighed and wondered how he was going to fix this mess. Then I decided to step in and help, walking inside and standing to Forge's left.

"Somewhere along the way someone made a mistake. Look can you two just start from the beginning and clear this up?" I asked and after staring at Commander Forge, who looked more than a little guilty, Blair finally sighed.

"Commander Forge would you like to have coffee with me?" Blair asked and Forge actually grinned before he coughed and I giggled at him before I walked away followed closely by Shock, who was very confused about the whole argument.

"Of course Blair...I mean Agent Blair. I would love to have coffee with you. How about tonight at 6pm?" He answered and she managed a smile before giving him a nod. The she walked past and he tried not to grin. By the time I reached the training simulator, Berto was already there and as soon as I walked over he gave me a raised eyebrow.

"There you are. I thought you'd gotten lost or something." He joked and I rolled my eyes before I came over and stood next to the keyboard.

"I'm only late because I was helping Blair and Forge, since someone gave Forge bad dating advice." I answered and Berto blinked, pausing in his typing to look up at me. "Hang on a second...it was you wasn't it?" I asked him and when his cheeks went red I sighed. "I should have known."

"All I said was to act cool. I didn't mean to...wait what do you mean by that?" He asked, frowning at me and I rolled my eyes at him, making him actually glare at me. "I was trying to help Forge get a date with Blair."

"I found her crying in the Medical Bay because Forge kept knocking her back. Great advice, Berto." I shot back and he crossed his arms, Shock hovering nearby as my boyfriend growled at me.

"Its not my fault if Blair didn't figure out what was going on. And she's smarter than you too so why she didn't get it I'll never know." Berto muttered and that's when I stared at him, eyes going wide and Shock sighed knowing what was about to happen. Before their eyes I stormed over to Berto and struck my boyfriend across the side of his face with my open palm.

Surprised he raised his hand to his cheek as he and my best friend stared at me and that's when they saw tears welling. Before Berto had time to react I fled the room, tears falling from my eyes and ignoring his calls to wait I just kept running. Realizing his mistake too late, Berto ran into the hallway and just caught sight of me running towards my dorm. "Jessie wait up!" He called as he raced after me and I didn't even look back, pretending he wasn't even there.

But as I reached my dorm room I stopped to catch my breath, still sniffing and he managed to catch up then. Before I could even reach for the doorknob he was behind me and he took my arm in his, making me growl at him and just briefly my eyes glowed. Knowing that was a sign that I was upset didn't seem to faze him and Berto just stared at me, and that's when I saw the redding mark that now showed up on the side of his face.

Not giving me a second to push him away he instead wrapped one arm, using his other hand to open the door and once we cleared the doorway he looked for Shock. When the Ultralink didn't appear he sighed and closed the door behind him, wondering where my best friend had vanished to. Of course Shock had realized, after my temper snap, that Berto and I needed to work this out for ourselves and so he decided to head towards the Com Room to find something to do until we were back to normal again. Or at least what qualifies as normal with me being half human and half Tachyon.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as we were through the door Berto let go of my waist and I walked over to the bed, slumping down onto it before I fixed Berto with a glare. When he saw me cross my arms, Berto sighed and walked over, sitting down and I instantly moved over.

"Look I was just trying to help Commander Forge." Berto told me as he reached over and tried to stroke my cheek, only to have me shift over a little more. "Jess I didn't mean to upset you but it just slipped out."

" I know I'm nowhere near as brillant as you and I can live with that. To have you constantly pointing that out..." I trailed off as I felt my eyes welling up and I turned my head though not before he saw a single tear slip down my cheek.

"Jess I didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed as he moved closer and when I didn't move away, my head still turned so I was facing the wall, I didn't see Berto reach up. Though when I felt his hand gently stroke my cheek I turned my head back only for his mouth to close over mine and kiss me. I didn't react, still upset over being called stupid and when Berto noticed this the kiss ended. Silently he stared at me as I hung my head, feeling hot tears run down my cheeks. "Don't cry I didn't mean to insult you." Berto whispered and I finally looked up, tears staining my face and when he pulled me into a hug I tensed up for a moment. When he felt me relax and return the hug he held me tight and after a while I snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." I whispered and he lent over, kissing the top of my head.

"I know you didn't mean to. Besides at least you didn't use your full strength or I wouldn't have a head." Berto joked and I raised my head, frowning a little at him. "Just kidding, babe."

"Whatever." I replied before I lent forward and kissed him, lightly at first then it became a much more passionate kiss when I drapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face against mine. That did shock Berto...for about three seconds than he pushed me down onto my back, knowing exactly what I wanted. Soon all I could do was gasp as he nibbled and kissed my neck and throat, his fingers stroking my stomach and thighs. We were so caught up in making out that I didn't even hear my phone ringing. Of course then I heard Shock's voice in my head and that brought an instant halt to our fun.

"Jessie, Forge needs you and Berto to meet in the Com Room." Shock told me and when I gave a frustrated growl, Berto looked up from kissing my stomach.

"Huh what did I miss?" He asked and I sighed, repeating what I'd just found out. "But you need me more." He said, a cheeky grin on his face and I grinned back more interested in what we both wanted than Commander Forge. But before we could start kissing again, I heard a loud siren in my head and I flinched. "You okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes and I growled.

"Shock! That's not funny!" I yelled and once Berto figured it out he burst out laughing. With a shake of my head I climbed off the bed and headed for the door, only for Berto to wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck.

"Five more minutes?" He asked and I turned my head slightly giving him a slight smile. Ten minutes later we arrived at the Com Room to find our friends already waiting. Along with a very angry looking Commander Forge.

"Where were you two?!" He yelled and I grinned as Berto took my hand in his. "On second thought I don't want to know." He added and I giggled before he spoke. As he explained that Mega Elementor had been spotted in Copper Canyon, not too far from our old base, Shock flew over and started to stare at me. I ignored him for the time being only to realize later that he'd been staring at the bite mark on the right side of my neck. Of course I was too focused on a battle with Mega Elementor to worry about what my best friend and brother thought.

"Ready to kick some Elemental butt?" I asked Shock who rolled his eye at me then linked with me. "Okay what's the problem?" I sighed and he was silent for the next minute, making me believe he didn't care what Berto and I did. Well right until Berto gave me a quick kiss, that turned into a much longer kiss and Shock growled into my head. Ignorning him for the next minute I waved goodbye to Berto before I rushed towards the hangar, watching as Kat and Jefferson launched their Jump Jets. But before I could change to Flight Mode I heard Shock's voice in my mind and I gritted my teeth as he finally voiced his mind.

"Jess why do you and Berto have to keep making out in public?" He asked and that threw me for a moment before I shook my head.

"Shock I know you're just watching out for me but why don't you like me kissing Berto?" I asked as I stood there and after a moment he detached, arms crossed as he stared at the ceiling.

"Its not that I just...I don't want you getting hurt." He answered and I froze, confused by what he'd just told me. "I mean if Berto accidently hurts you when you're...you know."

"Shock!" I yelled forgetting for a moment that we weren't alone and I winced feeling pretty stupid as two N-Tek agents stared at me. "Look he's the one more at risk and can we have this conversation elsewhere and not right now?" I begged, my cheeks turning bright red as I realzied what he was talking about and I did not want to have this conversation with him.

"Fine then after the mission. But if he hurts you don't come crying to me." Shock muttered and I shook my head as he linked with me, muttering something I didn't catch under his breath.

"Let's rock, Flight!" I called out, my Turbo energy engulfing me and as I changed to Flight Mode I felt pretty grateful that no one could see my red cheeks. A few minutes later I caught up with the two Jump Jets and as I shot forward, moving faster I almost didn't see Mega Elementor as he rose up to meet me. "Whoa!" I yelped almost slamming into him and he growled as he lunged for us, his claws outstretched. I dodged then shot toward the ground as he gave chase, more interested in attacking me than my friends.

"You have a plan right?" Shock asked as I sped up and getting no answer he sighed. "Aren't we sepaking or something?" He sighed but I was too busy concentrating on my plan that I didn't even hear him. "Ground's getting closer!" He yelled and just as we would have smacked into the canyon I pulled up and Mega Elementor just missed me. Though not the ground and he roared as he hit, letting out a groan as the dust swirled around him.

"Hah hah take that!" I yelled as I hovered nearby and Shock chuckled, liking my plan. For about two seconds until a wave of water struck me and sent the pair of us into the ground. "Okay...that wasn't a smart move." I groaned as Mega Elementor growled, launching himself our way and I leapt up just missing him. "Let's rock, Strength!" I called out before I lunged towards him, grabbing him by the tail and spinning him around and around. As he gave a yell of surprise I let go, watching as he slamming into the ground several feet away and I giggled.

"Jessie maybe you should go after him." Shock suggested as I grinned at Mega Elementor, who lay motionless on the ground. Before everyone's eyes I rushed towards him, fully intending to knock him into the ground right until the Alphalink, who was really awake, grabbed my leg. "Or not." Shock added, letting out a yell like me as we were sent crashing into the ground, before the Alphalink jumped on top of me and drove me into the ground. Suddenly unable to move, though I did struggle, I heard laughter and he gave me a grin raising his foot. And that's exactly when Chomp smashed into his former comrade, knocking him backwards.

"Traitor!" Mega Elementor yelled as Chomp reached down and grasped my arm, yanking me out of the hole. "You will pay!"

"Cash or check?" I replied launching myself towards our enemy, knocking him even further back before Chomp threw his vines at the monster wrapping his tightly. "Tag team!" I called out and Chomp grinned as he spun his former ally around and around, making me a little dizzy before he threw him. "Let's rock, Flight!" I yelled as I leapt high into the air during my mode switch, taking off and flying right at Mega Elementor. Striking his jaw with my fist I watched with a huge smile as he went flying, only to realise too late that that gave him an oppotunity to escape as he burrowed his way underground. Shaking my head at my own stupidity, not that I'd even admit it, I flew after him only for Commander Forge to call me back.

"Jessie why did you let him escape?" He sighed into my headset and I opened my mouth, hurriedly thinking of an apology. "Never mind. Jefferson, Kat see if you can track him."

"Understood, Commander." Kat and Jefferson both said before their Jump Jets flew off into the distance. Unable to beleieve I'd let one of our most dangerous enemies escape I tried to follow them, only to be called back by Forge and I sighed knowing I was in trouble. But as I flew back to the entrance I heard Berto in my headset this time and what he said next brought a smile to my face.

"Don't let it get to you. Besides he really needs your help with his date." Berto told me, right now standing in his lab and I giggled. "Thought you'd like that so he can't get mad. Meet me in my lab because I have a fun idea." He added as I flew inside the hangar, changing back to Base Mode before I hurried towards his lab. As it turns out Berto's idea was for us to go out as well just without our Commander and Blair knowing that we were there.

"It'll be fun watching Commander Forge struggle on his first date. And besides you could use a night out." Berto explained and I grinned, his arms wrapped around my waist as Shock looked on slightly annoyed. "So is it a deal?" He asked and I nodded, any excuse to hang out with my boyfriend was a great plan as far as I was considered. "Okay well I'll just get changed and we'll head to the restarunt. Be back soon." He said, letting go off me and after he walked away I watched Shock hover beside the computer.

"Okay now that he's gone, what's wrong?" I asked Shock as I lent against the keyboard, keeping my hands clear so I didn't blow his computer up again. "You've been acting a little strange lately and I want to lnow why. You know I respect your ideas and I consider you my brother."

"Yeah I know that Jess, its just...you two seem so close and I guess I get a little jealous when we're not spending time together. Sorry." Shock said and I gave him a grin, lunging forward and pulling him into a tight hug. "Hey!" He yelled not that he really minded when he hugged me back and I let him go.

"Just remember we'll always be close." I told him and he grinned as we waited for Berto to return. When he did, Shock linked and transformed my Base suit. As we headed for Berto's car I grinned loving my dress and silently thanking my best friend for having a lot of fashion sense. By the time we arrived at the restarant and took our seats, Berto being the perfect gentleman by pulling my chair out and helping me into it. As Berto took his seat I heard Shock talking non-stop in my head as I tried to concentrate on what my boyfriend and not my brother was telling me.

"Jessie is something the matter? You're kind of zoning out." Berto asked as we waited patiently for a waiter and I sighed, fiddling with the tablecloth.

"Sorry its just Shock won't stop talking." I replied and Berto let out a chuckle, making me grin at him. "What was it you were saying, Berto?" I asked and he reached across, gently taking my hand in his and I blushed slightly.

"Well I was just poitning out that Forge and Blair are here, just two tables over." Berto repeated and I instantly looked, momentarily forgetting about keeping a low profile. Hiding the embarrassed look I had I watched as Forge coughed adjusting a tie I'd never seen him wear. "Wow wearing a tie? Not in this lifetime." Berto whispered and I fought the urge to giggle.

"So Agent Blair...uh...do I order for you or do you want to? I mean order for yourself or...oh crud." Forge muttered trying his best not to sweat in front of Blair, who gave him a slight smile.

"Relax, Commander Forge. The fact is this is my first date too." Blair replied feeling exactly as nervous. I still can't beleieve that the Commander and I are actually dating, she thought as Forge struggled to come up with something witty to talk about.

"First date? I find that a little hard to believe." Forge said and Blair smiled at him as he set his hands down on the table. "A smart and beautiful woman like you...I mean...I don;t know what I mean." Unable to help it, Blair started to laugh at Forge's failed attempts to complement her and after a few seconds he joined in, reaching across and taking her hand in his.

"They're actually not doing as badly as I thought." Shock commented as Berto and I watched Forge give Blair a smile which she returned, blushing a little once she realized that she and the commander were holding hands.

"Yeah I'm impressed. I wonder if I was that nervous." I said only for Berto to grin at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay what's with that look? I wasn't that bad."

"Actually you were...cute." Berto replied and got a blank stare for his trouble. Finally the waiter arrived and as Berto placed our order, I noticed that Forge was stumbling along as he tried to talk to Blair. But just as our food arrived the floor shook, just once and everyone stared downwards. "Okay...what was that?" Berto muttered and I shrugged, looking towards the window and seeing nothing I frowned.

"Did you guys feel that? Felt like an earthquake." I asked just as the ground shook again, several guests muttering amongst themselves and when the ground shook a third time I stood up from the table. "Maybe we should...duck!" I yelled just as something struck the window, not shattering it completely but leaving several spiderweb cracks.

"What's going on?" Blair asked as Forge stood next to her, both almost leaping from their seats as the rest of the restaurant guests immediately hurried towards the exits. I wanted to join them, though not to flee but to fight and that's when Berto grasped my arm.

"We should find out what all the noise is before we rush outside." Berto suggested and I gave him a slight nod, realising that that was the best plan. Not even realising we were there, I saw Forge gently led Blair outside and to a cab.

"But what about you? You're in danger if you stay here." Blair asked and Forge sighed, telling her to get as far away as possible. Giving him a nod she went to get inside then she stood, qucikly giving Forge a kiss on the cheek. Before she left, promising to get to safetly she waved and he returned it a silly grin on his face before the cab drove away. Intending to return to the resturant to make sure it had been evacuated, Forge thought he saw Berto and I just inside. But before he could check a loud bang knocked him to his knees and when he looked again part of the wall had collapsed.

Just seconds before I was standing beside Berto, who was watching with some relief as Blair left in a taxi. Good she's safe so all we need to do now is...

Before he could finish his thought he saw the wall to my left crack and as if in slow motion he dived towards me, knocking me down and covering my body with his own. Then the wall came down, burying us both as Forge watched on from just meters away.

"Jessie! Berto!" He yelled as he rushed towards the front door, only to find it jammed due to the debris and he growled, looking desperately for another way inside. Then he spotted the alleyway and he rushed towards it, hoping and praying it was clear.

"Berto?" I groaned as I lifted my head slighty, my head throbbing from where something had struck it. As I lay there, dizzy and confused, I wondered where my boyfriend had vanished to. Then I heard another groan and as I shifted he rolled off me, lying there beside me and I gasped when I saw the gash across the side of his head. "Oh crap." I whispered before I grased his shoulder and effortlessy turned him over. Now on his back Berto mumbled something and I lent in closer to hear him.

"Call...Forge." He whispered before he lay still and I gasped, instantly searching for his pulse which I couldn't find.


	8. Chapter 8

Unable to find Berto's pulse I panicked, quickly reaching down and searching his neck. When I still couldn't find it, I felt tears burning my eyes. No I won't cry, I thought shaking my head before I reached towards his wrist. Carefully lifting it I checked and let out a sigh, tears streaming down my face despite my best efforts as I felt one faint but there.

"Jess we need to get out of here. The building could collapse at any moment." Shock warned me and I sniffed, trying my best not to start bawling. Getting no immediate response he detached and eyed me. " . .Now." He said, speaking slowly and softly until I finally nodded at him. Quickly he linked with me, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Being as gentle as possible I reached down and slipped my arms underneath Berto. Lifting him into my arms his head lolled against my chest and at another time I would have been embarrassed but right now I just wanted to get all three of us to safetly. As I straightened I heard him groan and I sighed, glad that at least he was alive. Moving as quickly as possible I hurried towards the closest door which happened to be the front door only to find it jammed. Gritting my teeth I looked around just as I felt the ground rumble and I growled, more annoyed than scared before I rushed into the kitchen at the back of the restrant. Just as I spied the back door I heard someone shouting my name.

"Commander Forge, is that you?" I called out and there was a pause before I heard his voice.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" Forge called out and I sighed, glad he was safe unlike us.

"I'm fine but Berto's hurt. Can you get the door open?" I shouted back, seconds before I heard a roar coming from outside and I cringed looking towards the front of the building as someone smashed through what was left of the wall. "Hurry!" I yelled as I heard someone moving around and as it got closer I heard its voice.

"Where is she?" It growled and I gritted my teeth as I reconised Mega Elementor's voice. I heard Forge's voice as he struggled to open the door and after several attempts he had only wedged the door open a little. With a frustrated growl I gently set Berto down against the wall and as he groaned I sighed before I warned Forge to stand back. He had only just jumped clear when a massive explosion took out the door, knocking it into the alley. As Forge looked on in disbelief I quicky threw Berto over my back and rushed towards the doorway, just as Mega Elemntor finally spotted us.

"Run now!' I yelled at Forge, ignoring the confused look he gave me before he followed me past the ruins of the resturant and as we sped into the night I heard Mega Elementor roar. An hour later we were travelling back towards the base and as Kat knelt beside Berto, I watched on as she examined his head wound. Hovering beside me, Shock looked from me to Berto and back before he sighed.

"He's had a serious knock to his head." Kat told me and I sat heavily on the floor, unable to believe just how close we had come to disaster. Noticing me sitting there with my head resting on my knees, Forge walked over and knelt clamping one hand on my shoulder.

"Berto's going to be fine. If you hadn't left when you did, Mega Elementor would have..." Forge trauiled off the moment I raised my head and he caught sight of my red eyes.

"Berto saved my life and it could have cost him his." I sniffed, letting my anger catch up with me and the tears I'd been holding back for the past hour or so fall. "One of Copper Canyon's superheroes and I can't even protect one of the two guys I care about the most." I whispered, burying my face in my hands as I started to sob. Too caught up in my own misrey I didn't even notice when Berto stirred awake and started asking for me. Even Shock couldn't get me to raise my head though by the time I did notice we were already outside my apartment.

"Jessie, we're home." Shock announced and this time I finally looked up, cheeks wet from crying and he sighed. "Look it wasn't your fault, okay? You didn't make the building collapse." He told me and I shook my head at him as I climbed to my feet.

"Doesn't matter. I should have been more alert and it almost cost me. " I replied as I headed outside, only for someone to set their hand on my shoulder and I glanced up only for my eyes to go wide. "Berto?" I muttered as he gave me a slight smile, a white bandage covering his forehead gash and I tried to smile back. Instead my bottom lip quivered and he sighed, his hand slipping from my shoulder.

"Come one, let's go inside and talk. You look like you could use a sitdown." Berto said and I gave him a slight nod, not even noticing everyone else watching me with a worried look in their eyes.

By the time we walked through my apartment door I was close to breaking down again and that caused Berto to gently take my hand, tugging me towards the couch I moved weeks ago towards one side of the lounge. Berto released my hand then and watched as I sat down. As soon as he joined me he saw tears welling again in my eyes. "Jessie please don't cry." Berto whispered as Shock watched me wipe my eyes.

"Look I should have been protecting you, not the other way around. I'm the superhero in this situation and you're..." I sighed when Berto raised his eyebrows at me.

"Just the brains? Huh nice of you to point that out." Berto muttered leaning back against the couch and I rubbed my eyes, realizing too late that I'd just insulted him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I have nothing against you protecting me its just...I shouldn't have frozen up like that. We could have gotten really hurt or worse." I told him and Shock, the latter crossing his arms.

"Can't the guy save the girl for once? Anyway I care about you and I want to protect you just the same as any other guy with a girlfriend. Is that so wrong?" Berto asked as he moved over, almost leaning against me now and I gave him a slight nod. "I didn't think so."

"Yeah, Jess. You can't always be the hero. Otherwise your head might get struck in your helmet." Shock joked and I giggled, feeling a little better. "Too bad your date ended up ruined." He commented just as Berto rested his head against mine, not letting on how tired he was. Though it was pretty obvious when I asked him something and getting no answer I tilted my head to one side only to see his eyes closed.

"Berto?" I whispered and that's when I heard him sigh, making me giggle. Which instantly woke him and I grinned when he blushed, embarrassed about being caught sleeping apparently. "You should have told me you were that tired." I sighed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry but I think thet attack from Mega Elementor just...took its toll." He replied as he stretched and I wrapped an arm around his side, giving him a one-armed hug.

"I think we all could do with a goodnight's rest. Let's head to bed." I suggested as I stood, only for Berto to lie down and make himself comfortable on the couch. "I meant all three of us. Besides I'm not going to let my hero sleep on the couch." I added, tugging at his arm and he sighed, reluctantly allowing me to lead him towards my bedroom. Shock frowned, crossing his arms against himself as he eyed us though he shouldn't have worried because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. After stripping down to just his shirt and boxers, Berto slipped into the bed drapping one arm around my waist. Seconds later he fell asleep, leaving Shock more than a little relieved.


	9. Chapter 9

The first one to wake the next morning was, not surprisingly, Shock who yawned. Hovering just above my bed he looked down, intending to wake us only to pause. Just after midnight I'd woken up, shaking uncontrollably and hearing my whimpers woke Berto.

"Jess? What's wrong?" He muttered, lying beside me and when I quickly wiped my eyes he frowned, sitting up. When I didn't answer, instead shaking my head to clear it, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his chest. Silently I buried my face in his chest, letting out a sigh just as he began to stroke my hair. "A nightmare huh?" He asked and I looked up at him for a moment, giving him the answer he needed. Holding me , Berto gently finger-combed my hair and as I rested against him I soon forgot all about the nightmare I'd just had. When I felt myself growing sleepy I yawned and he chuckled, giving me a slight grin as I lay back down and closed my eyes. As Berto lay beside me, his arms wrapped around me and holding me against his chest he closed his eyes. In seconds we were both sound alseep.

"Jessie, Berto?" Shock whispered and I sighed as I buried my face in the pillow under my head. "Guess I could let you two sleep a little longer." He added. Grinning Shock flew into the livingroom/kitchen, deciding to get breakfast started and I sighed again, feeling warm and safe with Berto. I really didn't want to move and neither did Berto, who snuggled into my back. Of course right then Berto suddenly needed to use the bathroom and he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the feeling but after less than a minute passed he muttered under his breath. Being careful not to wake me, Berto struggled to his feet and as he stumbled towards the bathroom he glanced back to see me snuggling into the blankets completely oblivious. Letting out a chuckle he opened the door and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

A short time later I heard the toilet flush and as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Berto step out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, bella." Berto said as he sat on the edge of the bed and as I sat up he gave my cheek a kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I didn't wake you before, did I?' I asked, letting out a yawn and he smiled at me as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Actually that would have been my bladder." Berto replied and I giggled. Just then I smelled something delicious cooking and when my stomach rumbled Berto burst out laughing as I blushed. Though I got the last laugh when I heard another growl and he grinned, looking a little embarassed as his stomach echoed mine. Climbing off the bed I followed Berto to the kitchen where we found Shock actually making breakfast.

"Oh wow did you make all of this?" I asked then I blushed for the second time when Shock and Berto let out a chuckle. "Okay dumb question but I am half asleep."

"Yeah I thought you two could use something to eat after yesterday." Shock explained, picking up a frying pan from the stove and as we watched he carefully flipped a stack of pancakes onto a plate on the table nearby. Then he set the frying pan in the sink and grabbed the second frying pan, flipping a second stack of pancakes on the the other plate. With a grin I walked over and took a seat as he dropped the pan in the sink and flew over to us.

"Thanks, Shock. I didn't really get to eat my dinner before Mega Elementor crashed our date." I replied as I grabbed my fork but before I could start Shock shook his head. "Huh why?" I asked, a slight frown aimed at him and he grinned as he handed me the maple syrup. "Oh right, thanks again."

"And the ice cream." Berto added as he picked up a spoon and dropped a scoop of ice cream on my pancakes. I let out a giggle, grateful that for now we could have breafast together and as I started on my pancakes I didn't notice Berto and Shock exchanging a look. Since Shock made breakfast for us, I felt that it was only fair to clean up though as I went to grab a tea towel he blocked me.

"Huh why not?" I asked, more than a little confused and he blinked, trying to come up with an excuse. Then Berto jumped in seeing the Ultralink struggle.

"Because you need to get ready for school." Berto said and I gave them both a raised eyebrow, now very sure something was up. "Come on, off you go." He added, giving me a playful push towards my room and after a moment of staring at them I shrugged. Heading back to my room to pack I didn't see Shock give Berto a grateful smile.

I wonder why they're acting so strange around me, I thought as I searched for my backpack. Finding it in my closet for another weird reason I was just grabbing it when I heard them talking and as I walked towards my bed, dropping the bag there, I overheard Shock mention my name. Frowning I snuck towards the door and peeked around the corner, only to discover they were talking about me.

"Do you think Jessie's really okay? I mean she acts like nothing's bothering her but..." Shock trailed off then, glancing towards my door and I quickly hide behind it. After a few seconds passed he struggled and turned back to Berto who was currently washing the dishes.

"Yeah I know. She's probably still upset about last night but you know how stubborn she is. Let's just let Jessie work it out and if she needs us, we'll be here." Berto replied as he set down the last of the dishes and faced the Ultralink, unaware that I was listening in on every word.

"Maybe I am still upset about what happened in the restaurant but its not right to talk about me behind my back. That's just rude." I muttered as I went back to packing my bag. By the time I emerged from the bedroom I plastered a fake smile on my face as I tried not to yell at my two favourite people.

"So are you ready to leave?" Shock asked and I gave him a nod. As soon as he linked with me I grinned.

"Let's rock, Flight Mode." I called out as a burst of green Turbo energy covered me and once I was back in Flight Mode I waited for Berto to step closer. "I'll drop you off at N-Tek so hang on tight." I told Berto and he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist before we shot towards the window I'd left opened enough to shoot through. Once outside, Berto quickly latched it shut and we took off, heading towards the warehouse entrance in the middle of Copper Canyon. As we travelled at top speed my mind kept wandering back to earlier and so I didn't hear Shock announce that we were at our destination.

"Jessie, is something wrong?" Berto asked as I landed and I just shook my head. "Well okay. See you after school." He sighed, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and a wave. Once he disappeared into the building, using the lift I sighed and Shock spoke as I took to the air again.

"Okay something's wrong." He said and when I didn't answer straight away he sighed. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"Its about what happened last night." I said as I headed for the school, not sure if I could ever get the image of Berto lying motionless and bleeding the floor. "I thought he was gone and instead of trying to help him I just panicked." For the rest of the flight I didn't speak, my mind flashing back to that moment and once we touched down a few feet from the school's front door I fought back tears. Changing back to my street clothes I sniffed as Shock detached, letting out a sigh as he saw the first tears slip down my cheeks.

"This is because Berto almost died when N-Tek blew up?" Shock asked instantly regretting it when I began to sob, wrapping my arms around my middle. "Oh geeze...Jessie I didn't mean to say that." He muttered as I stood there, sobs wracking my body and it was only the sudden appearance of Max that shocked me out of my misery.

"Hey guys why are you hiding in the bushes?" Max asked as he stepped closer though once he saw my red eyes he frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing, its nothing." I muttered as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Well time for school I guess." I added as I tried to walk past him only for Max to reach out and grab my arm. "Look can you just leave me alone?" I growled and he blinked at me, blue eyes staring into mine.

"Hey Max's only trying to help." Steel said as he detached and eyed me. "What's your problem?"

"My 'problem' is that Max has his dad and mom and...I don't. There, you happy?" I yelled at him and seeing the pity in their eyes I took a step back, fighting the urge to punch something. "I don't need your pity." I growled as I shoved past Max, leaving him staring as I headed for the front door of the school not caring if anyone saw my red eyes. Even when I walked inside and saw Sydney, Kirby and Butch standing beside our lockers, talking about their exam results it didn't lighten my mood. Instead I just felt even more miserable and as soon as Sydney saw my face and the way I kept looking down at the floor she excused herself.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Sydney asked and I let out a breath, just wanting to hide from everyone but she wouldn't let me. Before I could figure out an answer, Butch and Kirby walked over not even realizing that I was upset until I lifted my head.

"Dude, what's with the long face?" Kirby asked and I suddenly growled, eyes glowing before I could stop it and they blinked.

"Jessie, just chill." Shock said into my head. Quickly muttering an excuse about not feeling well I hurried towards the nearest ladies room. As I walked past the mirrors I saw just how pale my face was and coupled with my red, watery eyes well it wasn't a good look. Finding ourselves alone, Shock detached from my chest and as he stared at me I saw him cross his arms.

"Just don't, Shock. I've had a rough day and I don't need you picking on me." I grumbled, walking over to the closest sink and as I ran the tap he hovered overhead. Ignoring his staring eye for a moment I splashed icy cold water on my face, trying to wash my eyes and maybe reduce the redness.

"I'm not trying to pick on you. I'm your best friend and I want to help but getting mad at everyone who tries to help isn't very mature." Shock explained as I continued washing my face and he rolled his eye, thinking I hadn't heard him. I did listen but I kept thinking back to my parents' fate and just seeing Jim and Molly together...

In seconds I felt fresh tears welling and as I slowly slumped to the floor, sobs shook my shoulders. Shock tried several times to get me to stand and when I shook my head, burying my face in my hands he flew towards my backpack.

"If I can't help you, I know who can." Shock muttered as he disappeared into my bag, emerging a few seconds later with my phone. "Just hope he's not too busy to answer."

Right now at N-Tek, Berto leant against his keyboard and sighed. I wonder what Jessie's doing right now, he thought as he stood there and when his phone beeped suddenly he jumped. Taking the phone from the pocket of his jeans he took one look at the caller id and grinned.

"Perfect timing, Jess. I was just thinking about you." He said only to frown as Shock answered and explained why he was calling. "Give the phone to Jessie." He asked as he stood straighter, suddenly very worried.

"Jessie, Berto's on the phone." Shock told me and I uncovered my face, still sniffing before I reached for the phone. Swallowing, I stared at the phone for a long moment before I answered.

"Berto?" I muttered and I heard him sigh, before he asked me why I was so upset. "Max has his parents, I don't have mine and its not fair. He gets to come home to his family and I'm alone and..." I gasped then, taking a shuddering breath.

"Jessie, I know you're hurting and its okay to feel like that." Berto said as he held the phone tightly in one hand. "But you need to let your pain out, not keep it bottled up inside."

"But...but it hurts so bad!" I sobbed and he grimaced as I started to cry all over again. In that split second he wished he was with me and not at N-Tek. Hearing me crying so hard and not being able to comfort me wracked him with guilt and when I almost dropped the phone, Shock grabbed it and held it against my ear. "I wanna go home!" I cried out, the phone slipping from my fingers and Shock managed to catch it before it smacked into the floor.

"Hello?" Berto said, getting worried until Shock answered confusing him. "Is Jessie okay? What just happened?" He asked and Shock looked over at me, my head resting on my knees and tears running down my cheeks.

"Jessie really needs to be home right now. Can you come past and pick us up? I know we could use Flight Mode but..." He trailed off as Berto nodded, instantly realizing that Shock couldn't see it and he sighed instead.

"I'll be right there." Berto asnswered before he hung up and hurried to grab his hoodie, leaving his lab coat drapped over his keyboard. Too focused on getting to me, Berto rushed right past Commander Forge who stared at him probably wondering where the scientist was going in such a hurry. By the time he reached the school in his red convertable I was sitting against the wall, hugging my knees against my chest as Shock looked on.

"He's on his way right now." Shock said and when I didn't respond he frowned. It wasn't until we heard a knock at the bathroom door that I looked up, eyes still red and Shock flew over.

"Jessie, are you in there?" Berto called out and Shock quickly tugged the door open, letting my boyfriend inside. Looking very comfortable about being in the ladies room, Berto made his way inside and the second he found me he rushed over. "Jess?" He whispered as he set his hand down on my shoulder and I flinched only to see him kneeling beside me. With a sob I buried my face in his chest and after a few seconds I felt him wrap his arms around me holding me tightly. "Shhh...its okay, babe. I've got you." He muttered as Shock watched on, feeling helpless and for a while I just sobbed. When I calmed down enough to speak I lifted my head and Berto gave me a reassuring smile, holding me in case I needed him.

"I don't know why I'm so upset but..." I trailed off, trying to control my feeling but my mind just kept going back to Makino's defeat. And that just brought on fresh tears, causing Berto to hug me against his chest and look up at Shock.

"You're in no shape to go back to class. Come on, let's get you home." Shock said as Berto helped me to my feet. Making sure not to forget my backpack, Berto threw it over one shoulder before he took me by the hand. But as we walked through the bathroom door Berto almost bumped right into Sydney. When I didn't turn up for class, she started to get worried. It wasn't until class let out that she was able to come looking for me and now she just stared.

Sydney was about to ask why Berto had just exited the ladies room until she saw just how red and watery my eyes were.

"Jessie?" Sydney said and I looked up, rubbing at my eyes and willing myself not to cry. "Is she okay?" She asked when I didn't answer, instead burying my face in Berto's sleeve.

"Not really. Jessie's not feeling too good. Could you tell Max to bring her homework by after school? I gonna take her home." Berto asked and Sydney instantly nodded, watching on as my boyfriend led me towards the front door. As we disappeared outside, Max chose that moment to exit his classroom finding Sydney staring at the door with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Sydney. Is something wrong?" He asked as he walked over and she sighed before giving Max the short version as Butch and Kirby walked into the hallway.

Taking me by the hand, Berto walked me towards his car parked just a few feet from the front entrance. From time to time he glanced at my face, trying to figure out what I was thinking about but I just kept staring at the ground strangly silent. Once we reached his car, Berto opened the door and helped me into the passenger's seat. I didn't even look up and he sighed as he reached across and buckled me in before moving to the driver's seat. Taking his seat behind the wheel he watched as Shock detached and hovered behind me, giving Berto a shrug.

"Jessie, its going to be okay." Berto said, giving me a smile as I looked up and he stared at the blank look in my eyes before I lowered my head. "Well let's go, bella." He sighed as he started the car and seconds later he pulled out of the school's parking lot. The entire trip back to my apartment I didn't say a word, just stared down at the street below. Even when Berto tried to ask me about school or how I went on my exams, I just ignored him. I wasn't being mean but I didn't want to talk because I was afraid I might start bawling again so I kept my mouth shut.

Even when Berto parked the car and reached across to unbuckle my seatbelt I acted like he wasn't even there and he frowned, getting increasingly worried about my state of mind. Taking my hand in his, he led me towards the apartment and by the time we reached my floor I was still eerily quiet.

"Come on, take a seat on the couch and I'll get you a drink." Berto said, gently letting go of my hand and as he watched I wandered towards the couch. I almost collapsed into it, letting out a breath and Shock stared at me. Not sure how else to help, Berto set about getting me a can of soda from the fridge. Just as he closed the door he had a better idea and grabbing a glass from the cubboard to the left of the fridge, he poured about half the soda in the glass and set the can down on the sink. Making his way over to the couch Berto carefully handed me the glass and I took it from him, giving him a quiet thank you before I took a sip.

"Jessie tell us what's wrong." Berto said as he sat beside me and I slowly shook my head, taking another sip of my drink. "Please, bella." He whispered, reaching across and I jumped when his hand gripped mine. I winched then as the glass and the remaining soda hit the floor, luckily we had polished floorboards but it still made a mess.

"Well that's just great." I growled, leaping to my feet and as I stormed over to the sink Berto and Shock stared at each other. Getting more and more frustrated by the second I grabbed a discarded washcloth and moved back to the spill. Just as I knelt beside the broken glass, Berto's hand grabbed mine and I glared at him as he stared into mine.

"Jess, just relax. Take a deep breath and tell me why you're acting this way." Berto said, keeping his voice low and I resisted the urge to shove him. I didn't want to but in the end I did as he wanted, setting down the remains of the cup and the cloth before I took a shaky breath. It calmed me, just a little and once I stood he gave me a slight smile.

"Why do you think? Its been months since my mom died and it still hurts so bad. I still can't even remember her face or even dad because of my permanent memory loss. The only reason I know what they look like is because of some video records and without them...I'd forget." I explained as I stumbled over to the couch, falling into it and Berto moved to my side. Kneeling he set his palm down on my back, his hand slowly rubbing my back as he stared at my face. "I can't do this anymore, its just too hard." I whispered as Berto rested his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Can't do what, Jessie?" Shock as he flew down and used the cloth to clean the soda spill.

"Being J-Shock, being Jessie. I can't do this anymore. Fighting bad guys and keeping my friends in the dark about being half human and half Tachyon, going to school and trying not to get myself killed. Its all too much for me and I don't want to do this anymore." I muttered, moving back against the couch and Berto's chocolate-brown eyes went wide.

"Jessie, you don't really mean that. Anyway you can't quit." Berto began only for me to give him a cold stare and he blinked.

"Who says that I can't give up? You? Before I met you I was just a normal girl who only had to worry about school and if my mom was going to be home late or not. Then I wake up at N-Tek with no idea how I got there and then I get these stupid powers..." I shot back, my eyes blazing with Turbo energy before I could stop it. "Now I'm an orphan and I'll never be normal again!" I yelled so suddenly both Berto and Shock flinched, shunned by my outburst. As my heart beat wildly, feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest, I started to tremble. Unable to prevent it I opened my mouth and let out a painfilled cry that could be heard outside in the hallway and as I sat there Berto was suddenly beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I can't remember what happened afterwards though I did wake up sometime later lying on something soft and as my vision cleared I saw a familar face looking down at me.

"Finally. You kinda passed out for a while." Shock said and as I stared up at him, a smiley face appeared on his face.

"Huh...when did that happen?" I whispered as I tried to sit up, only to find an arm drapped around my back. "Berto?" I muttered and he shifted slightly, head pressed against my side and I managed a tired smile.

"He's been by your side ever for the last four hours. You stood up then just dropped towards the floor. Luckily Berto managed to catch you but we couldn't wake you up." Shock explained as I lay there, staring up at him with a confused expression on my face. "It really freaked us both out."

" I can't really remember." I sighed as I shifted my head slightly, watching Berto as he slept beside. "About what I said before I collapsed...I'm really sorry. I'm just in a lot of pain right now and..." I swallowed then as I felt my eyes welling up and here I thought my tears had dried up. For some reason that woke Berto who slowly opened his eyes, facing my back and I gave him a slight smile.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" He whispered as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and I sighed as he kissed my cheek. "Not so good, huh?" He asked and I shook my head, trying very hard not to cry. "If you need to cry don't keep it bottled up, just let it out." He told me as I leant against his side, just wanting to be held.

"I've already let my tears out enough over the past day and they still keep coming." I answered as Berto gently stroked my cheek. After a slight hesitaion he moved closer, brushing his lips against mine and when I responded by returning the kiss he reached down. As his hand covered mine, we kissed not even noticing the eyeroll that Shock gave us. Giving us some space he flew towards the kitchen as I let Berto comfort me, not caring when his arm snaked around my waist and tugged me closer his lips never leaving mine.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you going to be alright?" Berto asked as I walked towards the kitchen and I gave him a smile, my hand squeezing his.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine. I know I haven't been myself lately and I'm really sorry about that." I replied as we reached the couch and I gave Shock a grin as he looked over at me.

"Don't let it get to you. Maybe we should do something to take your mind off...things." Shock suggested as I took a seat and I nodded, watching as he shot towards the tv.

"I probably should get back to school otherwise Max might send out a search party." I joked and Berto laughed, giving my hand a quick squeeze. I was actually feeling a little better as Shock turned the tv on and as Berto sat beside me, I leant my head against his shoulder. For the next few minutes we just channel surfed until something on the news made me frown and I sat up, watching as the reporter mentioned someone snooping around in the alleyway only a block or so from the N-Tek base. "Looks like duty calls. Come on, let's find out who it is and kick their butt." I said as I stood and Berto started to laugh, Shock rolling his eye at us.

"Fine then let's go." Shock sighed as he linked with me and I giggled as, in a burst of light, we cahnged to Flight Mode. "Berto, you coming?" He asked and Berto grinned as he stood up and headed for the window. As soon as he opened it I wrapped an arm around his waist and flew towards for the last known location of our mystery man, or woman maybe.

As it turns out getting us to travel to N-Tek was all a distraction and as he watched us fly past, Toxzon laughed before he headed towards the closest manhole cover. Slipping inside, he let out a laugh that echoed through the sewers as he made his way towards his secret base.

"N-Tek are so gullible. While they're looking around the warehouses and wasting their time, I'll finish my master plan at ridding the world of Max Steel and J-Shock...with a little help with this." He chuckled as he took a small vial out of his pocket and held it just above his eyes. "Even one drop of this herb renders a person unconscious for twenty-four hours so let's see what happens when I use the whole vial." Unknown to us, Toxzon had snuck into a delivery truck used to bring the cafetria's newest menu item and laced it with the Sunset herb. Hours later we flew back to N-Tek and as we touched down, I sighed a little letdown at not finding anything or anyone.

"Don't look so blue, bella. We'll find out whoever it was and catch them. Should we find Commander Forge and..." Before he could finish we all heard an alarm and I rolled my eyes, heading for the Com Room. Even when the three of us met up there Comander Forge couldn't figure out why anyone would be snooping around the base.

"Right now we have no clues as to who it was or why but whoever it was came this close to finding us. Its a good thing they left before they found us." Kat said and I gave him a grin, looking pretty happy myself. I couldn't wait until we headed home and Berto seemed just as happy, judging from the grin on his face.

By the next day I woke early, which impressed and amused Berto who woke to find me in the kitchen already getting breakfast ready. When he yawned I smiled as he stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, trying to keep himself awake.

Though when he smelt the pancakes he immediately perked up and as he ate I giggled, sitting down beside him and Shock who hovered just above the table.

"Still can't believe you're awake at this hour." Shock muttered and I shrugged, unable to speak with a mouthful of pancake. I was all set for school when Berto wrapped his arms around my waist and when he kissed me, I forgot all about school. At least until Shock pointed out that it was after 8am and Berto chuckled as my eyes went wide.

"Come on, I'll drive you." Berto offered, ignoring the stare Shock gave him before we headed outiside. As we drove I rested my head against the seat, letting out a sigh and Berto grinned glad that I was feeling a lot better. Once we arrived at the school, Berto found a parking space and before I could escape he gave me a goodbye kiss. "See you this afternoon." He told me as I gave him a silly grin and I waved as he drove away. A few minutes later I walked inside and found Max standing beside his locker. The moment he saw me he waved and I returned it, walking over and as we headed for class I apologized for being horrible.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have kept bugging you." Max replied, holding the door for me and I gave him a smile, actually glad to be at school. The hours passed and when it was time for lunch I followed Max into the cafeteria, joined a few minutes later by Sydney, Kirby and Butch who grinned when they saw me.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Sydney asked and I nodded, wondering what I was going to have. Then I saw something new on the menu and I grinned as I walked over.

"I wonder what that is?" I asked, pointing to a sign that announced a new menu item, a sandwich of some sort. "Hmm hey I dare you to try it." I added as Max walked over and he frowned as he stared at the menu.

"But I don't even know what that is." Max protested and I gave him a grin before I elbowed him. "Okay what was that for?"

"Come on, I'll try it too. Or are you too chicken, Maxy?" I joked and he growled before we both ordered whatever it was. A few minutes later I stared down at the sandwich, lifting up one corner of the bread before I slowly lowered it. "Hmm...maybe this isn't a good idea." I sighed and that's when Kirby and Butch started to chant.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" They chanted and even Shock joined it, forgetting what he was on my side and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then on three." I sighed and Max nodded, picking up the sandwitch at the same time as me. "One...two...three." I shouted as we both took a bite. For a few seconds we chewed and after swallowing I blinked. "You know that wasn't so bad." I started to say and that's right when I began to feel really sleepy. "Feel sleepy."

"Yeah..me too." Max muttered just as his eyes drifted closed and without warning we both fell backwards. I didn't even feel the impact as my head hit the floor since I was out cold by the time I landed. Instantly Sydney and Kirby moved to our side, at first gently shaking our shoulders as some of the other students having lunch stopped and turned at the sound of the thud.

"Jessie? Max? Come on, joke's over guys." Kirby said, letting out a slight laugh and getting no answer he blinked.

"What's wrong with them?" Sydney asked, kneeling beside Max. When she shook his shoulder he didn't respond and thinking quickly she pressed her head against his chest. Then she sighed as soon as she heard his heartbeat. "Max's breathing."

"So's Jessie. Its like they're asleep or something." Butch said, clicking his fingers in front of my face. Getting a brillant idea, he turned to grab my water bottle and upended my water over Max's then my face. Even that didn't make a different and that's when our situation became no joke. With the pair of us down for the count, Sydney suggested getting us both to the nurse's office and a few minutes later we were both lying on a bed each, both very much out cold.

Knowing they couldn't just skip classes for the rest of the day, the nurse in charge gave them her word she would contact our parents and make sure we got home safe. Almost immediately I received a call on my phone, Berto of course. He had just finished upgrading one of my Turbo modes and was all set to tell me. But when an unfamilar female voice answered that threw him.

"Jessie?" Berto said and the person on the other end sighed, before giving him her name. "Wait so she's sick? I'll be right there." He answered and hung up before the nurse could protest. Seconds later he was racing for Forge's office and when he shot through the door breathing hard, Forge looked up to see his friend looking frantic.

"Berto, what's going on?" Forge asked as Berto leant against the wall and he looked up, face pale the Commander froze.

"Jessie...Max...something's wrong." Berto panted as he straightened and Forge stood. Now sure something was terribly wrong with his nephew and Jessie, he hurried over.

"Okay take a deep breath and tell me exactly what Nurse Fallon told you." Forge told him and Berto did so before he started to speak. A few minutes later Forge rang the school, posing as my uncle and after getting the same information he decided to bring us back to N-Tek. Before he left the base, leaving both Jefferson and Kat in charge, Berto came forward. "Berto, you need to stay here. I'll bring them both here."

"Commander, with all due respect Jessie's my girlfriend and I want to see her."Berto insisted and Forge sighed, knowing just how stubborn the young scientist could be. Especially when it came to me and he finally nodded, both soon heading for Forge's car.

Less than half an hour later they walked into the school and Sydney looked up, now holding her boyfriend's hand as Forge and Berto walked in. Once Berto saw his girlfriend lying out cold on a bed he rushed over, almost colliding with Nurse Fallon. Quickly apologizing, he knelt to retrieve the paperwork she dropped and as he straightened he sighed.

"You must be Jessie's uncle." Nurse Fallon said as she shook Forge's hand and he nodded.

"Is there any change?" Forge asked as Berto moved to my side and reached for my hand, giving it a light squeeze. When I didn't respond he frowned and just for a second, Sydney thought he was about to cry. Then he swallowed and looked back at Forge.

"Nothing so far, I'm afraid. From what I can tell Max and Jessie just fainted during lunch and now they won't wake." Fallon answered as Forge watched Sydney stand.

"Could they have eaten anything that might have caused this?" Forge asked and Sydney cleared her throat, making everyone not out cold turn to her.

"Jessie wanted to try some new sandwich on the menu and she dared Max to try it too. They both took a single bite and I remember Jessie saying something about feeling sleepy. Max did too then they both just collapsed." Sydney said looking down at Max for a moment. "After Kirby, Butch and I brought them here."

"We'll take them to the nearest hospital and see what we can find out." Forge said and seeing the worry in Sydney's eyes he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll help them."

"Thank you." Sydney answered, looking over at Berto who didn't even notice Forge walk over. He looks so worried, Sydney thought as the scientist gave my hand another squeeze. "I'd better go. Thanks again for coming here." She added before she walked into the hallway, letting out a shaky breath before Sydney headed to class not sure what to tell her friends.

"Okay I'll carry Max back to the car then I'll come back for Jessie." Forge told Berto but the scientist shook his head and to both Forge's and Fallon's amazement he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Then he slipped his other arm under my waist and before their eyes he lifted me into his arms.

As my head lolled to one side, now resting against his chest, he gave me a slight smile before he started to walk towards the door ignoring the fact he knew he couldn't carry me far. Even when Forge offered his help he ignored it and Forge sighed, knowing Berto was determined to carry me the entire way back to the car. For someone who didn't really work out, Berto soon found himself struggling to carry my limp body towards the front entrance and to the carpark just outside but he wanted to do this for me and himself so he kept walking. Eventually he cleared the front entrance and just as he reached the steps he found himself a little out of breath so he adjusted his grip on me and leant against the door.

"Berto, let me help you." Forge said as he walked outside, Max lying unconcious in his arms and Berto glanced up before he started for the car and Forge sighed as he followed. By the time Berto reached the car I started to slip from his grasp and he grabbed for me, only for Forge to wrap an arm around my side and gently push me back into his friend's arms.

"Sorry...Commander." Berto panted as he pulled open the door and gently laid me down on the backseat. Giving him a nod, Forge set Max down beside me and carefully strapped us in. As he walked over and sat behind the wheel, Berto gave me one more worried look before he sat in the passenger's seat and let out a sigh. For the drive back to the base neither man spoke, too concerned with the fates of the people they cared about lying unconscious in the backseat.

Sometime later, Max and Jessie were lying in the Medical Bay both being examined by Kat.

"Do you know what caused this?" Berto asked, unable to take the silence anymore and Kat looked up. After staring at his face, Kat finally sighed and Berto's face fell.

"I'm sorry Berto. All I know is that something they ingested caused them to collapse. But it could be any number of possible toxins, virtually anything that can be found in Copper Canyon or even in another city." Kat answered and from the look on Berto's face he seemed just about ready to burst into tears. "Maybe I can take a blood sample and at least narrow it down." She offered and he quickly nodded, trying to keep his tears from showing.

"Thank you." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat and as Kat walked into the corridor he sighed, fists clenching and unclenching. "If I find out who did this, I'll...I'll..." He growled, trailing off as he stared at his girlfriend.

An hour later, Molly arrived at the N-Tek base, having just recieved a call from Forge about Max and Jessie. As she hurried into the Medical Bay, Molly found Berto sitting beside Jessie and hearing footsteps he looked up.

"Hey Berto. How are they?" Molly asked and Berto just shook his head as she moved over to him, looking down at her son. "Forge just told me. They were poisoned?"

"As far as Kat can tell, yeah. She took a blood sample from both of them and Blair's looking it over. Hopefully she can narrow down the cause and help find a cure." Berto answered as he reached across and gently stroked my forehead, watching as my chest slowly rose and fell.

"If anyone can find a cure, Blair can. They're going to be fine." Molly told him, setting on hand down on his shoulder and he nodded though who she was trying to convince she didn't know. Several hours passed and as Molly left, going in search of Blair and any possible results, Berto stayed at his girlfriend's side.

"Jessie, please wake up. If anything happens to you..." He trailed off as he felt tears spring to his eyes. Suddenly he jumped back, falling off the seat as Shock detahced from me.

"Will you calm down? Jessie's just sleeping right now." The Ultralink explained, watching as Berto stood and straightened the office chair. "She and Max are going to be fine."

"You were here the whole time?!" Berto growled and Shock crossed his arms, wondering why he was getting so angry. "Look sorry I'm just...scared." Berto added, sitting and taking my hand in his.

"That's okay. Anyway I heard Blair's working on finding someway of helping them both so quit worrying." Shock said and Berto nodded. Truthfully though Shock was just as worried as Berto if not more since over the past hour or so my heart rate and pulse had dropped. Even Steel seemed more worried about me than Max, who was pretty much in a deep sleep.

What they didn't know was that I was dreaming and as I wandered in the darkness I called out hoping for an answer.

"Berto? Shock? Where is everyone?" I called out, not knowing that I couldn't be heard outside my dream and I began to shake, scared that I was all alone. Then I heard a voice and as I turned, someone stepped out of the darkness and I stared. "Mom?"


	11. Chapter 11

Not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me I just stood there until my mom let out a laugh and I blinked.

"Mom?" I repeated and she nodded, giving me a smile and I rushed forward lifting her off the ground (at least I think I was the ground) into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you again!" I yelled and she giggled once I set her down again.

"I'm happy to see you too, sweetheart. Hmm, you really do have your father's strength. Though I guess that isn't really too surprising since you're half Tachyon." Claire said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I blinked away tears. "Its okay."

"I know I'm just so happy to see you." I replied, wiping my eyes and she grinned. "I've missed you so bad and I have so many questions."

"Did you miss me too?" I heard someone say and as I looked behind me a saw a man walked towards us. I froze then, not sure who it was but as they stepped closer and closer I shielded my mom. "Not really the welcome I was expecting." He said with a chuckle and I stared at him, frowning slightly as something about his eyes seemed oddly familar. "Well are you going to say hello to your dad?" He asked and my eyes went wide as he stood beside mom.

"Dad?" I asked and he chuckled, sweeping me into a hug and I laughed, shocked to finally see my parents. As we hugged, tears running down my eyes I didn't know that right now Blair had just returned with the results of my and Max's blood tests. Now standing in the Medical Bay, apart from Berto who had refused to leave my side, Forge and Molly watched as Blair paced the room.

"They were poisoned by a herb, comonlly found in Copper Canyon. From what I could tell it acts fast and leaves it victims unconscious, almost like they're in a deep sleep. Fortunately there's a cure but its a rare plant. I have some more bad news; if we don't make and adminster the cure within 24 hours...they'll slip into irreversible comas."

"We have to help them." Berto answered, almost leaping from his chair and Blair sighed understanding just how much he cared about his friends. "Please let me help."

"Berto, Jessie needs you more. Let us bring back the cure and you look after her." Forge said and Berto chewed his bottom lip before he slowly nodded, not wanting to admit that the Commander that he was right. Sitting back down, Berto closed his eyes not sure how he could do anything but stay by my side. "Just show us what to look for and we'll find that flower." Forge said as he headed for the door, giving Berto's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Okay follow me." Blair said as she followed him and Molly, glancing back as Berto lowered his head and just for a second she thought she saw tears leaking from his eyes.

After giving Forge, Jefferson and Kat an image of the herb and the closest possible location, they rushed towards their waiting Jump Jets and as soon as they left, Blair sighed.

I hope they make it because both Max and Jessie have a lot less time than I let on. Especially Jessie who seems to be getting weaker but I just couldn't tell Berto, Blair thought as she headed for her office.

What they didn't know was this was all a plan by Toxzon to poison as many of Copper Canyon's residents as possible. Then he would wait until Max Steel and J-Shock went looking for the cure and ambush them. But after waiting patiently for several hours he growled, standing inside his sewer base.

"What's taking those N-Tek stooges so long?" He shouted as he kicked an empty barrell. "You'd think they would actually want to save people and not let them...hang on. What's this?" He said as he stared at his makeshift computer and after hacking into N-Tek's frequency, he burst out laughing. "So instead of poisoning the rest of Copper Canyon, I ended up getting both Max Steel and J-Shock. Wonderful news! They'll never find the cure if they don't know where it is. And I'll make sure they don't." He laughed as he headed for the nearest manhole cover that would lead him to the outskirts of the city.

As they flew over Copper Canyon, Jefferson watched for any signs of trouble seriously unconvinced that finding and bringing back the cure for his friends' illness would be easy. And he was completely right as something struck the Jump Jet's underside and the jet wobbled.

"What was that?" Forge shouted as he righttened himself and that's when someone appeared in mid-air, firing a blast of toxic ooze at the windshield. "Was that...Toxzon?" He growled as Jefferson tried to land the plane, unable to see through the windshield. As he made an emergency landing, Kat flew towards them tyring to help and Toxzon attacked her too. When the villian fired a shot of ooze at her windshield this time, she let out a yell before Kat landed the Jet. The moment they emerged from the jets, Toxzon attacked.

Meanwhile I was standing between my parents, tears streaming down my face as I looked from my dad and mom then back again.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Henry joked and Claire rolled her eyes at her husband's lame excuse for humor.

"That's not funny. I lost my memories after Ultimate Elementor attacked me and I can barely remember you guys." I sniffed and Claire sighed, Henry running a hand through his hair looking a little guilty. "I've been so lonely without you."

"But you're not alone, Jessie. You have Shock and Berto, who I guess I approve of." Henry answered and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Claire asked as Henry reached over and held his hand, watching as I gave them both a nod. "Then you need to tell him that. Don't put it off."

"He knows I love him and Shock, I'd do anything for the two of them. I just wish...I could be with you too." I sniffed as I stepped forward and they hugged me. I didn't know that right now I was fighting a losing battle as I slipped deeper into a coma, my heartbeat slowing.

Still waiting by my side, Berto had his head resting on my chest. After listening to my heartbeat, he'd fallen into a light doze and as my heart started to slow he stirred awake, sleepy at first. "Jess?" He mumbled as he raised his head and that's when he noticed that I was breathing slower. He watched me for a few seconds before he called out to Blair, who came rushing into the room.

"Berto, what's wrong?" Blair asked and he pointed to Jessie, shaking a little. Quickly she knelt beside me and after taking the statescope from around her neck, she checked my heart rate. After a few seconds she frowned and straightened, giving Berto the worse news possible. "She getting worse. If Commander Forge doesn't get back here soon with the cure...she might not make it." Berto just stood there, not sure if he'd heard wrong as Blair examined Max. To her shock he was in better shape than I was which concerned her and she turned to Berto.

"Is she...will she recover?" He asked, his voice shaking and Blair sighed not sure what to say. "How long does she have?"

"Two hours, maybe three at most. Then she'll slip into a coma and..." Blair stopped as Berto sniffed, tears welling and she rubbed her eyes. "They'll make it back, okay?"

"Yeah...okay." Berto replied but as she headed back to her office, getting everything ready to make the cure she heard him let out a sob. Shaking her head slowly she walked back to her office. Almost collasping into the chair beside my bed, Berto took my hand in his. "Please Jess...don't leave me. I can't...I can't lose you."

"Jessie, its going to be okay." Claire said and I shook my head, burying my head in my father's chest and he looked at his wife for a moment.

"But I've forgotten about you and dad. What kind of daughter am I if I forget you?" I sniffed as Henry gave me a one-armed hug. Lifting my head I coughed and Claire sighed as she reached down and wiped my face with one hand.

"You're a wonderful daughter and I wish I'd put your first before destroying Makino. But what's done is done and I can't change what I did. But even though I'm gone my love for you will never change." Claire told me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"But what if I forget about you guys? I can't go on like this." I whispered and Henry took my other hand, giving it a squeeze. "Dad?"

"I promise you won't forget us. And I can prove it. In our old room there's a box inside the cubboard. Its locked and I kind of...lost the key." Henry explained and Claire giggled, holding his hand. "So you have my...I mean our permission to break the box open. Inside...well that's a surprise but I guarantee it'll help with your memory loss. Don't forget about that, okay?" He said and I gave them both a nod, suddenly excited.

"Jessie? Please...don't go. I...I love you so much and I can't...I won't go on without you. You can't leave us." Berto whispered, tears now streaming down his face and that's when Shock detached as he felt my heart slow down. "Shock?"

"She's going critical. If they don't get here now Jessie's...done for." Shock told him and Berto started to shake. Unable to help me, he rested his head on my chest and as he shook, Shock watched on. "Come on, Jess don't give up. I didn't link with someone who's a coward." He growled, trying to block out the pain he felt as Berto sobbed.

"We need you to be strong, okay? You have a long road ahead and it won't be easy but we know you'll be fine. You have great friends to look after you and Berto. I know he loves you and you need him to know that. Make sure you look after yourself." Claire said as Henry held her hand and I started to cry, giving them both a nod though it hurt to lose them again.

"We'll always be beside you. I'm proud to pass my powers onto you, I just wish I could have prepared you better." Henry said and I reached up, giving him a hug which he returned.

"Don't worry about it, dad. I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job as a superhero." I grinned, despite my tears and he laughed. "Take that, Max Steel." I added and even Claire laughed.

"Told you she'd be a great hero. Sorry 'superhero'." Henry said, earning an eyeroll from the pair of us. "Hah, hah ladies."

"Where are they?" Shock muttered as he stared at me and Berto, the latter sobbing into my chest. "Come on, Forge. Move it."

"They're here!" Blair shouted as she rushed in and Berto raised his head, eyes watery and as he watched they all heard footsteps. "Hurry! Jessie's getting worse by the second."

Forge was the first one there, dusting covering his armor but he ignored that as he handed over a pale yellow flower. Just as Kat and Jefferson reached their Commander, Blair hurried away and he frowned at the news. "Jessie?" They heard a voice say and as everyone walked into the Medical Bay they saw Berto sitting beside me, tears streaking his face. "Will she make it?" He whispered and Kat stared at him for the longest time before she could speak.

"I hope so." Kat answered and he nodded, looking down as he watched my chest rise and fall. By the time Blair returned holding a small bottle, half an hour had passed and I was barely breathing. Immediately she opened my mouth and tipped half the contents down my throat before she moved to Max's side and did the same with him. After a few seconds, Max's eyes shot open and he started coughing.

"Max, calm down." Molly said as she stepped towards him, gently rubbing his back and after his coughing subsided he looked up.

"Mom?" He muttered before she threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Berto let out a breath, happy to see his friend awake and well but as he looked down at me I didn't respond.

"Jessie?" Berto said as he took my hand in his. "Wakey wakey girl." He grinned as I lay beside him and I didn't move. "Jessie, come on." He muttered as his shoulders began to shake and as everyone watched on he started to sob. "No...please no."

"Berto?" I muttered as I stood beside my parents and they gave me a smile, gently letting go of my hands and I stared as they turned around. "Mom? Dad?"

"Jessie, we need to go now." Claire said and I swallowed, feeling fresh tears as I stumbled forward and Henry sighed.

"Jessie you can't come with us, okay? You need to go back to Berto and Shock, not us." Henry told me and I started to cry, thinking they didn't want me. "Please don't cry, we will be together but not for a very long time. Try to understand."

"Okay, dad. I'll be strong and I'll make you guys proud of me." I told them, brushing the tears from my eyes and they turned slightly giving me a smile.

"We've always been proud. Goodbye sweetheart. And take care of Shock and Berto. They need you as much as you need them." Claire told me and I nodded, watching as they vanished and I let out a sob.

"Jessie...I'm sorry I didn't take care of you better. Please...don't die on me." Berto sobbed harder and everyone lowered their heads.


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing my parents leave again I sobbed, tears running in two rivers down my cheeks and as I buried my face in my hands I thought I heard something. I strained my ears and as I listened closely I thought I knew the voice and it sounded like...Berto.

"Ber...to?" I whispered as I stood in the darkness and as I lay there, slipping away someone calLed out to me.

"Jessie...please don't leave me..." Berto sobbed, his face pressed against my stomach as his shoulders shook. Even Shock, who could hear my heart beat growing weaker by the second, actually sniffed.

"Jessie..." Shock whispered, wishing he could cry and that's when Berto shot to his feet and before everyone's eyes he rushed into the back of the room. Stunned his friends exchanged a look before he found something and as they stared he started to push a large machine towards me. But it was too heavily for him to move and he growled, straining his arms and back as he tried to move it closer. Suddenly understanding, Forge rushed over and started to push it as well and seconds later Max joined in despite still not being well enough to be on his feet. Together they managed to manoeuvre it next to my bed and Blair suddenly understood; quickly she grabbed the paddles of the defibrillator and as they waited for it to charge Berto tried not to cry.

Right then Blair heard a familar buzzing noise and as she leant over my motionless body, she yelled. "Clear!" Touching the paddles to my chest, closest to my heart, there was a sudden jolt and my body jerked. Nothing happened and Blair leant closer trying to hear my heart. Getting nothing she charged up the paddles again and with another jolt my body jerked again, along with a slight burning noise and Berto cringed. For a few seconds nothing happened and Berto's head dropped forward eyes closing as tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes. Then he heard a sigh and after a few seconds I gasped, my chest heaving as I sat up so suddenly I almost fell.

"Jessie, its okay. Relax." Berto muttered as he gripped my shoulders and I blinked slowly before I stared at him. "Are you...okay?" He asked, almost forgetting we weren't alone.

"I...what? Berto?" I mumbled, feeling a little woozy. Without warning Berto pulled me into a hug, leaving me gasping as he tightened his grip. "Berto...breathe...can't." I gasped, trying to speak and he loosened his grip on me. Resting his head against my shoulder I felt him shake.

"Don't ever do that again." He sniffed, confusing me further though I still reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Hugging him back I listened to his sobs and that made me feel awful, not sure why though.

"What...did I miss?" I mumbled but before anyone could explain my vision started to fade and I fell forward. "Sleepy..." I sighed as I rested my head against Berto's chest and seconds later I fell asleep.

Hours passed as I lay in the Medical Bay and even as he worked on my newest Turbo mode, Berto's mind kept wandering. Which is a huge problem when you work with technology and if it wasn't for Shock's interventation he would have either set himself alight or caused an explosion.

"Berto! Pay attention." Shock shouted as Berto dropped the blowtorch. Quickly the Ultralink shot towards it and grabbed it in mid-air. "Geeze you could have burned yourself."

"Sorry I'm just...not paying attention." Berto answered, looking at the floor and Shock sighed as he set the torch down on the table. "Jessie almost..."

"Hey its alright, Berto. I know just how you feel. Want to check on her?" Shock offered and Berto gave him a slight nod. Together they headed for the Medical Bay, both curious as to how I was feeling. Ever since I fell asleep I'd been doing nothing but sleeping and despite Blair's assurance I was just getting my strength back, Berto wasn't so sure I really was okay. At least until he made sure anyway and as they walked through the doorway, they saw Max sitting up eating a burger.

"Hey." Berto said and Max gave him a wave, face full and Shock rolled his eye before they headed towards my bed. Swallowing, Max watched as Berto stared into my face.

"Jessie's fine. Blair came past with Kat and they both checked us over." Max explained as Berto gently stroked my forehead.

"Yeah I know I'm worrying for nothing but...after what happened." Berto sighed as he looked up and Max gave him a grin.

"I know she's fine because she did that snorting thing again. Sorry to tell you this but Jessie snores." Max told him, earning him a frown and he laughed, taking another mouthful of his burger.

"She does not." Berto countered and I suddenly snorted, rolling onto my side and he rolled his eyes. "Geeze not helping, Jess." He added as Shock crossed his arms, glaring at Max.

"Give it a rest, Max. No picking on my sister." Shock said and Max just burst out laughing, almost swallowing a bite of his burger whole. When he coughed, Berto sighed and walked over before giving him a good whack on the back. Gasping, Max stared at Berto who shrugged.

"I've been training." Berto told them before he resumed checking on me, touching my throat and listening to my heartbeat. "Well she sounds better." He commented and Max grinned, climbing off the bed and walking towards us.

"I still can't believe that Toxzon managed to poison us." Max said as he stood next to Berto and Shock shook his head. "What?"

"Actually he was trying to poison the general population and just by a weird stroke of bad luck we ended up poisoned. So in a weird way he got us, indirectly." Shock answered as Berto leant down and kissed my forehead, running his fingers through my hair.

"Should I leave you two alone or what?" Max joked and Berto actually let out a chuckle. "See you're fine, she's fine so quit worrying so much." He said patting his friend on the back and after another moment of staring at me, Berto straightened.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe I should get back to my lab." Berto said and as Shock and Max followed they didn't see me roll over again, trying to get comfortable.

It wasn't until much later that I started to stir awake, only to see one green eye staring at me and I groaned closing my eyes again.

"You're awake." Shock said as I rolled over and I sighed, trying to go back to sleep. Though I changed my mind when I felt Berto's hand gently run through my hair.

"Berto?" I whispered and he chuckled as my eyes slowly opened to find a familar pair of chocolate-brown eyes watching me.

"Good morning, babe." Berto said, leaning down and I gave him a sleepy smile when he kissed my cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Though my chest hurts a bit." I answered as I sat up and he gave me a cheeky grin. "Okay why are you looking at me like that?"

"Want me to check?" Berto asked and after a moment passed I giggled as Shock rolled his eye at us. "Just a suggestion."

"I didn't exactly say no." I grinned back at him and he smiled, sitting beside me and as he leant closer I giggled. Muffled almost instantly as he kissed me, his lips warm against mine and I tilted my head back. After a slight hesitation he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer before the kiss ended. I was just about to protest when he started to suck on my lower lip and I groaned, getting another eyeroll from Shock.

"You two are hopeless." Shock muttered as he hovered nearby. "Any excuse to start mauling each other." He sighed and Berto released my lip as I sighed, snuggling into his chest as he raised an eyebrow at Shock.

"We're not...forget it. How do you feel?" Berto asked and I went to open my mouth, only for my stomach to answer for me and I blushed as he chuckled. "Well that answers that. Come on, we'll take you to get breakfast." He offered and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wow how long have I been asleep?" I asked as Berto climbed down before he offered me his hand. As I took it he helped me down before giving my hand a squeeze.

"Most of yesterday. Then you fell asleep for about 10 hours." Berto explained and I sighed, feeling pretty guilty about making everyone worry. "Don't worry, bella. You...weren't well."

"But I keep missing school and making everyone worry." I answered as he led me outisde and he gave me a slight grin. "Is there something you're not telling me?" When Berto chewed his lip, I sighed and Shock shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong. You're awake and you're fine so everything's perfect." Berto replied, giving me a smile and I nodded, not really believing him. As we walked the short distance to the cafeteria I promised myself that I would ask him later. While we walked I noticed that Shock kept glancing at me from time to time and after we reached the cafeteria, Berto led me towards an empty table and helped me into a seat.

"Thanks, Berto." I said as he gently slid the chair in and just for a moment his hand lingered on the chair. I glanced up at his face and just for a split second Berto stared off into the distance, a slight frown on his face though once he noticed me staring he grinned.

"So what would you like?" Berto asked and he chuckled as I asked for my usual burger. The moment he was out of earshot I looked over at Shock, who hovered level with the chair.

"Okay something's wrong with Berto, isn't it?" I said and Shock just shrugged which made me really annoyed. "I'm your best friend and you can't even tell me?"

"Please don't get angry but Berto's still upset about you fainting. And I didn't want to tell you this but you almost died...again." Shock told me and when I raised my eyebrows at him, he just shrugged again. "Your heart failed and Blair had to used the defibrillator. That's why your chest hurts."

"No wonder..." I muttered, setting my palm against my chest for a moment before I looked up at him. "What does this have to do with Berto? He didn't do anything."

"And that's why he's upset. He wanted to save you and he couldn't so...look just keep it to yourself okay? I was there and he just...broke down." Shock asked and I gave him a quick nod just as Berto returned with a tray, two burgers and a cup balanced on it. Once he sat opposite us, he pushed the tray towards me.

"Thanks." I said as I reached for one of the burgers, sighing as I bit into it and Berto smiled. "This is amazing." I told them and Shock rolled his eye at me as I devoured the burger in a few bites. Then I frowned as Berto watched me, making no move to eat. "Huh, why aren't you eating? They're really good."

"Because I already ate earlier and besides you must be starving. You did sleep through dinner and breakfast." Berto replied and I gave him a slight nod as I reached for the second. Watching on with a slightly amused smile, Berto glanced at Shock whose green eye went wide as I finished the second burger in record time and as I leant back against the chair he chuckled.

"Much better. Thanks Berto." I sighed as I rested for a minute or two only to feel a little sleepy. "Wow...must be worse than I thought." I muttered as I went to stand only to stumble and Berto grabbed my arm, carefully helping back into the chair.

"Jessie, maybe you should rest for a few minutes and then head back to the Medical Bay." Shock suggested as Berto knelt beside me, looking at my eyes and face.

"I'm okay...just a little woozy." I replied as I rubbed my eyes and Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I think I'd better get back." I added and Berto quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me steady as I stood. This time I managed to stay upright though that might have been because of Berto's arm and as we made our way back I rested my head against his. Along the way we almost walked into Blair who was now heading to the Medical Bay and she stared at me as Berto slowed down.

"Jessie, what are you doing here and not inside?" Blair asked, a shateiscope around her neck and I sighed feeling pretty tired. "Okay I won't get mad if you go and lie down."

"Planning on that...actually." I muttered as Berto helped me the rest of the way through the doorway. Now sitting on the bed I found myself struggling to stay awake and Berto watched as Blair checked my heart beat. "How am I?" I asked, letting out a yawn and she gave me a slight smile.

"Other than over-exerting yourself, you should be fine. After getting some rest of course." Blair answered and I gave her a slight smile as I lay back, wondering why everyone kept treating me like I was so fragile.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? Did something bad happen to me?" I asked and everyone suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "What's going..." I never finished as I started to fall asleep and even as I fought it, Berto reached over and started to run his fingers through my hair. Pretty soon I made a snorting sound before I was out and Berto stroked his fingers across my forehead, looking at me for the next minute. Seeing Berto frown at me she sighed and asked if they needed anything else.

"No, we're fine. But...thanks for what you did. If I'd lost her..." Berto answered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Anyway Jessie's getting better and that's all I need."

"You're welcome. Jessie would say the same about you as well. And you, Shock. You two mean the world to her." Blair told them before she left for her office, letting out a breath as she wondered just why Berto was acting so strange. "He's probably just worrying about Jessie." She said out aloud before she walked back to her office.

"Berto, do you need anything? You haven't been yourself since Jessie...well since she fainted." Shock asked and Berto just shook his head, his focus on me and he sighed leaving the room so we could have some time alone. After Shock headed into the hallway, Berto closed his eyes and as he took my hand in his I sighed.

"Jessie, I'm sorry I couldn't help you yesterday. Again I almost lost you and you just shrugged it off, like it was nothing. But you mean everything to me and ever since I met you I...cared about you. You protected me from Mega...sorry Ultimate Elementor even before you had powers and I couldn't help you. I'm...a poor excuse for a boyfriend." Berto muttered, feeling his chest grow tight and as he lowered his head the first of many tears began to slip down his cheeks. "I don't deserve..."

"Don't deserve...what, babe?" I whispered as my eyes slowly opened, fixing him with a sleepy smile. "Why do you...kep putting yourself down? I love you and I won't let you...keep saying such horrible things about..."

"Oh...Jessie." Berto sniffed as I sat up and seconds later I couldn't breathe as his lips crushed mine, kissing me so hard I was left gasping. "Sorry...I didn't mean to." He stammered as he released me, only to feel my arm grab his neck and almost yank him against me. After a second's hesitation Berto's tongue slipped past my defenses. As he licked and kissed the inside of my mouth, his hand wrapped around my waist and rubbed my hips, his mouth teasing.

"Berto...slow down." I mumbled but Berto just kept kissing me, his mouth now on my throat and just as he pressed his palm against my chest I growled. "Berto, stop it!" I yelled so suddenly that he froze and as he moved back I frowned at him. "I'm still feeling woozy and you just take advantage of me?"

"Jessie, I didn't mean to." Berto whispered, lowering his head and before I could think of anything else to say I saw his eyes well up. When he let out a sniff I sighed and reached for his chin, cupping it and forcing him to look up.

"Hey I didn't mean to shout. I'm just not feeling the best and..." I trailed off as Berto closed his eyes and before my eyes he began to sob. Knowing exactly what he needed I moved over and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me. On instinct he buried his face in my chest and I blushed before his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight as he sobbed. "Its going to be okay." I whispered, moving one hand towards his head and as I gently ran a hand through his hair he sniffed.

"I almost lost you again and I couldn't do anything." Berto sniffed, his voice partically muffled and I hugged him.

"If you hadn't brought the defibrillator over I wouldn't be here. Shock told me what happened while you went to get my lunch. So I really should be thanking you since you saved me again." I answered and after a pause, Berto lifted his head tears streaking his face.

"I didn't do that much. I didn't find the cure or take on Toxzon. I just stayed here by your side." Berto sniffed as he wiped his eyes and I leant forward, kissing his cheek. "Jessie?"

"You did more than you know. My mom and dad were right; you and Shock are my reason to stay." I said as I rested my head against his and as he watched I closed my eyes.

"Jessie?" He whispered, tilting his head and finding that I'd fallen asleep in his arms he gave me a slight smile. "What do you mean by 'reason to stay'?" He muttered as he looked at me and I sighed, snuggling into his chest. Eventually he lay on his side, keeping a firm grip on me and closing his eyes he soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking sometime later and finding me missing, Berto sat up suddenly. He looked from one side of the room to the other and finding it deserted he frowned but before he could climb down from the bed I walked through the doorway and he sighed.

"Morning Berto." I mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich and to my side, Shock just rolled his eye having clearly seen the worried look Berto had on his face. As I swallowed the last mouthful Berto stood and walked over, giving me the once over. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked as I raised both my eyebrows and he chewed his lip.

"Just checking if you're alright." Berto explained and I rolled my eyes at him, getting a frown in return. "Never mind." He grumbled and before I could react he pushed past me and walked through the door. Giving Shock a surprised stare I hurried after Berto only just catching up to him as he reached the doorway of his lab and to his shock I darted in front, preventing him from entering.

"Okay why are you so mad at me?" I asked and Berto just turned his head, giving me the cold shoulder and my eyes narrowed. "All I did was grab something to eat and you just about bite my head off." I added and he turned back to me, frowning.

"You just left without a word and that's after I almost lost you, again." Berto shot back. "I have a right to be mad at you."

Seeing him glaring at me made me take a step back, oblivious as Shock shot over to Berto. After a long few minutes I stared at the floor and Berto chewed his lip as tears formed in my eyes.

"I...could have gone with my parents." I whispered and Berto stared at me, not understanding until I lifted my head. "They're dead and I almost...joined them. But they didn't want me and now you don't either." I added as tears streamed down my face and I turned my head, trying my hardest to keep from crying out. It worked right until Berto rushed over and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me against his chest and I broke down, sobs wracking my body.

"Ssh...its going to be okay." Shock told me, taking a page out of Berto's book as I hide my face. My arms wrapped around his waist and my shoulders shaking with every sob I felt Berto take an arm from my waist. I soon felt him running his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down. In the end he managed to lead me to his lab and as I sat heavily in his chair, he sighed standing over me.

"What did you mean by going with your parents?" Shock asked as I rubbed at my eyes and Berto sighed. "Oh...sorry, Jess." He added once he understood.

"I'm glad you didn't." Berto said as he reached over, running his fingers through my hair and I gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"That's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Before my mum and dad left they said there was something for me hidden in their bedroom. Maybe a dvd or something?" I replied liking the attention.

"That's pretty cool. Want to check it out?" Shock said as Berto lifted his hand and I nodded, frowning so suddenly they both stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"I...probably have homework." I answered and Berto grinned reaching for my hands and tugging me to my feet he gave me a hug.

"It'll still be here when we get back. Come on, let's go." Berto said and I let out a giggle ignoring Shock's eye roll. Taking Berto's car back to my apartment I couldn't help wondering just what I would find when I arrived home. For some strange reason that made me nervous and I wasn't really sure why. By the time Berto found a parking space I was visibly shaking and he reached over giving my shoulder a quick squeeze. "Its going to be okay. If this can help you remember I'm all for it. Besides I'll be there and so will Shock." He added and Shock grinned at me, giving me a slight nod.

Taking my hand in his, Berto led me towards the Vista View Apartments and as we headed for my floor I kept playing back the last few moments I had with my parents. Just thinking about them leaving me again made my eyes well up and I turned my head trying to keep my tears hidden. I dodn't know why since both my best friend and boyfriend had seen me at my worst before and had stayed at my side.

"Are you sure about this?" Shock asked as I unlocked the door and I shook my head surprising both guys who fixed me with a blank stare.

"I'm not but its the only way. Come on we won't know until we find...whatever it is." I replied as I pushed the door opened and with a shrug Berto followed with Shock close behind. Locking the door once we were inside I tried to figure where my father had said the box was. It took me a few minutes of thinking and when I suddenly rushed towards my parents' old room Berto blinked. "Its in here." I told them as I pulled open the door and disappeared inside and he gave me a grin as he followed, leaving Shock a little confused. Though he did follow us and finding me searching through the cupboards he frowned.

"Is it in there?" He asked watching as Berto opened one drawer then the next, not sure what he was actually looking for. "What is it exactly?"

"Sorry my dad said its a box. I think he said its in the cupboard but I'm not sure. I wasn't even awake when he told me." I replied as I stuck my head back and Berto tried not to laugh as I frowned at the mess. "Where is it?" I muttered as I started throwing things around and Berto jumped back when a box almost smacked into his head. Thankfully all the training we'd been doing between my exams had paid off and he caught it in his hands.

"This it?" Shock asked as Berto looked down at the box and I stepped back only to see a green box lying in Berto's hands. "Thought so. So what's in it?"

"I have no clue but let's find out." I answered as Berto handed it to me and as I walked back into the living room they followed, both just as curious as to what the box contained. I fiddled with the box for a few minutes after finding it still locked and I started to get frustrated until Shock asked me something. "Huh? Oh dad said the key's lost." I answered and without warning he sent a small Turbo blast at the lock and the lid sprang open.

Together we stared into the box and after a moment passed I grinned, carefully removing a dvd and once I saw what was just underneath it I froze. "Is that your parents?" Shock asked and I gave him a slight nod gently removing a photo from inside.

The photo looked a few years old judging from the slight wear around the corners but it clearly showed my mum and dad. Both were wearing N-Tek uniforms though my mum had a labcoat on and as I looked at the photo a slight smile appeared on my lips. Even with my mum looking very pregnant she was still holding a beaker in her hand and her arm wrapped around my dad, who was grinning down at her with one arm wrapped around her waist and another around her stomach. Both had big grins on their faces as they faced the camera and I smiled, instantly knowing that they loved each other despite both being very different people.

"They look really happy." Berto interrupted and I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat before I set down the photo making a mental note to get it framed as soon as possible. Being very careful I left the box sitting on my parents' bed and as I headed for the living room I sighed not sure if I could bear to watch the dvd. But I let out a breath as Shock flew towards the tv, dvd carefully balanced between his arms and as he slipped the dvd into the player I let Berto help me onto the couch. Sitting beside me he gently took my hand and gave it a squeeze which I returned trying to hide my nerves.

"I hope this helps. Otherwise..." I trailed off when Shock returned to my side and crossed his arms. "Fine I'll keep quiet." I added and Berto hide a smile as I rested my head against his. After a slight delay the dvd started and I watched as someone's legs moved past the camera. After a moment passed I heard my mum's voice and I giggled as she sighed.

"Henry, the camera's already filming." Claire said as she moved in front of the camera and as I watched my dad appeared, a somewhat sheepish grin on his face.

"Just checking." Henry replied as he wrapped his arms around my mum, giving her cheek a kiss and she smiled as she hugged him back. They leaned in just about to kiss when they both heard a cry and Henry sighed. "I think someone's awake." He commented as Claire looked over at something to her left.

"I'll go get her." Claire answered as she unwrapped her arms from around his waist. She disappeared off screen for a few seconds and Henry smiled as we all heard Claire. "Its okay, sweetheart. Mom's here." She said and when she returned I blinked as she held a baby in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

"Is that...me?" I whispered as I saw Claire holding a little girl against her chest. "Wow."

"Hey Jessie. How's our little girl?" Henry asked tickling her and I laughed as she did too. "You are so cute." He said as she reached for his hand wrapping her fingers around one of his.

"I can't believe she's almost a month old." Claire commented as Jessie giggled, looking up at her mom and I blinked, tears welling in my eyes. Leaning down she gave my younger self a kiss on the forehead. Focused on the dvd Berto and Shock both missed the first few tears running down my face but as I let out a sob, my parents holding me between them they looked.

"Jessie its okay. They really did love you." Shock said as Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders. When I didn't answer, my eyes glued to the screen he looked towards Berto for help.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Berto asked and I sniffed trying to put my feelings into word as I watched my mom cradling me. "You know you can tell us anything." He added as I finally looked up at him and Shock.

"Its..they should have been here with me. Instead they both lost their lives because they were selfish. Wasn't I more important? I was their daughter and they just forgot about me!" I shouted feeling my pain give way to anger and as both of my friends stared I stood up. Storming over to the tv I glared as they grinned at the camera. "You left me all alone! What kind of parents do that to their child?" I yelled knowing this was stupid but I didn't care if they couldn't hear me as I let out my anger. "I'm a orphan because you sacrificed your lives and left me here, you didn't care about me enough to stay and now I have nothing to show for it." I whispered as my anger fled and as I watched I heard them speak.

"Jessie, we made this tape to show you just how much you mean to us. If there comes a day when we're not beside you remember this; we'll always love you. Your parents are proud of you no matter what you do." Claire said as Henry wrapped an arm around his wife and just before the dvd ended they hugged me close. When the dvd stopped I stared at the screen and for the longest time I was silent. Worried, Berto stood and walked over just as I fell to my knees and he blinked.

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered, my voice sounding more like a lost child's than my own. " I miss you both so much." I whimpered just as my tears flowed and Berto's arms wrapped around me.

"I know it hurts Jessie but they gave their lives for you." Berto said as he hugged me tight and I let out a sob. Soon he managed to get me to sit on the couch sitting beside me and I leant against him closing my eyes though that didn't stop the tears from flowing. "You need to know that, bella."

"I know that. I just wish I could have said goodbye." I sniffed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. For a while no one spoke and I was grateful for that since it helped me grieve for the parents I couldn't remember. Then as I sat there something happened and I clutched my head, letting out a cry and instantly I heard Berto and Shock's voice. But I couldn't speak as images flashed through my head and I whimpered, unsure what was happening until I saw my mom standing in at my bedroom door. I wasn't sure when this memory happened but as she carefully opened the door and peeked in I saw myself lying on my bed, just my head poking out from under the blankets. It was like I could see through my mom's eyes and she smiled before she closed the door.

"I wish you could see her, Henry. Our little girl's all grown up." Claire said as she headed for the living room. "If only you hadn't..." She took a deep breath and to my shock I saw tears in her eyes. "I know you did it to protect us and maybe I can finish what you started. By destroying Makino and saving Earth." She whispered as she headed for the bedroom she and my dad once shared.

"Jessie?" Berto whispered as my eyes slowly opened and as the memory faded I gave him a weak smile. "Are you okay?" He asked concern in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"I'm okay, guys. I saw my mom and I feel like I remember them." I answered as I lifted my head and getting a confused stare from Shock I grinned. "My mom created that missile to save Earth from Makino. She was a great scientist who only had everyone's best interests at heart. It was Ultimate Elementor who ended her life and my dad gave his life when I was only a few months old in the battle against Makino. I'm proud to be their daughter and I know they would want me to fight, to protect the ones I love just like they did." And that's when I pulled both Berto and Shock into a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Warm and comfortable I stirred awake. As my eyes focused I saw a familar black-haired guy with his head resting against mine and I give Berto a sleepy smile, content to watch as he shifted over. On top of one of the couch cushions I saw Shock, mumbling something and I grinned as I snuggled closer to Berto who didn't even stir. As my eyes slowly close I let out a sigh happy to be near my two favourite people, well person and Ultralink.

"Jessie?" Someone whispers and I grunt in my sleep as I stretch my body. "Okay that was pretty funny." The same voice laughs and I slowly open my eyes to find Berto looking down at me, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Morning." I yawned as I sat up and Berto grinned at me, mussing up my hair before I can stop him. "Hey!" I laugh as I lunge for him and he falls backwards with a yelp, ending up on his back and I giggle as I pin him with my knees. Still laughing I reaching for his ribs and he bursts out laughing as I start to tickle him. With my weight keeping him pinned Berto laughs as I tickle him mercilessly, waking Shock in the process and he shakes himself.

"You two." He sighs as he watches Berto try unsuccessfully to move out of my grasp and even he finds it funny letting out a chuckle as I continue to tickle my boyfriend.

"I give...hah...up! Mercy!" Berto begs and I grin as I stop only for Berto to grab my arm and pull me down. "I win!" He laughs as he rolls and I find myself lying on my back, staring into his chocolate-brown eyes. To Shock's disgust Berto kisses me and I sigh, wrapping a hand around his neck as he nibbles my lips.

As his lips brush kisses against my exposed neck and throat I gasp enjoying myself as he nips my neck. When his tongue flicks against the bite I groan unable to prevent the noise from escaping and Berto gives me a cheeky grin as my face flushes. Then he lowers his mouth and I groan again, eyes almost rolling back in my head as he starts to suck on the mark.

"Can't you two go five minutes without mauling each other?" Shock sighs as Berto nuzzles my throat oblivious to my Ultralink who stares as I close my eyes. But before we can have any real fun Berto's phone beeps and I growl, frustrated as he sits up.

"Worse timing ever." I grumble as I lay there, arms crossed and Berto gives me an apologetic grin as he answers it. "Next time I'm confiscating your phone." I muttered and Shock grins.

"Sorry it was Commander Forge. We need to head back to N-Tek." Berto explains as he pockets the phone and I groan. "Come on, I'll make it up to you later." He adds with a cheeky grin and that makes me smile as I sit up. Taking his convertable Berto drives us back to the base and as we head towards the Com Room I wonder why Forge called us here.

"The reason I called this meeting is to find out how Mega Elementor managed to track you and Shock, Jessie." Forge starts and I cringe remembering the night Berto saved my life and he shakes his head. "You and Shock were linked the whole time weren't you?"

"Yeah right until the wall almost smooshed us." I answer trying to find some humor in our close call and Berto hid a smile. "Are you saying that even with Shock suppressing my Turbo signiturae it found me?"

"That's what we've come up with so far." Kat explained and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling. "Is something wrong, Jessie?"

"Yeah if Mega Elementor can track me at any time what's to stop it coming after me at school or at home?" I asked and everyone exchanged a look of surprise. "Oh don't tell me no one else thought of that?"

Annoyed that for once I was the smart one I wonder why no one has the slightest idea what to do. Normally I would have been happy about that but knowing that Mega Elementor could show up at any given time wasn't a nice thought.

"Until we figure out how to supress your Turbo energy you're confined to this base. No arguments." Forge added as I went to open my mouth and I slowly closed it, crossing my arms against my chest instead. "I want this to be our top prority. Meet back here in three hours."

I was so frustrated that I stormed out and Berto hurried after me not liking this turn of events one bit. While he did like having me around a lot more he also knew that keeping me locked up would make me more than a little nuts.

"Jessie, calm down for a second." Berto said as he caught up and I growled staring at the floor. "Look I know you hate being stuck here but its only to keep you safe."

"Yeah Forge's right." Shock answered as he hovered beside me and I glared at him. "Uh help me out here, Berto." He stammered as I kept staring at him.

"Jessie, por favor. You need to stay here until we figure out a solution. Otherwise he could come after anyone of us and you know only you and Max stand a chance against him." Berto told me and I shook my head not wanting to admit that they were right. "What if he comes after Sydney, or Kirby. Or even Butch and I can't believe I'm saying that now." Berto chuckled and I sighed, my hands together as I nodded.

"Sorry guys. I'm not angry at you two or anyone else really. I just hate being trapped against my will. If only I could capture Mega Elementor and we wouldn't be having this conversation...hold on." I answered and Berto both exchanged a worried look. "I have a great idea." I grinned and Berto set his hand on my shoulder, givng me a frown.

"There's no way we're going after Mega Elementor on our own. Jessie with all due respect...are you nuts?" Shock asked and I growled as I shook off Berto's hand and stormed towards the training rooms. "Okay that was a dumb thing to say." He sighed as Berto stared at Shock, one eyebrow raised before he hurried after me.

"Stupid moron...dumb Elementor monster. My life stucks." I muttered as I headed inside only to bump into Chomp. "Oh sorry. Not looking where I'm going."

"What's wrong?" Chomp asked as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Jessie?" He said and I shook my head at him.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing in here?" I asked as the Venus flytrap monster stared down at me. "If you're not busy want to train?"

Getting a nod I grinned as he moved back a few feet. Watching closely he waited for me to rush forward and as he dodged he sent a vine towards my leg throwing me up towards the ceiling. I grinned kicking off from the ceiling and as I headed back towards Chomp I kicked at him, sending him back towards the wall. I drew back my fist aiming for his chest and he surprised me by grabbing my leg and throwing me backwards at the wall this time. Even that didn't bother me and I used my own strength to launch a series of kicks and punches, forcing him to block with his arms. I laughed enjoying our sparring match as Chomp blocked me, not thinking to wrap my arms with his vines. But he was paying attention and the moment I paused, catching my breath he roared as he leapt at me and just as Berto and Shock reached the doorway I smacked into the wall. As I slowly slid down their eyes went wide as Chomp hit me multiple times with his vines.

"Chomp, stop! You're hurting her!" Shock yelled and the Ultralink monster froze, staring at me as I lay groaning on the floor. As my best friend hovered beside me Chomp retracted his vines and moved to my side.

"Did I hurt you?" Chomp asked as Berto reached for my arm and I pushed him away climbing to my feet. Giving Chomp a headshake I dusted myself off and ignoring everyone in the room I headed for the door, mumbling a thank you for the training session. Everyone just stared at my retreating back as I wandered away, shocked at my attitude.

"What is up with her?" Shock muttered as he flew after me leaving Berto to explain to Chomp why I was acting so weird. Catching up to me a few minutes later Shock found me lying on one of the Medical Bay beds and seeing me staring up at the ceiling he rolled his eye.

"Not in the mood to talk." I said as I shifted onto my side giving me a good view of the back wall. Ignoring me Shock hovered overhead staring down at me with his arms crossed. "Why can't everyone leave me alone?" I grumbled as Berto walked through the door.

"Does that include me?" Berto asked and I sighed, rolling over. Facing him I gave him a slight smile. "That's good to know." He added as I lay on my back.

"My life bites." I complained and Berto let out a snort as Shock laughed, earning a furious look from me. "Guys you're really not helping." I muttered as I closed my eyes, my back aching a little from being slammed into the wall by Chomp.

With my eyes closed I didn't see Berto walk over, setting down his ever present remote on an empty bed along the way. I let out a yelp as he lay on top of me, my eyes going wide only for his mouth to cover mine muffling my growl. Before I could escape Berto gripped my arms and held them above my head, keeping them pinned as he kissed me harder.

"Guys, that's enough." Shock said as he stared at us, glancing towards the doorway and silently hoping someone would walk in and stop us. By now Berto was nipping my neck and as I gasped he leant in close, his hair tickling my face as he kissed each bite mark. I clung to his neck fighting to stay still but Berto was not making it easy when he gave me a tiny grin and when the very tip of his tongue flicked my bites I groaned so loudly Shock was sure someone would have heard and investigated the noise. But nothing happened and giving up on having someone interrupt us he flew into the hallway, really not wanting to watch.

With Shock gone, at least for now, Berto sped up and as his mouth closed over my throat I arched my back. As Berto sucked on my neck he released one of my arms and very gently rubbed his hand along my hip, his fingers running up and down. I shifted under his body and he gasped when I nipped his neck staring at me for a moment as I licked my lips.

"Are you sure your other side's gone?" Berto asked and I laughed at his raised eyebrow before I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him down into an open-mouthed kiss. Breaking off the kiss Berto ran his hand along my inner thigh and when I groaned he nuzzled my neck. With his body pressed so tightly against mine I couldn't move and when his groin brushed against mine I shuddered as he grunted. "Lo siento Jessie. Didn't mean to do that." Berto whispered as my face flushed though once he saw the smile on my face he did it again, earning a groan my eyes closing. I wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him down and as we kissed he started grinding his hips against mine, setting us both off again.

"Nena seguir haciendo que." I groaned as Berto nuzzled my throat, his teeth grazing my neck. "Maldita eres bueno."

"Love it when you speak Spanish, bella." Berto mumbled as I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside curling around my tongue. As he sucked on my tongue Berto reached down and when his hands gripped my backside I wrapped my legs around his rear. Not even caring that someone might hear (from the ever increasing sounds we were making it was possible) we ground our bodies together. Berto released my tongue and as he licked my neck he gripped my backside tighter, our bodies pressed tight against each other. I moaned as Berto grunted, our eyes closed as we bucked against each other our hips rising and falling as one.

"Jessie, someone's going to hear you and Berto." Shock warned speaking into my head though he knew we wouldn't stop until someone walked in. Which they did a few minutes later, pausing just inside the doorway with their eyes wide and their jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Jessie! Berto! What in blazes do you think you're doing?!" Forge yelled as I arched my hips lifting Berto slightly off the bed and when we finally noticed Berto tried to stand. Only to forget I still had my legs wrapped around his backside and he toppled off me with a yelp.

"Berto..heh...you alright?" I giggled as Berto hurriedly leapt to his feet, grabbing his remote control as I watched his face blush.

"You two, come with me." Forge ordered as he turned and walked outside. I looked over at Berto and with a grin I made a coment.

"Heh he said 'come'." I giggled and Berto burst out laughing as I climbed to my feet. As we headed outside we were greeted by Shock and a very angry Forge who silently motioned us to follow him. Knowing that we were in big trouble didn't even faze me though Berto did look pretty worried. "Don't know why you're worried. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. That was...malvado." I sighed and Berto chuckled as he wrapped his fingers around mine.

The second we entered Forge's office he glared at the pair of us and I frowned back annoyed that he'd interrupted our fun.

"We were just having some fun. I can't see why you're so angry." I said to Forge and Shock's green eye went wide.

"Fun?! You two were...well you almost..." Forge began and I giggled as he looked towards the wall. "And in the Medical Bay?"

"Relax, chief we didn't do that." Berto answered his hand still grasping mine and Forge turned back to us. "Like Jessie said we didn't do anything."

"Uh huh. So you two weren't having..." Forge asked and I shook my head fighting a fit of giggles as he actually blushed. "That's a relief. Just don't let it happen again." He quickly added before he started going through a pile of papers on his desk. Knowing it was time to leave we headed outside and I sighed as Shock stared at us.

"Okay that was weird. Wonder why he didn't yell at you." Shock muttered, his arms crossed and Berto just shrugged a slight grin on his face. "Don't even think about doing that again." He growled as Berto wrapped his arm around mine and pulled me against his side.

"Doing what, Shock?" I asked an innocent smile on my face as Berto rested his head against mine. "Like Berto said to Forge, we didn't do anything." After a pause I gave Berto a cheeky smile. "Except each other."

Once our laughter subsided I remembered that I was still stuck at N-Tek and seeing my face fall both Berto and Shock tried their best to cheer me up.

"You know I have a fun idea." Berto said and as he leant towards my ear Shock frowned as he whispered something. "So what do you say?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." I replied a slight smile appearing and Shock sighed somehow knowing that we were going to get into big trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

Hovering overhead Shock watched on as Berto worked on C.Y.T.R.O and I made myself useful by spinning around in his chair.

"What happened to your big plan?' Shock asked as Berto straightened and lifted his wielder's mask.

"What big plan?" I asked as I tried to stay seated. Too dizzy I ended up on the floor and when I started giggling Berto grinned at me. "Not sure...what you mean."

"You two can be really annoying, you know that?" Shock sighed as he flew over to me and tried to lift me back into the chair. The room spinning I stumbled to my feet and sat down only to end up on the floor less then a minute later. "Really." He muttered as he flew around the room. Eventually he got bored as I used the chair to spin again and since Berto was otherwise occupied he went in search of Max and Steel, hoping they had something more fun to do. With the room still spinning I let out a laugh only for the chair to finally topple over and as I went to fall Berto caught me.

"Heh...care to join me?" I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, keeping me upright as I shook my head. "Room's moving." I muttered and Berto just grinned as he kept a tight grip on me.

"That's because your equilibrium's all over the place." Berto explained and I gave him a blank stare. "Basically you're dizzy." He sighed as I finally righted myself and Berto released his grip.

"Yeah that makes sense." I said as I dusted myself off and as I walked over to the keyboard I didn't see the smile that crept onto Berto's face. As he headed towards me, being as sneaky as possible, he carefully set down the wielder's mask. "So what's the plan? I thought we were going to mess with Commander Forge?" I asked as I looked up at the computer screen trying to decipher Berto's work. So focused on that alone I didn't notice when he was just behind me though I did let out a somewhat girly yelp as he clamped a hand over my mouth, giving my neck a quick nibble.

"I was thinking that maybe we could finish what we started?" Berto whispered as he rubbed my chin with his thumb. "Though maybe not here. We might get caught."

I tried to speak only to remember that he had my mouth covered and so I blinked, earning myself a chuckle. He shifted slightly taking his hand off my mouth and I relaxed only to feel the very tip of his tongue brush against my thraot and I let out a groan, not even noticing as Berto wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Berto...stop teasing me." I gasped as his head moved to my neck and I jerked as his teeth nipped my neck, drawing blood. Shocked I stood perfectly still letting out a pained whimper as Berto stared.

"Lo siento, Jessie. I didn't mean to draw blood. Does it hurt?" He whispered as he touched the bite with the very tip of his thumb, making me gasp. "Hang on this'll help." He added and I gripped the keyboard tighter, my fingers digging in as his tongue flicked over the wound. Hearing me groan Berto covered the bite with his mouth sucking gently and I shuddered letting out a moan.

"Not anymore." I groaned and I swear he chuckled before his mouth abandoned my neck and as his mouth brushed gentle kisses across my throat his body pinned me against the keyboard. It wsn't long until his mouth claimed mine and we kissed hard, Berto's body slowly grinding against mine. "Someone...might see us." I tried to gasp but as he explored my mouth his hand moved from around my waist and when he squeezed my backside I arched my back. As his tongue released my mouth I groaned loudly as his body bucked against mine.

"Jessie...don't care." Berto groaned as he nuzzled my neck forgetting that the door was wide open and that sound travels. Of course with Berto's backside holding me against the keyboard and his lips on my throat I didn't notice...until we heard a cough and we turned our heads slightly to see a very embarassed looking Max. Hovering just beside him Shock covered his eye with one arm as Steel shook his head and Berto very carefully moved back, his face just as red as mine at having been caught twice making out.

"Do I even want to know?" Max chuckled as Berto moved away from me and I shook my head, wondering why this kept happening to us.

"At least Comander Forge didn't see you thsi time." Shock pointed out and I buried my face in my hands as both Steel and Max stared at my best friend. "I wasn't supposed to mention that was I?" He added as I uncovered my face giving him a frown.

"Okay what did you two do? We can keep a secret." Max asked and I gave Berto a shake of my head to let him know not to say one word. Sadly he didn't get the memo and he opened his mouth.

"Commander Forge caught us making out in the Medical Bay." Berto explained and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Uh huh. From the noises I heard you two were getting pretty hot and heavy." Shock explained and my eyes went wide at that explaination. "Well you were."

"One; where did you hear that word? And two; we were just kissing okay?" I replied feeling my face burn and Shock shook his head at me. "Alright so maybe we did get a little carried away." I sighed and that's when Shock grinned at us.

"Commander Forge didn't think so. In fact he thought that you two were...hey!" He yelped as I grabbed him in my arms and muffled his 'mouth' with my hands.

"You two didn't...did you?" Steel asked as Max started to laugh. "Tell me you didn't."

"For the last time we didn't have sex!" I yelled just as Kat and Jefferson walked past and I turned to see them both staring at me. "Oops?" I muttered as I released Shock and Berto just stared at me, chocolate-brown eyes wide.

"Okay what did we walk in on? Should we leave?" Jeffesron asked as I let out a breath unable to work out why the universe hated me so badly.

"No wonder Commander Forge seemed uncomfortable when we asked if he'd seen you, Jessie." Kat said and I growled wanting to wake up from this very bad dream.

"Can everyone just stop making fun off us? So what if we were making out? Is that a crime or something?" I complained and as everyone watched I turned and headed for the door not even listening as Berto tried to call me back.

"Oh just perfect. Thanks for upsetting her guys." Berto grumbled as he hurried after me, leaving our friends looking a little guilty. Even Max stopped laughing once Steel stared at him and he shook his head.

"Maybe we shouldn't have teased them. I mean Jessie's been through a lot these past few weeks and the last thing she, or Berto needed was to be made fun of." Shock said before he went after us.

When Berto caught up to me I was heading for the lift and after a second's hesitation he grabbed my hand.

"Jessie, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." Berto said and I squeezed his hand, making him look as I turned my head slightly.

"You didn't take advantage. I really like spending time with you, Berto. Especially when we're making out." I grinned and Berto chuckled before he pulled me into a hug. That ended with one of the most amazing kisses we'd ever shared.

Then Shock showed up and I sighed as Berto held me in his arms one arm wrapped around my waist. As the Ultralink watched in disbelief, Berto's other hand crept slowly down towards my backside and his eye narrowed as he shot forward.

"Don't you dare." He growled and Berto's hand paused just above my waist. Turning his head slightly he gave the Ultralink a slight eye narrow. "You know why."

"Can't we have five minutes alone?" Berto asked and I giggled knowing just what Berto had been trying to do. I didn't mind but Shock apparently did as he moved between us, giving both of us a stare.

"Well since we can't be alone how about we do something else? Maybe I could train since I'm pretty much stuck here." I suggested and Shock grinned looking relieved that I was actually going to do something that didn't involve Berto. For now anyway I thought as we headed for the training room.

By the time I emerged from the training simulation, having battled every villan from Dredd to Toxzon I was puffing pretty badly and as the simulation shut down I leant against the wall. As a trickle of sweat rolled down my neck I sighed and Berto frowned moving towards me as I slowly slid to the floor.

"Jessie, are you alright?" He asked as he knelt beside me and I gave him a thumbs up, still panting. "You don't look so good. Stay right here, okay?" He said as he straightened, hurrying towards the door and as Shock detached from me he eyed me for a few seconds.

"You heart rate's really fast. Try to relax." Shock commented as I rested my head against the wall, intending to do just that. But I had only just closed my eyes when Berto returned holding a cup in his hands and as he knelt beside me I started awake.

"Whoa relax, bella. Its just me." Berto said as he pushed the cup of water into my hand, giving me a slight grin as I took a few sips. "Any better?" He asked as I handed it back.

"Yeah thanks. I think I worked up a sweat." I sighed as I made myself comfortable only for Berto to wrap his arm around my shoulder. "Huh?"

"Come on. If you need to rest your dorm's the best place for that." Berto said as he helped me to my feet and leaning on him I let him help me the rest of the way.

"That's much better." I sighed I lay back on my bed and Berto grinned leaning against the wall as Shock hovered beside me. "Thanks for walking me back."

"No sweat, bella. Besides you really tired yourself out back there. I've never seen you train so hard." Berto replied as he walked over and I moved over so he could sit on the edge.

"Yeah I thought so too. Is something bothering you?" Shock added and I shook my head, resting my head on one of my pillows and both guys exchanged a look.

"I'm fine just a little worn out." I answered letting out a yawn and giving me a slight smile Berto lay back. "Um...okay." I whispered as he faced me and Shock rolled his eye at us before he linked. "Hey!"

"I'm keeping an eye on the pair of you. In case you two..you know." Shock said and I rolled my eyes letting out another tired yawn. "Though from the sounds of it you're not going to do much more then sleep."

"I am a little...sleepy." I mumbled as my eyes drifted closed and Berto sighed as he moved closer, resting his forehead against mine.

"Maybe I'll just stay here for a few minutes." He whispered as he closed his eyes and in seconds we fell asleep. Even Shock ,who had promised to keep his eye on us, fell asleep not too long after we did.

I must have been a lot more exhausted than I thought because as I mumbled something that even I didn't understand, I glanced at the clock sitting on my desk.

"Huh...its 9am." I mumbled as I closed my eyes, not even noticing as Berto wrapped his arms around my waist. "Whatever..."

"Its 9am?" Shock asked as he detached and Berto grumbled something, burying his face into my back. "Don't you have school?" He asked but I just ignored him, not really listening.

"N-Tek...stuck here..." I mumbled when he poked my arm and Shock rolled his eye at me. "Leave me...alone, Shock. Wanna sleep."

"Jessie, you and Berto have been sleeping for over ten hours. I think you've both rested enough." Shock sighed as he continued to poke my arm but I had already fallen asleep.

"Did you say...ten hours?" Berto mumbled as he opened his eyes and Shock gave him a slight nod. "Oops. Better get back to those upgrades. Jessie, you coming?" He whispered as he sat up and I snorted, burying my head in the pillow. "Jessie?"

"Berto its no use. She does this every morning." Shock explained as Berto shook my shoulder. "Hey I know. Jessie...breakfast." He said and to his amusement I stired.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes and Berto grinned as I sat up, rubbing at my eyes. "Oh very funny, Shock." I grumbled as my best friend cracked up laughing. Folding my arms against my chest I pouted.

"He was trying to wake you up." Berto said as I turned my head, annoyed until he reached over. Setting his palm down on my arm he moved closer and I snorted not happy about being woken up. Well right until he kissed my throat and I let out a tiny gasp before I frowned, remembering I was supposed to be angry and I sniffed. "You just think you're angry...espléndido."

"Stuck at N-Tek, everyone's making fun of me and I..I..." I grumbled before Berto sighed as I lay back, still not sure what I could do.

"The way I see it you have two options; you can either stay in your dorm and mope, like what you're doing now. Or you can come with us, get breakfast and then plan our next move to catch Mega Elementor." Berto explained and I stared up at him, my eyes wide as Shock blinked.

"You're not serious are you?" Shock asked and when we both grinned, looking up at the Ultralink he covered his face. "Oh great. Well I suppose I'm in. Just promise me you have a plan that won't involve getting us hurt or worse."

"Sorry Shock but I really have no plan. At least not one that doesn't put you and Jessie in danger. Look let's head to the cafeteria and we'll work out the details there." Berto answered and with a shrug Shock headed to the door, leaving me to give Berto a slight frown.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" I asked and Berto just shook his head at me, a slight smile on his face. Despite the butterflies in my stomach I knew I could trust Shock and Berto so I followed them into the hallway. What I didn't know was that right now Mega Elementor was using every effort to find J-Shock and the moment I left the base I would be putting everyone close to me in real danger.


	16. Chapter 16

About an hour later I found myself standing inside Berto's lab watching as he stood in front of something covered by a tarp.

"Come on just a tiny peek." I grinned as I moved towards it only to have Berto block me and I curled my lips at him. "Pretty please?"

"Its not finished. Anyway you have some homework to do, don't you?" Berto laughed, grinning at me when I pouted. "Come on by the time you finish I'll be finished."

"It better be something cool if I have to do my homework." I complained, heading towards the doorway and he smiled as he turned back to the tarp and what lay under it. Once I returned with my backpack I borrowed Berto's chair and with a pencil balanced between my ear and head, I started on my Math homework. Even after our exams I still needed to study if I wanted to keep my grades up and as I stared at the book in front of me, Shock rolled his eye.

"Its not that bad." He said and I looked up, eyebrows raised. "All you need to do is figure out what comes after the_ x_."

"Yeah easy for you to say. You know its my worse subject." I sighed as I fiddled with the pencil and after giving it some thought I wrote a number. "There, finished."

"Uh no, its a 8 actually." Shock commented and I groaned, glaring up at him and he rolled his eye again. "Not my fault you're bad at this. If you studied more maybe you wouldn't be so bad."

"Estupido." I muttered and Shock blinked at me, not looking happy as he hovered near my face. By the time I managed to finish my Maths homework I looked up only to frown when he crossed his arms. "Okay you're not an idiot," He grinned right until I added, "more like fregon."

"Oh you're so funny." Shock muttered and I giggled, closing the book. Just as I slipped it back into my bag I heard Berto laugh. "Don't encourage her, Berto."

"Wasn't trying to." Berto replied though the smile on his face said otherwise. "So are you ready to see what's under the tarp?" He asked and I grinned as I climbed to my feet. Grabbing the edge of the tarp he yanked it off.

"Awesome!" I yelled as I stared at a brand new motorcycle. It looked similar to Max's Turbo cycle except it was a little smaller and it was mostly white with streaks of green and purple. "You built this?" I asked as Berto walked over and he gave me a nod, enjoying the smile I had as I exchamined every inch of it.

"Yep. Plus its immune to your Turbo touch. What do you think?" Berto asked only for me to wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss. When we came up for air he grinned. "I'm guessing you like it, bella?"

"I love it. Thanks for building it." I replied, my head resting on his chest and he grinned back. "So let's take it for a spin." I suggested only to see Berto shake his head. "Why not?" I asked, unwrapping my arms from around his waist.

"Because you're not allowed to leave N-Tek, Forge's orders remember?" Shock answered and I frowned, arms crossed against my chest.

"Bella, when this is all over we can test it." Berto told me and I sighed, looking at the floor and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Don't give me that look."

Widening my eyes I stuck my bottom lip out slightly, trying to get him to fall for my act. Unfortunately Shock interrupted and I growled at him as he pointed out why we couldn't go outside.

"Do you want to paint a huge target on your back?" He asked and I crossed my arms again, seriously pouting this time. Before their eyes I turned my back on them.

"You guys are mean!" I yelled heading for the door, tears actually welling in my eyes. I had only planned on pretending to be upset until Berto caved but having both guys refuse to let me go outside I started to get upset for real. I even ignored Berto's attempts at calling me back wondering why they didn't care if I cried and as I wandered the hallway looking lost I wiped at my eyes. "Stupid jerks." I muttered, feeling both upset and angry as I started for the cafeteria. If I couldn't go outside I might as well get something to eat instead.

"Geeze she's really flying off the handle." Shock commented as Berto rubbed his forehead for a moment. Getting a raised eyebrow he shrugged. "Its an expression I learnt. So what should we do about Jessie?"

"I really don't know. She's never this upset about being stuck here." Berto answered as he stared at the doorway. "Maybe I should go after her."

"Not if you value your life." Shock told him and Berto let out a laugh only to see the Ultralink frown. "I wasn't kidding. Seriously you know what happens when her temper flares...so do her powers. Which kind of explains how Mega Elementor's tracking her."

"Look Jessie's my girlfriend and unless you have a better idea I'm going after her." Berto said as he walked towards the door and Shock rolled his eye before he blocked Berto.

"If you're so determined I have an idea." Shock told him, hovering near his ear and when Berto blinked he shrugged. "Hey she calms down when you're..."

"Okay I'll try that." Berto answered, a slight blush on his face as he headed in the same general direction as Jessie. The first place he decided to check was the cafeteria and as luck would have it there he found me, sitting on a table all on my own. As he headed towards me he chuckled noticing the ketchup smeared across my face. Taking a seat opposite me he waited for me to look at him.

"I have nothing to say to you." I mumbled through a mouthful of burger and Berto cringed slightly. Swallowing I repeated myself, digging into the remaining burger. Once I finished I licked the ketchup from my fingers, ignoring my boyfriend who gave me a slight grin.

"Uh huh. You know why we can't leave this base." Berto said and I sniffed reaching for the soda can balanced on the edge of the table. "Jessie.."

"No I'm not listening." I muttered, taking a sip of my cola. "Besides its mean to tease me with a motocycle then tell me I can't try it out." I added, setting the cup down.

"Jess, be reasonable. If you go outside Mega Elementor would find you and then what?" Berto asked and I shrugged, knowing I was being childish and not caring. "Fine I didn't want to do this but you leave me with no choice." He sighed as he climbed to his feet and as he headed to my side of the table I stared at him, eyebrows raised in confusion.

I was expecting Berto to ask me again to 'be reasonable' as he called it but instead he gave me a cheeky grin and I suddenly found myself upright. A little shocked I didn't react until he wrapped one arm around my waist, pulled me against his side and brushed his lips against the base of my neck.

"Berto?" I whispered as he chuckled, gripping me tighter as his other hand reached down and I gasped when his open palm cupped my backside. "Hey not in here." I hissed, eyes quickly glancing around in case someone was watching. Thankfully the cafeteria was pretty deserted and I let out a sigh before I focused on untangling myself from my boyfriend's grip.

"Uh uh. You're not getting away until you agree that I'm right and that you'll stay inside N-Tek." Berto whispered keeping his voice low as his lips brushed against my left ear next, the very tip of his tongue brushing it.

"No way." I growled as I turned my head slightly. "There's no way I'm going to agree to that." Giving me a slight grin Berto lowered his head and I gasped, feeling his teeth nip at my neck. "Stop...that."

"Nope. Until you agree I'm not going anywhere...babe." Berto muttered as he ran his open hand across my backside, giving me a smile when I yelped. Though that was more to do with his mouth attacking my throat then his hand. At this point I went limp trying to figure out how to escape without hurting him. Taking my lack of resistance as a sign to continue Berto kissed me hard and I forgot why I was angry.

As we kissed Berto held me in his arms, his tongue slipping past my teeth and when it curled around my tongue I made a groaning noise. Or tried to anyway which proved almost impossible with Berto's tongue against my own. In seconds Berto had my back pressed against the table and as his tongue left my mouth I finally gasped.

"Have you given up yet?" Berto whispered, brushing a loose strand of my fringe away and I gave him a grin, lunging forward and yanking his mouth against my own. For a split second his eyes went wide then as they slowly closed he pinned me, kissing me back just as passionately. But before we could go further I heard Shock calling out a warning and Berto stepped back, releasing his grip on me. Less than a minute later Max appeared in the doorway and I frowned, annoyed that we'd been interrupted then I noticed his sky blue eyes were wide.

"Max, what's going on?" I asked as Berto and I hurried over. "Are we under attack?"

"Uncle Forge wants to see you guys, pronto." Max answered and I gave Berto a quick raised eyebrow before we followed Max through the doorway and towards the Com Room. The moment we stepped through the door I saw Shock waiting for us and he crossed his arms for a second, giving me a blank stare.

"Nothing happen. Get over it." I whispered as Forge stood in front of the computer, Jefferson and Kat watching on as he typed something into the keyboard. In seconds something appeared on screen and I yelped, ducking behind Berto before I coud stop myself. Instead of teasing me, Berto just stared at the image.

"Your reaction is understandable. Nasty piece of work, isn't he?" Forge asked as I coughed, moving from behind Berto's back. "Unfortunately Miles Dredd still has some of our old files and he managed to create our failsafe."

"What 'failsafe'?" I asked but Forge coughed instead, not answering me and I growled. "Are you saying N-Tek created this..thing?"

"That's classfied information." Forge replied and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm part of N-Tek and I have every right to know if there's a threat to Copper Canyon." I shot back and Forge glared at me. But I didn't back down moving close to the computer. "You can't keep secrets from me if you want my help."

"Jessie, maybe you should just let it go." Shock said and I whirled on him, my eyes flashing green for a moment and he winced. "Or maybe not." He muttered as everyone else stared at me.

"If you keep me out of the loop I'm leaving." I said and Forge sighed, running a hand through his hand in response. "Then I'm not good enough to fight for you." I muttered, turning my back on everyone even Berto.

"Jessie, wait a second." Berto said as he set a hand on my shoulder and I shook him off, giving him a cold stare as I stormed outside. Surprised by my behaviour the room fell silent for almost a minute before Shock sighed and followed me.

"Maybe you should apologize to Commander Forge. We don't even know what we're dealing with and he seems to know." Shock said as he followed me and I just stared at the floor, not even looking up when he hovered beside me.

"I'm gonna find out what that thing is and if Commander Forge won't tell me then fine." I muttered as I headed towards the elevator and he rolled his eye at me. Because I'd been so angry at being left in the dark I didn't hear the rest of Commander Forge's report. If I had I would have known that he was even more dangerous then Makino but I was so determined to find out for myself that I didn't think.

"Jessie, we're supposed to saty inside. Unless you want Mega Elementor finding us." Shock said as I stepped onto the elevator and getting no response he shook his head. "If we get in trouble its your fault not mine, okay?"

"Whatever." I grumbled as the elevator lifted us into the warehouse that led directly into Copper Canyon. Still steamed about not having a clue about this new threat I waited for Shock to link with me. When he didn't I stared at him, waving my hand in front of me. "Hello?"

"We shouldn't be doing this." Shock pointed out and I let out a frustarted growl, moving past him. "Where you going?" He asked as I disappeared through the doorway. "Fine be that way! I'm staying here!" He called out, arms crossed as he waited for me to come back. When I didn't he stared at the doorway. "Jessie?" Getting no response he flew outside only realizing too late that I was gone. "Oh that's just great. I'd better tell Commander Forge." He sighed as he headed back inside the base.

Now standing outside I let out a breath, happy to once again be free. It hadn't slipped my mind that right now I could be a target though as I stood a short distance from N-Tek's base I couldn't help grinning. Though that grin vanished when I heard someone laughing and I spun around, helmet reappearing just as a familar face appeared.

"Dredd. What do you want?" I growled and he grinned at me, landing nearby. "Back away from me or I'll...oh no." I whispered as something landed beside him, letting out a roar and I took a step back as a monster (for lack of a better word) stared at me.

"How do you like N-Tek's failsafe? J-Shock, meet Morphos." Dredd laughed as the monster growled at me. In the blink of an eye it attacked and I dodged, rolling to one side as its claws slashed the air inches from my head. "Bring her back in one piece." He added, addressing the monstrosity and Morphos gave Dredd a brief nod, turning back to me as I slowly backed away.


	17. Chapter 17

How do I get myself into these things, I thought as I dodged Morphos' claws. Of course it was my own fault for getting angry and running off without Shock but good luck getting me to admit that. So I kept running, dodging the monster's attacks while I looked for a way out. As if he could sense what I was trying to do, Dredd grinned at me.

"Oh no you don't. No hiding for you, J-Shock." He laughed as his hands glowed, sending an Anti-Turbo blast at me which slammed into my shoulder sending me flying. I managed to kick off the nereast wall only to see Morphos leapt towards me, grabbing my arm. Unable to change modes I could only watch as he glowed and to my shock his arm changed. Now gripping me with an arm eerily similar to mine he growled in my face, launching me at Miles Dredd. Who stepped out of the way, laughing as I flew towards an office building.

"Whoa!" I yelled, my head making a sickening crack as it struck the wall. "Oww...that really hurt." I mumbled, seeing stars as Morphos leapt towards me. I tried to defend myself, raising my arms in front of my face but he grabbed me around my neck. Just as he lunged for me, his claws slashing at my face something slammed into him and he let out a roar, dropping me to the concrete below. Lifting my head I saw Max Steel grab Morphos, slamming him into a wall. I wanted to help and so I climbed to my feet, feeling more than a little dizzy. I had only taken a single step towards the battle when Dredd loomed over me and I screamed as he ripped what little Turbo energy I had from me.

"Not much but it will do." Dredd muttered as he grabbed me, slamming me headfirst into the concrete. I let out a weak cry before everything grew dark. As he headed for the battle something landed at my feet.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Berto asked, C.Y.T.R.O landing beside me. "Earth to Jessie?" He repeated. Getting no answer C.Y.T.R.O leant in close, giving me a nudge. "No es bueno. Come on, I'm getting you back to N-Tek." He said as his robot picked me up.

"Max, Jessie's hurt. We're sending in help so can you hold out until we get there?" Forge told his nephew who had just kicked Morphos into a nearby building. "I guess that was a dumb question." He muttered as Jefferson flew his Jump Jet towards their location. As Max faced off against Morphos, Dredd let out a laugh flying over to help his new creation. Now outnumbered Max Steel narrowed his eyes, calling out as he changed to his Turbo Cannon Mode.

"Go Turbo, Cannon!" He yelled as his armor changed, seconds later Morphos let out a growl as Max collided with him. But Dredd decided to step in and Max let out an angry yell as his Turbo energy was ripped from him. At the same time Jefferson and Kat arrived in their Jump Jets, immediately going after Dredd who took cover leaving his creation to take the hit.

With backup Max Steel unleashed a combination of Turbo clone and Turbo Heat mode on Morphos who roared, his body slowly melting and before their eyes he transformed into a puddle.

Several hours later back in the Medical Bay...

"Hey Jessie?" Shock said as his best friend lay unmoving on a bed beneath him. To everyone's surprise I started to groan and very slowly my eyes opened.

"Shock?" I whispered, trying to move only for the room to weave and I let out a groan. Clutching at my head I lay as still as I could, closing my eyes and hoping that I wouldn't throw up.

"That was a dumb move, running off like that." Berto said next and I opened one eye, somehow managing to glare at him. "Its your own fault and you know it." He shrugged and I let out a growl.

"I get hurt and...you pick on me." I muttered as I tried again to stand only to slip off the bed, slamming my knees into the cold floor. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling Berto knelt but I slapped his hand away, grabbing the edge of the bed instead. Taking it slow I climbed back to my feet, slumping heavily back on the bed.

"Jessie, will you just calm down? You ran away before we could warn you and..." Shock said as I lay back and when I turned away from them now facing the wall he flew closer. "Come on, don't be so stubborn. Look we're sorry you got hurt but Dredd attacked you, not us."

"Don't care...not listening." I answered with a sniff and Berto shook his head.

"We tried to call you before but you ignored the call." Berto explained as I rolled over giving him a cold stare.

"Oh I'm sorry for missing your precious phonecall but I was too busy running for my life." I growled as I sat up. "I didn't see you two fighting Morphos." I added as I climbed off the bed, going slow. Thankfully my dizziness had disappeared and I could stand without falling over.

"Jessie, you still have to stay at N-Tek." Shock told me and I whirled around, my eyes glowing green for a few seconds. "Uh...never mind."

"Just back off. I've been through enough in the past few hours and I don't need anyone telling me what to do." I replied as my Turbo energy vanished. Berto went to open his mouth and I shook my head at him. "I'm going for a walk." I muttered as I stepped past my boyfriend and my best friend.

Walikng outside I headed for the lift, pretending not to notice when I heard footsteps. I just knew that Berto would follow me even when I was in a bad mood and that made me feel a tiny bit better. Just as I reached the lift I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my head slightly to find Berto standing behind me.

"What part 'I want to be left alone' did you not understand? And here I thought you were a genius." I told him and he chuckled, reaching over to take my hand. "Could have fooled me."

"Jessie, tell me what's wrong. Is this because Commander Forge wouldn't let you outside?" Berto asked, giving my hand a gentle squeeze and I shook my head. "Okay then is it because of Dredd?" He said and I sighed instantly telling him why I was so upset.

"I tried to fight that thing and it beat me to a pulp. I had no chance and if N-Tek and Max Steel hadn't shown up...look just forget it ever happened." I stammered, trying my hardest to hide the tremor in my voice. But I couldn't hide anything from the two people who meant the world to me.

When Berto spun me around and stared deeply into my eyes I let out a sob, my face buried in his chest. Like he'd done for me so many times he gave me a hug, listening to my cries and feeling my shake in his arms. "Shh...its going to okay. Morphos' gone." He whispered as I gripped his arm, tears flowing down my face like a river.

"Not...okay...so scared." I sobbed, my voice breaking. "Monster...it was a monster."

"Jessie, Berto's right. That thing's gone for good." Shock said as he hovered beside me and I let out a whimper, my face appearing now streaked with tears.

"N...no...its not gone. I can feel it." I sniffed, not even looking at Berto as he wiped my eyes with the fingers of one hand. "And Forge never even warned me." I whispered as I hid my face. After a few minutes I managed to stop crying, gently pushing Berto away. It was then I discovered that he was the only reason I was still standing and I stumbled backwards.

"Jessie!" Shock yelled as he and Berto rushed to catch me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, Berto stared as I rubbed my forehead.

"Just a little dizzy." I whispered, my eyes closing as I took a deep breath. But I was lying and after Berto and Shock led me to the Medical Bay I started to gag so gently I pushed Berto away, one hand clamped over my mouth as I raced for the ladies room. I only just made it, falling to my knees in front of the nearest toilet just as the contents of my stomach made an second appearance. Mainly due to being a guy, at least that's what he told himself, Berto waited outside for me to return. A few minutes later I flushed the toilet, stumbling to my feet before I made my way towards the sinks. I spent a minute washing my mouth out before I wandered into the hallway to find both Berto and Shock looking worried.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Shock asked as Berto stared at me, his chocolate-brown eyes wide.

"A little. My mouth still feels gross." I complained, Berto letting out a chuckle as he stroked my cheek with his fingers. "I'll brush my teeth as soon as I get home." I muttered as I took a single, shaky step towards Berto. Suddenly the strength left my legs and Berto grabbed my arm preventing me from hitting the floor.

"Maybe I should take you home. You're a mess." Berto suggested and I stared at him, chocolate eyes looking directly into his. "Uh I didn't mean it like that." He added when I blinked up at him.

"Yeah...okay. Can we go home now or am I still under house arrest?" I answered and he smiled at me, wrapping his arm around mine. "I'm so tired." I muttered as I leant against his shoulder, not sure I would make it all the way home without collasping. Thankfully I didn't have to as Berto, noticing how pale I looked, decided that driving us home would be a safer idea than letting me use Flight Mode.

He would have been right because as soon as I leant back against the passenger seat I fell asleep, not waking until Berto parked the car and that was only because Shock kept poking my shoulder.

"Huh...what?" I mumbled, my eyes slowly opening to find both my friends looking at me. "Fell asleep again, huh?" I yawned, undoing my seatbelt before I let myself out of the car. Of course I forgot I was still in my base suit and Berto had to grab my arm, pulling me against the car before I wandered into the open. "Why...oh yeah." I sighed, looking at myself and Shock rolled his eye. Linking with me he changed me to my normal street clothes and this time Berto took me by the hand, glancing at me with a raised eyebrow as he led me towards my apartment.

"You still don't look too good." Shock commented and I sighed, opening the door to my apartment on the third try. A few minutes later I flopped onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling as Berto wandered over to the kitchen. When he returned less then two minutes later, a cup in his hand he found Shock hovering overhead.

"Here." Berto said, handing me the cup as I sat up. "How's the head?" He asked as I took a sip of the water he'd brought me. I didn't reply right away looking at the carpet and he glanced at Shock, who shrugged.

"Still a little sore but I'll live." I answered as I set the cup on the table. "Really tired for some weird reason."

"Of course you're tired. You did tangle with Dredd and Morphos on your own, remember?" Shock pointed out as Berto sat beside me and I rolled my eyes, lying back against the couch cushions.

"Do you have to keep pointing that out?" I asked and he nodded, arms crossed. "Whatever. You're welcome to stay, Berto. Not sure I'm going to be any fun right now." I muttered as I made myself comfortable, leaning against the headrest to my left. Pretty soon I closed my eyes, letting out a yawn and less than a minute later I was sound asleep.

"I don't think Jessie's really okay. I mean that thing freaked her out pretty badly." Shock said as Berto reached over, running his fingertips across my cheek. I didn't respond and Berto smiled at me, leaning over to gently brush a kiss across my forehead. Straightening, Berto let out a sigh before he looked up at the Ultralink.

"Why did she have to face that...thing alone? And why didn't Commander Forge tell us that N-Tek created it?" Berto said as Shock flew close to me, poking at my arm.

"He could have at least warned us." Shock pointed out, giving up on waking me and Berto shrugged as he moved towards the kitchen the glass clutched tightly in hand. "Berto, hello?"

"Yeah I'm listening." Berto sighed as he set the glass down in the sink before he leant against the sink. "I'm just worried about Jessie. Everything was going so well, she regained most of her memories and now this happens. Por que ella?" He muttered as Shock flew over and setting one hand down on the scientist's shoulder he gave Berto a smile.

"Hey no one said being a superhero was easy but she's not alone. Remember she has all of N-Tek to back her up and us of course. Oh and before I forget you have my permisson to stay overnight if you want." Shock said and Berto let out a laugh.

"Thanks, Shock." He answered, taping his knuckles against Shock's hand. "Wondering if I should carry Jessie to her room or..." He grinned then as I let out a snort, rolling over onto my my head resting against the back of the couch and still pretty much asleep I didn't see my two best friends wander over and join me.

"Maybe you should just leave her there. She looks pretty comfortable." Shock suggested as Berto sat back and he nodded, resting his head against the couch. After a pause Berto reached for the remote and that's when I whimpered. "Jessie?"

"Ngh...stay away...Morphos...monster." I groaned as I curled up into a ball unaware I was only having a nightmare. But when I felt something touch my forehead I cried out, my eyes going wide as I panted.

"Whoa, calm down. Its just us." Berto whispered, his hand inches away from my face and I stared as he slowly reached for my forehead. Still panting from my nightmare I stared at him, shivering until he stroked my forehead with his fingers and that relaxed me.

"A nightmare. Sorry...if I bothered you." I answered and Berto shook his head, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Letting out a breath I rested my head on his lap, ignoring Shock's eyeroll. "Can't sleep because of that...thing." I whispered as my eyes scrunched shut, my attempt at hiding my tears failing.

"Not your fault, bella. How about we watch some tv, it might get your mind off..him?" Berto said as Shock landed beside me and I sniffed, giving him a tiny nod. After he switched on the tv, Berto sent the next three or so minutes channel surfing until we found an action movie. Usually I liked scary shows but after what happened with Dredd and Morphos, his new 'buddy, I really wasn't in the mood. Using Berto's legs as a cushion and with him and Shock watching over me, I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a sigh.

Sometime later Berto stirred, letting out a yawn. At first he didn't know where he was then he saw Jessie resting her head on his lap and seeing the couch he grinned, remembering something about watching some action show then nothing.

"Must have fallen asleep." Berto muttered as he sat up straighter, looking at Jessie as she shifted her head. "Still this beats working." He added, watching as Jessie mumbled something. Leaning to one side he lowered his face towards mine only to reel back, startled as Shock detached from my chest crossing his arms.

"What exactly were you planning?" Shock asked as Berto's cheeks flushed. Then he frowned at the Ultralink wondering why he felt even a little embarrassed.

"I don't need permission to kiss my girlfriend, Shock." He grumbled, mirroring Shock's frown.

"You do when she's my best friend." Shock countered as they both glared at each other. Thankfully an argument didn't break out because I let out a yawn, opening one eye to see both guys glaring at each other.

"Could you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." I grumbled as I shifted onto my side and Berto grinned while Shock rolled his eye.

I never did get anymore sleep as Berto chose that exact moment to grab my shoulders and push me backwards, waking me pretty fast. I was pretty annoyed right until he pinned me, his body pressed against mine exactly like we did when we made out in the Medical Bay. Then his mouth claimed mine and I let out a sigh before I returned the kiss, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck ignoring Shock whose green eye went wide.


	18. Chapter 18

"Guys, could you give it a rest?" Shock sighed as he hovered above his two best friends, both oblivious to his eyeroll. "Jessie, you have school today." He added and I let out a frustrated groan as Berto lifted his mouth away from my throat.

"You just had to ruin our fun, didn't you?" I complained as Berto sat up. When a smiley face appeared on Shock's face I growled. "Okay fine, I'll go to school." I sighed, climbing off the couch but I didn't get far when Berto's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Its not even 7:30. I think we have a few more minutes." He whispered, trying to hold back a laugh when Shock crossed his arms in front of us. By the time we had breakfast and finished making out, not in that particular order, Berto offered to drive me to school.

"Thanks but Commander Forge's probably wondered where you disappeared to. Anyway I'll just use Flight Mode and we'll be there in a few minutes. Oh before I forget thanks for looking after me." I replied and Berto smiled, leaning up to kiss my forehead.

"Anytime. Come by N-Tek after school." Berto said, giving me a wave as he headed for his car. The instant I started to head for Copper Canyon High School, I heard Shock sigh.

"Okay I know we do get carried away but we weren't that bad." I muttered as I walked towards the school. I know I could have just used Flight Mode but it was a nice, sunny day and I felt like taking a walk instead.

"It's not about you and him...making out. The problem is you keep forgetting about training. You saw what happened when you faced Morphos." Shock replied and I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes downcast. "Oh Jess, I didn't mean to say that." He sighed once I continued walking but I ignored him, too angry that he would spoil my morning by reminding me.

Getting the cold shoulder from me, Shock decided to wait until later to speak to me again. Once I arrived at school I decided to just let it go and focus on finshing the day without anymore incidents. Sadly having a positive mind didn't work and no sooner had I stepped inside the building when my phone went off.

"Not even at school one minute and this happens." I muttered under my breath, taking my phone from my pocket. "Hello?"

"Jessie, we need you back at N-Tek. Sorry, bella." Berto sighed, now standing inside his lab. Once he heard me sigh he knew I wasn't happy but it wasn't his fault. "Meet me in the Com Room."

"I'll be right there. Heh so much for being at school. I am so dead." I answered, telling him I'd be right there and as I hurried outside I saw Max running towards me.

"You got the call right? Dredd's back and so's Morphos." Max told me as we rushed through the front door and I growled, not looking forward to facing that monster again. "Yeah well at least this time you have a chance." He added, instantly giving me a slight grin when I gave him a cold stare.

"Wrong choice of words, Max." Steel muttered as we broke off and finding a hiding place I whispered my own catch phrase. As soon as I changed to Flight Mode, I shot into the sky followed closely by Max Steel. Trying to lighten the mood Max suggested racing back to N-Tek and with a grin I shot forward, almost hitting him as he stared.

"Hey no fair!" He laughed as he chased after me. Before we knew it N-Tek's hidden entrance appeared below us and I laughed as Max overtook us. The moment we touched down I changed to my Base suit before I ran into the building closely followed by Max.

The second we reached the hidden entrance I saw Berto standing there and I grinned, tempted to give him a hello kiss until Shock detached and gave me a long blank look. "Ruin my fun why don't you?" I grumbled as I headed for the Com Room, leaving Berto to blink at me then Shock. With a shrug he followed me leaving Max, Steel and Shock to follow us.

"I'm guessing you got the message." Forge said as soon as I cleared the doorway and I nodded, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. "Anyway, we've just stopped Dredd not too far from THI and he has that walking abomination with him. So I want you and Max to track them down and bring him in."

"Dredd or that thing?" I asked and Forge chuckled. "Okay so Dredd then. Mind if I kicked that other thing's rear?" Not waiting for a reply I headed for the hangar, not even waiting for my friends to catch up.

"Is something up with Jessie?" Max asked as Berto stepped inside the Com Room and the young scientist sighed fiddling with C.Y.T.R.O's remote control.

"Jessie's just...scared. Of Morphos." Berto answered as he waited for Jessie to return. When I didn't, too focused on taking down one of my worse enemies, he gritted his teeth. "She could at least waited to listen to the plan." He grumbled as he headed for his lab, hoping I wouldn't run into trouble before backup arrived.

If only he gotten his wish because right now I was on my way to THI, not even noticing when Shock called out a warning. Still frustrated at being used I almost flew headlong into a skyscraper only just avoiding it when I saw my reflection. The second I swerved I let out a breath only to hear Shock's growl in my head.

"Jessie, eyes on the road. Unless you want to be a fly on a windshield." He complained and I growled something under my breath, not caring if I did smack into something. Well really I did care but I was trying to act tough and not let on how scared I was at facing Morphos again.

I told myself I could do this, that I was going to win this time. How wrong I was when something slammed into me and I cried out, smacking into the pavement below before I could react. Groaning, I switched back to Base Mode as Dredd laughed. Hovering over me he raised his hands and I screamed as my Turbo energy was sucked into his body, making his armor glow and with a brief chuckle he grabbed my throat.

"Even with your Ultralink you can't even fight." Dredd laughed as I struggled only to see Morphos rise up and as Dredd let go, the monster leapt at me. Striking out I felt its claws scratch at my armor, trying to get a firm hold and I kicked out at its chest. To my amazement it actually laughed, grabbing my foot in one claw and throwing me towards the ground. I righted myself only for the monster to leap on top of me, driving me painfully into the pavement and with me distracted Dredd used his Turbo syphon. I cried out, weakened further and finally Max Steel chose this moment to aid me. Slamming into Morphos, he managed to pull it away from me and I groaned rolling to one side.

"Jessie, move it!" Berto yelled and I cringed, instantly growling from pain and anger. "Fight back, bella!" He added, watching as Dredd lunged for me. This time I dodged and called out my Strength mode, finally able to fight back. When I attacked Dredd, throwing a punch at his jaw he jumped back and I followed up with an uppercut that connected. With a grunt he fell back and I grinned as I lunged forward only to hit a wall and I looked up just as Morphos stepped into my path.

"Oh..." I didn't finsh when it struck, grabbing me with its claws and I gasped as one of its arms gripped my throat. "Let me...go you...freak!" I gasped and it snarled, gripping my throat in a chokehold. Suddenly unable to breathe I kicked at its chest but it didn't work. Max tried to help but Dredd attacked him and as they fought I knew I couldn't rely on his help. So instead I used my hands to strike its hands but before I could use Strength Mode, it grabbed Shock and forcibly yanked him from my chest. I tried to call out as it threw Shock at Max Steel and with that distraction Dredd used his syphon on Max this time.

I heard Max's frustrated yell as his energy ended up powering Dredd and as I watched on, helpless once again, Dredd threw the hero into the pavement. Pretty soon, seconds later really, I could feel myself begining to pass out and when my eyes started to close Berto's voice yelled into my headset. Suddenly my eyes shot open and with a burst of strength I kicked Morpho's chest hard. The shock of the blow made it drop me and I gasped, rubbing my throat as it growled. As I breathed deeply it eyed me, eyes glowing before it attacked me and I whimpered still feeling dazed.

"Jessie!" Berto cried into my headset and I snarled so suddenly that Morphos stopped, staring at me. "Oh no." He muttered as he saw both my eyes glow green and he let out a growl of his own, warning Max Steel.

"Calm down!' Max yelled in between fighting Dredd but it was too late and I roared as my Turbo enenrgy struck the monster, sending it spinning into Dredd. "Berto, do something!" He shouted as Berto watched on from his lab, eyes wide.

"What can I do from here? You need to stop her before she levels the area." Berto answered, adjusting his headphones and Max growled before he flew over to me.

"Jessie, calm down." Max whispered as I stared at him, eyes still glowing. Before I could lunge for Dredd or Morphos he tackled me and I kicked out, striking his chest. "Stop it! If you don't stay focused you'll put everyone in danger." He hissed, keeping me pinned and very slowly my eyes changed back.

"S..sorry." I whispered, unable to believe I'd almost hurt my friend. Giving me a quick pat on the shoulder, Max turned his attention back to Dredd and Morphos. But thanks to me both villains slipped away and I groaned, mentally kicking myself for letting them escape. "Commander Forge...I...I'm.."

"No excuses, Jessie. You let your anger get the best of you. Come back to N-Tek right now. Max, see if you and Steel can find any trace of them." Commander Forge ordered and I sighed, hanging my head in shame.

"Hey you just made a mistake, it's not that bad." Shock said but I just sighed, waiting for him to change us to Speed mode. Giving me a quick nod, Max changed modes and headed away from us leaving Shock and I to return to N-Tek.

Once we arrived I made my way towards the Com Room, head down as I worried what Commander Forge had to say and Shock sighed as he detached.

"He won't yell at you...I think." Shock said, trying to cheer me up but he was wrong. I had only just cleared the doorway, letting out a cough when Forge narrowed his eyes at me.

"What in blazes did you think you were doing?!" Forge yelled and I cringed, Shock hiding behind me as Forge chewed me out for making such a rookie mistake. By the time he calmed down I had my head down and he sighed, seeing the first of many tears welling in my eyes. "I didn't mean to..." He started but I violently shook my head and spun around, heading for the hangar before anyone could intervene. Running a hand through his hair he muttered something under his breath before he called Berto.

"I'm going after her." Berto answered, rushing towards the hangar as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately he didn't make it in time as Shock and I had already left. "Bella, why did you run away?" He muttered, looking up into the clear blue sky.

Right now I was on my way back home, finding it difficult to see with two watery eyes. Once he saw how upset I was, Shock took over. Landing on the roof I quickly climbed inside the building and once inside Shock changed me back to Base mode. With a sigh he detached to see me rubbing my eyes, quietly sniffing.

"He didn't mean to yell like that. You know how Commander Forge is." Shock said as I wandered towards the couch, not sure what to do about my failure. "Look why don't you take a break here for a while then we'll go back." He suggested only to see me slump onto the couch, resting my feet against the right side of the armrest.

"Staying here so no one can yell at me." I muttered, making myself comfortable. Feeling a little sleepy I decided to take a nap, hoping it would make me feel better. But no sooner had I fallen asleep when my peaceful dream disolved into a nightmare and I woke Shock with my sudden scream.

"Jessie, what's going on?" He yelped, almost hitting the roof and I whimpered as I shivered on the couch. Not answering him, I wrapped my arms around myself attempting to calm myself down. It didn't work and I soon chose to get something to drink, like a glass of warm milk hoping it would put me straight back to sleep. After warming the last of the milk, silently reminding myself to get more, I drank it straight down. Heading back over to the couch the milk seemed to do the trick and no sooner had I laid down that I fell asleep.

But my peaceful sleep didn't last for more than an hour and I woke with a whimper, not even waking Shock this time. As the last remnants of my dream evaporated I sighed, rubbing at my eyes and when I glanced at my watch I saw that it was after 2pm. I knew I should have gone back to school but my neck began to throb and between it and the pain in my head I just didn't have the strength to even stand. I tried switching positions on the couch hoping to fall asleep. From time to time I dozed off only to wake after two hours sleep and I groaned, turning the tv on in the hope it would put me to sleep.

Watching the news always puts me to sleep and today was no exception when I dozed off, my head resting on the nearest headrest. This time I slept through the afternoon and as the sky darkened I sighed in my sleep. I woke sometime later as my stomach growled and that woke Shock who had been hovering above me.

"Dinnertime, I think." I yawned, climbing to my feet. Heading to the fridge I found enough food left to make some cheese and ham sandwiches and after making another mental note to go shopping I grabbed a plate. Once I finished dinner I let out a yawn, my exhaustion hitting me and I only just made it to the couch. Less then a minute later my eyes drifted closed and I fell into a light doze, not even noticing Shock prodding my arm. I didn't stir and he sighed, a slight smile appearing before he landed on the top of the couch.

"Glad to see she's feeling a little better." He muttered as his one eye closed. For the next three or so hours the apartment was peaceful and so deeply asleep I didn't even hear my phone beep. Though it did wake Shock who grumbled something before he answered it. "Huh, yeah she's sleeping." He told Berto and to prove I was okay, Shock held the phone close to my mouth. Right then I let out a snort and Berto clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"That's cute. Thanks for letting me know. Goodnight Shock, 'night Jessie." Berto said and I snorted in reply. As the call ended Shock could hear laughter on the other end and he rolled his eye as he set the phone down on the kitchen table.

The sun hadn't even risen the next morning when I woke with a cry, toppling off the couch and waking Shock who finally gave up getting anymore sleep. But as he hovered over me his green eye went wide as I sat up, rubbing at my eyes. "Jessie, what happened?" He asked as I sniffed, one leg under me.

"Nothing...I'm fine." I sniffed as I climbed to my feet, not even seeing him eyeing me. "What time is it?" I asked, coughing to clear my throat and he sighed.

"Five in the morning. Did you have a nightmare again?" Shock asked as I retrieved the cushions I'd knocked off the couch. Fixing them I kept wondering why the battle gave me nightmares.

"One in a series. But I'll be okay." I answered a few minutes later and he frowned, knowing I was lying but he didn't push me. Which I appreciated as I sat back on the couch, wondering if I could sleep for more than an hour without having a nightmare. Sadly I couldn't get back to sleep and after spending fifteen minutes sitting there with my eyes closed I gave up. Since I didn't have to leave until eight I decided to finish my Spanish homework, completely weirding out Shock who stared at me, unblinking as I spent an hour finishing it.

"Umm...don't take this the wrong way but this isn't like you." He commented and I frowned at him, my pen stuck between my teeth. "Sorry that came out wrong." He muttered as I returned to my book, not even glancing up as he flew back and forth. Eventually I stood up, dropping my books back into my backpack before I asked Shock to change me to my street clothes. Without commenting he did as I wanted but just before we left the apartment he asked again if I was sure about being alright.

"I'm okay. Quit worrying so much." I grumbled as I locked the door behind me and he gave up asking me anything else, not liking my sudden attitude change. I tried to calm down by the time I arrived at school but I couldn't hide just how exhausted I was, letting out a huge yawn. When I almost stumbled into my locker I heard Max's voice and I looked up to see him wave. As he walked over, followed closely by Butch, Sydney and Kirby they all saw the dark circles under my eyes and everyone frowned.

"Rough night?" Max asked and I gave him a nod, opening my locker. I spent the next five minutes wondering why I couldn't find my History book until I remembered that it was in my bag. Once I shut the locker I leant my head against it, trying my hardest to ignore my friends' stares.

"Couldn't sleep." I answered, lifting my head and Max reached for my shoulder. When I flinched he blinked and once I realized he was only going to give my shoulder a pat, I gave him a tired smile. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm a little on edge." I explained as I turned towards my friends and Sydney nodded, giving me a slight smile. Just behind her, Butch and Kirby exchanged a confused look before they followed us towards our first class. As it turns out we had Spanish and I relaxed, taking a seat towards the back. I was looking forward to this class but as I set my bag down, pulling my chair close to the desk I held back a yawn.

Must be more tired than I thought, I silently realized as I fought to keep my head upright and my eyes open. No sooner had our teacher entered the room when I felt my head drooping.

"Jessie, stay focused. You already missed yesterday." Shock warned me in my head and I shook mine, keeping my mind focused Miss started to write something on the board. I reached into my bag, retrieving a pen and pad to copy the work down. With my chin resting on my left hand, my right grabbed the pen.

But as I was writing I could feel my eyelids growing heavy and I quickly shook off the tired feeling, worried someone would see. It happened again just as my teacher's back was turned and I stiffled a yawn. Pretty soon I leant forward and unable to stop myself I rested my head on the desk, my pen slipping from my fingertips as the urge to sleep became too powerful to resist.

I had only just closed my eyes when I heard Shock's voice, calling out to me but I chose not to answer shifting my head until it was resting against my arm. As I drifted off I could feel someone take hold of my shoulder and not so gently shake it. That didn't make me move and whoever it was poked my arm, getting the same response. Finally I heard my name being whispered and I sighed, keeping my head firmly planted and my eyes tightly closed.

It didn't take too long before I started to dream and a tiny smile appeared on my face as I saw Berto standing against his computer. Once he turned around he grinned, pulling me against his chest into a tight hug. But just as I tilted my head and he leant forward he froze and I went to ask why, until I heard a sudden growl.

I didn't even have time to turn around when something leapt from just outside the doorway and I cried out as Morphos ripped Berto from my arms. Slamming hard into the wall and too dazed to react I could only watch on helplessly as the monster raised its claws. Holding Berto in the air with its other hand, transformed to look like my own it slashed at Berto and the last thing I saw was my boyfriend screaming as his chest was ripped wide open.

"Nooooo!" I screamed as I shot upright, immediately tripping over my own feet. Ending up flat on my backside I sat there panting as the room went silent.

"Miss Alexander, what do you think you're doing?" Miss Smith asked as she stared at me and I turned to see everone else staring at me.

"I...uh..." I muttered as I slowly stood up and moving my chair back I hurriedly sat back, feeling my cheeks burn. With a shake of her head Miss Smith walked back towards the front of the class as I rubbed my eyes, keeping my shoulders from shaking. I spent the remander of the class staring at the blackboard, too afraid to go back to sleep. When lunch finally arrived I rubbed at my tired eyes, biting back a yawn as I stumbed to my feet. And for a while I keep myself awake, mostly due to not wanting to fall asleep for fear of having that same nightmare.

Just as I reached the cafeteria I heard Max asking me something and I turned slightly, blinking as I tried to understand what he'd just said. Then I felt the strength leave my legs and with a gentle sigh I fell towards the ground, my forehead smacking the door on the way down.


	19. Chapter 19

"...ess? Hey, Jessie. You awake?" Shock's voice echoed in my head and when I groaned I heard a quiet laugh.

"Relax, she's fine." Max's voice answered as my eyes blinked open to find my friend standing over me.

"Where...am I?" I whispered, struggling to sit up only to grimace as my forehead throbbed. "Oww...why does my head hurt?" I groaned, pressing a palm against it.

"Maybe because you slammed it into the cafeteria door?" Max replied as I fixed him with a stare. "Hey at least you didn't break your nose."

"I still have a headache." I muttered as I climbed off the couch, immediately falling forward and it was only Max's hand on my shoulder that stopped me from hitting the floor a second time. "Bad...idea." I mumbled as I sat back and he shrugged, turning as someone stepped into my line of view.

"How are you feeling, Jessie?" Nurse Fallon asked and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my finger.

"A little dizzy and my forehead stings." I answered as I rested my hand on my forehead again, only to feel something there. "Huh...what's that?"

"When you fell you cut your head. It's not too bad but I cleaned the wound and put a bandaid on it. You can take it off in a few days." Nurse Fallon explained as I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Can you get someone to pick you up and take you home? You don't look like you've been sleeping well."

"I've...been having some bad dreams. Maybe Berto can pick me up...if he isn't busy." I answered, leaning my head back against pillow. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke to find Berto standing beside my bed, giving me a slight smile despite the worry etched across his face.

"Jessie, ready to go home?" He asked as I slowly opened my eyes and I gave him a smile as he held his hand out to me. As I soon discovered that even with my brief rest I wasn't up to walking and Berto made sure to keep to firm grip on my shoulders, glancing at me every few seconds as we headed towards the front door of my high school.

Thankfully I stayed on my feet and once Berto unlocked the door I just about collapsed onto the passenger seat, letting out a gasp of air.

"Jessie, you look exhausted. What happened?" He asked as Shock detached and I frowned as the Ultralink answered for me. "Nightmares? Because of Morphos?" He repeated as I crossed my arms.

"So what? I can have a bad dream once in a while. No need to make a big thing out of it." I grumbled as I buckled my seatbelt. "I only need a few hours sleep and I'll be fine so quit being so melodramatic." I added as Berto stared at me. After a full minute he started the car, silently wondering how he was going to get me to talk. Pretty soon I started to fall asleep, oblivious to the noise of Copper Canyon's traffic and by the time Berto parked the car near my apartment I sighed.

"It's a shame we have to wake her. Jessie looks so peaceful right now." Shock said to Berto.

"Yeah, she does. But her bed's a better place for her." Berto answered as he reached over. Giving my shoulder a gentle shake woke me and I groaned as I opened my eyes, finding myself still in his car. "Sorry, babe but you can't sleep here."

"Why...not? I was comfy." I complained as I yawned, stretching as Berto shook his head. Offering his hand, he helped me from the car and after locking it we headed towards the apartment. Somehow I made it all the way into my apartment though when I leant against the wall, Berto and Shock exchanged a look of worry.

"Jessie, let me help." Berto said as he took the keys from my shaking hands and I nodded, breathing a little hard. After unlocking the door he reached for my hand only to watch as I moved past him, heading for the couch. By the time I slumped into it, Berto had already locked the door and after setting the keys down on my kitchen table he turned to see me leaning against the armrest.

"Just need to...catch my breath." I panted and Shock crossed his arms, not believing that for a second. "What? I'm a little tired." I added, not wanting to admit I was about to pass out.

"Jessie, sit down before you fall down." Berto told me and I hurriedly shook my head. At first he wasn't sure why I was acting so strange though after a long minute of staring at me, he saw my shoulders quivering and he frowned. "I know you're scared about having another nightmare but going without sleep isn't healthy."

"I don't care. Every time I close my eyes I see that...thing's face and I wake up screaming. Is that what you want?" I growled, eyes staring into his. Berto opened his mouth, probably about to repeat his advice when he saw tears filling my eyes. Letting out a breath he reached for me as I started to tremble.

"Shh...its okay, Jess." Berto muttered as I leant my head against his chest, trying so hard not to cry. "How about I stay here and we can watch a movie or something?" He suggested and I immediately sniffed, lifting my head before I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm being a coward." I muttered, wiping at my eyes as Shock flew over.

"No, you're not. Jess, you're allowed to be scared of something." He told me as I rested my head against Berto's shoulder. "Besides, Morphos is pretty freaky." He said and I managed a weak laugh. "Okay so what movie should we watch?"

Less then half an hour later I sighed, my head resting on Berto's right leg as we watched an action movie Max lent us.

For a while I relaxed, watching with some interest at a car chase but I soon felt my eyes drifting closed only to blink awake seconds later. _**Nope, I am not sleeping**_ I thought fighting back a yawn. Trying to focus on staying awake proved harder than I thought especially when Berto started to gently run his fingers through my hair.

When I tensed up, refusing to go back to sleep, Berto grabbed the remote. When he paused the movie I frowned, lifting my head to see him staring directly at me.

"Jessie, why can't you relax?" He asked and I sat up, arms crossed against my chest as both he and Shock stared at me. "Nightmares can't hurt you."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one waking up screaming." I grumbled and to my surprise, Berto leant forward. Brushing a kiss against my forehead, directly on the bandaid, he grinned at me and I tilted my head. "Why are you grinning at me?" I asked just as Berto leant forward against, this time brushing his lips against mine. Once my surprise wore off I kissed him back, ignoring Shock's eyeroll. "Nice but it doesn't solve my sleeping problem." I told him once we broke apart.

"Actually I was trying to help you relax." Berto explained and I rubbed at my eyes, letting out a yawn. "I think its working." He added just as my stomach growled and he chuckled.

"So I'm hungry. I did miss lunch when I fainted." I answered as I leant against the headrest, my eyelids drooping. When Berto climbed off the couch I stared until I saw him head towards the kitchen and I grinned knowing he was going to make lunch. That's exactly when I realized that I hadn't been shopping lately and I closed my eyes, feeling a little stupid.

"Maybe we can order takeout?" Shock suggested after Berto stood up, having briefly checked the fridge to find only a half bottle of milk left.

"Yeah good idea. Sorry there isn't anything in the fridge. Or the cubboards." I muttered as Berto headed back to the couch. "Been a little...preoccupied."

"No problema, bella. How does pizza sound?" Berto asked, taking his phone from his jeans pocket and I smiled as he flipped the phone open. Less than half an hour later we resumed watching the movie this time with a medium pizza.

"Thanks guys...I'm sorry." I muttered just as the movie ended. Confused, both of my friends turned to see tears running down my eyes. Sniffing I hurriedly wiped at my eyes.

"I know you're scared of that monster, and frankly I don't blame you, but we'll beat him." Shock said as I leant back against the seat, closing my eyes in the hope my tears would stop.

"Jess, please don't cry." Berto told me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I buried my head in his chest, still sniffing.

"I know, I know. Agh why am I such a wimp?" I muttered, lifting my head a full minute later and Berto raised an eyebrow.

"Once again you're the last person I'd call a wimp." Shock commented as I rubbed at my eyes and I somehow managed a grin. "So...what should we do next?"

Finding another dvd to watch I made myself comfortable, using Berto's lap as a cushion as he pressed play. Before we were even five minutes into the movie my eyelids started to close and after letting out a yawn I finally dozed off.

When I finally opened my eyes at first I wasn't sure where I was until I saw my couch and I sighed, snuggling into the cushion by my head. Or at least that's what I thought it was until it snorted, moving slightly to the left and when I lifted my head I discovered I was using Berto as a pillow.

"Hey...Berto." I whispered but he didn't respond, head against his chest. Giving me a tired smile I lay my head back in his lap, closing my eyes.

Hours later I could feel someone running their hand through my hair and at first I kept my eyes closed, still feeling a little sleepy. It wasn't until I felt a kiss brushed against my neck that I opened one eye to find Berto kneeling beside me.

"I knew you weren't asleep." He chuckled as I sat up, rubbing at my eyes with the back of my hand.

Before I could react he pressed me back against the armrest, his mouth suddenly on mine and my eyes went wide. But only for a second then I kissed him back, one arm drapped around his shoulders. "Mmph." I mumbled, realizing that trying to speak when you're kissing someone doesn't work and I gave up. Oblivious, Berto used one hand to gently push me onto my back his mouth releasing mine only to press his lips against my chin. As he slowly kissed his way down my chin, towards the base of my neck I whimpered and he paused.

"If we're not quiet we'll wake Shock." Berto whispered, moving his head slightly towards the tv where Shock hovered. I gave him a quick grin which he returned before his head moved lower and I bit back a gasp as his teeth nibbled my throat. As Berto kissed my neck he watched as I bit my lip trying to keep quiet. But I was fighting a losing battle and the second Berto stroked my inner thigh with his fingers I groaned, jarring Shock from his doze.

The moment he saw the two of us making out, Berto's open palm now rubbing up and down my right leg he narrowed his eyes and shot towards us. Suddenly he was hovering between us and Berto glared before he sat back, allowing me to sit up.

"I can't leave you two alone at all, can I?" Shock muttered as I stared at the couch and not Berto.

"Trying to forget." I whispered, getting two very confused looks and before anyone could react I climbed off the couch.

"What do you mean, Jess?" Berto asked and I turned around, arms crossed against my chest. "Did you have another nightmare?" I violently shook my head and he frowned at me.

"Look I want to beat Morphos, then maybe I can get some peace." I answered, giving my arms and legs a stretch. "What time is it?" I asked Shock who seemed to be staring at me.

"Well it's six in the morning. Why?" He replied as I looked towards the kitchen only to have his question answered when my stomach growled. "Right, stupid question." He added as I coughed, a blush covering my cheeks. I headed towards the kitchen only for Berto's arms to wrap themselves around my waist and with a smile he kissed my neck.

"How about I make breakfast and you take a shower?" Berto offered, only to raise an eyebrow when I tilted my head back. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking...never mind. Thanks, Berto." I answered and he grinned, a slightly confused look on his face as I headed for the bathroom. As the door closed he turned to Shock who rolled his eyes.

"Jessie thought you wanted to join her." Shock told him and Berto coughed, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Despite how embarrassed he looked, Shock did see the scientist glance towards the bathroom door for a few seconds before he shook his head, heading for the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

"She's been in there a while now. Wonder what's keeping her?" Shock said as Berto set down the plate he was carrying. Hearing Berto sigh Shock looked up as the scientist sat heavily.

"Jess just needs some more time to figure out a plan to beat Morphos. That's all." Berto finally answered and Shock frowned. When he saw the Ultralink's one green eye staring at him he shrugged. "If Jessie needs us she'll ask."

Right now I was standing in front of the mirror, trying to work out why I couldn't beat Morphos. Maybe because he can use my Modes against me, I thought as I stared at my forehead. "Stupid freaky...thing." I growled as I scratched at the gauze.

"Jess? You okay?" Shock asked, hovering beside the door and I jumped. "Jess?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll just be another minute." I answered as I reached for my toothbrush, only to recoil as something loomed up behind me. I spun around only to see...absolutely nothing.

"Is she okay?" Berto called out only to hear the door slowly open and when I emerged he blinked as I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. Seeing them shake he rushed over as I closed the door and leant against it, pale faced. "What happened?" He asked as he set his hand on my shoulder and I yelped, not realizing it was only my boyfriend.

"Calm down." Shock said as I shivered, wide-eyed at my friends. "Jess, just take it easy."

This time I didn't flinch when Berto wrapped his arm around my shoulders and as he led me towards the kitchen table I began to wonder how I was going to keep my friends in the dark. Knowing them they'll keep prying until I caved but as I started on the pancakes that Berto had cooked no one spoke and that confused me. Still I wasn't complaining as I ate in peace, not really seeing my friends watching me.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast." I told Berto, pushing my empty plate into the center of the table and he nodded, giving me a smile. As he cleared away my plate as well as his own I noticed the quick glance he gave Shock and I frowned, pushing away from the table as I sat up. "Okay why are you two acting so weird?" I asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Shock answered, staring as I narrowed my eyes. Without speaking I headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, not even looking back at my friends. "I think we should bring her back to N-Tek." He suggested and Berto turned back to his friend as the bathroom door closed.

"Maybe Jessie should take a break, from school and fighting." Berto agreed as he set the dishes down in the sink and leant against it, looking at the bathroom door. When I emerged from the bathroom I had my hair tied back and Berto grinned, aparrently liking the look.

"Just needed a change. So are we ready to go?" I asked as Shock flew over and linked with me. I took a single step towards the front door only to freeze as he took control. "Okay what's the deal? You know I don't like it when you take control."

"Sorry Jessie but I can't let you go to school, not in thsi condition. How about we head to N-Tek instead?" He suggested and I snorted, crossing my arms. "We're just worried about you." He sighed and after a full minute I sighed.

"Yeah I know guys. Sorry I'm being a pain. Let's go there instead." I agreed and he changed me to my street clothes, returning control to me. This time Berto followed and after I locked the door, he took my hand in his as we headed for his car. On the trip back to N-Tek, Shock tried to start a conversation with me but I just sighed not feeling the best. Even when he cracked a joke about Max, making Berto laugh I just stared into the distance.

She's getting worse, Shock thought as he stared at me. Even after spending time with me and Berto, Jessie's still not herself. I was so focused on watching the traffic go by that my head jerked up when Berto announcaded that we had arrived at N-Tek.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" Shock said as I opened the car door. Getting the cold shoulder he shrugged, following me into the base with Berto close behind.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Berto asked as he walked alongside me and I shrugged, looking straight ahead. Not liking my answer he stepped into my path and I almost stumbled into him. "Seriously, bella. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about beating Morphos, that's all." I replied, looking at the ground and he sighed. Gently he cupped my chin in one hand, giving me a head shake.

"That's not really it, is it?" He asked, rubbing his thumb against my chin and I frowned. "If you can't tell us, your two best friends, who else can you tell?"

"It's nothing so stop pestering me!" I shouted and Berto froze, eyes wide as I pushed his hand away. "Why can't I have a minute's peace?" I grumbled, quieter this time and Shock flew into my face.

"Keeping everything bottled up won't help you. Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" He asked and I growled, eyes narrowing. At the exact same time they glowed green and he flew over to Berto, hiding behind the scientist's shoulder.

Not caring what they thought I headed in the direction of the Medical Bay, ignoring the stares of my friends. It wasn't until a few minutes later in the Medical Bay that I heard footsteps and when I opened one eye I found Berto standing beside the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'm never going to stop bugging." Berto said and I closed my eyes, lying back against the bed. "So what's on your mind?"

"Lately I've been feeling like everything I do ends in disaster. I couldn't beat Makino, I almost lost you when that restarunt collapsed and now I can't even beat Morphos. What kind of hero am I?" I muttered as I rolled over.

"Jessie, the building collapse wasn't your fault and you beat Makino. Besides we just have to find out Morphos' weakness and we'll be fine." Berto answered as he lay beside me.

"In case you forgot I didn't beat Makino, Max Steel did. Plus I almost sided with him and tried to destroy you when you tried to help me." I whispered, not looking as he drapped his arm around my waist. "If my parents could see me..." I started only to hear Berto's voice.

"They would be proud. That's your problem, you're always putting yourself down when something goes wrong and it isn't your fault." Berto told me, pulling me against his side.

I fought back tears as he kissed the back of my head, wrapping his other arm around my waist. For a full minute we lay there in silence and then I cleared my throat. "Thanks, Berto." I whispered and he chuckled. "You're right."

"As always." He said and I rolled my eyes, forgetting he couldn't see it.

"Don't get a big head, Berto." I replied, closing my eyes only to feel his mouth on the back of my neck. "Hey...stop that." I gasped but Berto just continued nibbling on my neck instead.

Instead of stopping. Berto gave my bare neck a lick and I shuddered. "I think someone needs to take a break." He whispered, his arms now wrapped tightly around my waist. "And what better way then with me?"

I couldn't argue with that logic especially when his mouth closed over the back of my neck and my next thoughts were a blur, fighting the urge to groan as one of his hands made its way towards my stomach. "Berto...not there. Anywhere but there." I gasped as his open palm rubbed slow circles along my base suit. "Ugh..." I groaned, closing my eyes as he rubbed my stomach.

"There's no way I'm going to stop, especially when you make noises like that." Berto whispered into my ear, his teeth giving my earlobe a nibble. Worried someone would hear us, well me anyway and get the wrong impression I tried to move away. But Berto just grinned and suddenly he was lying over me, the weight of his body pinning me against the bed. Blushing furiously my eyes went wide as Berto grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, grinning the whole time.

"Berto, someone's going to see this and..." I trailed off as Berto's head moved towards my neck and I let out a pleasure-filled groan as he sucked on the base of my neck. "Ohhh."

"Jessie, just relax." He whispered as he raised himself above me and I stared into his eyes. After a pause he kissed me, his tongue slipping into my mouth and as I kissed him back I wrapped my legs around his waist. For a while I forgot all about fighting as Berto sucked on my tongue, my breathing muffled as his body moved against mine. When his tongue released mine I managed a groan, giving him a smile.

"You know me pretty well." I sighed as I nuzzled his neck and Berto smiled, releasing my hands and I wrapped them around his neck. "Hmm...why isn't Shock interrupting us?" I wondered as Berto kissed my forehead.

"I may or may not have had something to do with that. But he wanted to give you time to rest." Berto answered, kissing my throat again and I sighed. "The fact is we've both been pretty worried about you." He added, his mouth nipping at my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I worried you both. I just been so focused on not being able to beat Morphos that I forgot I could talk to you and Shock." I answered, biting back a groan as Berto's hand squeezed my backside. "Mmm...feels good."

"I was thinking that..." Berto trailed off with a gasp as my hands gripped his backside, giving it a quick squeeze. He lifted his head giving me a raised eyebrow for a few seconds. "You read my mind, bella." He chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. But we hadn't even kissed when an alarm sounded in the base and I groaned.

"Oh perfect timing." I complained as Berto climbed off me, adjusting his labcoat as I sat up. "Why couldn't it have waited a few more minutes? That's all I asked."

"Come on, Jess. Duty calls." Berto answered, holding his hand out and I took it. After he helped me up we ran towards the Com Room and as we cleared the door I almost ran into Max who gave me a grin.

"What's going on?" I asked Commander Forge, who was leaning over the computer.

"It's Morphos. He's been spotted inside Copper Canyon and..." Before he could finish I frowned.

"Say no more. This time I'll beat him. Come on, Shock." I growled and despite Berto shaking his head, we raced into the corridor.

"I was about to say he's been going after Extroyer and Toxzon. We don't need to fight him but now Jessie's gone after him. When will that girl ever listen?" Forge sighed and Berto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait so does that mean he's helping us?" Berto asked as Max and Shock just stared at Commander Forge. "What about Dredd? Why would he let his creation actually help?"

"Dredd's not with him and we don't know why. I want you and Max to find out what you can. Also make sure Jessie doesn't start fighting Moprhos until we know whose side he's on." Commander Forge asked and Berto gave him a quick nod, rushing towards the corridor.

I just hope I'm not too late and that she listens, Berto thought as he made his way towards his lab.

"Jessie, are you sure we should be going after him like this? Remember what happened the last time we fought?" Shock asked as we flew towards the centre of Copper Canyon and I cringed.

"Thanks for reminding me. But yes, we need to stop him now before he hurts someone else." I replied, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. As we approached his last known location I heard Berto's voice and I stopped in midair.

"Jessie, you need to come back to N-Tek. Morphos isn't causing any trouble the opposite right now." Berto told me and I snorted, taking off towards the city.

"Yeah right. Commander Forge's wrong. He's evil and we're going to stop him right here and now." I answered and Berto sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Jess, don't do this. He might be on our side but if attack him he'll fight you." Berto replied hearing a growl in his headset. "Shock, help me out."

"No can do. You know she never listens to us when she's angry." Shock answered and Berto let out a frustrated growl of his own, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll try and keep her out of trouble if I can." He added and Berto sighed, hoping the Ultralink would keep his word.

It wasn't long until I saw Morphos standing on the street below and I grinned, about to charge him until Shock held me back by taking control. "Hey, what's the big idea?" I asked, now hovering in midair and he sighed.

"Didn't we just promise not to go after him, all guns blazing? Look I want to wipe the floor with Moprhos as much as you do but we have to be careful." Shock replied and I wanted to argue but eventually I nodded.

"Okay I'll be careful." I answered. When I regained control I flew towards Morphos and just as I landed he took a swing at me. "Hey!" I yelled, leaping clear and he laughed.

"You're pretty funny for an N-Tek agent." He growled and I glared at him, putting my arms up ready to fight until Shock detached from me.

"Whoa, calm down." He said and I sighed, lowering my arms to glare at the monster. "That's better. Okay so what's the deal? Aren't you going to destroy Copper Canyon with Dredd?" Shock asked the monster and he stopped laughing abruptly.

"I no longer serve Dredd. Instead I want to protect this city." Moprhos answered and my jaw dropped. Chuckling, he clamped me on the shoulder almost slamming me into the pavement.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You tried to turn me into roadkill." I shot back, trying to stop myself taking a swing at Morphos. "Anyway where is Dredd?"

"Where he can't hurt you or this city." Morphos answered and I tilted my head to one side, confused. While I tried to understand just what was going on, Max Steel went looking for Dredd.

"See anything, Steel?" Max asked as they flew over the canyon. "Steel?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about Jessie. I hope she's okay." He answered as they headed closer to the city. "Hey, what's that?" He asked just as a large mansion came into view.

"Maybe that's Dredd's new hideout. Either that and the Munsters moved to Copper Canyon." He grinned as he shot towards the mansion. Landing beside it he took a step towards the door, reaching for the doorknob only to jump when he heard someone shout.

"Is someone there?"

"Okay who was that?" Steel asked as he detached from Max's chest, looking towards the door. "Well I guess we'll never know until we go inside. Come on." Just as Max gripped the doorknob the whole door came off in his hands.

"Oops?" Max whispered, setting it down beside the doorway and as he stepped through they both heard the same voice again. "Dredd!" He growled rushing inside the mansion only to stare when they found Dredd bound to a table in the centre of the room.

"Max Steel? I should have known." Dredd muttered as Max walked over. "Hurry up and release me."

"And just why should we? With you out of the picture we're that much closer to making Copper Canyon safe." Steel asked, his arms crossed and Max rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand!" Dredd roared and both heroes took an immediate step backwards. "Morphos is trying to fool you into thinking he's a hero...right until he destroys you." Dredd explained. "I thought you destroyed him until he reformed and trapped me here, going on about taking over this city. If we don't act fast he'll level this city."

"How can we trust you?" Max asked as Steel hovered beside him and Dredd sighed, looking towards the keyboard.

"Because I'm the only one who knows Moprhos' one fatal weakness. Besides even if we team up we're still not a match. We need some backup." Dredd answered and Max finally nodded, reaching for the red button on the keyboard. Seconds later he let out a yelp as he lit up and Dredd chuckled. "You might want to avoid pressing random buttons. Use the blue one." He added, giving Max a grin.

"Very funny." Steel growled as Max shook himself. This time he quickly tapped the blue button and Dredd laughed as the restraints holding him broke. "Remember our deal." The Ultralink said as Dredd climbed from the table and Dredd laughed.

"Of course. Now contact Forge while I call for backup." Dredd ordered and Max sighed, quickly contacting his uncle who wasn't happy.

"Help Dredd?" Jefferson asked and Kat shrugged, both agents looking towards their commander.

"I know it looks bad but I guess we have no choice. Tell Dredd that for now we'll help him." Forge answered and once the call cut out he sighed. "I can't believe we're working with Miles Dredd."

"Me neither. Wait, where's Jessie and Shock?" Berto asked, appearing in the doorway. "I hope she doesn't find Morphos before we do."

Right now I was standing before Morphos and my jaw would have been on the floor if it wasn't for my helmet. "So...you're one of the good guys? What about earlier?" I asked as Shock hovered beside me, his green eye staring at the monster.

"I apologize for attacking you." Morphos answered stepping towards me and I took a step back, not sure if I could trust it. "I will prove it by bringing in Dredd." He added and I blinked, just as confused as Shock.

"Alright I suppose I can give you a chance." I finally said and once Shock linked with me we changed to Flight Mode. Seconds later Morphos' blue tentacle shot out from his chest and I cried out in fright as it absorbed my mode. "What was that for?" I growled only to see three wings appear from his back.

"I am sorry but I couldn't follow you from the air without borrowing your mode." Morphos answered and I sighed, giving him a nod. "Follow me, I know Extroyer is nearby." After he took to the sky I followed him as he flew towards the nearby park, only to see Extroyer in his T-Rex form.

"J-Shock and...who are you?" Extroyer growled as Morphos landed beside him. "It doesn't matter you will all bow before the mighty Extroyer!" He roared, rushing towards us and I had only braced myself for his attack when Morphos leapt into my path. Before I could blink he shot forward and grabbed Extroyer's jaws clamping them shut. Seconds later Extroyer roared as he was thrown at a nearby tree and the impact momentarily stunned him. I watched as Morphos launched himself at our enemy, grabbing Extroyer just as he transformed into his Gorilla morph.

"Wow he's really strong." Shock commented as we watched them brawl and in a few seconds Extroyer let out a roar, dodging Morphos who flew at him. "Should we help or what?"

"I think we should just sit back and enjoy the show." I replied, watching with a grin as both villains whaled on each other. Trading blows I was certain Extroyer was about to lose when he changed to his wasp form, dodging Morphos and I groaned as he flew away. Thinking Morphos would be angry I was taken aback when he walked back to us, his face expressionless. "That was a pretty amazing fight." I commented and he chuckled, coming to a stop a few feet from me. When he didn't speak, only stared I blinked.

"Is something wrong?" Shock asked only to see the same cold expression on his face. "Why do I get the feeling something really bad's about to happen?" He asked just as Morphos gave me a cold smile. A split second later he lunged and I yelped, trying to dodge only for that same blue tentacle to shoot from his chest. Instantly it wrapped itself around me and I cried out, unable to break free no matter how hard I struggled. "Jessie!" Shock cried, flying towards me only to be backhanded by Morphos. Striking a tree he lay on the ground, dazed as I cried out in fear.

"You lied!" I snarled, finding my voice and Morphos laughed in my face. "I knew you weren't to be trusted."

"I did say I wanted to protect this city, even if I have to get rid of its most dangerous threats." Morphos explained as he held me upright. "And if that means getting rid of you and Max Steel then so be it."

"Oh...crud." I whispered as I struggled in his grip. But it didn't work and he laughed as he lifted his hand, the claws reaching for my throat.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jessie!" Shock cried out, quickly detaching from me. Striking Morphos in the face with a blast of Turbo energy the monster roared, his claws just missing my head. The distraction released his grip on me and I kicked out, knocking him backwards.

"I knew you were lying!" I growled as I dropped to the ground. "N-Tek's on its way and...whoa!" I yelled as he lunged for me, eyes narrowed at me.

"No they're not. Max Steel's looking for Dredd and you came here all on your own. They can't help you now." Morphos growled and for a moment I froze, actually believing him. That gave him the chance to attack me and I cried out as he struck me, sending me flying into the pavement. Rushing to my side, Shock linked as Morphos stomped towards us.

"Jessie, now would be a good time to fight back." Shock said but I groaned instead, my head spinning. "Jessie!" Shock yelled as Morphos' arm transformed. Before he could strike something struck him and as I stumbled to my feet, holding my head in one hand I blinked.

"Toxzon?" I muttered and he grinned at me. "What are you doing here?"

"The least you could say is thank you." Toxzon grumbled as Morphos climbed to his feet. Ignoring me, Toxzon held his arms up letting loose with a spray of toxic chemicals. Still a little woozy from the blow to my head I could only watch as Morphos dodged the attack, striking Toxzon in the chest and with a grunt the villain was sent flying.

"That looked painful." Shock commeneted and I nodded, rushing over to help him up. But he brushed away my hand and climbed to his feet, shaking his head.

"Save some for us!" Max Steel called out, landing beside me and I grinned giving him a wave. "Sorry we're late but everyone's a little busy taking care of the mutants."

"Mutants? Besides Morphos and Toxzon?" I asked only to hear Toxzon call out, "I heard that!"

"Morphos set out a device that turned most of Copper Canyon into mutants like him. N-Tek's busy trying to stop them without hurting anyone and...well you're not going to believe this but Dredd, Extroyer and Mega Elementor are helping us." Steel explained as I looked back towards Morphos for a moment.

"Are you kidding me? Our worse enemies are fighting on our side?" I asked and Max nodded, making me even more confused.

"I guess it's true what they say. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Though this is really bizzare." Shock said. "Do we fight Morphos or take down all the mutants?"

"I vote for Morphos. He's the bigger threat plus I owe him for tricking me. Let's rock, Frost!" I called out rapidly transforming into Frost mode. Without looking back I rushed over to aid Toxzon, only to see the villain fly over my head with a yell. "Well there goes Toxzon. Any ideas, Shock?" I asked as Morphos came charging towards us.

Just as we were about to collide he took to the air and I growled, sending a blast of ice his way. When it missed I glared at the villain.

"Oh come on! Let's rock, Flight!" I yelled changing modes again and as I took to the air, Max Steel rolled his eyes from the ground below.

"What about us?" Max muttered as he went looking for Toxzon. At the centre of Copper Canyon, N-tek had their hands full trying to stop the citizens of the city, now horribly mutated into creatures that resembled Morphos.

"Shock, look what he's done to everyone!" I shouted as we chased the villain through the sky above. "Now there's no doubt, he needs to be stopped." I whispered, watching as Kat and Jefferson knocked out several of the mutants that attacked them.

"Need some help?" Shock called out only to see Dredd and Extroyer sending the mutants flying and he stared. "Or maybe not." He muttered, focusing his attention on Morphos. While I'd been distracted by the damaged the monster had done I didn't see that same blue tentacle lash out at me. Even with Shock's warning I couldn't dodge in time and it grabbed me, throwing me hard into the ground below.

"A heads up with have been great, Shock." I groaned as I struggled to my feet, now back in Base Mode. To my shock the one who helped me stand was Dredd and I narrowed my eyes, surprised as he chuckled.

"Nice to see you again, J-Shock. Where's Max Steel?" He asked and I shrugged, turning my attention to the mutants running towards us.

"Probably tag teaming with Toxzon. What are you doing here anyway? Isn't he your creation?" I asked as I dusted myself off and Dredd narrowed his eyes at me. "Ohh sore spot?" I teased as I dodged every attack, using only a fraction of my strength to knock out anyone who attacked me.

"For your information he turned against me and locked me up. But that's not important, right now he's threatening Copper Canyon so we need to work together and stop him." Dredd answered, stunning a mutant who tried to grab him.

"I bet that stings, having to help us. Why would you care what happens to this city? Oh right not much good ruling a city if its destroyed." I replied. "Let's rock, Strength!" I called out and the second we transformed I ran towards the nearest mutant only to pause when I remembered I couldn't really hurt them. "Well this is a problem." I muttered, giving one mutant a flick with my finger and he struck the pavement hard. "Heh...oops."

"Maybe be a little more gentle with them." Shock sighed and I shrugged, watching as three mutants rushed me. As I fought back, taking care not to hurt them too much, I didn't notice Max Steel and Toxzon joining the fight the latter having no problem attacking the citizens of Copper Canyon.

"You think you can stop, Extroyer!" I heard someone shout and when I turned I saw a group of mutants sent flying by Extroyer's Tiger morph. "Pitiful humans." He growled as he leapt towards me, landing nearby. "You should be thanking me."

"Sorry but this situation still weirds me out. But yeah, thanks for the assist." I answered and he chuckled, leaping towards a mutant as it tried to grab me. "And for that." I added, embarrassed that I'd let someone sneak up on me.

"You should be more careful." Extroyer growled, rushing away before I could think of a clever answer. Rolling my eyes I concentrated on not letting anyone else sneak attack me. As the battle raged on I saw Max Steel knocked flying by Morphos only for Metal Elementor to block Morphos' follow up blow.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Shock commented as we rushed over to help. Before my eyes I saw Chomp land and I grinned, happy to see someone I could trust.

"N-Tek sent me to help." Chomp explained, only to scratch his head for a moment looking slightly confused.

"Yeah that does sound weird coming from you. Still glad to see someone else I know's on our side." I replied and he nodded, letting out a roar that made everyone stare. Teaming up we raced through the crowd of mutants, sending them flying before we came across Morphos.

"So even you are no match for my powers." Morphos laughed, his blue tentacle absorbing Dredd's powers. "Now I am the strongest, even more powerful then my creator."

"Stop this, Morphos. You don't have to do this. Copper Canyon never attacked you so why..." I didn't finish when he threw Dredd into me, sending us both crashing into the pavement. "Okay...that really hurt." I groaned as Dredd climbed to his feet.

"Jessie, be careful. He's too powerful for you and Shock." Berto spoke into my headset and I narrowed my eyes at the monster.

"Poor choice of words, Berto. Now Jessie's going to do something stupid." Shock groaned as I stumbled to my feet, more determined than ever to beat N-Tek's creation. "Jessie, just calm down." He whispered as Berto put his head in his hands.

"Let's rock, Turbo Flare!" I yelled and Morphos took a step back as my body glowed with gree Turbo energy. "I'll teach you to harm innocent people and attack my friends!"

"Jessie, not that mode!" I heard Max yell but I was so angry that I ignored him, clenching my fists letting out a growl. "Take it easy!"

"Max, she can't hear you. May I suggest we...run!" Steel yelled and Max turned around, running as fast as they could as I let out a cry.

"That seems like a smart move." Dredd muttered, following Max and a few seconds later Extroyer, Toxzon and the Elementors followed behind him. Still glowing I cried out, Morphos staring as the Turbo energy build up.

"Jessie, your body can't take this much Tubo energy. If you keep building it up it'll burn you out!" Shock warned me and that's when I let loose, sending everything I had at Morphos. Just as the energy reached him he somehow managed to dodge it and I gasped, feeling more then a little woozy. "I told you to keep calm but would you listen? Of course not." Shock grumbled as I staggered forward, unable to see straight. Taking this as a sign, Morphos' tentacle grabbed me and I whimpered as he absorbed my mode.

"Ugh...let go!" I shouted but he just laughed, throwing me into Max Steel. We both hit the dirt though Max instantly climbed to his feet, not fazed at all. I tried to follow only to find I couldn't move and I groaned, realizing that using Turbo Flare left me wide open for an attack. Morphos laughed and as his body glowed I yelled out a warning just as Max shot towards him. He managed to jump clear and I cried out, thrown backwards by a burst of stolen energy.

To my shock someone caught me before I slammed into the ground and as they helped me standing I found C.Y.T.R.O standing over me. "Jessie, you okay?" Berto asked as I leant against C.Y.T.R.O and I shook my head. "Just stay back and let Max handle this."

"No, not again. I need to beat Morphos." I gasped, taking a step forward and C.Y.T.R.O reached out for my arm as I tripped. Finding my feet I tried agan and this time I managed to stay upright mostly due to not wanting to look weak. "Hey Morphos!" I shouted and he turned just as I launched myself towards him, my eyes glowing green. The second I struck him with my fist my hands glowed and that knocked him into the air. "Let's rock, Flight!" I cried out using every ounche of Turbo energy I had left to slam him back into the ground.

My friends watched in disbelief as I threw kicks and punches, not giving Morphos a chance to counter. Even Dredd looked impressed, my limbs a blur as I tapped into my speed. Finally I used my last resort, another Turbo Flare and as everyone stared my body glowed. Knowing I wouldn't listen, Shock added his own and we both yelled out. The Turbo Flare lit up the sky and Morphos roared, unable to break free from the tight grip I had on him. Seconds later we both fell and I started to grow dizzy.

Weak, I fell fast towards the ground and just as I would have smacked into it, someone caught me in their arms. Weakened I looked up into C.Y.T.R.O's face, hearing Berto's voice in my ear.

"Jessie, speak to me. Are you okay?" He asked and I lifted my hand, giving him a shaky thumbs up. "Don't ever do that again, bella. You had me worried." He sighed, running a hand over his face and I let out a quiet laugh.

"He's still standing." Forge called out and when C.Y.T.R.O turned around we saw Moprhos climb to his feet. He growled, eyes narrowed and furious and I coughed.

"No...even with that." I gasped and Max Steel stepped forward, giving me a nod.

"I'll take care of him." He told me, walking towards Morphos who roared at him. "Go Turbo..." I never heard the mode's name when my vision went dark and I lost consciousness.

**Back at N-Tek some hours later...**

"Jessie? Copper Canyon to Jessie, helloooo!" Shock said and I groaned, rolling onto my right side. "Come on, I know you can hear me." He said, prodding at my arm. "A snort is not an answer."

"Shock...too tired for this." I mumbled, drapping my arm over my face but he wouldn't let up and I groaned opening one eye. "Why can't you...leave me in peace?"

"Because we're worried about you." Berto replied as he leant over me, holding my other hand. "You did pass out during the battle with Morphos."

"I was...exhausted. You try battling him and stay...awake afterwards." I complained as I pushed myself up using my elbows.

"Hey I did warn you about using Turbo Flare. You remember what happened last time you used it." Shock pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him. "Besides Max's fine so why aren't you alright?"

"At least you're awake now. You've been asleep for half the day." Berto explained as I rubbed at my eyes, still feeling pretty sleepy. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and sleepy. Can I go back to sleep now, please?" I sighed and Berto chuckled, sitting beside me and I stared as he ruffled my hair.

"Not until Kat checks you out. I just want to make sure you're really okay." Berto replied when I groaned and after a few seconds I nodded, making my head throb. When Kat walked into the Medical Bay I was leaning against Berto, trying hard to stay awake for long enough to be given the all clear.

"Jessie, how are you feeling?" Kat asked and I shrugged, head aching. "Not so good, huh? I'm not susprised after the battle." She said as she moved to my side and knelt. After checking my pulse she checked the cut on my forehead, taking the gauze off. "That doesn't look too bad. I'll just change the dressing and then you can get some rest. You look like you need it."

Berto gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze as I leant against his shoulder, my heart beating a little faster than I would have liked. "So sleepy." I mumbled, fighting to keep my eyes open.

Once Kat finished redressing my forehead I sighed, my shoulders shaking a little from exhaustion. "Okay you're good to go though you might be better sleeping in your dorm." Kat suggested and I nodded, letting out a yawn.

"Come on, let's go." Berto said, giving my arm a tug and I gave him a sleepy grin. I really wanted to go home and sleep but I also knew I'd never make the trip back so Berto helped me back to my dorm. "Are you completely sure you've alright?" He asked and I raised my head, narrowing my eyes.

"Berto was only asking, Jess." Shock said and I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling bad.

"Sorry I know you're just looking out for me." I whispered as we neared my dorm room and Berto nodded, his grip on my shoulders tightening. "Oh...we're finally here." I muttered, another yawn emerging from my mouth.

Unlocking the door, Berto gently helped me into the room where I almost collapsed onto the bed. "Jessie?" He said as I lay back, breathing a little fast.

"Just sleepy." I mumbled as he sat beside me. "But I'll be fine after a goodnight's rest."

"You do realize you've been asleep for over three hours. Isn't that enough?" Shock asked and I opened my eyes to stare at him. "Don't give me that look, you knew that mode's dangerous and yet you still went ahead and used it anyway."

"I made a mistake, okay? Now can I get some peace and quiet?" I answered only for Shock to link with me. "Thanks for being there, both of you."

"Like I was going to let you take on Morphos alone. What kind of friend would I be?" Shock replied and I let out a tired giggle.

I lay back only to feel Berto lay beside me and I turned my head just as he leant over, giving my cheek a kiss. "What was that for?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"For coming back in one piece, like you promised. And for being...well you." Berto answered, reaching down and taking my hand in his. "I know that sounds really corny." He added only to feel me give his cheek a kiss.

"Love you." I whispered, closing my eyes and in less then a minute I fell into a light doze. Giving me a tiny smile, Berto rested his head against mine choosing to watch over me. At least for an hour or two he thought. Which turned into a lot longer then that.

Moving his head slightly, Berto yawned moving closer to Jessie. She didn't stir and he sighed, tempted to go back to sleep until he heard her mumble something.

"Jessie? Did you say something?" Berto whispered, stroking her cheek but she didn't answer. "Hmm...must have been dreaming." He yawned, starting to doze off only for Jessie to sit up right.

"Where?" I coughed, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "Oh I'm still here." I muttered, about to lie back until I noticed Berto staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" Berto asked and I sighed, not sure what to say. "You know you can tell me anything." He said, sitting up and I turned my head, giving him a tiny head shake. "A bad dream, huh?" He asked and I gave him a nod, instantly feeling his arms wrap around me.

"I'll be alright, Berto. Just need to relax. Maybe it's because of the battle that I'm still wound up." I told him and after a pause Berto leant in closer. I shivered, eyes half closing as he caught the edge of my lips in his mouth lightly sucking on them. "W..wow." I groaned once he released my lips and he smiled. "Eres increible." I breathed, a silly grin on my face.

"And don't I know it." Berto chuckled, placing a hand on my chest. After gently pushing me against the mattress his lips pressed against mine, lightly at first before the kiss deepened. Once I opened my mouth his tongue slipped inside, making me wrap my arms around his neck.

Wrapping an arm around my neck, Berto's tongue teased mine as his other arm reached down cupping my backside. Giving it a squeeze made me arch my back slightly, making him grin before his hand moved towards my thigh. Gently rubbing his open palm against my inner thigh, Berto watched as I shuddered beneath him. Releasing my tongue he nibbled at my throat, his hand going back and forth against my leg and I finally let out a groan.

"You really need to relax more." Berto whispered, his lips kissing the tip of my chin neck and as his mouth travelled further down he could hear my heavy breathing. "I think it's working." He laughed and I opened my eyes to frown at him.

"Oh so funny, Berto." I muttered, gasping when his mouth moved towards my stomach. "Oh...ohhh. Keep doing that." I sighed. He did just that and I was soon a quivering mess, unable to control my eyes from glowing. That was all the evidence Berto needed to know and he continued to kiss my belly, his tongue flicking around and even into my navel area. Completely focused on his mouth I didn't see his hand move closer towards my backside.

Once we broke apart, both panting I lay back against the pillow just above my head.

"Whoa...where's this all coming from?" I whispered and he gave me a tiny smile, his open palm rubbing my hip.

"Jessie, I...uh..wanted to ask if...you wanted...to...uh." Berto stammered cheeks turning red and I nodded, unable to hide the growing blush that spread across my cheeks. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to but we've been together for so long and it's been a while since we..you know. I don't want to pressure you after everything you've just been through in the last few days but you know how I feel about you and...whoa!" Berto yelped as I yanked his head down, my lips cutting him off. A couple of minutes passed before I could speak.

"I..want you to. They're in...the drawer." I managed to gasp, Berto's tongue licking at my exposed throat. Grabbing his jeans, Berto unzipped them. After dropping them on the edge of the bed he moved to his jacket only to have me grab the hem and pull it carefully over his head. With a breathless laugh he watched me drop it off the bed before we started to kiss all over again.

**Just a heads up that this next scene contains an M-rated sex scene. You have been warned... :)**

In a manner of minutes his boxers followed his shirt and jeans, Berto's lips never leaving my throat. "Berto...can't take much more...of this." I groaned feeling his hands roaming my body. With my arms wrapped around his waist I pulled him close and he groaned as my tongue moved across his stomach, the tip slipping into his navel. Listening his groans I increased the pace and after a slight pause my tongue moved to the blade scar near his waist. When I started to suck lightly on it Berto's eyes closed and he let out a low moan, his hands gripping my backside even tighter as he tried to stop the shudder that flowed through his body. Knowing I was making him feel good was a turn on and I found myself gripping the mattress under me, my body flushed.

Pretty soon I shifted, a moan of pleasure flowing from my mouth and Berto grinned, leaning forward to gently push me onto my back. We spent the next few minutes kissing, arms wrapped tight around each other until Berto nuzzled my throat. Unable to fight his arousal any longer he leant over me, reaching for the desk next to my body.

Finding a packet of condoms there he stared at them then me as I lay beneath him. "Why do you have these?" He asked, only to see me roll my eyes and he grinned. "I know ask a silly question." Once he pulled one of the condom on, Berto leant over me giving my neck a kiss.

"You really did." I grinned, sitting up slightly. Drapping my arms around his neck I pulled his face against mine and he moved forward, kissing me. We both moaned into each others mouth, my back arching upwards as Berto slowly entered me. "Ugh...maravilloso." I groaned once Berto's mouth released mine. Once he was fully inside, Berto let out a low moan before he gave me a tiny smile.

"Never heard you say that word before in Spanish." Berto chuckled, a groan escaping as I arched my hips up to meet his. "Pretty cute." He added, pushing his hips forward against mine and I moaned, my head tilting back as he let out a groan. At first we moved slowly, taking all the time we could as we began to make love. Being as gentle as he could, Berto held me tight his lips on mine while his hips moved against mine.

But after a few minutes Berto released me and I whimpered, confused until he gave me a tiny smile and once I sat up he moved behind me. For a second time I moaned, eyes closing as he entered me from behind. Drapping an arm loosely around my stomach and with his fingers digging into my backside he began to move and I groaned, my body moving in time with his thrusts.

Both moaning heavily I could feel tiny beads of sweat rolling down my forehead and neck. His tongue flicking across my face, Berto grunted as I pressed my backside against his, driving him deeper and soon the bed shook under us making me very grateful to whoever decided on sound-proof walls. "Berto...I'm going...to...yes!" I cried out, feeling my body nearing its limit and as Berto's mouth closed over my own I arched my body off the bed a scream of pleasure ripped from my mouth.

Berto's own body reacted soon after and as I panted he came, my name echoing off the walls before he slumped over me. For the next few minutes we lay together both panting, sweat running off our faces in tiny rivers as we struggled to breathe. Eventually Berto climbed off me, sitting up before he gently removed the used condom and dropped it onto the floor. When he looked back at me I gave him a weak smile, my cheeks still flushed from my climax.

"That...was amazing." I whispered, finding my voice and Berto chuckled. Laying down beside me he drapped one arm around my waist, giving my cheek a kiss before a yawn emerged from his mouth. "I'm...really sleepy." I muttered as he nuzzled my cheek and in seconds I had dozed off, Berto resting his head against mine.

"Me...too." He mumbled before his eyelids drooped and he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I was having a nice rest, still curled up against Berto and I would have remained there had Shock not spoken into my head.

"Huh...wha?" I mumbled and Shock sighed. "Can't I sleep in?"

"Jessie, we've been unlinked for over seven hours so unless you want to go boom..." He trailed off as I sat bolt upright, waking Berto in the process.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I sighed as I climbed from the bed, Berto opening one eye to find me standing beside the bed. "You might want to cover up." I whispered and after a few seconds he reached for his discarded clothes. After I headed for the door I turned to see Berto wearing just his boxers, his head back on the pillow. "Close enough." I sighed as I reached for the doorknob.

"Finally. Did anyone ever tell you you're a sound sleeper?" Shock asked as he shot through the door. The moment I closed the door my eyes briefly glowed and I swallowed, Shock quickly linking with me. "That's much better." He muttered, reappearing beside me. "So why couldn't you answer me earlier?"

"Um...that's because..." Unable to think of a good answer I glanced towards Berto, who had fallen back into a light doze.

"Judging from the fact Berto's clothes are on the floor and he's in his boxers...I think I can guess what happened. Plus your pulse was pretty erratic a few hours ago." Shock answered and I blushed furiously. "Just tell me you were careful." He added, arms crossed.

"Yes I was **dad**." I grumbled as I returned to my bed, looking forward to catching a little more sleep. But just as I sat on the bed Shock flew over to me and hovered above my pillow, his arms still crossed and I sighed. "Why is Berto allowed to sleep in and I'm not?"

"Maybe because he doesn't have school and you do?" Shock answered as I looked down at Berto, his face buried in his pillow. "Anyway you've rested enough." He added, giving Berto a slight frown.

"But I helped beat Morphos." I whined and Shock laughed waking Berto who lifted his head, giving the Ultralink a frown.

"If you're done some of us would like to go back to sleep." Berto yawned and I crossed my arms. Seconds later I yelped as he grabbed me around the waist, kissing the base of my neck. "Preferably with a very cute girl snuggled up beside me." He added, kissing my throat next and I sighed enjoying the attention. And the angry stare Shock gave him was just an added bonus.

"Can you stop doing that?" Shock asked, rolling his eye at his two best friends. Right now I was completely distracted by Berto, who was right now kissing my throat one arm drapped around my waist while the other one gently rubbed my right arm. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Not...from where I'm sitting." I sighed and Berto chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. Not that I wasn't as well but it's kind of difficult to make out with your boyfriend when there's another person in the room. Especially when said person starts sounding an alarm and that finally killed the mood. "You just can't let me have any fun, can you?" I asked Shock as Berto's arm moved from around my waist. "Anyway I'm going to take a shower." I sighed, raising from the bed.

"Yeah you kinda smell." Shock commented as I headed for the door. I spun around, giving him a glare and Berto quickly covered his mouth. He wasn't fast enough and I heard a distinct laugh.

"You two are horrible!" I yelled, stomping towards the door. When I slammed the door behind me they both cringed and Berto sighed, wondering if they'd gone too far. Still fumming I headed towards the showers hoping a hot shower would calm me down. Plus even I had to admit that I badly needed a shower because of the battle between Morphos and the time I spent alone with Berto, I was a little on the nose. "Didn't have to be so rude." I muttered, now standing alone in an empty shower stall.

With a sigh, I reached for the taps and after spending a few minutes making sure the water was hot enough without being scalding I stepped under the shower head. Giving my hair enough time to dampen I reached for the shampoo only to frown when I couldn't see it.

I knelt, thinking that maybe I had knocked it over but just as I did I heard footsteps and I froze, suddenly worried. _Wait, why am I worried? I'm a Turbo user_, I thought as I straightened only for someone to step into view and I let out a scream only to have a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh or someone'll hear you." Berto whispered, only to see my eyes narrowing and he rolled his. "I'll take my hand away if you promise not to get mad." He added as I stared back, unable to believe he'd snuck up on me. Finally I gave me a slight nod and he took his hand away, giving me a grin as I crossed my arms.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, keeping my voice low in case someone overheard us. Still grinning he stepped towards me and I took a step back, a slight shake of my head making him frown this time. "Okay what are you up to?"

"I just came to check on you." Berto answered, giving me a tiny smile when I finally grinned back. "Why did you think I was here for something else?" He added, handing me the shampoo bottle and I shrugged.

"Well you are dressed now so I guess I'm safe." I replied as I squeezed a few drops of shampoo into my palm and as I fingercombed it through my hair, I noticed Berto leaning against the wall. "No offense but why are you still here?"

"The thing is I can see something's on your mind. And I'm not leaving until you tell me." Berto answered and I shook my head, turning around to grab the soap. But Berto surprised me and he grabbed it before I could, holding it just out of reach. "Really what's on your mind?"

"Since you're going to keep me from finishing my shower then I guess I can tell you. It's..." I didn't get a chance to explain when an alarm sounded inside the base. "Look I'll tell you later, okay?" I quickly rinsed my hair and as we hurried towards the Com Room I wondered what emergency had to interrupt my shower. As soon as we reached the Com Room I found Shock and Forge already there.

"Took you long enough." Shock said as we walked through the doorway and I rolled my eyes at him, earning a chuckle from Berto.

"What's the emergency?" I asked as Jefferson and Kat hurried through the doorway and I gave them a quick nod in greeting.

"It's Extroyer." Forge answered and I immediately grinned, looking forward to putting him inside a Stasis cell. "He and his two colleges are inside the museum. Thankfully it's closed for the night but we still need to round them up. Any volunteers?" Immediately I raised my hand, giving him a grin and he nodded.

"Of course you would volunteer us." Shock muttered, linking with me and I smiled. "Still I guess it'll be fun so count me in."

"Max and Steel are heading there right now. As soon as you reach the muesum...I haven't finished speaking!" Forge yelled as I disappeared out the door. "Kids." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll send C.Y.T.R.O after her, just in case she runs into trouble." Berto suggested and after getting a nod, he hurried back to his lab. After taking to the air in Flight Mode, I grinned.

"Just be careful, Jess. After last time, well you remember what happened with Morphos." Shock warned me and I shook my head, almost sending us plowing into a skyscraper. "Watch the road!" He yelled as I dodged at the very last second.

"Actually more like 'watch the sky'." I pointed out as the muesum came into view. "Anyway I'm always careful, aren't I?" I added, touching down just inside the door.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Shock muttered, changing us to Strength Mode. "Come on, Max and Steel are probably already inside."

As it turns out they were still a few blocks from us and by the time they touched down, we had already found Extroyer. Instead of waiting I quickly followed them as they headed towards the very back of the muesum, why they did was anyone's guess.

"Someone's following us." Dwayne whispered and Extroyer let out a quiet chuckle as he watched me trying to be sneaky.

"Bring back the sample. I'll take care of J-Shock." He growled, instantly changing to his T-Rex morph. "I'll make her wish she'd never followed me." He opened his mouth and the roar that emerged shook the walls. I stopped as he rushed towards our location and just as I turned the corner he struck, knocking me backwards with his tail. With a cry I ended up slamming into a wall, leaving a dent the size of my head.

"Jessie, that wasn't fun." Shock grumbled as I groan, changing back to Base mode from the impact. "Hey are we fighting or lying down?" He added as I struggled to my feet, momentarily off balance.

"Give...give me a minute." I groaned and Extroyer laughed at me, towering over me. "Oh you're not getting away with that one." I growled, shaking the dizziness from my head. "Let's rock, Shock mode!" I yelled, green Turbo energy engulfing me and before his eyes I launched a counter-attack. With a yell Extroyer smacked into the floor, lit up from the blast of my Turb energy.

"You won't beat me so easily!" Extroyer snarled, climbing to his feet and as he rushed towards me I charged him. We collided head on and I yelled as I hit the floor this time, only just dodging a snap of his jaws. He growled as his teeth closed on my left leg and I tried to dislodge myself, punching his jaws. Instead of letting go his grip tightened before he spun me around and around, making me feel giddy. When he let go I cried out, the impact of slamming into another wall stunning me.

Lying facedown on the floor I didn't see Max Steel arrive to fight Extroyer though I did hear the villain's yell as he ended up thrown through a door.  
"Save...some for me." I stammered, stumbling to my feet and that's when C.Y.T.R.O's hand pushed me gently against the wall. "Hey what's the big idea?" I growled, not seeing the robot's hand pressed against my stomach.

"Jessie, you're being reckless again." Berto told me and I shook my head, giving C.Y.T.R.O a not so gentle push that smacked him into the wall. "Hey!" He shouted as I stormed towards Extroyer only to see him sent through a nearby wall.

"Let me have a shot at him." I called out to Max Steel who turned around, giving me a shrug. Before I could join in we both saw Dwayne and Vin appeared, the former holding a box against his chest. Confused, we stared at each other until Extroyer emerged from the room. With a snarl he launched himself at Max Steel, knocking the hero through the wall behind him. In his gorilla morph he rushed me and I leapt into the air, missing the attack. But he kept going and as he left the room I started to chase him, only to feel something strike my chest.

With my attention focused squarely on Extroyer, I hadn't see Dwayne aim his weapon at me. But I felt the blow and it knocked me senseless for long enough to allow them to esacpe. Once I woke, back in my Base suit I found C.Y.T.R.O standing over me and with a sigh, he offered me his hand. Silently I took it and after regaining my footing I started to wander the room, hoping to find some clue as to where the villain had had gone. Removing my helmet I went looking for all three villains but they were long gone.

"Where did they go?" Forge asked and I sighed, looking at my feet before I headed towards the entrance. It was then I thought I heard a noise and as I walked towards it I heard Shock.

"What is this thing?" Shock asked as he hovered inches above a glowing device. Before my eyes he moved his hand towards it and my eyes went wide as I realized just what he was about to do.

"Shock, stop!" I shouted and he spun around, his green eye going wide just as I shoved him. Seconds later I heard a loud beep and an overwhelmingly bright light. I remember striking something, a massive blow to the back of my head then...nothing.

"That wasn't very nice, Jess. A warning would have been appreciated." Shock muttered, shaking himself. When I didn't respond he sighed and headed back towards the device only to see it in ruins and his best friend lying crumbled on the floor. "What did I say about sleeping on the job?" He joked as he hovered over Jessie, only to pause when he saw blood slowly spreading beneath Jessie's head. "Jess?" He whispered, giving her right arm a poke.

She didn't move and Shock started to scan her just as C.Y.T.R.O and Max Steel hurried over. "She's not moving! Something's wrong!" He yelled, his green eye wide.

"Calm down, Shock. Jessie's probably just stunned." Max replied, Steel detaching from his chest. Once the Ultralink scanned Jessie as well he shook his head.

"Jessie's really hurt. Whatever that blast was, it did some damage." Steel answered. Having seen the blast, Berto sat heavily in his chair staring as Max Steel lifted his girlfriend's motionless body into his arms. "We need to get her back to N-Tek now." He added, giving his friends a look that spoke volumes.

"Jessie, favor a estar bien." Berto whispered, seeing for the first time blood dripping from the back of Jessie's head. It wasn't until Shock appeared directly in front of C.Y.T.R.O's face that he jumped, having forgotten that he could help. "Don't do that, Shock!" He yelled, just about falling from his chair.

"If you're finished sitting there we could use your help. Extroyer hasn't left the building and we're taking fire. Max Steel can handle them but we need to get Jessie medical attention now!" He shouted and Berto quickly nodded, taking Jessie from Max. "Now move it!"

It felt strange taking orders from an Ultralink but one look at Jessie's motionless, bleeding form made him listen to Shock. With Max Steel protecting them, transforming into Strength Mode, C.Y.T.R.O and Shock rushed outside to find a R.O.C.C vehicle wanting for them. Once they hurried inside an N-Tek agent drove the vehicle towards the base, another kneeling beside Jessie as C.Y.T.R.O gently set her down on a bench.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shock asked, giving the agent room. After spending a few minutes checking her over the agent straightened. "Is she really that bad?"

"Her heart rate's dangerously low but without proper medical equiptment I can't give you anymore information. The best thing we can do is get Jessie back to N-Tek as quickly as possible." Agent Christopher answered, sighing when Shock stared at him.

"I'll draw their fire. Just hurry back to N-Tek." Max told them and the agent behind the wheel sped up, almost knocking everyone to the floor. It only took fifteen minutes to reach the base but it felt like an eternity to Berto, who raced towards the Medical Bay the moment his friends arrived inside the base.

When he saw Jessie being wheeled through the corridor on a gurney he froze, unable to believe that only a few hours ago she was perfectly fine. It wasn't until Shock almost smacked into his chest that he shook himself and before anyone could stop him, he rushed after Jessie. Only to have Forge block the doorway and he stared as his commander sighed.

"I know what you're thinking but let the doctors do their job. You can't help Jessie." Forge told him, instantly regretting those words when Berto glared at him. As everyone nearby watched Berto turned around and ran, not wanting anyone to see the tears welling in his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Hovering beside his best friend's boyfriend, Shock watched on as Berto tapped a line of code into his computer. "You know Jessie's going to be fine. She always pulls through." Shock told him but the young scientist didn't seem to hear him. After watching him for another minute Shock finally shot towards the screen and Berto jumped back, almost tripping over his own desk chair. "Sorry but you're not helping anyone by staying in here."

"What possible help could I be even if I stayed in the Medical Bay?" Berto answered, sitting on the chair and Shock rolled his eye. "I haven't had any medical training."

"Jessie needs you more than ever. And you know it doesn't matter about your lack of medical training." Shock replied, staring as Berto returned to his workspace. "Berto, are you even listening to me? Seriously you've been staying inside N-Tek for the last three days and it's not healthy. Besides the lack of sleep when's the last time you ate?" He asked only to hear an unmistakeable gurgle.

"Bien así que me estoy muriendo de hambre." Berto grumbled, leaning forward as he tried to ignore his growling stomach. But Shock didn't make it easy by hovering directly in front of his computer screen. Finally he had had enough and he glared at the Ultralink. "Fine I guess I could use something to eat." He sighed as he rose from his chair only to stumble. Shock grabbed his arm as Berto leant against the console, one hand pressed against his forehead.

"This is what I meant about you not sleeping. Look get something to eat then get a few hours sleep." Shock told him and Berto raised an eyebrow, waiting for the dizziness to disappear.

"When did you start sounding like Jessie?" Berto chuckled, taking a deep breath. Once he felt better he started to head towards the doorway and Shock sighed, following him as he headed for the cafeteria.

After grabbing a cheese sandwich Berto started to head back to his lab but Shock shot into his path, arms crossed. "Didn't you just promise to get some rest?" Shock asked as Berto took another bite of his sandwich, not meeting the Ultralink's eye. "Berto, please just do this for Jessie. She wouldn't want you to burn yourself out."

"I have no clue what Jessie would want. She's in a coma and I'm to blame." Berto whispered, fighting back tears. When he felt Shock patting his shoulder Berto gave him a weak smile.

"Extroyer's to blame for planting that bomb. I just wish I could have protected her and not the other way around. Still like I said earlier, Jessie's a fighter." Shock answered, not commenting on the fresh tears welling in Berto's chocolate-brown eyes. "Now you're going to finish that sandwich and then you're going back to your dorm."

"Heh okay Shock. Whatever you say." Berto chuckled, giving the Ultralink a quick fist bump before he headed for his dorm. Even though he looked a little better Shock wasn't as convinced his other best friend was as well as he seemed.

_I hope he's okay because it isn't easy for us both having Jessie in a critical condition_, Shock thought as he hovered back and forth._ I guess I should link up with Jessie again because it won't do either of us any good for her Turbo energy to go boom_. With that pleasant thought he flew towards the Medical Bay.

"Jessie?" He whispered as he entered the room only to find his best friend lying motionless on the bed closest to the doorway. With a slight head shake he flew over and hovered beside her, looking over the IV drip and oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. "Still sleeping huh? Figures." He joked, trying to fight his own growing fears that this might be the one time his best friend might not pull through. "I came all this way to see you and you're not even going to talk to me." He grinned as he poked at her right hand. This time he frowned and after spending a full minute hovering over Jessie, he sighed.

_I didn't want to worry Berto but after what Doctor Conrad told me...well it's not good_, he thought. _He told me that you might never recover from that bomb blast...no, I can't believe that even for a second_. _You're a lot tougher than you look and we've already lived through one bomb blast. I just hope I'm right..._

While Shock watched over her, Berto lay on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling he let out a loud yawn and that finally convinced him to take Shock's advice. "I know he's right but I can't help worrying about Jess. She's been unconscious ever since that bomb went off and I'm worried something's really wrong with her. She's never been out cold for this long." He whispered, struggling to get comfortable. "But I have faith she'll pull through." He muttered, his head hitting the pillow and a few seconds later he fell into a light doze.

Only to be woken a few minutes later when someone lightly knocked on the door. With a groan he opened his eyes, giving the door a sleepy glare. When he heard another knock, a little louder this time he sat up and with a yawn called out. "It's...open."

"Sorry to wake you but Commander Forge needs your help." Shock told him, trying not to grin when Berto rubbed at his eyes looking pretty out of it. "You look like something Mega Elementor dragged in." He added, laughing when Berto threw a pillow at him. Dragging himself out of bed, Berto stumbled towards the door and after leaving his dorm he leant against the door. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Berto mumbled before he moved away from the door and, taking his time, he headed for Forge's office. Once there he stepped through the doorway and Forge looked up, having heard footsteps. He waved Berto and Shock in, only to frown when he saw how flushed Berto's face was.

"Berto are you feeling alright?" Forge asked as Berto stepped closer to the desk, only to pause. When Berto took a deep breath, Forge stared.

"I'm...alright." Berto answered, his voice shaky and Forge stood. He took a single step towards the scientist just as Berto's legs gave out on him. Hours passed before he finally opened his eyes. "Hmm...where am I?" He muttered once he found Shock hovering over him.

"You're in the Medical Bay. I said you were exhausted but did you listen to me? No, of course not." Shock grumbled and Berto let out a weak laugh, struggling to sit up. "You're staying put." He added, putting a hand on Berto's chest to prevent him from sitting up. Which to Berto's embarassment worked and he lay there, giving Shock a slight frown.

"Okay...I'll stay here." Berto muttered, moving over onto his left side. "How's Jessie?"

"The same as three days ago. Out cold." Shock replied, not wanting to get his friend's hopes up. "Sorry I don't have any better news but you know she'll pull through. Jessie's a fighter." He quickly added to hide the sniff he heard coming from Berto.

_He's taking this way too hard_, he thought as he hovered back and forth over his two best friends. _It's not his fault we didn't see the explosive until it was too late to get clear. _Right now even Shock was feeling pretty down and he knew he would have started crying if he wasn't an Ultralink. _Kind of wish I could figure out some way of getting Jessie to respond but I have no idea how, _he thought now hovering above her.

He was jogged out of his thoughts moments later by a snort and once Shock moved over to check on Berto, he found his friend fast asleep. Even with their friend in a coma he couldn't hold back a laugh once he saw that Berto had his mouth slightly open. Leaving both of his friends to get some rest, especially Berto, he headed towards the Com Room.

It wasn't until later that night that Berto stirred awake, a yawn escaping as he slowly sat up. This time he succeded and after giving his eyes a rub with the back of his hand, he climbed off the bed. Making his way quietly towards the bed where his girlfriend lay he looked at her only to see nothing had changed. Leaning against Jessie's bed, Berto looked at the floor.

"I want to help you but how? I'm not a doctor, I'm a scientist. Why did you have to be so reckless? You could have gotten yourself killed and then what would Shock and I do?" Berto whispered, reaching over to gently stroke her forehead. "Shock would eventually shut down and I...well I don't know." He sighed, biting his lip. "Not worth thinking about."

While everyone thought I was in a coma I could actually hear everything going on around me. It felt really strange to listen, unable to move an inch.

_**Okay this is way too weird**_, I thought as Berto stood beside me looking down at my face_. _When I saw him gently stroke my forehead I wanted to smile but I couldn't even lift my lips. _**This is ridiculous I'm a Turbo warrior and I can't even lift my mouth?**_

Pretty soon I decided that since I couldn't speak or move I could watch my friends instead. But when I saw how badly Berto was hurting, his eyes downcast and on the verge of tears, I could only blame myself.

_**If I hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't be in this mess and Berto wouldn't be feeling like this is his fault. But Shock might have been hurt, possibly destroyed and I just couldn't let that happen. But now I'm stuck in this...well I guess it is a coma for lack of a better word. Still at least I'm alive so hopefully I'll be able to wake up. **_

Soon I could hear something and as I listened closely the voice sounded awfully familar.

_**Hello, someone there? **_Then I sighed remembering no one could hear me and as I stayed in one spot I saw a flash of light. On instinct I covered my eyes and once the light finally faded enough to see I let out a gasp.

Now I was floating in a room that seemed very familar and after a few seconds I realized I was in my apartment.

_**Okay I know where I am but not when so maybe something here can help**_, I thought as I tried to move. Sadly even now I couldn't move anywhere though I soon discovered I could at least move my head. So I looked from one end of the room to the other and that helped a little as I found myself inside my bedroom. But something seemed a little off and it took a little longer to find that my bed wasn't there, neither was my computer or anything else for that matter.

_**This is too weird even for me, where's all of my stuff? **_

"Claire? Are you in here?" Someone called out and I jumped, sort of anyway as my dad opened the door to my bedroom. It was then I heard another, equally familar voice answer and I grinned.

"I'm in the bathroom, Henry. I'll be out in a minute." My mom called out and to my shock, and complete embarassment, my dad grinned. As he headed for the bathroom I covered my face, unable to believe just how weird my parents were. After he disappeared into the bathroom I heard a startled yelp, most likely my mom before everything went quiet.

Then I saw that same light flash and after blinking rapidly I saw something new. This time my room actually had furniture but it still didn't make any sense. Now the room had a cot and pink wall paper, much different to the light green one it had a few years ago. Then it clicked the moment the door slowly opened and I saw my mom walked into the room, gently closing it behind her. Once she turned completely around I giggled as she struggled to walk the short distance between the door and a small chair sitting against the wall, only inches from the cot.

_**Wow I'm surprised she can walk at all she's huge **_I thought as Claire finally reached the chair. Sitting a little awkwardly she let out a sigh just as the door opened and we both looked up as Henry stuck his face inside the room.

"Claire, honey? Are you alright?" Henry asked and Claire waved him over, resting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm just feeling a little tired. But I really need to finish those reports and..." Claire replied, making an attempt to climb from the chair. When she paused Henry frowned slightly, worried until she let out a sigh and he couldn't help a chuckle.

"Claire, you can't stand can you?" He asked and when she narrowed her eyes, arms crossed he chuckled. "It's okay. You are eight months pregnant." He pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I know but I still want to finish my work. Just wish I wasn't so fat." Claire sighed, resting her head against his chest and Henry reached over. Giving her cheek a stroke made her smile.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Henry answered only to receive a blank stare in response.

"What difference does that make? I still can't move from this chair." Claire asked and this time Henry rested his hand on her stomach.

"You're carrying our baby, that's the difference. Besides those reports can wait, you need to rest." Henry answered, brushing a kiss against his wife's cheek and after a pause she nodded. Offering his hand, he helped her from the chair. Gently he helped her towards the bedroom they both shared and as they stepped through the door, Claire let out a yawn.

_**Wow they really are a perfect match...were**_ I thought feeling tears welling. Still unable to move I could feel them running down my cheeks and just as they would have hit the floor my vision changed. This time I could see myself as a tiny baby and I sighed, watching as my infant self cried out from inside my cot. Seconds later I heard footsteps making their way towards me and I lifted my hands as my mom and dad stepped into view. I managed a smile, wishing I could wipe my eyes as Claire lifted me into her arms.

"Shh it's okay. Mommy and daddy's here." Claire whispered, holding against her side and after a few seconds I stopped crying. As I watched my much younger self smiled and Henry laughed, tickling her chin.

"Hey she's giggling." He said and Claire grinned back at him, giving him a slight head shake.

"Actually that's just gas. She is only three weeks old." Claire said but Henry just shrugged, not believing a word. "Wonder why she's awake?" She added, only to stare as my eyes glowed green for a split second. Thankfully my mom didn't drop me though that was mostly due to Henry wrapping an arm around Claire's shoulders to steady her. "Did her eyes just...?"

"It's okay. We knew there was a chance Jessie might inherit my powers. But I was hoping that wouldn't happen." Henry whispered as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"If she does exhibit your powers will you promise to train her and keep her safe?" Claire asked, looking directly into Henry's eyes and he nodded.

"I promise. If it happens she'll be ready." Henry answered as Claire carefully lay Jessie back into her cot. After they both brushed a kiss against her forehead they left the room, closing the door gently behind them.

_**If only that had happened, dad **_I thought trying to stop my tears. Soon I could hear another voice and this time it wasn't my mom or dad but Berto, Max and Steel.

_**Hey I remember this...its the day he tried to teach me to ride a skateboard and I failed. But that's also when I found out that I had a crush on him,**_ I thought as Berto tried to catch me and I slammed into him. I grinned as I ended up falling on top of him and I could see the moment our eyes locked only to have the moment ruined by Max and Steel.

I giggled watching as we both blushed before I stood up, Berto making some lame excuse before he rushed towards his lab. _**We looked so cute then and now we're a couple...though maybe not for much longer after what Doctor Conrad said.**_

After I had been wheeled into the Medical Bay, Doctor Conrad had spent over an hour checking my vitals. When he hooked me up to a ventilator, an IV drip attached to my right arm that made Berto realize that I was in a very bad way. Especially when Doctor Conrad attached a catheter to me and everyone knew that this time I might not make a full recovery, even with my powers.

As he cleaned the back of my head where most of the blood seemed to be coming from, he looked up just as Berto stepped through the door. "I still need to..." He began only to see Berto staring at Jessie and he sighed. "Jessie needs stitches to the back of her head to close the gash." He explained and Berto's head snapped up, staring wide-eyed at the doctor.

"Will...is she going to...make it?" Berto stammered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"She needs to be closely monitored for the next few days and even then...I really don't know. I'm sorry Berto but I have no easy answer." Doctor Conrad replied, returning to cleaning Jessie's head wound. Just for a moment he heard a sniff then Berto coughed, giving him a quick nod before he headed outside.

_Wish I could have given him more hope but I have no idea what that blast did to Jessie's body. All we can do is cross our fingers and hope Jessie proves just how strong she is...once again_**, **he thought as he checked her heart rate. Heading towards the nearby cupboard to retrieve the surgical items he needed to stitch her open wound, he paused as he heard another voice ask the exact same question as Berto._Must be Shock_, he thought heading back to the unconscious teenager lying nearby.


	24. Chapter 24

"Has there been any sign of Extroyer?" Forge asked the next morning after calling Kat, Jefferson and Berto into the Com Room. Since Max had school he decided that right now it would be better if his nephew stayed in class unless there was an emergency.

"No sign of him, chief." Jefferson replied, Kat looking towards Berto who didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Berto, any luck on your end?" Kat asked and when he didn't respond she gave him a gentle nudge.

"Huh what did you say?" Berto answered, feeling his cheeks burn once he noticed everyone present staring at him. Fiddling with his computer he sighed, eyes downcast. "Sorry." He muttered, not caring if anyone noticed.

"Kat, Jefferson I want you two to fly over Copper Canyon. See if you can spot him from the air." Forge ordered and they both nodded, hurrying towards the hangar. Berto started to follow them until Forge shook his head. "Berto, how is Jessie?"

"She's...out of surgery. Still the same though." Berto sighed, glancing towards the open doorway. "I really don't know what to do." He admitted and Forge stepped forward, giving his shoulder a pat that almost sent him to the floor.

"You should go and see her. Kat and Jefferson can handle Extroyer and besides, Max and Steel can back them up if they run into trouble." Forge told him as Berto rubbed his now aching left shoulder.

"But I want to help and I can't do that standing around here." Berto protested, glaring at Forge. "I'm going back to my lab. Maybe then I can actually be useful." He muttered, moving towards the doorway as Forge stared at him.

It wasn't until Berto reached his lab that he let out a breath, unable to admit to himself or anyone else that he was afraid to check on Jessie and find her in the same condition as yesterday. _Or maybe even worse off_, he thought quickly shaking his head.

"Please be okay, bella. If I lost you...well I don't even want to think about that." He whispered, quickly wiping his eyes when he heard footsteps. Looking towards the doorway of his lab he saw Doctor Conrad. "Can I help you?" He asked only to see the doctor sigh and Berto's eyes went wide.

"It's Jessie. She's taken a turn for the worse." Doctor Conrad said and before his eyes, Berto rushed past him sprinting for the Medical Bay. "Wait!" He called out, running after the scientist. By the time he caught up with Berto, Doctor Conrad found him leaning over Jessie staring directly at her face.

"What's wrong with her and why aren't you doing a thing to help?" Berto growled, chocolate-brown eyes narrowed and Conrad sighed, running a hand through his hair similar to Forge.

"There isn't anything more I can do for her. Her heart's slowing down and her pulse is weak. She needs you." Conrad explain and Berto's eyes widened. "Maybe if she hears your voice that might bring her back."

"Are...are you sure?" Berto asked, getting a quick nod in response.

"You know Jessie cares about you so maybe if you speak to her...it might be what she needs to wake up." Shock added, startling both scientist and doctor. "Geeze calm down, would you?"

"Okay I'll try anything." Berto muttered, looking towards his girlfriend's pale face. "Jessie, if you can hear me let me know. Squeeze my hand, my fingers just let me know you're still there." He whispered, his fingers wrapping around her left hand. Getting no response he closed his eyes, not fighting the tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

While Berto was slowly giving up on me, I was seeing the first official date that Berto and I had. The one ruined by the untimely appearance of Extroyer and then Max Steel, though the day did end with us finally kissing. Then Shock ruined it by asking way too many questions.

_That was an interesting date, especially when I shoved Berto off the bench I thought_ as I watched the pair of us blush as Shock hovered nearby. _It was pretty funny probably not at the time of course. It's too bad that we'll never get to be together again, _I thought tears starting to stream down my cheeks_. I just wish I could have had one more day with them, even if Shock can be a pain in the rear. _

It was then I thought I could hear something and as I strained my ears it suddenly clicked. _Berto, is that you? I_ thought only to hear his distinct voice begging me to wake up. _I want to but my body won't let me...I'm so sorry I'm not going to be around to..._

It was right at that moment just as I was about to give up all hope when I heard two voices. I stared, tears still running down my cheeks when my mom and dad appeared in front of me.

_Mom? Dad?_ I whispered wanting so badly to race over there and hug them. Instead I had to make do as they waved to me.

"Jessie, it's not your time to join us just yet." Henry said, one arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Henry, you sound a little overdramatic." Claire sighed, earning a quiet chuckle. "Jessie, what we're trying to say is we'll see you one day. Just not right now, honey. Now you need to wake up and see your friends, they need you." She added, holding tightly to her husband and I managed the slightest of nods.

"I love...you too." I sniffed and as I started to sob they faded away, to be replaced by two very special people.

Standing beside Jessie, Berto leaned over. Giving her forehead a kiss he sniffed, the urge to bawl his eyes out incredibly strong when she didn't respond to his voice or even his touch. But just as he buried his face in her neck something happened. A twitch of her hand and once Shock noticed he stared as that same hand curled its fingers around Berto's. Oblivious, Berto sobbed tears streaking his cheeks as he listened to Jessie's heartbeat. It was then he felt a light tug on his hand and when he finally lifted his head he saw a pair of eyes very similar to his own looking back at him.

"Jess?" He whispered and I let out a sigh, managing a weak smile in response. "Are you...okay?" He asked and I tried to answer only to feel an overwhelming urge to sleep and my eyes drifted shut. "Jessie?!"

"Berto, relax. Jessie needs to rest." Doctor Conrad answered, quickly checking her vitals. "But she's going to pull through. You did it." He added, frowning when Berto fell to his knees letting out a sob.

Knowing what Berto needed even when the scientist didn't, Shock wrapped his two arms around his neck giving him a hug like he did for Jessie whenever she cried. It seemed to work as Berto hugged the Ultralink back, his sobs quieting. "Jessie's going to be fine." Shock told Berto who lifted his head, releasing his hold on the Ultralink.

"Gracias..." Berto sniffed, climbing to his feet. Giving his eyes a wipe he turned to Doctor Conrad. "Thanks for looking after her." He said and the doctor gave him a nod, eyebrows raised as Berto walked past him. Concerned, Shock followed him and after they left Doctor Conrad checked Jessie over again. Just in case to find that she was only sleeping, her breathing slowed and he finally relaxed.

When he arrived back in his lab, followed closely by Shock, Berto took a seat in his chair. Running a hand through his hair he let out a breath as he leant back.

"Berto, is something wrong?" Shock asked, hovering between the keyboard and Berto's chair. "Jessie's going to recover and we'll be fighting bad guys in no time."

"That's the problem. If Jessie goes back out there she'll just get hurt again." Berto answered, closing his eyes for a moment. "I can't let her do that."

"Berto, she's not going to stop fighting to protect us. You know that." Shock told him, not liking where this conversation was heading. "Why are you so bothered by what she does?"

"I don't want her to get hurt again. I couldn't handle it if she..never mind. I'm going to work on finding Extroyer, you do whatever you want." Berto muttered, pulling himself in front of the keyboard. Shock tried to talk to him but after being ignored for several minutes he left to return to his friend's side.

Over the next day Jessie stayed asleep not that Shock was surprised after the blow she'd taken to her head. But the very next morning she sighed and he detached from her, looking directly at her face just as her eyes opened.

"Jessie? Can you hear me?!" Shock said and I cringed, my eyesight blurred. "Sorry didn't mean to shout. Is that better?"

"Sh...sho..." I whispered, frowning when I couldn't say his name.

"It's okay. Just take your time. Doctor Conrad told me this might happen." Shock whispered and I tried to nod, only to wince. "Your head needed stitches so try not to move. Otherwise you might rip them." He explained and I reached up, gently taking hold of his hand.

"T...than..." I mumbled, my eyes closing as I fought to stay awake. Knowing what was wrong Shock linked with me.

"Take it easy, Jess. Just get some rest, okay? Do you want me to get Berto?" He asked though once he realized I was sound asleep he sighed. "Or not. Maybe I'll stay with you for now...just in case you need me."

Time passed and this time I woke to find someone standing over me, their hand resting on my cheek. "Hey you're finally awake." Berto said, giving me a tiny smile when I reached for his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Head's...sore. Can't...move." I whispered and he pointed to something next to me. I struggled to move my head to one side and he nodded once he understood.

"Lo siento, Jess. After you started to move in your sleep, Doctor Conrad made the decision to tie your arms and legs to the bed. So you don't injure yourself but I can break the binding if you want." He quickly added but I slowly shook my head.

"It's...okay, Berto. I don't think...I'll be moving around...anytime soon." I whispered, sighing when he stroked my cheek. "Missed...you." I added, getting a stare from Berto. "I dreamt...about my life."

"Huh? You did? I didn't think that was possible." Berto answered and I let out a weak laugh. "You just keep surprising me, bella." He chuckled, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"You...shouldn't kiss me...breath's probably rank." I muttered and Berto couldn't help himself, bursting out laughing which caused Shock to detach from my chest. Which in turn caused Berto to crash to the ground making everyone who heard the noise come running. Thankfully he wasn't hurt, only his pride as Forge rushed through the door first followed by Kat and Jefferson.

I woke sometime later to find Berto leaning against a bed, sipping at a juice box and I cracked a weak smile.

"Good morning. Feeling better?" He asked and this time I made an attempt to sit up finding straight away I just didn't have the strength. "Here let me help." He offered, setting the box down on an empty bed before he moved to my side. Pressing his palm against my back he pushed me upright.

"Thanks...not strong enough...I guess." I panted and he nodded as I carefully removed the oxygen mask. "Wow...bit out of breath."

"Well you did just wake up a few days ago from a coma. That's pretty impressive." Shock answered as he hovered nearby, keeping a watchful eye on me. "Are you thirsty or hungry?"

A sudden growl answered that question as I blushed and Berto grinned, taking another juice box from behind his back. "I guess that...answers that." I sighed as he held it up for me. Taking a few sips I sighed, feeling a little better. "Gracias. Guess I won't be fighting for a while huh?" I joked and just for a moment I saw a frown cross Berto's face. Then he suddenly grinned and it was my turn to frown at him. "Is something...bothering you?"

"No, everything's fine. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Berto asked and I nodded, watching as he headed into the hallway. As soon as he was out of earshot, Shock sighed.

"He's really not okay. While you were...unconscious he couldn't focus on anything. And the worse thing is...oops." Shock told me and I stared as he flew back and forth, looking nervous.

"Shock, what are you talking about?" I asked, coughing a little and he shook his head. "If something's wrong...I should know." I coughed.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Forget about it." Shock muttered, looking towards the doorway and I frowned leaning back against the bed. "Please Jessie? Don't say anything to Berto."

"Alright. Too tired to...get mad at you...right now anyway." I sighed, wishing that I could read minds. At least right now. Once Berto returned with my sandwich I gave him a smile that I didn't feel.

"Was tomato and cheese okay?" Berto asked, unwrapping it for me and I nodded keeping my promise to Shock. As I started to eat it, taking careful bites both my friends watched on. From time to time Berto handed me my drink, a fake smile plastered across his face.

More tired than I thought I drifted off to sleep while Shock and Berto were in the middle of updating me about Extroyer. I did wake up from time to time, only to soon doze off and it wasn't until a full day later that I struggled awake this time finding myself alone.

"Wonder...where everyone went?" I whispered, sitting up by myself this time. "What did Shock mean when he said Berto hadn't been himself. I know I haven't been myself due to what Extroyer did but..." I trailed off when Max appeared in the doorway and I grinned, waving him over.

"Hey how's the patient?" He asked as Steel rolled his eye. Moving towards my bed he gave me a grin.

"Much better. Still a little sore but Doctor Conrad said that would pass. What did I miss?" I asked and Max gave me a huge smile as Steel rolled his eye. "Come on, don't keep me in suspense."

"Well...Sydney knows I'm Max Steel." Max replied and my eyes went wide. "It's true." He added when I raised an eyebrow.

"So no more hiding your secret identity? Congrats, Max." I grinned, weakly fist bumping him. "Hey not to change the subject but have you seen Berto?"

"Is something wrong? You don't seem all that happy." Steel asked and I sighed, filling them in on what Shock told me. What little anyway.

"That doesn't sound good. Maybe he's breaking up with you." Max answered and I blinked as that crossed my mind. When I started to gasp, from shock or my injury I didn't know, he quickly patted me on the back. "Whoa I didn't mean that."

"That's not the best advice you've ever given Jessie." Steel sighed as I leant back against the bed, still panting. "Next time keep your mouth shut."

"Alright, alright." Max grumbled as I closed my eyes for a moment. "Hey I didn't mean to upset you. Berto's just been a little distracted lately nothing to do with you."

"Yeah...it's okay. I might get some rest now. Sorry guys." I muttered, shifting slightly as I made myself comfortable. Unable to shift onto my side due to the drip I lay there until I started to drift off.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep were about Berto and why he was being so secretive.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later I heard footsteps and when I cracked open one eye I saw Max followed by Steel.

"Hey sorry we woke you." Steel said, moving to my left side. Giving him a weak smile I struggled to sit up and just as I did I saw something in Max's right hand.

"What's that?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes and Max grinned. Stepping towards me he handed over something. "A..get well card?" I muttered, opening the card. Then my grin widened when I saw a bunch of signatures.

"Yeah well I told Sydney, Kirby and Butch what happened to you. And they kind of wanted to help. I left out the part about you being a superhero." Max explained only to stare when I sniffed. "What's wrong? I thought the card would cheer you up."

"It does...sorry." I coughed, setting the card down on the bed before I wiped my eyes. "It's just...Berto hasn't been to see me since yesterday. Seeing that people care about me, whether I get better or not just..." I trailed off with another sniff.

"I thought Berto would be the first one here. That's really weird." Steel commented and Max nodded, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah. Wait here and I'll get him." Max offered, running back into the corridor and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Where does he think you'll go?" Steel pointed out just as Shock entered, giving me a grin once he saw me sitting up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked, setting a hand on my shoulder and I gently fist bumped his hand. "Better huh?"

"Jessie would be if Berto hadn't abandoned her, right when she needs him the most." Steel answered, his one eye glowing and I sighed again.

"He's probably just distracted trying to find Extroyer." I said, though I really couldn't believe he hadn't checked in on me. Feeling tears threatening I bit my lower lip, forcing a smile on my face. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and I looked towards the door, expecting both Max and Berto only to feel my face fall when only Max entered.

"He said he'll come past later." Max told me and I lay back, forgetting about staying positive. When a single tear slipped down my cheek he frowned. "Sorry but I...need to head back home. I kind of have homework and well, sorry." He told me and I lifted my head, giving him a nod.

"That's okay. I know what Mr Thornhill would say if you don't hand in your homework. Say hi to Molly for me." I answered and he gave me a grin, hurrying towards the corridor with Steel in tow. After he was sure they were gone Shock moved back to my side just in time to see me cover my face with my open palm, tears now streaking my face.

"Shh it's going to be okay." Shock soothed, giving my uninjured hand a pat. All that did was make me cry harder and he frowned, furious that Berto would upset me like this. "Berto has a lot of explaining to do. I'll be back soon, okay?" He said and I sniffed, not looking as he shot towards the doorway.

Right now Berto was sitting on his desk chair, too focused on the computer screen in front of him that he didn't even look up when Shock entered the room. Hovering just behind Berto, Shock waited patiently for the scientist to look up. Less than a minute later he coughed and Berto whirled around, only to see the Ultralink hovering there.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Berto gasped, one hand pressed against his chest. Once he saw the glare Shock was giving him he frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking that same question. Why aren't you checking on Jessie? She's still recovering and you don't even care." Shock growled and Berto blinked, looking confused. "Your girlfriend?"

"I know she's still in the Medical Bay." Berto answered, turning back around and Shock actually growled before he shot forward. When he blocked Berto from using his keyboard, Berto stared. "Okay why are you stopping me from working? I need to find Extroyer and that is not helping."

"Jessie's more important but I guess you forgot that. I'll leave you alone now like you've been doing to Jessie lately." Shock muttered, heading towards the door. When Berto didn't respond he sighed, heading back towards the Medical Bay.

A few minutes later he returned to find his best friend asleep, having cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago. Giving her a slight smile he moved towards the bed, eventually hovering over her head. "Something's really wrong with Berto. I think it has something to do with your coma." He whispered, reaching out to gently stroke her forehead. "But he should be taking care of you."

Deciding to take care of Jessie, since Berto didn't seem to care, Shock stayed inside the Medical Bay. Jessie didn't even notice sleeping through most of the day though he did see a set of chocolate-brown eyes watching as night fell.

"Evening. How are you?" Shock asked and I yawned, sitting up slowly and he grinned. "You look a bit better."

"Feel a little sleepy...not sure why. Pretty sure I've spent more time asleep than awake." I muttered. "Berto...doesn't care about me." I added, glancing towards the doorway and he shook his head.

"I don't think he's himself. When you got hurt...well I don't know what to say." Shock answered and I sighed, fiddling with the blanket covering me.

"That's okay. He probably has a lot on his mind." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Still it would have been nice to talk about...what happened. I know he's worried that something could happen again but...well it's not very fair being left alone. Oh...I didn't mean it like that." I quickly added and Shock just smiled, giving my hand a pat.

"I know what you mean. He should be taking care of you. He is your boyfriend after all." Shock answered and I nodded. It wasn't until the very next morning that I had company, besides Shock of course.

"Hey good to see you're awake." Max said, standing inside the doorway and I grinned back. "How's your head?"

"Still a little sore but I'll live." I replied, sitting up. "You haven't seen Berto have you? He's still looking for Extroyer since that's so much more important than me."

"Well it is important to find him." Steel answered, sighing when I chewed my lip. "Of course you're more important than him."

Grabbing the tray sitting on my bed I took a sip of my apple juice. Of course I did care that Berto still hadn't visited me though I didn't want to let it upset me, not when I knew I could be going home today. If Doctor Conrad gave me permission of course. What I didn't know was that Berto was making a decision that would affect our relationship in a big way.

"So am I well enough to go home? I mean it's nice being looked after so well but..." I trailed off when Doctor Conrad gave me a smile.

"I undersstand what you mean. After checking your pulse, heart rate and blood work I can honestly say...you're well enough to go home. If you want to of course." Doctor Conrad told me and I grinned, unable to prevent a giggle before my face went red. "One thing though or two things actually. I still need to remove your catater and your drip."

"I think we'll be heading to school now. Good luck with that." Max answered, quickly hurrying towards the doorway and I shook my head cheeks still burning. I knew what was coming and even with Doctor Conrad's assurances it wouldn't hurt I still winced when my catheter was removed. Having the IV drip removed on the other hand made me yelp.

"There. Now just make sure to keep the bandage on your head dry and come back in another day or so to get the bandage changed." He explained after I climbed from the bed, only to stumble and he helped me back onto the bed. "You need to take it easy."

"I'm a little woozy." I muttered, rubbing at my eyes. "Guess I need to start training again."

"Not for a week. Doctor's orders. You did just come out of a coma." Doctor Conrad answered, trying not to laugh when I blinked. "Now if you start feeling dizzy call me straight away." He added and I nodded, thanking him. After he walked through the door I heard footsteps and I thought that maybe he forgot something only to stare when Berto entered the room.

"Hey Jessie. How are you?" He asked and I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowed. "Look I meant to check on you I've just been busy."

"Yeah too busy to check on me." I replied, climbing from the bed. This time I managed to stay upright right until Berto hit me with a bombshell. Then I needed to sit back down, shaking when the news finally hit me. "You're...breaking up with me?" I whispered. "Tell me you're joking because that's not funny."

"Jessie, just hear me out. I was just thinking that taking some time apart would be good." Berto answered, fiddling with his wrist computer. When I narrowed my eyes he sighed. "It's just for a week."

"A week?! Just when I thought we could spend some time together you spring this on me?" I growled and he glared back, his computer forgotten.

"Excuse me but it was your fault that you wound up here." Berto shot back, inwardly cringing when I froze. "That didn't come out right."

"Oh I know what you mean perfectly well. Fine then we're not a couple anymore. Bye estupido." I muttered, ignoring Shock as I pushed past Berto, making sure to push him into the bed. He just stared after me, not making a move to follow me and as soon as I cleared the doorway I let out a tiny sniff. When I heard footsteps following me I chose to ignore them. "Just leave me alone. You've made your position perfectly clear." I muttered, not caring when Shock flew over trying to stop me from walking away.

"I didn't mean to say that to you, bella." Berto said, laying a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around my eyes taking on a green glow that made him back into the wall.

"No you don't get to say anything. We're done here, Shock." I whispered, looking straight into his eyes. With a shrug aimed at Berto, Shock linked with me and after taking a few steps back I snorted. "Let's rock, Flight!" I called out and once we changed modes I took to the air, not even looking back.

"That wasn't a good idea to blow up like that." Shock said as we flew through the air but I didn't answer, not caring. "Silent treatment, huh? Okay that's fine with me."

Of course the silence didn't last and a few minutes later he spoke up, distracting me from my thoughts. "Can't you just leave me alone? I saved you remember?" I muttered and Shock sighed, not giving me a moment's peace.

"I do know that and I appreciate it. It's just...you and Berto care about each other so why, after everything you two have been through, would you break up?" He asked and I sniffed again, heading for the nearest rooftop which just happened to be THI. Once I landed I changed to Base mode and after slumping to the floor I sniffed again, my helmet vanishing. "Jessie, you know he loves you." Shock said but that just made me cry harder and he gave me a gentle back pat.

"He...hates me! Why else would he break up?" I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands. Shock tried to get me to calm down though he soon realized that once I started to cry it was near to possible to stop me. "J...jerk! After everything I...I've done for him. I never want to see him again!"

"Is someone there?" Someone called and my head jerked up as Molly stuck her head out the window near where I was sitting. "Jessie? Are you okay?" She asked, taking in my tear streaked face and she sighed. "Come inside."

Now sitting in Molly's office, and in my street clothes, I thanked Molly as she handed me a box of tissues. "So Berto broke up with you?" Molly asked, sitting opposite me and I nodded.

"He just said that you two should take a break from each other." Shock piped up, getting a glare for his trouble. "His words not mine." He quickly added, hovering beside Molly. While I wiped at my eyes I kept thinking about the last few days and that made tears stream down my face.

"I'm sure Berto wouldn't really break up with you. You two seem so good together." Molly told me and I sighed, looking at the floor. "Jessie, just call him."

"I'm not running back to him with my tail between my legs. He's going to apologize to me and not the other way around. He messed up, not me." I muttered, lifting my head. "Thanks for talking to me." I added, standing and heading towards the window only for Molly to shake her head.

"I'll drive you back. Just give me a minute to grab my keys." Molly offered and I nodded, sniffing. Shock linked with me, unsure how to help right now though once we arrived back at the Vista View Apartments he spoke up again.

"If he calls you, and he will, just let me speak." Shock suggested as I climbed from my seat and after thanking Molly again, I watched her drive back to THI. Heading inside the building I made the short trip towards my apartment, trying not to think about how upset I was.

It wasn't until I dragged myself towards my bedroom that I whimpered, my anger towards Berto my now ex-boyfriend fading to be replaced by sadness. As soon as I lay facedown on my bed the tears flowed and I ended up crying myself to sleep, completely ignoring Shock's efforts to calm me.

So angry and hurt by Berto's actions I avoided bumping into him back at N-Tek, using Stealth and Speed. For once Shock kept quiet, siding with me even though he probably thought I was being silly. Which worked until I was called into the Com Room two days later and I saw him the moment I stepped through the door. My eyes narrowed at him I took a step towards my friends who stared at me then Berto, completely in the dark about our breakup. It wasn't until Forge took me aside after the meeting that I finally let out just what had happened.

"Jessie, I know something's bothering you. What's wrong?" Forge asked and I blinked, confused until he coughed. "You haven't been yourself and I thought that was because of your head injury. Though judging from the glare you gave Berto and the fact you've been avoiding him every chance you get..." He trailed off when I hurriedly wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine, Commander. I have to go if there's nothing else you need." I replied, a little too quickly and he nodded watching as I headed towards the nearest training room. My bad mood didn't let up and I found myself snapping at the tiniest things even my friends who were oblivious to my breakup.

It was only after Max gave them the condensed version, as I washed my face in the ladies bathroom, that they finally understood. But even with Kirby and Butch's jokes and Sydney telling me that it would be okay I just couldn't see anything worth dwelling on. So I headed home straight after school, even ignoring any incoming phone calls.

"Berto, she just needs time." Steel told Berto one afternoon as he tried, once again to contact me. "She's just hurting right now."

"And whose fault is that? I didn't say anything about breaking up and she just blows up at me. Fine if she doesn't want to talk or even see me I don't care." Berto growled, throwing his phone at the nearest wall. Steel cringed as the phone burst apart on impact but Berto didn't even react, angrily typing away at his keyboard. Muttering in Spanish he focused on upgrading C.Y.T.R.O, not even looking up when Max entered the room.

"It's about Jessie, isn't it? You miss her don't you?" He asked and when Berto didn't answer he shook his head. "Then maybe you should go and talk to her, let her know she still matters to you."

"But what if she doesn't want to see me? I don't think I can face that." Berto asked and Max gave him a pat on the back that nearly smacked him into the floor. "I just wanted to keep her safe. I thought if I stayed away she would focus on being careful and...that sounds really dumb. Wish I'd never even suggested taking a break."

"You care about Jessie enough to keep her safe but she's too stubborn for that. Besides she doesn't want to be apart from you anymore then you do." Max replied and Berto finally put down his wrench. "Good luck." He added after Berto set down his jacket. Not even looking back Berto hurried towards the hangar, heading towards his car.

Right now I was lying on my back, looking directly up at the ceiling as Shock hovered nearby. Finally he rolled his eye and shot into my line of sight, annoyed with my constant bad mood.

"Okay you have to cheer up and stop taking out my anger on everyone. And you need to call Berto and let him explain himself." Shock said, ignoring the glare I gave him. "That wasn't a suggestion." He added and I growled, rolling over onto my stomach.

"Not gonna happen. He's a colossal jerk and I don't want to talk to him. You can if you want." I grumbled and Shock sighed, throwing his arms in the air. Before he could try again we both heard a doorknock and I froze, staring towards my bedroom door. "That couldn't be...no I'm not going to answer it."

"Fine then I will." Shock growled, flying towards the open doorway before I could stop him. Shocked, I climbed off the bed and raced into the kitchen only to trip on the lounge room rug. With a yell I fell on my face, bumping my nose. Muttering under my breath I struggled to my feet just as the door swung open to reveal Berto, who blinked at me.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked as I rubbed my nose, fighting the urge to slam the door in his face. Shock let him in as I disappeared into my bedroom, still muttering something no one could understand except me. A few minutes later Berto stood inside the doorway, looking at me as I lay on my back. "Jessie, I came her to apologize. I shouldn't have said...what I said to you. But I was just scared to lose you."

"Well you did a pretty good job of losing me. Thanks for that and after everything I went through." I whispered, rolling onto my side as soon as I felt my eyes welling up. Stupid jerk treating me like this, I thought.

"You need to get through to her. Good luck you're going to need it." Shock sighed, giving Berto's shoulder a pat before he left the room. Now alone I sighed, hiding my watery eyes with a pillow.

"Jessie, don't do this. I thought if I distanced myself from you I wouldn't hurt you. That wasn't the smartest move I've made and I'm sorry." Berto explained getting a sniff in response. Giving me a smile Berto moved over to the bed and I curled into myself, not wanting to cry in front of him.


	26. Chapter 26

"Jessie, I'm sorry." Berto repeated, his grip on me tightening but I didn't answer. Still sobbing I didn't know what to do so I let him hold me, unable to believe that we weren't together anymore.

"I...don't know...what to do." I finally sniffed, turning my head slightly to face him and he gave me a tiny smile. "I...thought you loved me."

"Of course I do. Would we still be together if I didn't?" Berto asked, leaning close. When his lips brushed my forehead I wanted to forgive him but then I remembered the past week and I stopped. "Look I admit I made a mistake...never thought I would say that." He muttered and I gave him a tiny smile, instantly getting a grin in return. "See you still love me."

"I never said I didn't love you. I'm just upset with you. Why push me away if you didn't want to?" I asked unable to look away when he looked directly at me.

"I think we've been through this before." Berto chuckled, gently stroking my forehead and I sighed, enjoying the attention. "How can I make it up to you?"

"I'll think of something and get back to you." I answered snuggling into the blanket, letting out a yawn. "Not right now though...too sleepy." I mumbled hearing a chuckle.

"You can't be after all the sleeping you've already done." Shock pointed out, appearing just inside the room but I ignored him, snuggling into the blanket instead. "Come on, you have homework to catch up on." He added, shaking my shoulder though he gave up once he noticed that I had already fallen asleep.

"Look we can help her once she's awake. Besides Jess needs the rest after everything I've put her through in the last few days." Berto told Shock, running a hand through his girlfriend's hair. Leaning forward he brushed a kiss against her forehead but she didn't stir and he gave her a tiny smile, the first Shock had seen in days. "Well I'll come past later on." He suddenly told the Ultralink though before he could leave his girlfriend's side Shock stopped him.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? But some ground rules first; no funny stuff because Jessie needs to rest. Also...hey are you even listening?" Shock grumbled when Berto yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Lo siento...feeling pretty worn out." Berto mumbled and Shock crossed his arms, clearly not convinced. "Shock, you can trust me." He sighed as Shock continued to stare.

"Alright I trust you. Oh and you can stay in here if you want." Shock finally agreed only to see Berto curled up against his girlfriend's back. Giving his arm a prod, Shock rolled his eye once he discovered that the scientist had already fallen asleep while he'd been talking. "Looks like I have no say in the matter apparently." Shock muttered before he flew over to the light switch next to the door. Hitting the switch plunged the room into darkness and after flying over to the bed, Shock landed on Jessie's pillow. "Night guys." He whispered closing his eye.

The very next day...

"Berto, I think that might be enough pancakes." Shock grinned as he set down two plates on the kitchen table. Berto just grinned back, using a spatulal to flip a stack of pancakes onto one plate. Once he set another stack down they both heard footsteps. In sync they looked up to see me standing in the doorway of my bedroom, eyes roaming the room.

"Good morning, Jessie. Hungry?" Berto asked and I nodded, though he did see me looking towards the bedroom for a few seonds.

"I..guess so." I finally sighed, moving fully into the room. After closing the door behind me I walked over to the kitchen table to see two stacks of pancakes. Giving me a quick grin Shock flew towards my chair and helped me into it despite the slight frown I gave him.

"I know you're more than capable of sitting but I want to help. I still owe you for saving my life." Shock pointed out and I sighed, giving him a slight nod. "Okay well Berto made breakfast so I can't take the credit this time."

As soon as I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped, only just catching myself by grabbing the table. "Whoa didn't mean to scare you." Berto told me, his hand still resting on my shoulder.

"Sorry...not sure why I did that." I muttered, cheeks burning. "Maybe it's my head injury." I added, hoping no one saw how badly I was trembling.

"That's right, you did get hurt bad. It's okay." Shock said, gently patting my shoulder and I managed a weak smile. "Want some breakfast?" He asked and I nodded, picking up the fork he handed me. As I started to eat I didn't see Berto fiddling with his own fork for a minute, eyes downcast. Eating in silence was a new experience for both Shock and I, even Berto who kept looking towards me.

"Thanks for the pancakes." I muttered a few minutes later, pushing my plate into the middle of the table. "I'll going to go take a shower." Leaving my friends I headed for the bathroom only to have Shock fly into my path just as I reached for the doorknob.

"Jessie, Berto's trying really hard to make up for what he did. Cut him some slack." He said, glancing over to see Berto staring at the sink looking lost.

"Berto really hurt me and it'll take more than this to fix what he did." I replied, not seeing Berto's eyes going wide. As I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, he shook his head.

"Jessie didn't mean that. She's still recovering and..." Shock began until Berto held up a gloved hand.

"No, she's right. I messed up badly and I need to fix this. Just wish I knew how." Berto answered, leaning against the sink. After some thought his head snapped up, almost knocking Shock into the fridge. "Heh sorry about that. I was just going to say that maybe I could take her out on another date, maybe get her a present." He explained only to smile when an idea came to mind. "Or better yet I could make her one, something even better than the ring."

"Well it'll take a lot to beat that ring you made. Jessie never lets it out of her sight." Shock replied, relieved to see a huge smile appear on Berto's face. Giving his friend a fist bump Berto went in search of Jessie.

Right now I was standing in front of the mirror, attempting to look at the back of my head. Which I soon realized was next to impossible and just as I made my final attempt I heard the door open, startling me enough that I overbalanced. When Berto looked inside the room he found me sitting on my rear and he sighed, heading towards me.

"How did you end up on the floor?" Berto asked, kneeling to help me up and I frowned. Ignoring his hand I climbed to my feet, swaying a little before I could stop myself. "Jessie, I'm sorry about what I did but I want to fix this. Will you let me?" He asked as I stared at him, eyes narrowed. After a pause I nodded, not sure what to say to him

Once he helped me up Berto stepped back as I moved towards the shower only to pause when I realized he was still standing there. "Can I shower in peace or are you going to keep watching me?" I asked, one eyebrow raised and Berto blushed quicking heading for the bathroom door. As soon as I heard the door click shut I sighed, reaching for the taps.

"Maybe you should give her a few minutes." Shock suggested as Berto stepped back into the kitchen, his cheeks still red. "Anyway Jessie has school today so maybe you can work on that present of hers." He added as Berto made his way towards the couch, slumping into it with a sigh.

"I guess so. Still think she hates me though." Berto muttered as Shock flew over and the Ultralink rolled his eye. "It's true. Jessie wouldn't have pushed me away like that."

"Because she wanted to shower alone?" Shock replied, hovering just above the scientist. "Berto, you know she'll forgive you...eventually." He said, arms crossed and Berto nodded.

"I guess so. So where should I take Jessie?" Berto asked, grinning when Shock blinked. "On our date." He added.

As I stood under the shower, the hot water washing over me, I wondered what Berto was doing right now. "Probably trying to figure out how to fix what he did." I thought out loud, grabbing the shampoo. After soaking my hair I squeezed two drop of shampoo into my hand and after setting the bottle back I lathered my hair. "If he thinks taking me out on a date will make up for what he did, he'd better guess again." I whispered, biting back a sniff. I spent the next few minutes just washing my hair which distracted me from my anger, directly entirely against my former boyfriend.

Hearing the bathroom door open Berto and Shock both looked up as I stepped through the doorway, towelling my hair dry.

"Ready to go?" Shock asked as I dropped the towel on the kitchne table. Getting a blank stare he rolled his eye. "To school? Try to keep up, Jess." He added and I rolled my eyes at him, returning to my room to retrieve my backpack.

"Jessie seems a little distracted. Probably because of me." Berto sighed, leaning against the couch cushions. When Shock flew into his face he jumped, just about falling off the couch.

"Berto, stop that. Jessie will forgive you just keep pestering her." Shock told him as the young genius shifted on the couch. "She can't hold a grudge forever."

If only they knew how wrong they were...

"So how did it go between you and Berto?" Max asked the moment I walked through the front door of Copper Canyon High and Sydney rolled her eyes at him.

"Max, that's personal." She told him before a slight smile appeared on her face. "So are you two back together?"

"Sort of. He told me that he had plans for tonight but other then that...who knows?" I replied, opening my locker only to jump when Butch and Kirby appeared beside me. "Whoa!"

"Where's your boyfriend? Burt was it?" Butch asked and I rolled my eyes, taking the books I needed for class out of it.

"Actually it's Berto and he's working right now." I answered, closing the locker only to have both guys continue to stare at me. "Okay what's going on?"

"We were just wondering if...you know..." Kirby asked and my face changed to a bright red.

"Guys, he broke up with me a week ago. Before anything like that happens...not that it will...he has to prove he still cares about me." I stammered, wishing I could hide my face in my locker. "Now I have to get to class because I can't afford to miss anymore work after being injured." I quickly added, hurrying towards my first class just as the bell rang.

"Okay that was embarassing." Shock muttered into my head and I glanced down at him for a moment.

"How was that embarassing for you? They asked me if Berto and I...okay next time they should mind their own business." I sighed, grabbing a seat closest to the whiteboard. "I wonder what Berto has planned tonight?" I said just as my teacher walked in.

"Something good I'm sure." Shock answered as I waited for class to start. Berto had intended to work on my present the moment he arrived back at N-Tek but he had only stepped through the doorway of his lab when Jefferson rushed past.

"Berto, Forge wants us to meet in the Com Room." He told the scientist who sighed before he followed, quickly keeping pace with his friend. Just as they arrived inside the room Kat arrived along with Forge who moved over to the keyboard.

"What's going on?" Berto asked only to find out some shocking news. "Extroyer? Did you tell Jessie and Max?"

"Max knows but are you sure it's a good idea to tell Jessie?" Jefferson asked only for Kat to elbow him, rolling her eyes at him when he blinked.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Jessie. She still needs a few days to recover." Kat suggested but Forge just sighed, slowly shaking his head. "Commander?"

"I need both Max and Jessie to bring Extroyer back to N-Tek." Commander Forge answered before Max called, asking where the villain was. As Forge relayed the last known whereabouts of the Ultralinked villain, Kat and Jefferson headed towards the hangar leaving just Berto and Forge in the Com Room. "Berto, I wouldn't ask her to put herself in harm's way so soon after getting hurt but you know she needs to do this."

"I know that Commander but still...she's not herself right now. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Berto asked and Forge gave his shoulder a pat. "I'll call Jessie and tell her to..." He started to say but I called him first.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about Extroyer? I could have been out there kicking his sorry behind." I growled and Berto started to laugh only to pause when I stared at him from the computer screen. "Not funny wiseguy. Anyway I'm getting to him before Max does." I added, ignoring Berto and Forge's voices.

"Jessie, once again this is a really bad idea." Shock sighed as we hovered just above THI, my eyes searching from the air for any sign of the villain. "Jess, are you even listening?"

"I am and no it's not a bad idea. We can take him and besides I owe him after what he tried to do to us." I replied, spotting something running through the traffic below. "There he is, he's ours now." I grinned not even noticing someone watching from a distance. "Hey Extroyer, miss me?" I yelled, rushing towards the villain who paused when he saw me heading his way.

"J-Shock? I thought I took care of you once and for all." He growled, his claws digging into the concrete before he lauched himself at me. The same grin on my face I braced myself and just as he collided with me I grabbed his front paws, getting ready to throw him. I spun him around and around,laughing when he let out a roar. Throwing him I laughed when he smacked face first into the concrete, or he would have had he not righted himself in time. "Nice try." He laughed and I frowned, arms crossed as he changed to his human form. Or what passes for human for him anyway.

"Yeah likewise. Not that easy to take me out, am I?" I asked, not even hearing a set of footsteps approaching. "Your two friends again?"

"Not quite, girl!" I heard a growl behind me and I whirled around just as a fist connected with my jaw. I cried out, thrown into Extroyer's path who laughed as he slammed his fist into my stomach. I hit the ground hard, breath knocked out of me as he loomed over me.

"You?!" I gasped just as Extroyer lifted his foot, driving it hard into my stomach.


	27. Chapter 27

"Who else were you expecting? Max Steel?" Dredd asked, laughing as I gasped for air. Winded, I could only watch as Extroyer grabbed me around my throat. Even if I wasn't winded I wouldn't have been able to speak, not with his hand tightley gripping my throat.

Unwilling to give him the satusfaction of seeing me squirm I pulled back my leg, braching myself before I let fly. That's when I got my second shock of the day as Dredd grabbed my leg, preventing me from kicking Extroyer. "Never thought you'd work for Dredd again...not after what he did to you." I coughed, finding my voice again and Dredd just grinned as Extoryer tightened his grip.

"You know I like you better when you're quiet so shut up." Extroyer growled, throwing me into the pavement. The impact stunned me long enough for Dredd to drain my energy, leaving me weakened. I was all set to take them both on, despite my throbbing back, when Max finally showed his face.

"Finally. Where were you?" Shock asked as he detached from my chest, watching as I leant against a lampost. "Jess, take a break." He told me only to see me heading towards Dredd and he flew into my path.

"Not going to happen. They're mine especially Extroyer." I replied, holding a hand against my left side and he rolled his one eye. "No arguments for once." I added, shaking my head to clear it and he sighed. Linking with me he waited patiently for my usual catch-phrase.

"Let's rock, Strength!" I called out, green light flowing over me before I rushed Extroyer only to slam into Max Stel instead. He managed to keep his footing as I tumbled to the pavement, growling from the pain of my newly wrenched shoulder. "Thanks a lot!" I yelled at the superhero who stared as I took of after Extroyer, the villain transforming to his Black Tiger Morph. With an earsplitting roar he rushed towards me, his left front paw moving so fast I couldn't dodge in time.

I cried out, more angry than anything, as I smacked into the footpath leaving a dent in the shape of Strength Mode. As I stumbled to my feet, swaying a little I growled again as Max Steel clobbered Extroyer with his fists. The villain ended up slammed into a concrete wall but when Max Steel tried to attack him again he transformed, changing to his wasp mode and Max's punch missed completely.

"Not even close, Max Steel!" Extroyer laughed as he fired several purple spikes at Max who leapt out of the way. "Your turn, Dredd."

"With pleasure." Dredd laughed as he raised his hands and Max Steel gasped, blue Turbo energy ripped from his body. I tried to help only to smack into C.Y.T.R.O who turned slightly to me.

"Bella, take a break okay? You're hurt." Berto told me and I quickly shook my head, gritting my teeth against the pain now ripping through my shoulder. I moved towards Dredd and C.Y.T.R.O again blocked me, his arms raised and that's when I snapped.

"El ano!" I yelled, eyes glowing green and he stared at me. "Let's rock, Talon!" I shouted, hunching over as my fingers lengthened. "You're mine, Dredd!" I yelled, ignoring Forge's sudden voice in my head who ordered me to stand down.

"Berto, stop Jessie right now!" Forge shouted at Berto, who stood next to his commander. In a nearby R.O.C.C vehicle he sighed wondering what he should do.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Berto grumbled, taking control of C.Y.T.R.O hoping he could block me from getting hurt. But I wouldn't listen, too angry that Dredd and Extroyer had taunted me and he blinked as I finally spun around. Facing the robot I pulled back my hand and just when he stepped close I let fly, my talons tearing a hole clean through his chest. Sparking he toppled over and I grinned, turning my attention back to Dredd who hovered several feet off the ground. Even angry I couldn't help hearing a groan as Berto stared at the computer screen in front of him, shocked that I'd attacked his robot.

"That's just great." Forge growled. Right then Berto threw down his headphones, rushing towards the door and Forge tried to stop him. "Martinez, where do you think you're going?"

"To stop Jessie, what else?" He yelled, disappearing through the doorway and it was Forge's turn to groan. "J-Shock, calm down!" He called out just when Dredd rushed me. Distracted, I spun around to face Berto when something smacked into my stomach. I gagged, already in pain and Dredd laughed as his hand changed. Berto dived for cover just as Dredd fired his Anti-Turbo energy at me, sening me into the wall of the R.O.C.C vehicle.

"Berto, go back inside!" I snarled, eyes glowing but he just dusted himself off. Not even looking at Dredd, who eyed us slightly curious, he stepped over to help me up. Only to take a step back, chocolate-eyes going wide when I screamed. Even Dredd seemed a little shocked, letting out a chuckle when I grabbed Berto's collar. "You moron!" I yelled in Berto's face and he flinched, feeling a sharp talon digging into his right hand.

"Jess, stop it!" Shock shouted into my head though I didn't respond, furious my boyfriend kept me from fighting N-Tek's worse enemy. "You're hurting him." He whispered and that's when I finally noticed the thin trickle of blood sliding down Berto's hand. Eyes wide I quickly released my boyfriend, who held his bloodied hand in front of his face.

"I didn't mean it, Berto. Please believe me." I whispered and he sighed, reaching up towards my face. We were so distracted by each other that we didn't hear a warning shout but we both felt the impact.

Coming to I groaned, eyes flickering open to find myself lying facedown. I shifted my head, head throbbing and just that movement caused a light trickle of blood to slip down my throat. Gagging I quickly shoved my palms against the ground, turning my head so I wouldn't swallow as my stomach heaved.

"Whoa..." Shock whispered, hovering beside me as I emptied my entire stomach contents. Dry wretching I tried to stand, only to fall to one side and someone grabbed my arm.

"Take it easy, bella. Deep breaths okay?" Berto told me and I lifted my head, my palm wiping my mouth.

"That was kind of gross." Max said and Berto glared at him for a moment before he slipped an arm around my waist. Carefully he helped me stand.

"Just go slow, okay?" Berto said and I slowly blinked, confused as he helped me towards a nearby Jump Jet. It wasn't until he sat me down that I finally got a good look at his right hand and my eyes went wide, staring until he noticed, "It's just a scratch."

"I woudn't call a gash that deep 'a scratch'." Steel said, detaching from Max and I buried my face in my hands. "Oops sorry Jessie." He quickly added as I sat there, shaking a little. I remained that way for the entire trip back, slipping into a light doze at one point until Berto touched my shoulder.

"Easy. We're home...well at N-Tek." Berto told me, eyebrows slightly raised as I panted. "I'm taking you to the Medical Bay, no arguments." He said, a slight grin making his lips curl up and I nodded too tired to argue. With his support I made it the whole way to the Medical Bay, though I did trip over my own feet only a few seconds after clearing the doorway.

Despite my exhaustion I soon discovered, from Agent Blair once again, that I had only sprained my shoulder and as soon as I rested I would be back to normal. For me anyway though I couldn't keep the frown off my face when I glanced at Berto's hand. Seeing the bloodied gauze I gagged, remembering the way my talon bit through his hand and the blood that flowed.

"Just take it easy, it was an accident. Dredd attacked you when you weren't looking and you caught my hand when you fell. This wasn't your fault, okay?" Berto told me, his uninjured hand pressed to my shoulder and I took a deep shaky breath.

"Y...yeah I'm good." I coughed and he sighed, shaking my head. "Really but I might just stay here...not feeling so good right now." I whispered and he nodded, helping me lie back. While I shifted this way and that, trying to get comfortable, Berto and Shock exchanged a look.

"I'll leave you two alone. Convince Jessie to rest for a while." Shock asked Berto, giving the scientist a fist bump before he headed towards the Com Room. Letting out a breath I closed my eyes only to feel Berto's body leaning against my own.

"Hey." I whispered, cracking open an eye and he smiled back at me. Wrapping his left arm around my shoulder he gently pulled me against his side and I snuggled close, resting my head on his chest. "I'm really sorry, Berto. I just lost control and I didn't think."

"Like I said it's okay. Besides you're not the first to get angry in a fight." Berto replied, wincing as he rested his bandaged hand on my hip.

"Not like you. You never get angry." I whispered, eyes closing when I started to fall asleep. I didn't hear his reply, too comfortable and warm lying next to him. He just chuckled, resting his head against mine and within a minute Berto's eyelids started to droop.

Sometime later...

"Jessie?" Berto whispered but I sighed, too comfortable to move an inch and he rolled his eyes. "I don't want to wake you but I can't move." I still didn't respond and after a long pause he reached over, stroking my cheek.

"Mmm...sleepy." I whispered, turning slightly and he grinned now able to move. "Berto?"

"Sorry bella but I have to get back to work." Berto told me as I opened my eyes and once that clicked in I frowned. "Pouting won't work no matter how cute that looks."

"Aww but I was enjoying our time together." I muttered and he grinned, leaning close enough to kiss my cheek. When his lips brushed against mine instead I wrapped my arm around his waist, ignoring the pain in my back and side as I kissed him back. "Now that I like." I sighed and he grinned, sitting up.

"Okay well I have to go but call me if you need me. I won't be too far away." Berto said, giving my cheek a stroke before he climbed from the bed. I waited for his footsteps to receed before the tears started and I silently cried myself back to sleep.

Shock soon returned to check on his best friend, only to find her fast asleep and completely oblivious to his efforts to wake her. Even prodding her shoulder did nothing and he finally ginned.

"Poor girl. I know you didn't meant to hurt Berto and you do too, even if you won't believe a word we say." He whispered, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her eyes. "Glad to see you're better because when you two wouldn't wake up...look forget what I thought."

Of course when Berto returned, taking a well-earned break from work, Jessie wasn't in the Medical Bay. Not again, he thought as he made his way towards the dorms only to see Jessie emerge from the bathroom.

"Needed to go." I muttered, rubbing at my eyes as he hurried to my side. "What's with that look?"

"I thought you'd run away or something." Berto answered and I sighed as he took my hand in his. "I should have been here looking after you."

"Hey I know your work's important to you and N-Tek. Don't worry about it. Now I'm kind of hungry so..." I trailed off when he grinned.

"I'll make it up to you by buying lunch, how does that sound?" Berto asked, getting a grin in return. "Thought so." He chuckled as we walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria.


	28. Chapter 28

"How did I know you'd be here?" Shock asked, hovering just inside the door and I grinned at him. Taking a tray off the pile I headed for the closest wrapped sandwiches leaving Berto, who was sitting at a table.

"She's hungry and truthfully so am I. After everything that's happened to us I think we all could use a break, including you." Berto answered, resting his bandaged hand on the table and Shock nodded. Flying over Shock watched as I picked up two sandwiches before I headed over to the drinks dispenser, thinking about the last fight with Extroyer and Dredd.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the battle, just in case." Shock said only to cringe when I turned my head slightly, frowning at him and he sighed. "That was a mistake."

"Guys I'm fine. Just need a break from fights for a few hours." I told them, returning to my friends. When Berto and Shock both stared at me I rolled my eyes. "Look can we just have some silence, at least while we're eating." I added, taking a bite of my cheese and tomato sandwich. With a shrug Berto began to eat the meal I'd brought him, a roast beef sandwitch with extra mayo.

Sadly the silence didn't last long because, just as I finished my meal my hand reaching for my soda, Shock's alarm went off. "Oh come on! A few minutes break that's all I asked for and did I get it? Of course not." I grumbled, slumping against my chair with a sour look on my face.

"That's not our fault, Jess so lighten up." Shock replied, arms crossed but I just snorted. Trying very hard not to choke on his drink, Berto reached over giving me a pat on my shoulder.

"Working for N-Tek's not a nine to five job, bella." Berto said, finishing his meal. "Come on, let's see what Forge wants."

"First of all, you work for N-Tek not me. Second...I don't want to." I whined and Berto cracked a smile as Shock rolled his eye at me, linking me. Before I could stop him he made me walk to the Com Room, ignoring my protests that I could walk under my own power. Berto stepped in behind me, fighting the urge to laugh as Shock copied my voice.

"Can't be bothered fighting, want to go home, blah blah blah." Shock repeated every one of my protests until I finally fell silent, cheeks red when I realized how whiny I sounded. Especially when my so called best-friend kept pointing that out, without my say so.

"Alright that's enough. I'm still in pain from getting slammed into the pavement so stop being a pain in the rear, Shock." I muttered loud enough for the whole Com Room to hear. Once he detached I refused to even make eye contact with Shock, who focused on what Commander Forge had to say.

"I actually called Max and Steel but I guess you're here now." Forge said, Kat and Jefferson standing side by side, and I instantly growled.

"Shock!" I shouted and he just shrugged, hiding behind Berto. "I could have been resting in my dorm or better yet in my own bedroom at home, but no." I added, arms crossed as I tried to ignore the ache in my back.

"Jessie, we need everyone to contribute." Forge told me while I frowned, eyes looking at the floor and he sighed. Running a hand through his greying hair he spoke directly to me. "If you're not up to tracking down Dredd or Extroyer I give you permission to sit this one out."

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I'm here now anyway so what do you need from me?" I sighed, ignoring my best friend who peeked out from behind Berto's shoulder.

"I appreciate your help. Getting back to what I was saying we need to focus on catching Extroyer right now. Jessie, I'm sure you want to go after him." Forge asked and I grinned, stepping forward with a nod. Too focused on the plan, with involved both Max and I tracking down Extroyer and wailing on him, I didn't notice Berto staring at me.

"Okay, got it Commander. I'll head out there now." I replied turning around only to stare at Berto, his eyes glaring into mine. Without a word he turned around, heading through the doorway leaving me a little lost. "Did I say something wrong?"

"He's worried about you. Maybe you should talk to him before you go racing off to kick Extroyer's butt. Well, us but you know what I mean." Shock explained and I frowned, quickly hurrying after Berto. I caught up to him in his lab as he sat at his computer, hunched over the keyboard.

"Berto, what's wrong?" I asked and Shock rolled his eye, getting a frown from me in return. "Yes I know, okay?" I muttered as Berto started to type, or tried to anyway. "Maybe you shouldn't be working with a injured hand."

"Maybe you should stay behind instead of putting yourself in danger again." Berto shot back, not even looking up as he typed with both hands. Annoyed, I stepped close to the keyboard just as he winced.

"Why are you being a pain?" I asked and he turned around, both eyes narrowed at me. After a long pause he spoke.

"Maybe because I'm sick of seeing you laid out in the Medical Bay? Maybe I'm sick of seeing you half dead? Are those good enough reasons to be 'a pain'?" He growled, his bandaged hand resting in his lap. Before he could turn back around my hand shot out, landing on his shoulder. "What?"

"Maybe we should have broken up ages ago if you felt this way about me." I whispered and before Berto's eyes I took my hand away. I started for the door, head down and eyes staring at the floor as Shock stared at my back.

"Jessie, wait up!" Shock called out as he shot after me. I ignored him, too scared that if I looked up I'd start crying. Of course being my best friend, Shock followed me leaving Berto to figure out what just happened.

I walked through the corridor alone, my thoughts a mess as I struggled to understand why I had just broken up with Berto._ He doesn't respect me enough to let me fight, _I thought as I slowed down, _that was a good enough reason to leave him_. But when he followed me, keeping his distance (why I didn't know) I bit my lower lip.

"Jessie, you have to listen to me." He said, voice just loud enough to be heard by me and me only. I soon stopped and he almost plowed right into me, only just stopping himself in time. "Gracias. Look I'm sorry if you think I'm being a jerk to you but I just can't stand seeing you in pain. Everytime I see you lying unconscious in the Medical Bay I just...get so scared."

"Berto...I'm sorry." I whispered as I turned around to face him and he saw the silent tears slidding down my cheeks. "I want to prove I'm just as good at being a hero as Max Steel. Why can't you let me be me?"

"Jessie, lo siento. Look, come with me. There's something I have to show you." Berto told me, taking me by the hand. Soon we ended up in his lab and after he let go of my hand, Berto headed towards his computer. I thought that he was going to show me some new Turbo mode, which I usually would have been excited about. "It's something I've been working on. Just watch." He explained, moving to the keyboard. Still angry I couldn't help being a tiny bit curious so I stayed put, watching as he quickly typed something.

_Better not be about work_, I thought sourly only to see the computer screen light up and as I stared a file started to play.

"It's rolling." Shock said, nowhere to be seen. It took me a moment to realize he was filming. After the camera panned back I saw Berto sitting at his computer, his back towards the camera. "Berto?"

"Oh right." Berto said, quickly spinning around in his chair. After a slight pause he grinned at the camera. "Hey, Jessie. I made this video," he stopped when we both heard Shock cough, "with Shock's help of course to let you know something. You know that I worry about you, maybe more than I should since but even with your powers I know you're just like any other girl. I...I'm not sure where I'm going with this." Berto said, scratching his cheek.

"Just tell her how you feel." Shock muttered and Berto coughed, cheeks slightly red.

"Okay, okay. Look what I'm trying to say is I don't want you to change who you are. I just get scared sometimes when you rush out there and come back hurt. I know I shouldn't worry so much but...I can't help it. You know this is really hard for me." Berto added, glaring at the camera which happened to be Shock. "Guys aren't supposed to talk about their feelings."

"Just this once I think we can make an exception." Shock sighed and Berto nodded.

"Fine. What I'm trying to say is...I really, really like you Jess. More than you can imagine and I just want to tell you that I appreciate everything you do to keep Copper Canyon...and me safe. Don't ever forget that." Berto finished, cheeks still a little red though I noticed a grin on his face. "Okay you can stop rolling."

The video cut out there and after a long minute of staring at Berto I walked towards him, my face neutral and he blinked. When I reached him, staring directly into his eyes he didn't blink, confused until I threw my arms around his waist.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Shock asked as Berto kept staring at me. It wasn't until I grinned that my boyfriend finally relaxed and with a tiny grin of his own he pulled me towards him. The second his lips brushed against mine I made a noise in my throat, my grip on his waist tightening as Shock rolled his eye. "Typical. Any excuse to make out." He sighed, flying over to us.

Thinking we'd break apart the moment he used his alarm he frowned when I buried my face in Berto's neck, not even looking up.

"Jessie?" Berto whispered, slightly confused when I nuzzled his neck. Even Shock shrugged at the scientist as I raised my head.

"You smell pretty good right now." I muttered, getting Shock's eye staring at me and a smile with a raised eyebrow from Berto. After a few seconds I shook my head, a blush spreading across my cheeks to the sound of Berto's laughter. "Sorry...got a little carried away." I mumbled, taking my arms from around his waist. Or at least I tried to but Berto just wrapped his arms around mine, locking them in place behind his back.

"Did you hear me complaning?" Berto asked, his lips curled up and I blinked back at him. "Just having some fun with you, bella." He added seeing the blank stare I gave him.

"Did you mean what you said on that video? That you really care about me?" I asked and he nodded, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. "Thanks, Berto."

"Hey you're very welcome. From both of us." Shock answered as I rested my head against Berto's chest. "Not to interrupt this touching moment but shouldn't you be chasing after Extroyer?"

"Oh right. Forgot about him." I sighed, Shock's laughter following me as I rushed towards the hangar. "Wait a second I forgot something." I quickly added, hurrying back to Berto's lab. Hearing footsteps Berto turned around just as I pulled him into a kiss that left him wide-eyed.

"What was that about?" Shock asked a few minutes later as we flew through the air and I grinned under my helmet. "Can you at least focus on finding Extroyer for once?" He sighed and I nodded my head slightly, taking care to watch the sky in front of me.

"Okay,okay. I'm just happy that we're still together. Even after all that's happened." I answered, hoping we'd find Max Steel and Extroyer soon.


	29. Chapter 29

"So what's the plan?" Shock asked as we searched the skies for our friend. Instead of answering I just kept grinning and he sighed. "I'm going out on a limb and guessing you don't have one."

"Yes to both. Look after we find Extroyer we'll figure something out. Like wiping the floor with him." I answered, fighting back a giggle when he groaned. "Don't worry so much."

Shock just rolled his eye at me, focusing his energy on finding our friends instead. Besides I can't think of a good comeback right now, he thought as he searched the surrounding area. But after a few minutes of silence I landed on the pavement and he detached, eye glowing as he scanned the area.

"Nothing, huh?" I asked and he shrugged still searching. "Be honest; Max Steel's probably kicking Extroyer's butt right now and we're missing out." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"There's no logical reason why we can't find our friends or Extroyer. This is really weird." Shock muttered, eye returning to normal as he hovered back and forth. "Wait can you hear something?" He asked and I shrugged this time, looking off into the distance. I caught sight of something just before it slammed into me, both of us letting out a scream.

"Ohhh...that really hurt." I groaned, struggling to my feet or at least I tried to. Which was impossible due to Chomp's full weight pinning me to the ground. "Uh, Chomp? Could you, maybe, get off me?"

With a growl he climbed to his feet, shaking his giant head before he moved enough for me to stumble to my feet. Holding a hand against my now very sore stomach I leant against the building nearest me as he headed back the way he came, not even glancing back.

"Jessie?" Shock muttered, trying to grab my outstretched arm as I weaved back and forth. "Dumb question but are you okay?" He asked and I fixed him with a stare, eyes slightly crossed. "You don't have to answer right away."

"Not...feeling the best...right now." I groaned, silently praying the ground would stop moving so I didn't throw up. "Remind me to tell Chomp off when we get back to N-Tek." I mumbled as I headed after Chomp until C.Y.T.R.O blocked my path. "Berto!" I yelled, my head clearing.

"Don't 'Berto' me, Jessie. You're doing excatly what you promised you...Jessie?" Berto answered just as I stormed past him, clearly not listening. "Shock?"

"Hey she's your girlfriend, I'm just her brother/best friend/ultralink. You have a better chance than me." Shock told him and after a pause C.Y.T.R.O chased after me, nearly smacking into my back when I stopped suddenly.

"Jessie, before you argue I'm going after you as backup." Berto told me, taking to the sky as I stared at him with my mouth open. Shaking my head I turned to find Shock hovering beside me and I jumped, earning a laugh before Shock linked with me.

"Let's rock, Flight!" We called out together, Turbo energy enveloping us. With a grin on my face we took to the air following behind my boyfriend's robot. Which became a race soon after and I laughed as we raced neck and neck beside each other. Sadly we never finished our race when I saw Max Steel on the ground below, fighting what looked like a polar bear in his Strength Mode. Feeling a rush of anger at the villain I charged after Extroyer, who didn't see me until I plowed right into him.

"That's for the bomb!" Berto yelled, laughing when Max Steel punched the villain right in his jaw. "Nice shot!"

"That's not all he's getting." I called out landing before I called on another mode. "Let's rock, Shock mode!" This time I waited on the sidelines, charging the mode as Max Steel fought Extroyer. Once the mode was fully charged I sent a blast of Turbo energy at Extroyer who grabbed Max Steel, knocking him directly into the path of the energy blast.

"Aghh!" Max and Steel yelled as their bodies lit up, crashing to the ground. As they lay groaning on the ground the blast knocked them back into Base Mode. Without thinking I rushed Extroyer ready to fight until I remembered about the mode's fatal flaw just as a white paw shot out, grabbing me by the throat. I tried to take a breath and his grip tightened, cutting off my airway.

"Leave her alone!" Chomp roared, charging towards our enemy only to roar again this time in pain when Dwayne and Vin fired at him. Laughing, Extroyer threw me into Max Steel who was just now struggling to his feet. Knocking all four of us to the pavement, Extroyer transformed and now as a T-Rex he lunged taking hold of my left leg.

"Let go!" I cried out but he just clamped his jaw shut and I gasped, silently thankful that the suit was tougher than his teeth. Apparently he knew that as well because he threw me into the air and before I could right myself his two henchmen took aim. Twin blasts of energy hit me directly in my stomach and I screamed, the pain ripping through my body.

I didn't even realize I was lying on the pavement until someone grabbed my leg and I lashed out with my fists, my blows weak. "Jessie, calm down." Berto told me and I blinked as he gently righted me. When I looked over at Max Steel I noticed he was already standing, teaming up with Chomp to fight Extroyer. I tried to grin, eager to join the fight only to stumble as my stomach rebelled.

"Jessie, take it easy." Shock said as he detached, quickly scanning my body while C.Y.T.R.O held me upright. "Okay your stomach's black and blue."

"Gee you think?" I growled, holding a hand against my stomach. "Man it hurts." I groaned still heading towards my friends until C.Y.T.R.O grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"You're in no condition to be fighting. Just stay back and..." Berto trailed off when he saw my eyes glowing green, an obvious sign I was really mad.

"And let Max Steel and Chomp take care of Extroyer? Like always?" I snapped, torn between being angry at my friends and being grateful they were worried about me. "Look I get you're worried but I can handle him...even with an injury." I added, grimacing behind my helmet.

Of course my friends didn't believe it, not for a second when I started to limp towards the battle gritting my teeth against the pain ripping through my stomach. It wasn't until I fell to one knee, panting that I heard someone calling to me.

"Jessie, I order you to step back and let Max Steel handle this. You're in no shape to be standing much less fighting." Forge called out, standing beside Jefferson as he piloted his Jump Jet. I groaned again, using my free hand to push up from the ground. But I didn't even make it past C.Y.T.R.O the pain so bad I started to hyperventilate.

"D...darn it." I coughed, letting C.Y.T.R.O lift me into his arms. Still in a lot of pain I rested my head against his left arm, trying to control my breathing. It didn't take a genius to know I was incapable of walking so Berto made the best decision, carrying me towards the ROCC he was waiting in. Too focused on the pain I gripped C.Y.T.R.O's arm, breathing heavily as I waited for Max Steel and Chomp to defeat Extroyer. Which sadly didn't happen as soon as I wanted it to and I could feel my sight growing dark, my whimpers quieting just before I fainted in C.Y.T.R.O's arms.

Caught up in watching the battle, Berto didn't notice Jessie lying limp in his robot's arms until he heard Shock muttering something. When he finally looked down both of his chocolate-brown eyes went wide. "Jessie?!" He yelled, Shock detaching to stare at his partner.

"She needs a doctor." Shock said only for the ROCC vehicle shake from a sudden impact and he smacked into Jessie's chest. With a gasp my eyes shot open to find my friends staring down at me.

"W...what's the...big idea?" I slurred and Berto sighed. Reaching up he stroked my forehead and I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. "Feels nice. Kinda...sleepy." I mumbled, leaning back against the robot's arms. In a heartbeat I was fast asleep which was exactly what Shock had hoped would happen.

Too exhausted I didn't stir until later that day, stirring awake to someone hovering beside me.

"Hey good afternoon." Shock said as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, squinting from the light being shined in my eyes. "Just lie still, okay? You have a really bad bruise."

"Don't need you to tell me that." I muttered, eyes half closed as Doctor Conrad removed the light from my eyes. Not soon enough I thought. "What happened?"

"You ended up collapsing after fighting Extroyer and even when you woke up you seemed...out of it." Berto explained and I turned my head to see him sitting on the nearest empty bed. "Tried to kiss me at one point, bella." He added, chuckling when my cheeks reddened.

"He's just kidding. He stroked your forehead until you fell asleep. Kind of cute actually until you started to drool." Shock told me and I snorted, eyes closing as he laughed.

"Aside from the bruising you're just suffering from exhaustion. All I can recommend is bed rest right now. If the pain gets any worse call me straight away." Doctor Conrad told me and I sighed, giving him a nod. As soon as he left I shifted onto my left side.

"I was just kidding, Jess." Shock said but I just snorted, clearly not believing him. "Come on."

"It wasn't funny, guys. I'm in pain right now and you laugh? Next time you get hurt I'll laugh at you." I growled, one arm dangling from the bed. I soon found that the ache in my stomach was too annoying to ignore and I sat up with a groan. "Stupid Extroyer."

"But Chomp was the one who injured you." Shock pointed out and I sighed, my legs dangling from the bed.

"Maybe but I wouldn't be injured in the first place if Extroyer hadn't knocked him into me." I replied and he nodded, eyes never leaving me as I climbed to my feet. I soon found I could barely walk taking half a dozen steps before I fell to my knees, Berto and Shock suddenly at my side.

"Jessie, let me help you." Berto said and I groaned, pain radiating throughout my body. "Look I have an idea." He added and after helping to my feet, one arm around my shoulders and the other wrapped around my waist, he helped me into the corridor.

Our eventual destination was my apartment and after opening the door for me, Berto helped me inside Shock detaching before he closed the door.

Half an hour later I lay back, a sigh escaping as I rested my head against the back of my bath. Lying in a warm bath was the best thing right now for my sore stomach. "This was a great idea, thanks." I sighed, closing my eyes and Berto grinned.

"Yeah I'll admit this was just don't get a big head, Berto." Shock added and I opened one eyes, giggling as Berto frowned at the Ultralink. "Anyway are you feeling any better?"

"A lot better now that you mention it." I replied and Berto's smile returned as he stepped over to the left side of the bath. Kneeling, Berto reached over and I grinned as he slowly ran his fingers through my hair. "Maybe getting a bruise was a good thing." I muttered, eyes drifting closed and that's when I felt Berto's lips press against mine. My eyes shot open as he gently kissed me and after a few seconds of staring my eyes closed, my right arm drapped around his neck as I kissed him back.

"Guys we still need to catch Extroyer. Hello?" Shock said, hovering in front of us but we took no notice and he rolled his one eye. "Typical. Any excuse to make out and you take it." He added, wondering how to break us up. Completely oblivious I ran my fingers through Berto's hair.

Before Shock could sound his alarm, knowing it was the only way to get our attention, someone appeared inside the bathroom.

"Jessie, I need your assistance." Ven Ghan said making my eyes shoot open and Berto let out a yell, falling backwards to land with a loud thump on the bathroom floor. "Did I interrupt something important?" He asked, head tilted to one side as Berto climbed to his feet, rubbing his now sore rear end with an open palm.

"Nothing important." Shock replied, ignoring Berto and I glaring at him. Finally I rose from the bath, the pain momentarily forgotten.

"It's fine, Ven Ghan. What do you need help with?" I asked, taking the towel from Berto. "Thanks, Berto." I said and he nodded, standing beside me while our alien friend activated his wrist communicator. Glowing an image of Copper Canyon appeared and to my surprise several red dots, four in total appeared moving towards the centre of the city. "What are those?"

"Ultralinks." Ven Ghan told us and I stared, eyebrow raised as the dots paused.

"But I thought all of the Ultralinks," I said, giving Shock a grin "the bad ones anyway, were destroyed along with Makino. Please don't tell me that he...or its still alive."

"There is a strange energy source in the canyon. I was on my way to investigate it when I spotted the Ultralinks. With your assistance we could capture them." Ven Ghan said and I nodded, trying not to stumble as I headed for the bathroom door. I had just made it there, my friends and boyfriend following when I bit my lower lip.

"Are you injured?" Ven Ghan asked and I sighed, giving him a quick nod. "Maybe I should locate them alone." He added and I sighed, quickly shaking my head this time.

"It's only a bruise. Besides I've been hurt worse and still managed to fight. Count me in." I answered, not letting them see just how badly I was hurting. Every step I took sent a jolt of pain through my stomach and chest but I kept walking until we were outside. Instead of heading back to N-Tek, Berto chose to come with us.

"I know you're still in pain so I'm coming with you, no arguments." Berto whispered and I rolled my eyes, wanting to argue though after a long look I gave in.

"Okay but if we run into trouble I'm taking you back to N-Tek." I replied, watching as Ven Ghan teleported back to his ship. "Let's rock, Flight!" I called out, wincing after my Base suit changed shape. "Just...give me a minute." I muttered, feeling a little woozy.

"Jessie, no one will think any less of you if you stay behind. Ven Ghan can handle this." Shock told me and I growled, shocking him into silence.

"Look let's just catch those Ultralinks and then we can go home." I finally answered and Berto shrugged before he wrapped an arm around my waist. We lifted into the air and he held on tight, following Ven Ghan's ship as it headed towards the city's centre. After a few minutes of searching I heard Ven Ghan's voice and I looked up to see his ship flying just overhead.

"The power source seems to be coming from the canyon." He told us and I grinned, suddenly shotting forward. With a yelp, Berto quickly tightened his grip as I sped towards the canyon. We had only just touched down when I grimaced, hand once again pressed against my abdoman and Berto sighed.

"You're in no condition to be fighting." Shock pointed out, hiding behind Berto when I growled at him. "Just saying." He added, hovering behind Berto's left shoulder.

"I don't care." I muttered, heading towards the power source. After touching down in his ship, Ven Ghan silently followed me until we reached the power source and I stared at what looked like the outer casing of Makino's head. "Is that it?" I asked, reaching out to touch it only to jump back when we heard a loud booming voice.

"Jessie, don't touch it!" Forge yelled as he rushed towards us. In a heartbeat I went from surprised to angry and with a glare aimed at him I rested my fingers on what was left of Makino. I soon wished I hadn't as the head glowed and I took a step back, eyes wide when the head of Makino rose ino the air.

Completely focused on it alone I didn't see Max Steel arrive just in time as the Elementors appeared, Fire Elementor instantly rushing me.


	30. Chapter 30

"Jessie, move it!" Shock yelled, watching as I dodged Fire Elementor. With a grin I fired a blast of Turbo energy from my hands, striking the Elementor directly in the backside.

"How dare you!" He roared, charging me and I just grinned. Unfazed I waited until he was almost towering over me before I yelled.

"Let's rock, Frost!" I shouted and he skidded to a halt as green Turbo energy flowed over my body. When I emerged in one of my many modes I smiled, only to grimace when my stomach flared. "Ow." I hissed and Fire Elementor grinned, rushing me.

"You are weak." He laughed only to be hit by a blast of ice cold air, knocking him backwards. "What!"

"I might be hurt but that doesn't mean I'm a pushover, Firebug." I growled, unwilling to admit just how woozy I felt. Shaking my head to clear it I rushed him, using the cold air to drive him back towards the center of the canyon. I was so focused on him and him alone I didn't see Earth Elementor rip a chunk of earth from the canyon floor. But I felt it when it connected with my head, sending me stumbling back.

The next blow knocked me onto my backside and with a groan I found myself in Base Mode again. Thankfully I had backup and C.Y.T.R.O appeared, firing twin rockets at the two Elementors. I found the strength to grin as I stumbled to my feet. "Thanks for the assist but I can handle myself now." I said to C.Y.T.R.O who tilted his head to one side, staring as I raced towards Max Steel only to see something rising above us.

With a burst of light, making me shield my eyes, a dome appeared from nowhere. The battle forgotten everyone, good and bad alike, watched as a hologram of Makino appeared.

Shock detached as did Steel, both Ultralinks staring as Makino spoke and I couldn't help a shiver.

"To the one who finds the device hidden in the dome, they will gain ultimate power and be worthy to be my successor." He told us before vanishing. With a frown, Forge addressed us all.

"No one steps foot inside that dome until we know what's going on." He said and I sighed, rolling my eyes. "No arguments, Jessie." He growled, looking directly at me.

"Why are you singling me out?" I asked, eyes wide and he pointed out my last failure. "That's not fair." I complained but he just turned back to Max and Steel. Arms crossed I stared back to the dome just as Metal Elementor started for it. For a moment I watched him sneaking towards the dome then I glanced towards Forge but his attention was focused on Max and Jim.

_They get to have all the fun_, I thought as I quietly snuck towards the dome only for Shock to shoot into my face. "What is your problem?" I hissed, quickly grabbing him.

"You're going after that device, aren't you?" He whispered, looking over at our friends who hadn't even noticed. "If you're so set on going, and I think this is stupid, I'm going with you." He sighed and I grinned as he linked with me.

As quickly (and quietly) as I could I hurried towards the dome and after I slipped through the barrier, we headed inside. Seconds later Makino appeared in front of me and I yelped, lashing out with my fists only to see him vanish and I blinked.

Detaching, Shock stuck his arm out as Makino reappeared. When he vanished again I let out a breath, thankful that we weren't in danger.

"He's just a hologram. Thanks a relief." Shock said as he started towards the back of the dome only to yelp as something almost slammed its fist into his face. "That's not funny!' He yelled, hovering behind my left shoulder as Metal Elementor laughed.

"Finally caught you without any backup." He laughed and Shock growled, linking with me. Before the Elementor's eyes we changed to Strength Mode, rushing Metal before he could respond. As we raced past I couldn't resist smacking my fists into Metal's jaw, knocking him to the floor before we headed forward to see a series of platforms.

"Think the device, unit, whatever's there?" I asked as Shock detached. After a moment he headed forward and I followed, not even seeing that we had company.

"There she is. Get her!" Water yelled and I turned only to get knocked on my backside, several feet away. Shaking my head, I quickly climbed to my feet as Shock linked again.

"Should we fight or run?" I asked only to see my feet already moving and I rolled my eyes. "That answers that question I guess...whoa!" I yelled, ducking my head as a fireball whizzed past. Grinning I let Shock take control for the moment, giving me a chance to check the area. Once I regained control I looked up towards the staircase, taking care to keep alert.

"Everything's pretty quiet. Wonder if we can find that unit without being seen." Shock commented as I looked up, just seeing something glowing above us. "Or not." He muttered as we both heard footsteps and I glared, arms out ready to throw a punch. The moment our pursuer appeared I threw a punch only to have my fist caught and a familar voice comment.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming!" Max grumbled, releasing my hand and I shook my head at him. "You're in so much trouble right now." He grinned and I snorted, heading towards the staircase before he could stop me. "Hey wait up!" He called out as he and Steel chased after us, only to stop when I did.

"Uh no." I muttered, the second I spotted the Elementors. "That's not good."

"Leave it to us, okay? You take a break." Steel said. Before I could protest they headed for the unit just as the Elementors arrived and once they saw us they attacked. Distracted, Max Steel fought back leaving me and Shock nearest the unit.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Shock suggested just as I hurried towards it and he sighed, rolling his eye at me. "Jessie, it might be dangerous." He warned not that I was listening to a word.

"Just a second, Shock. I'll just grab it and we can be on our way." I replied, ignoring my best friend. I had barely even touched the device when it glowed, breaking apart before my eyes. "Okay...what is it doing now?" I whispered as it hovered in front of me and I took a step back, a cold shiver running down my spine.

"Congratulations, Ultralink. You have passed the test and gained my power...at the cost of your mind and body." Makino's voice laughed as the unit flew at my head. I had just enough time to shove Shock clear before it latched onto my head and I grabbed at it, desperately trying to rip it from my head. Its grip was too strong and I screamed as I felt its mind tearing into my own.

"Jessie!" I heard Shock scream at the same time as me then everything faded to black as a stronger mind took me over.

**From Shock's point of view:**

"Jessie!" I called out as my best friend screamed before falling silent. Before I could rush to her aid a sudden explosion rocked the dome sending me flying. When the dust finally settled I found myself outside, lying on my face. Hovering I shook myself before I searched for the dome only to find it gone. "Jess, where are you?" I called out, finding myself surrounded by all five of the Elementors.

"Shock, have you found Jessie yet?" Forge called out and I flew over to him, finding Max Steel beside his family.

"No, Commander. She was there and then...I don't know. I can't see her...oh no." I muttered as I saw Jim pointing to a figure kneeling on the ground. Laughing, they stood and my eye went wide as Jessie stood. There was something strange about her and when it hit me I stared as her laughter subsided, her head lifting.

"Her eyes." Max whispered and he was right; her eyes were glowing amber just like the orb in Makino's chest. As we watched Jessie grinned, her hands out and glowing just like her eyes. Within the space of a minute blue armor started to cover her body. When it began to resemble Makino's armor I knew exactly what had happened.

"It's Makino. Jessie's been taken over by that Ultralink." I muttered and everyone stared at me. "It's true. That Ultralink...thing latched onto her head and she started screaming. I couldn't even help her." I whispered, my eye on Jessie.

With my best friend no longer in control and the worse menace to the universe once again alive, so to speak, I could only stare as the Elementors and remaining Ultralinks bowed before their creator.

"Master Makino, we are grateful for your return. What are your orders, creator?" Metal Elementor asked, lifting his head and Makino grinned.

"To destroy this filthy planet, starting with this city. Come my creations, it is time to complete what I started." Makino Jessie replied, hovering in midair. Confused, I shot towards my best friend and she paused one eyebrow raised at me. "Ultralink, you will follow me."

"Jessie, stop this. You're letting Makino control you. Fight it!" He shouted, laying a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Just for a second I saw Jessie's eyes staring into mine and I thought that I'd gotten through to her.

"Traitorous Ultralink. If you will not follow your master you will join the humans in their destruction." Jessie/Makino growled but I just shook my head. Bringing her arm back she struck me with a vicious backhand that sent me spiralling to Earth, slamming into the ground before I could right myself. "Very well you have chosen your side and sealed your fate. Ultralinks, with me." She commanded, taking to the air. Without even a glance at me she flew towards the city.

"For the glory of Makino!" The Elementors and Ultralinks shouted, following their creator towards the nearby city.

"Jessie..." I whispered, trying to lift myself from the ground only to feel a hand gently lift me. When I looked up I saw C.Y.T.R.O staring at me then at Jessie just before she disappeared.

"We have to save her." Berto said as I shook myself, giving the robot a quick nod as I hovered in the air beside him.

"What happened to her?" Max asked, C.Y.T.R.O standing beside me and I sighed. "I thought Makino was gone for good."

"I did too but apparently he wasn't as destroyed as we thought." Forge replied as he stared into the sky. "Right now we should..."

"Rescue her." Berto said as C.Y.T.R.O shot after Jessie and I shook my head, chasing after the robot.

"We need a plan first!" Forge yelled but we were already out of range. Running a hand through his greying hair he turned back to Max and Steel. "You two, go after them. We'll follow from the ground and air." He ordered and with a quick nod, Max Steel transformed into Flight Mode.

"Max, be careful. With complete control over all of Jessie's modes there's no telling just how powerful Makino will be." Jim warned his son who frowned. Even Molly nodded, having seen just who powerful the three Turbo users were and he finally gave his parents and uncle a thumbs up.

Taking to the sky he flew after his friends, silently wondering just how he was going to get his friend back. Right now I was having the same thoughts. Having caught up with my robot friend I flew alongside C.Y.T.R.O as we raced after Jessie.

"Berto, what should we do?" I asked only to hear silence and I growled. "Berto, are you even listening to me?" I asked and he came to an abrupt halt. Nearly slamming into him made me angry and I glared directly into his face.

"I'm listening." Berto muttered as he stared to go after his girlfriend again. "Shock, what are we going to do? Makino's taken over my girlfriend and I have to get her back. No arguments, Shock."

"You won't hear any from me, Berto but isn't this dangerous? I know she's your girlfriend and my best friend but...right now she's also Makino. He won't come quietly." I replied and I heard Berto sigh, clearly as worried as I was. "So do you have a plan?"

"No, not right now. But I'm working on it." Berto chuckled and I managed a weak laugh, not liking where this was going.

"Oh that's just perfect. You know you sound a lot like Jessie when you say that." I muttered and he gave me a quiet laugh. Right now Berto was watching his computer, seeing everything that C.Y.T.R.O could see.

_Jessie, why didn't you listen to Commander Forge,_ Berto thought as he steered C.Y.T.R.O after Makino. _You can be so stubborn sometimes...all the time really, _he thought.

"Berto, there she is!" I called out only to cringe as Air Elementor turned in our direction. "That was a bad idea. Incoming!" I yelled, a gust of wind throwing me into C.Y.T.R.O. Taking care not to get slammed into the ground again, I righted myself in midair as Air laughed. "Not this time you overgrown windbag." I growled, sending twin blasts of Turbo energy from my hands. Air just laughed, the attacks pretty weak against him.

For a few seconds I found myself feeling a little weak. To confirm why I heard my internal system beeping and I groaned, the half full battery confirming my fears. _Of all the times to be separated from Jessie_, I thought shaking myself. More determined now I shot after Air, dodging his attacks as I raced for Jessie.

I finally caught up with my partner when she stopped, now hovering over THI. I paused, watching from a safe distance only to see her smiling. "What's so funny?" I asked and she turned around, eyes narrowing.

"You. One insignificant Ultralink thinks they have the power to stop me?" Jessie/Makino chuckled after a moment. "I created your kind and you think you can turn against me, your master?"

"I don't think, I...that came out wrong." I muttered as my former best friend glared at me. "I made a choice to save a life and I've never regretted that decision. Even if it means destroying the one who created me."

"I gave you life and you throw it away for some...human." Jessie/Makino spat, lips curling at me.

"You may have given me life but Jessie gave me kindness and my freedom. She gave me more than you'll ever know. All you know is destruction and conquest. Jessie gave me a home when even she didn't have one...she called me family even when she'd lost hers." I whispered and just for a moment I saw something in Makino's eyes. A flicker of chocolate-brown staring back at me. "I would do anything to get her back, even give my own life if that was the price I had to pay. I would gladly pay it."

"Sho...shock?" A young lady's voice whispered before the eyes changed to amber. Letting out a scream, she grabbed her head in her hands. "Help me! Please! He's in my head!" Jessie screamed, sweat running down her forehead.

"Jessie, fight him!" I cried out and she looked at me then, eyes welling with tears. "You're stronger than him!" I told her, rushing towards her only for a heavy blow to land on my face. Blinded, I plummeted towards the pavement far below unable to save myself.

But I wasn't alone and someone caught me, just before I struck the ground. Still dazed I uncovered my eye to find Max Steel looking down at me. "Shock, you okay?" He asked and in response I closed my eye, wondering if Ultralinks could have hearts.

_Is this what it feels like to have your heart ripped in two, helpless to save your only family from a monster?_

"It's not over, Shock. Jessie's still in there and we need to save her. Even if we have to fight her." Berto said, C.Y.T.R.O now standing beside his friends. After taking a moment for the dizziness to pass I readied myself to go after Jessie.

"You're right. If it comes to that...I'll stop her." I whispered, looking up as Jessie landed on THI. Right then I knew we had to stop Jessie, even if it meant harming the one person who always stuck by me. "Jessie, forgive me."

Of course she couldn't hear me as Max, Steel, Berto and I gathered together to work on a plan.

"Shock? Are...you there?" A scared voice whispered, head drooping when no one heard her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Trapped inside her own head, Jessie sat on the floor with her knees pressed aagainst her chin. Rocking slowly back and forth, she stared at the darkness surrounding her silent tears streaking down her cheeks. Silently praying someone would save her...before it was too late.


	31. Chapter 31

**Still in Shock's point of view:**

"Guys, shouldn't we call for backup? Because I really think this situation calls for it." I said and Max Steel rolled his eyes at me. "Don't give me that look." I growled only for C.Y.T.R.O to raise a hand in my face.

"Relax, compredra. Commander Forge's in Copper Canyon right now with Kat and Jefferson. Not to mention Molly and Jim are helping them so relax. We just need to get that Ultralink off of Jessie's head and she'll be fine." Berto replied and I turned slightly, fixing him with a stare.

"I doubt it'll be that easy, Berto. Besides how will we even get close enough to Jessie without her beating us up?" I asked and he went quiet. "Berto, I was just kidding. What did you have in mind?" I answered, suddenly worried.

"I was thinking that maybe we could ask Ven Ghan to distract her long enough for us to get close." Berto finally answered and I nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" Ven Ghan asked, appearing from nowhere and I yelped almost smacking into Max Steel who found the whole thing funny. Once he managed to stop laughing at me I told the Ultralink hunter the short version and he nodded.

Returning to his ship he used his onboard computer to track Jessie's Turbo signature. In my haste to get Jessie back I forgot that without me being linked with her, her Turbo energy would be easily traceable. "At least there's a tiny silver lining to this problem." I muttered, following my friends as we tracked down Makino.

Right now Makino hovered over THI and as we got closer I saw her transforming into a Turbo Mode. "Um guys, is it just me or is that a new Turbo Mode?" I asked, hovering beside Max Steel.

"Yeah I think you're right, Shock. Somethhing's not right about this." Steel muttered as he detached from Max's chest. "Berto, did you have anything to do with this?"

"I...may have been working on one with Shock. It was supposed to be a present for her." Berto replied, not sure why everyone was staring at him.

"Have you come to rejoin me?" Makino/Jessie asked, flying towards us. Stopping a few inches from me, I watched as my best friend crossed his arms. "Or do you wish to perish alongside your so called friends?"

"Jessie, are you in there?" Berto said before I could speak. Before we could stop him, C.Y.T.R.O shot forward, coming in between me and Makino. "It's me, bella. Don't let Makino control you." He started only to see the orb in Makino's chest glow. Without warning a massive blast of Turbo energy fried C.Y.T.R.O, the robot trailing smoke as it fell towards the pavement. "Jessie!" Berto yelled as he lost sight of his friends.

"Jessie, stop it!" I shouted and he turned his attention to me, eyes glowing in anger. "This isn't like you. You would never let a monster like Makino..." I trailed off as Makino roared, his entire body glowing.

"Shock, run!" Steel shouted but I was frozen, staring as Makino started to charge his Turbo Mode again. I had enough time to realize it was a much more powerful Shock Mode before he struck, the blast hurling me towards the rooftop of THI.

"You have made a poor choice, Ultralink." Makino muttered, growling when something hit him from behind. Whirling around he frowned as Ven-geance hovered above, Ven Ghan at the controls. "You!" He roared, eyes amber as he focused his energy. Ven Ghan just managed to turn his ship, dodging the blast and Makino fired again. This time, Ven Ghan flew away pursued by the Ultralink creator.

Seeing Air Elementor giving chase, Max Steel raced after them to help Ven Ghan.

Lying on the rooftop I groaned. Dizzy and weakened further by the attack I looked up at the sky, wondering why Jessie had attacked me.

_Need to stop kidding myself, that wasn't Jessie. Makino's in complete control and there's no hope,_ I thought not wanting to move. If Ultralinks could cry I think I would have. I'm not sure how long I lay there though it must have been a while when I saw a Hopper land nearby. A minute passed before someone emerged from the Hopper and I blinked as Berto rushed over, quickly lifting me into his arms.

"Shock, are you okay?" He asked as I rose from his hands, giving myself a shake. "Thank goodness." He sighed as he looked towards the sky, only to see Air and Max Steel trading blows.

"What happened to C.Y.T.R.O?" I asked and he pointed towards the pavement far below. When I looked down I cringed, seeing for the first time the charred remains of C.Y.T.R.O. "Wow that blast really did a number on him, huh?" I said turning back to Berto who sighed.

"It'll take a day at least to fix him and we don't have that much time left. Not with Makino on the loose. We need to get Jessie to help us." Berto said and it was my turn to stare at him. "She's in there, Shock. I just know it." He added, trying to smile and failing.

"Yeah I think she is but how can we get through to her? It's going to take more than the two of us to save Jessie." I replied, one hand now on Berto's shoulder and his head drooped.

"Maybe...you're right. She's not there and I'm just kidding myself." Berto muttered and I glared at him. He jumped back as I stared directly into his eyes, chocolate-brown eyes blinking back at me. "Shock?"

"Don't say that, Berto! She's probably fighting for her life right now!" I yelled and Berto took a step back, confused. "I know because I'm still linked with her," I started only to feel even weaker, "though probably not for much longer."

"Your Turbo energy's almost used up?" Berto asked and I nodded. "How long do you have left?"

"Maybe an hour, an hour and a half tops then it's goodbye Shock." I answered, staring at the ground below. "I can't believe that Jessie's trapped."

"She won't be for much longer, not if we have anything to say about it." Berto growled and I nodded. "Come on, let's get our friend back." He added, racing towards the Hopper and I followed. This isn't going to end well, I thought as the Hopper took to the air.

Right now Max Steel and Ven Ghan were up against Makino and Air Elementor. The battle wasn't looking good and it was about to get worse for my friends when the other four Elementors arrived. To my horror I saw Fire and Water merge and I blinked as they laughed.

"When did they learn that trick?" I whispered though Berto didn't answer, keeping his focus on piloting. Which was a good thing when we were spotted and I grimaced as Earth and Air merged into one creature as well, taking aim at our Hopper. I braced myself as a chunk of earth struck the side of the Hopper and it took Berto's skills to keep us airbourne.

"Aim for the propellors." Metal growled, getting a blank stare and he rolled his eyes. "Those things." He muttered, pointing and the merged Elementor nodded. Taking careful aim it let loose a massive clump of earth propelled by a gust of wind. Striking the propellors dead on I felt the Hopper lurch to one side before it started to plummet.

"Do something, Berto!" I yelled as he fought the controls only to leapt away as the computer sparked. "Quick, put out the fire!" I shouted as he rushed towards the fire extinguisher. As the keyboard erupted into flames Berto doused the fire, putting it out as we continued to fall.

Dropping the fire extinguisher, Berto's moved back to the controls trying to right the aircraft. After a few seconds of frantic typing he growled, looking towards the doorway. "I can't do anything the control's are fired. Come on, we're getting out of here." Berto said, running towards the door and I followed just behind.

He had just slid open the door when he leapt back, Air Elementor grinning back at him.

"Berto, move!" I yelled, aiming at the fused Elementors until Berto shook his head at me. "Why not?"

"You need that Turbo energy." Berto answered, glaring at the Elementor. "What do you want?" He asked and Air/Earth laughed.

"My master wants to speak to you." He said and Berto nodded, Elementor reaching for him. He didn't even flinch when the Elementor grabbed him around the waist and I wondered why. "The Ultralink comes too." He added only to growl when I shot past him, leaving the Hopper just before it slammed into the pavement. Thankfully, the Elementor had already flown clear and I sighed.

As he headed towards Makino as he agreed I followed, keeping a short distance between us so I wouldn't been seen. It wasn't long until I saw Max Steel, taking aim at Makino. Before my eye I saw Makino use his new Turbo Mode, striking Max Steel in the chest and I cringed as he yelled in pain. "This has been fun but I have more important business to attend to." Makino laughed, Air hovering with Berto firmly in his grip. "There you are."

"What do you want with me?" Berto asked as Makino towered over him, a cold smile on his face. "Let Jessie go."

"Why would I do that? I have all of her Turbo powers and you as well. Without your interference I can continue my conquest of this pitiful planet. All I need now is her tratirous Ultralink." Makino replied, laughing when Berto's eyes went wide. He tried to get free only to gasp as Air's claws gripped him tighter.

"Berto!" I yelled as I raced towards him, coming to a halt in midair when I felt a presense. "Jessie?"

"Shock?" Jessie's voice whispered into my head and my green eye went wide. "Can you...hear me? Please...I can't break free."

"Jessie, don't give up. I'm coming to help you." I called out, not sure if she could hear me. What I didn't know was that right now Jessie was standing on a glowing floor, staring straight ahead.

"Why isn't anyone out there?" She whispered to herself, chewing her bottom lip. "I wish...I wish I'd never..." She trailed off when someone laughed and she whirled around just as Makino slammed his foot into her stomach. Winded, she landed hard on her back.

"You are pathetic. A Turbo user who gives up." Makino taunted as she lay on the floor, coughing. "No wonder your parents abandoned you. Who would want a coward?"

"They didn't...they never...púdrete en el infierno!" She gasped and Makino growled, striking her again this time in the head. With a cry, Jessie struggled to breathe.

"I am in control of you so don't think you can hide anything from me. Right now I have your friend, Berto was it?" Makino muttered as Jessie wrapped both arms around her stomach, protecting herself. "He was only too happy to believe my lies if it meant you would be unharmed."

"Leave...him alone." Jessie mumbled and Makino chuckled, standing over the weakened Turbo user. "He has done nothing to you."

"Everyone you care about will perish, the life choked from them while you watch on helpless." Makino laughed, striking her hands this time.

"Jessie, it's me! I know you can hear me and he's wrong! You're more powerful than he is! Who helped stop an alien invasion?" Berto called out, ignoring Air Elementor.

"I...did?" Jessie coughed, eyes glowing green for a brief moment.

"Who helped stop Makino?" Max Steel called out and Jessie planted her palms against the floor. Makino looked on, his eyes glowing in anger as Jessie struggled to her feet. In pain she still growled, letting out a scream before she struck.

Just for a moment her Turbo energy flared, powered by the hatred she had for Makino. The energy struck Makino directly in his face, knocking him back and before he could recover she took off running. For the first time a green light lit up the darkness and Jessie raced after it, with Makino racing after her. Just before he could stop her, Jessie made a leap slamming into Shock as he hovered in front of his friend. "Noooo!" Makino screamed, unable to stop his foe from escaping.

"Jessie!" I shouted, rushing after her as she fell towards the pavement. Moments before she impacted, I linked with her.

"Let's rock...Jet Mode!" We called out, the newest mode transforming us. "Jessie, are you okay?" I whispered once we avoided the ground.

"I'm sorry, Shock...for everything." Jessie whispered, looking down at herself. Not sure why she was acting strange I turned my attention back to Makino just as the Ultralink roared in anger.

"You won't take me, not this time!" He yelled but Max Steel had other ideas. Flying towards the villain, Max grabbed him just as the Ultralink tried to scurry away. "Unhand me, link slave." He growled and Max covered his mouth, ignoring the Ultralink for the moment. With his best friend too busy being upset, I chose to race after Air who was watching the whole exchange with a confused look on his face.

In a split second, Berto had his arms wrapped tight around Jessie's waist. Looking very relieved he gave me then Jessie a grin, only to frown when Jessie avoided his eyes. "Jessie?" He whispered and she sniffed, worrying us both. "Let's get her back to N-Tek and..." He started to say before she took over, gently depositing him on the pavement.

"I'm...not going back there." Jessie whispered, shaking her head when Berto stepped towards her. "Lo siento, Berto. I want to be left alone."

Not sure what to do, Berto stared as his girlfriend shot into the sky leaving him speechless.


	32. Chapter 32

Later that night...

"Jessie, what are we doing way out here?" Shock asked as I rested my head on my knees, my legs against my stomach. "Hello, are you even listening to me?" Right now we were in the outskirts of the city with me sitting on a tall office building while Shock hovered nearby.

"Please...just stop talking. I'm not in the mood." I muttered as he hovered in front of me. Not taking the hint, Shock's eye stared into mine until I looked away.

"Why did you run away from Berto?" He asked, not giving me a moment of peace and I growled. "Not taking no for an answer, Jess and that eye glowing thing isn't working." He added as I stared back. After a moment I sighed, eyes returning to normal before I climbed to my feet.

"I made a huge mistake. Makino was right, my parents would be ashamed of me." I muttered and Shock growled, almost knocking me over in his haste to stop me wandering away. "Shock, what are you doing?"

"Ashamed? Your parents loved you and they would be proud. Why would you even listen to that monster?" Shock answered and I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Jessie, you know you can always talk to me."

"I just feel like...everything I do ends in disaster. I almost killed my friends and Berto was taken hostage by Air Elementor. Or whatever that weird form of his was. The fact is, so far I keep messing up and making everyone miserable." I explained, Shock hovering by my shoulder. "Maybe I should just...give up."

"Jessie, none of what you just said makes any sense. Maybe you should take a day off to rest. Take some time to clear your head." Shock suggested and I finally nodded, still not sure if that would work.

"It's worth a shot I guess. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway so maybe I'll take the whole weekend off and see how I feel after that." I told him and he grinned back at me. I tried to grin, failing when I remembered the amount of homework I had piled up. As if he could read my mind, a smiley face appeared on Shock's face.

"Don't worry, I'll help if you get stuck. Want to get something to eat?" He suggested and I managed a weak smile. After linking with me, we transformed to Jet Mode. On the way back home I stopped off at a Burger King, picking up a Cheeseburger meal still in Jet Mode to the shock of the staff.

As soon as I arrived home, landing on the roof, I transformed to Base Mode before I sat down to enjoy my meal. "I wonder if Berto's doing okay?" Shock said after watching me eat for a few minutes and I frowned, swallowing the last bite of my burger. Taking a sip of my cola I watched the sun set, not wanting to think about my boyfriend. "I was just asking." Shock muttered, seeing me looking off into the distance.

"Yeah I know. Just a little..." I couldn't think of an answer so I just drank my cola in silence, hoping Shock wouldn't add his own opinion. Thankfully this time he didn't and when I returned to my apartment he kept quiet, even closing the window before I could.

"You look beat. Why don't you get some sleep?" Shock suggested only to yawn. "And maybe I should take my own advice, huh?" He muttered, heading towards the bedroom. I was exhausted but instead of heading straight to bed I chose to take a long, hot shower.

No sooner had I stepped under the hot shower that the tears started. Wrapping my arms around myself I closed my eyes, sobs breaking free. I don't know how long I was under the showerhead but I emerged sometime later, towelling my hair dry. Quietly opening the door to my bedroom I found Shock lying on one side of the pillow and I grin, dropping the towel on the desk beside my bed.

Gently I lifted the blanket, snuggling into the bed and he blinked awake. "Night, Shock." I whispered and he hovered beside me. Linking I heard him sigh.

"Night, Jess." He mumbled, falling asleep just before I did.

The very next morning...

"Jess, you awake yet?" Shock yawned, stretched and she replied with a snort. Rolling his eye, Shock stared at his best friend. "Apparently not. Guess you earned a sleep in."

"Mmm...don't...leave me...alone." Jessie mumbled and Shock chuckled, heading towards the bedroom door. Leaving the room as quietly as he could, Shock headed towards the cupboard pausing when Jessie's mobile started to beep.

"Wonder if it's Berto checking in on us?" Shock muttered, picking it up carefully. "Hello?"

"Hey you guys made it home." Berto said and Shock laughed, confusing the scientist. "Okay what's so funny?"

"I had a feeling it was you. Yeah we're both fine. What's up?" Shock replied as he glanced towards the bedroom door. With a groan, Jessie turned over snuggling into the blanket.

"Not much. Everyones safe at N-Tek, just wondering why Jessie took off like that." Berto answered and after a pause, Shock told him what Jessie had said. "She thinks everything's her fault? That's just silly, Shock."

"Don't let Jess hear you say that. She's acting a little strange...even for her. I suggested that she should take the weekend off to rest. I'm actually a little worried that being taken over by Makino...did something to her." Shock answered, flying back into the bedroom to find Jessie still sleeping.

"But Makino's gone for good. Max and Steel threw him into the Sun. So adios Makino." Berto said, only to hear Jessie groan. "Is she okay?"

"I think Jessie's just having a bad dream. Should I wake her?" Shock whispered but Jessie shifted slightly to one side, a low moan escaping before she sighed. "False alarm. Maybe her stomach's hurting her right now."

"Yeah probably. She was pretty shaken up after the last few days. Do you want me to come past and check her over?" Berto suggested and Shock snorted, green eye frowning at the phone. "I meant to make sure she's okay." He quickly added, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Sure you're not, Berto. Any excuse to get into Jessie's pants." Shock muttered and Berto coughed, grateful no one could see just how badly he was blushing.

"Where did you even hear that?" Berto asked, looking at the computer in front of him. "Besides you know me better than that."

"Yeah I know. Sorry, Berto. Guess Jessie's not the only one feeling down right now." Shock sighed, hearing the click of Berto's fingers on the keyboard. "How's the hand by the way?" He asked and Berto grinned, looking at the bandage.

"Almost healed, thanks. Being serious can you tell Jessie something for me? Tell her...I don't blame her for what happened. No one but Makino's to blame for that. Can you do that, Shock?" Berto asked and Shock smiled, grateful that Jessie had such a kind boyfriend.

"Yeah sure. I'll try and get her to drop by N-Tek when she's feeling better. Talk to you later." Shock replied and after Berto hung up, he set the phone on the kitchen table. "Hopefully soon." He whispered, checking on Jessie again.

Reaching her side, he tugged at her blanket and she responded with a sigh. Knowing Jessie needed a longer rest, Shock gently closed the door. "Might as well see what's on the news." Shock said as he headed for the tv, taking a moment to search for the remote. "Why is it always stuck in the cushions?" He muttered, clicking the power button. Settling down to watch he started to channel surf, listening closely for any sign of his best friend waking up.

"Ngh..."Jessie groaned, eyes moving back and forth behind her eyelids. "Why...help me." The nightmare that played in her head involved the last moments before Shock broke through to his best friend though this time, she remained trapped. Helpless, Jessie could only watch on as Makino leveled Copper Canyon using her body and powers to do it.

Not knowing why a hero had turned against them, people raced for cover only to scream as the city burned. Even N-Tek faced destruction as they went up against Makino, her friends unable to stop the monster's rampage. The city itself was soon littered with bodies and Makino laughed, taking a sick pleasure in the destruction and loss of life he had caused.

"Please...leave them alone." Jessie groaned, tossing and turning in her bed. Oblivious, Shock watched the news until Jessie suddenly cried out. Hearing her, he dropped the remote to rush towards the bedroom only to hear Jessie scream.

"Jessie!" Shock cried out, flinging open the door to find me sitting up. Shaking and with sweat dripping from my forehead I covered my eyes with an open palm, panting heavily. "It's okay. Just a bad dream."

"No...it was almost my reality." I coughed, a sudden burning sensation ripping through my stomach. Clamping a hand over my mouth made Shock uneasy and when I leapt from the bed, tripping over my own feet he quickly helped me up. I didn't even have time to thank him as I raced for the bathroom, just making it in time before my dinner made its second appearance.

Concerned, Shock still stayed a safe distance away as my stomach heaved. In a few minutes it was over and I wiped my mouth with the back of one hand, eyes welling. "Jessie, it's going to be okay." Shock said, moving into the room as I reached up to flush the toilet.

"Ngh...never going to be okay. What I did, what I almost caused." I coughed. Using the toilet bowl as leverage I pushed myself up, stumbling towards the sink. I spent a few minutes completely rinsing the bitter taste from my mouth, brushing my teeth thouraly.

"Maybe you should sleep a bit longer. You look awful." Shock suggested, taking in the dark circles under my eyes and my pale skin. When I frowned he shook his head. "I mean you look really tired." He explained and I nodded, moving towards my bedroom.

"Yeah I might get a few more hours sleep." I mumbled, taking my time. By the time I fell into the bed I was barely coherant, getting a blank look from Shock.

"Maybe I'll try and speak to you when you're more awake. Maybe in a week." Shock joked and I turned my head, giving him an eyeroll. "Just messing with you." He chuckled, pulling the blanket over my body. "If you need anything just call me."

"Thanks..." I mumbled, eyes closing to the sound of the door closing. Resting my head on my pillow I soon dozed off.

"Jessie, you feeling any better?" Shock asked as I yawned, rubbing at my eyes with the back of my hand. "Even a little?"

"A little I guess. Kind of hungry too, now that I think about it." I replied, sitting up just as my stomach made its prescene known. "Well that confirms it." I added, a smile on my face as Shock laughed.

"Come on, I'll cook and you just sit on the couch. What do you want?" Shock asked, opening the bedroom door for me. I gave him a nod, stepping into the kitchen only to wince. "Jessie?!"

"I'm...okay. My stomach's still a little sore." I muttered, rubbing my stomach with an open palm. When he frowned at me I sighed, heading towards the couch. "I'm not going back to N-Tek's Medical Bay." I told him, sitting on the couch.

Rolling his eye, Shock returned to the kitchen. I didn't want to tell him but my stomach really ached though I was determined not to return to see a doctor. It wasn't until Shock returned, with a sandwich that he found me resting my head against a cushion. "Jessie?" He called out and I groaned, eyes half closed. "Hello?"

"Ugh..." I mumbled, lying on my side. "Trying to sleep."

"Jessie, you're not really okay are you?" Shock asked, getting another groan in response. "That's it, if you won't go back I'm getting someone to come to you." He muttered, sitting down the plate on the kitchen table before he grabbed my phone. After a pause he dialed, returning to my side while I clutched my stomach, whimpering.

"Hey Shock, what's up?" Berto asked, lifting the wielders mask covering his face. After a moment his eyes went wide. "Jessie's hurt? I'll be there in a few minutes." He added, quickly setting the blowtorch down on the table. "Sorry, C.Y.T.R.O. I'll have to finish your repairs later." He said, looking towards the burnt out remains of his robot.

Leaving the lab he was on his way towards his car when Commander Forge called to him and he sighed. "Is something wrong, Berto?" Forge asked and Berto quickly filled him in. "Jessie's not well? Considering what happened to her with Makino I'm not surprised. Look go and check on her, I know she could use the company." He said and Berto grinned, thanking his Commander before he took off towards the hangar.

As Berto drove towards my apartment I lay curled up on the couch, the pain in my stomach flaring up.

"How long has your stomach been hurting like this?" Shock asked and I glanced up, wincing. "I'm just asking." He sighed and I sat up, taking a shaky breath.

"I know." I muttered, leaning against the back of the couch. "The pain comes and goes, since last night I guess." I added, wincing a little. "Who did you call?"

Right then we both heard a knock at the door and I looked over as Shock headed for the door. "Let me guess...you called Berto." I sighed, lying back as he opened the door. It wasn't unti I saw a pair of eyes watching me that I groaned, staring up at Berto.

"Shock told me you weren't feeling too good." He said as I lay there, Shock hovering next to the couch and I growled at them. "Don't get mad, bella. He's just worried about you."

"I'm fine, okay? Don't need people, and Ultralinks, bugging me." I grumbled, covering my face with my arm. "I'm just woozy from the battle." I added, feeling the couch dip slightly.

"I'm not leaving until you admit you're not feeling well." Berto told me and I glanced up, my eyes narrowed. "No use giving me that look, I'm staying put." He added, giving me a grin and I snorted covering my face again.

"Typical. Can't have a minutes peace can I?" I muttered, not seeing the look Shock gave Berto.

"No funny stuff, remember? Just look after her while I get her a drink." Shock told Berto, who nodded. Of course the moment his back was turned I felt Berto's arms wrap around me and I blinked once I found myself sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I muttered, tilting my head back to stare at my boyfriend. "I just want to be left alone."

"No you don't. I know what's on your mind." Berto replied, keeping his arms around my waist. "This is about what happened when Makino was controlling you." He started and I frowned, hands in my lap. "Look you're going to have to confront what happened at some point and running away isn't helping." Berto told me, getting a snort. "That's not an answer."

"Well it's the only one I'm giving you or anyone. I made a huge mistake and I paid for it. Just drop it okay?" I said, attempting to move from the couch. But Berto frowned this time, pulling me against his chest. "Berto..." I warned and he just shook his head, frowning back at me.

For a full minute neither of us moved then I hung my head, eyes closed and Berto stared at the tears silently running down my cheeks. "Hey I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as I leant back against his chest, sniffing.

"Berto, what did you do?" Shock growled, the glass in his grip almost hitting the floor before he caught it. Setting it down on the kitchen counter he shot over to us.

"It's all my fault." I sniffed, burying my face in Berto's chest. "I...I didn't mean to..."

Glancing up at Shock, who shrugged, Berto hugged me while I cried. "I know, Jess. You didn't do anything wrong." Berto whispered and I raised my head, tears making my eyes red.

"But I put everyone in danger! I could have leveled Copper Canyon. I don't deserve forgiveness." I whimpered, coughing and Berto shook his head.

"Don't say that. You did nothing wrong so quit blaming yourself." Berto said and I sniffed, suddenly finding myself staring directly into his eyes. Without even realizing it I leant and Berto blinked as he found himself nose to nose with me. "Um, Jessie? You feeling okay?"

"Huh, sorry what did you say?" I whispered and Shock rolled his eye, arms crossed as he glared at Berto. "You have pretty eyes."

"Okay she's lost it." Shock muttered and that woke me from my daze. Shaking my head I quickly climbed to my feet, feeling my cheeks burn. Without another word I headed for the front door only to remember I was still in my Base suit.

_What am I doing_, I thought as I crossed the room. "Shock, could you...?" I gestured to myself and he rolled his eye. Linking with me, a blast of Turbo energy changed my outfit. When I saw Berto walking towards me I avoided his eyes, still confused as to why I acted so weird. "Um...I'm heading back to N-Tek. I'll meet you there." I quickly told Berto, who blinked at me as I opened the door.

I decided to walk back to N-Tek instead of using Jet Mode, which raised a few questions.

"Jessie, what's going on? Berto could have given us a lift back or we could use Jet Mode. So why are we walking?" Shock asked as I paused at the crossing.

"I just feel like getting some fresh air. Why, is that a crime?" I shot back and he snorted in my head. "Besides I needed to stretch my legs." I added, watching for any cars before I started to cross. We hadn't gotten more than a block from my apartment when I saw Berto drive up.

"Jessie, it'll be faster if I give you a lift." Berto said, leaning over the passenger seat and I rolled my eyes. "Bella?" He added and I sighed, opening the door. Climbing it I closed the door and after putting my seatbelt on I leant against the seat. With a shrug, Berto started the car and I closed my eyes.

"That was a good idea, getting a lift." Shock commented detaching from me and I snorted, enjoying the breeze. "You're a pain you know that?" He muttered and my lips curled up in a smile. Sooner than I thought we arrived back at N-Tek and I sat up, stretching my arms. As I climbed from the car Berto turned off the engine, exiting the car to see me looking towards the hallway.

"What are you thinking about?" Berto asked, pulling me into a hug and I sighed. Forgetting for a moment that I was upset I snuggled into his chest, eyes closing.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." I muttered after I remembered, gently pushing away from my boyfriend. Leaving him with a confused look on his face, I wandered away. When I reached the corridor I took a moment to get my bearings before I decided on a destination. I started for the direction of the showers not knowing that Berto and Shock were watching me.

"She's still acting weird." Shock commented, Berto running a hand through his hair. "Look can you talk to her? She might actually listen to you, unlike me."

"Shock, Jessie does listen to you...most of the time. Do you want me to try and talk to her? It might help." Berto offered and Shock nodded.

"Just...behave yourself around her." Shock told him, leaving before the scientist could figure out what he meant. Then Berto blushed, realizing just what the Ultralink was talking about.

"Oh very funny, Shock." Berto muttered, heading for the showers only to realize something. Making a quick detour into his lab, Berto grabbed something locked in his drawer. "Just hope she likes it." He whispered, locking the drawer as he put the present safely into his pocket.

Right then I was standing in an empty shower stall, one of many. I had just reached for the taps when something stopped me. It wasn't until Berto gently knocked on the doorway of the showers that I shook myself out of my daze. "Berto? Why are you in here?" I asked as he walked towards me. Once I saw a smile on his face I tilted my head to one side, curious.

"Sorry to interrupt your shower but...," Berto paused, moving to my side and without a word he turned the taps, "that's better." He said as I yelped, almost knocking him over in an attempt to escape from the cold water that drenched me.

"That wasn't funny!" I hissed, hoping no one had heard my gasping. "T..too...co...cold." I whimpered, wrapping my arms around my body.

"I was just messing about. Here." Berto said, handing me a towel. I snatched it out of his hand as he watched on, eyebrows raised. As I hurriedly dried myself Berto switched off the water. "Look enough kidding around. I have something for you."

"What, another cold shower?" I growled, towel now wrapped around me and he sighed. Reaching into his pocket he produced something that reflected the light and I stared as he offered it to me.

"I meant to give this to you a few days ago but with everything that's happen...well it slipped my mind." Berto explained as he stepped behind me, looping a chain around my neck. "Do you like it?" He asked as I stared at the necklace hanging around my neck.

"I...love it." I whispered, looking down at the silver pendant shaped like exactly like a minature version of Shock. "Are you sure you want to give me this?"

"Of course I do. Open it." Berto replied and I did as he asked, finding a photo inside. Seeing my eyes go wide he grinned, thinking I would be happy. He wasn't prepared for the tears welling in my eyes and without a pause he hugged me. "Hey it was supposed to make you happy." He said and I lifted my head, giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah it does make me happy, really happy. Don't know why I'm crying." I coughed, resting my head against Berto's neck. "Ignore my weird mood."

"Hey after everything that's been going on lately you're allowed to cry. I just thought you didn't like my gift." Berto told me and I leant close, brushing a kiss against his cheek.

"Of course I love it." I replied as I stared at the picture of my parents, the one I found while I was looking for the dvd my dad mentioned. "Thank you." I whispered, tilting my head back.

With a grin, Berto leant in close and just as his lips brushed against mine we both heard a cough. With Berto's arms still wrapped around my waist, I turned my head slightly as Shock stared at us.

"Didn't you promise you weren't trying to get into Jessie's pants?" Shock asked, making Berto blush.

"Excuse me but what the heck are you going on about, Shock? Oh and where did you hear that phrase?" I asked, trying my hardest not to burst into a fit of giggles.


	33. Chapter 33

"I don't know but it's true, isn't it?" Shock asked as Berto glared at him, the effect lost since his face was as red as his shirt.

"Give it a rest, Shock." Berto grumbled, relaxing his hold on me. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm like that."

"Berto, he's just messing with you. Don't take it personally." I sighed as Berto crossed his arms, still glaring at Shock who rolled his one green eye. "Guys, please don't start fighting. I don't need this after what happened with Makino and..." I trailed off when I felt tears threaten and they both stared as I turned around.

"Jessie, I didn't mean it." Shock said as Berto walked over to me, trying to wrap his arms around my waist. When I stepped away, sniffling they both stared at me.

"Just save it. I'm going for a walk so you guys can argue as much as you like." I muttered before I wandered away, wiping my eyes. I had only just reached the Medical Bay when the tears started again and I quickly stepped inside, leaning against a wall before I broke down.

"I shouldn't have upset her like that." Berto sighed as Shock hovered beside him. Right now they were searching for their best friend and girlfriend.

"Not going to argue with that logic. Anyway Jessie's only upset because of what being controlled by Makino did to her. We need to get her to open up...once we find her of course." Shock replied only to pause. "Wait I'll track her Turbo signature." He said and after hovering there in silence for a few seconds he grinned. "She's in the Medical Room."

"Then let's go." Berto said, running now and Shock hurried after him. It took only a few minutes before they found me leaning my head against the wall, tears running down my face.

Once I noticed them I turned my head, barely even moving when Berto knelt beside me. "Jessie, it's okay." He whispered, his hand moving towards my hair and I flinched.

"No it's not. I was controlled by an Ultralink, the creator of all Ultralinks. I couldn't even stop him from attacking the city or my friends. Do you know how that feels?" I muttered, climbing to my feet. "I should have listened and stayed home."

"You listen? Not in this lifetime, Jess." Shock snorted and I growled at him, eyes glowing before I could stop it. "I'm just kidding." He quickly added, hovering closer to Berto I noticed.

"I put everyone in danger, once again because I wouldn't listen to Forge. I could have gotten everyone in the city killed and I couldn't even break free. Not like you, Berto." I replied and Berto stepped forward. This time when he stroked my head I didn't move, my eyes staring at the floor.

"I only snapped out of that Ultralink's control because you talked to me. That's the only reason I'm standing here now." Berto replied and I sniffed, fighting hard not to cry again.

"Like you said, Makino was the creator of all Ultralinks so it makes sense he's too powerful to fight. Oops." Shock muttered as my shoulders started to shake, silent tears running down my cheeks. Unsure what to say, Shock stayed silent as Berto pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, sniffing as he hugged me.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to help." Berto said and Shock glared at him, eye narrowed. "Is that all you're going to do?" He grinned and I sighed, lifting my head.

"Seriously? I'm having a nervous breakdown right now and you're fighting?" I growled and they both sighed, Shock going so far as to roll his eye. "I need some time alone to think so just don't follow me." I whispered, moving past them before I walked through the doorway.

Being just as stubborn as me, both Berto and Shock followed as I headed down the hallway. It wasn't until I stopped that Berto almost plowed into me and I whirled around, eyes red from crying. "Jessie, talk to us. Why are you talking that mind control thing so hard?" Shock asked and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Jessie, this is because of what he did to your parents isn't it?" Berto asked, completely out of the blue and I blinked.

"He's the one who murdered my parents, took them away from me and left me an orphan. And I let that monster control me, force me to attack my friends." I answered, taking a deep shuddering breath as I forced myself not to cry again. "There, I said it."

For once, Shock didn't know what to say as he hovered beside Berto who just stared at me. Finally Berto moved forward, wrapping his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. I didn't make a sound, no crying or anything, just content to be held.

"Jessie, you know we're here for you." Berto told me, one hand leaving my waist to gently rub my hair. I didn't answer and he glanced over at Shock, not sure what to say next. "Let us in, okay?"

"Can we take this conversation into your lab? So only we can hear this?" I asked, lifting my head and Berto nodded. Even Shock gave me a grin before I felt Berto take my hand, leading me towards the lab. With a shrug I let him, still thinking back to what Makino made me do under his control.

I soon found myself sitting on Berto's chair as he worked at the computer, Shock hovering over his shoulder. From time to time they glanced at me and when they both smiled I frowned, a little annoyed I was being kept in the dark about something funny.

_Hmph they're both being jerks_, I thought as I leant against the chair. I kept staring at my friends though they took no notice, the computer more interesting then me. I was sorely tempted after being ignored for about ten minutes to leave the room until Berto turned around.

"It won't take long, bella." He told me before he turned back around and I sighed, lifting my legs onto the chair. Resting my chin on my knees I waited, a little reluctantly, for my friends to finish whatever they were doing. I ended up almost falling asleep from boredom and if Shock hadn't called out I probably would have.

"Yeah?" I asked, stretching and he grinned as I rosed from the chair. "Am I interesting now?"

"Jess, we have something to show you but we need to move to the training room." Berto told me and I shrugged, following him when he headed for the door. A little while later we arrived in one of the training rooms and once there, Berto pointed to the center of the room.

"Okay but it better not be a prank or something. After the day and a half I've had..." I sighed as I headed for the middle of the training room. Once there I turned slightly, watching as Berto typed away at his keyboard. It took another minute of me waiting a little impatiently until he gave me a thumbs up.

When the whole room changed to green and white I frowned, not sure just what Berto was up to until I heard a voice. To my complete shock two very familar people appeared in a burst of light and I stared, jaw dropping as my parents appeared inches from me.

"Hello, Jessie." Henry said, one arm wrapped around Claire's waist. When I continued to stare open-mouthed at them, he laughed. "You're not dreaming."

"But...how is this possible?" I finally asked, not sure how to react and Claire smiled, waving at me. In the blink of an eye I stood in front of them and they each held an arm out, going to hug me until I hesitated. "But...it has to be a dream. You're both...I'm alone."

"You're not alone, Jessie. You have your friends, the people who care about you by your side." Claire said and I sighed, rubbing at eyes that were wet with tears.

"It's just...I wanted to say so much to your guys but I never had the chance. After you both left me I...didn't know what to do. I was suddenly an orphan and it...hurt so bad." I whispered, feeling my cheeks growing wet.

"I know, sweetheart and I'm sorry I never told you what happened to your father. I'm sorry I took a huge risk to keep your safe...to keep the world safe and it cost you everything." Claire explained and I sniffed when I saw a single tear run down her left cheek.

"No, mom. I'm proud you cared about everyone not just me. I just wish I'd known how much losing dad hurt you. I couldn't remember him but you fell in love with him." I answered, feeling their arms wrap around me.

"I know, Jessie. I kind of wish I'd given you some warning about your powers instead I chose to focus on the battle with Makino and his forces. It...cost me everything I cared about on Earth. I never even got to say goodbye to you and your mother...even if I promised to come home safe. You had to learn to control your powers all on your own and I'm sorry for that." Henry said, a quiet sniffle coming from him and that made me cry.

"It's not your...fau...fault." I sniffed as they embraced me. Feeling their arms around me caused me to let out a sob, the single sound echoing through the room as I broke down. I wanted so desperately to keep them here with me though i knew that was impossible; they were already gone, my mother the day I was attacked and my father years before. Though it didn't stop me from mourning their loss all over again, my heart aching deep inside as they held me.

Tears streaking my face I gently pushed them back, giving them both a sad smile. "I want to see you again...just not now. I hope you understand...I love you." I whispered and they both nodded, my parents looking at each other before they smiled at me.

"We have always been proud of you. Don't ever forget that." Henry said and Claire nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Seconds later they both vanished, the room returning to normal as I looked on. Fighting back tears I saw Berto turn his head slightly, wiping his eyes and even Shock was looking at the floor. Taking a deep breath I walked over to be embraced by the two people who were my whole world...well one human and one Ultralink.


	34. Chapter 34

"So...are you feeling any better?" Berto asked, less than half an hour after saying my goodbyes. Wiping my eyes I gave him a tiny nod, his hand clutching mine.

"Thank you." I replied, leaning back against his keyboard only to flinch. Berto just grinned, clearly not caring about my Turbo touch problem. "Did you upgrade it?"

"Of course, bella. I do think ahead." Berto answered, pushing me against the keyboard. I tensed, only relaxing when he kissed me. Arms now wrapped around his neck, I didn't notice Shock rolling his eye.

"Eww." He muttered, arms crossed as Berto lowered his head towards my neck. I let out a giggle when he licked my neck, sighing when he nuzzled my throat. And of course Max and Steel chose to walk in on us right when Berto's face was level with my navel.

"Um...maybe we should leave." Steel said as Max coughed, ruining the moment when Berto looked up, cheeks turning red the second he laid eyes on our friends. At that moment I had my eyes closed, head tilted slightly back enjoying myself.

"Hmm...Berto, why'd you stop?" I muttered, cracking open an eye to find my friends staring at us. "Oh...why now?" I grumbled as I straightened, pushing off from the keyboard before I crossed my arms. "Just when I was enjoying myself too."

"If you're finished making out..." Steel trailed off when my eyes glowed and everyone stared as I gasped. Pressing an open palm against my forehead I closed my eyes, panting until I felt Shock link with me. Taking a deep breath I felt my Turbo energy recede until my eyes returned to their usual chocolate color.

"Jessie, what happened? Are you okay?" Berto asked and I looked up, still breathing a little fast. "I'm taking you to the Medical Bay so Agent Blair can excamine you." He added, one arm wrapped around my shoulders. Despite my protests he led me there and after I lay on one of the beds he left me with Shock, running off to find Blair.

"Jessie, how long has this bee happening?" Shock asked and I sighed, closing my eyes. "Not an answer." He said and I snorted, opening my eyes to find him hovering at eye level.

"Since I was punched, repeatedly in the stomach. Guess the injury's affecting my powers. Not my fault, okay so don't blame me from what that maniac did." I answered, my stomach aching as I waited for Berto to return. He did a few minutes later having found Blair talking to Forge in his office.

"Hi, Jessie." Blair said and I gave her a weak smile, my hand pressed against my stomach. Even gently touching my stomach with her fingers made me wince and she paused, looking directly at me. "That bad, huh? You need to take it easy. I'll give you some painkillers and then I think you should go home and rest there." She told me and I nodded as she straightened. Climbing off the bed, I took my hand away as she headed over to the cubboard. Opening it, Blair took out a small bottle that she handed to me. "Take one twice a day, no more. They're pretty strong."

"Okay, thanks. Oh and before I forget how are you and Commander Forge getting along?" I asked, taking the bottle when she nearly dropped it. "Sorry, just asking." I giggled and she coughed.

"We're going on a date, tomorrow night. Thanks for asking." Blair said, heading towards the doorway as I grinned. "Now I'd better get going. See you later." She added, leaving us and I smiled as I fingered the bottle.

"You heard the agent, home time for you." Shock said and I sighed, looking at the floor until Berto took me by the arm.

"I'll bring you back. You heard Blair, you need to take it easy so I'm going to keep my eye on you. Both eyes." Berto told me and I gave him a tiny smile, giving his hand a squeeze. I was actually feeling a little tired though I thought I would make it to my bed.

No such luck when the moment I sat in Berto's convertable I promptly fell asleep. It wasn't until I felt a hand shaking my shoulder that I stirred awake to see a grin on Berto's face as he pulled into the carpark a metre from my apartment. "I was...having a nice nap." I mumbled, stretching and Shock just laughed. "Oh be quiet."

Taking me by the hand, Berto led me into the Vista View Apartments.

**A few minutes later...**

"Ahhh, this is much better." I muttered, lying back on my bed and Shock grinned at me. I was just snuggling into the blankets when Berto appeared in the doorway, waving the bottle of painkillers between his fingers. "Okay, I know. I'll take one now if it shuts you up."

I wished I hadn't because as soon as I swallowed the pill I coughed. Berto handed me a glass of water and I quickly swallowed half, the bitter taste only partially washed away. "Tastes terrible, huh?" Berto asked and I raised my head, staring at him. "Thought so."

"It was awful. Never going to get that taste out of my mouth." I complained and he chuckled, brushing a loose strand of hair from my face. "You try one, wiseguy." I said, offering him the bottle and he shook his head.

"I don't need them, you do. Anyway to make up for it I'll make you something to eat." Berto offered and I smiled, lying back as he disappeared out the door. He made his way back, two plates in hand only to see me staring up at the ceiling with a goofy look on my face. "Jessie, are you okay?" He asked, setting the plates down on the table and I turned my head.

"Hey...head feels funny." I answered, giggling and he frowned. "Stomach doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well that's good...I suppose. But maybe you should sleep for a while. I think the painkillers are stronger than we thought." Shock said, hovering just over me and I giggled again. "Jessie?"

"Don't wanna sleep...not sleepy." I protested and Berto sighed, leaning in close. Thinking he was going to kiss me, I pouted when he pulled the blanket over me instead. "Aww..."

"Jessie, you need to sleep." Berto said and I snorted, arms crossed against my chest. "Your injury won't heal unless you get a few hours rest." He explained and I widened my eyes at him.

"Will you stay? Just for a little while?" I begged and Berto chewed his lip as tears welled in my eyes. With a sigh he nodded and I squealed, shifting over to Berto could climb in.

"Shock, I'll just stay until she falls asleep." Berto told the Ultralink who eyed him silently. "Just for a little while." He added and Shock eventually nodded, hovering just next to my head. Now lying beside me, Berto hoped I would quickly fall asleep. But I didn't, wrapping my arms around him I pulled him against me. "Jessie, are you even tired?"

"Nope." I replied, giving him a huge grin and he closed his eyes for a moment. Only to blink awake, feeling a little groggy. Turning his head slightly, Berto saw Jessie's alarm clock.

"Wait...so it's 5pm? That means I must have fallen asleep." He muttered and Jessie sighed, snuggling against him. "Not that that's a bad thing." He added, hugging Jessie against his chest. When she buried her face into his chest he grinned, resting his own head against hers.

I woke with a weird taste in my mouth, not sure what had died in my mouth. "Egh." I complained, sticking out my tongue just as Berto opened one eye. "When did you get here?"

"Good...morning to you too, bella." He mumbled, his eye closing as he buried his face in the pillow nearest his head. "Going back to sleep now."

"Hmm...you say something, Jess?" Shock yawned as he opened his eye and I shrugged, still trying to work out when I got home or why Berto was curled up beside me. I gave up after nearly a minute, choosing to stay put and who could blame me?

I woke this time to find Berto sitting up, his fingers gently running through my hair. Once he noticed me looking up at him, he smiled. "Hey, bella. Sleep okay?" He asked as I sat up, stretching and I returned his smile with one of my own.

"Waking up to you is a definite plus...so yes." I replied and he grinned, looking pretty pleased. I had only leant in close, drapping an arm around his neck when Shock appeared. Taking a moment to stare at us as we leant in, he shot forward and both Berto and I ended up head butting him. "Oh thanks a lot, Shock!" I yelped, rubbing my forehead with an open palm. Climbing from the bed I stormed towards the door that separated the bedroom from the bathroom. Throwing open the door I stepped inside, slamming the door in Berto's face.

Blinking, he turned to Shock raising an eyebrow at the Ultralink who shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. I just broke you up from doing anything you'd regret." Shock said and Berto blushed, quickly moving towards the door.

"Jessie?" Berto called out, knocking on the door. I answer right away and he frowned at the door, knocking again only for me to open the door. I managed to catch his fist as he went to knock, my eyes staring at his face. "Lo siento, Jess."

"Look you can join me if you want." I told him, turning around and Berto coughed. "Or not, whatever." I sighed, heading back towards the shower. Why did I invite him to shower with me, I thought as I reached for the taps just as a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Jessie, is something bothering you? You've never invited me into the shower...not that I would turn down the invite." Berto asked and I gave him a tiny smile, cheeks a little red.

"I don't know why I said that. Maybe it's the painkillers Agent Blair gave me, making me act weird." I answered, arms now wrapped around him.

"According to my calculations they should have worn off hours ago so that's no excuse." Shock pointed out, hovering just inside the door. "Jessie, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can't help acting weird when I'm this close to my very attractive boyfriend." I explained, making Berto's face turn completely red causing me to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Um...not sure what to say to that." Shock said as my giggling subsided, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "Maybe I should wait outside while you decide to do...whatever you two are going to do. Or not do." He added, quickly leaving through the door. The door closed with a click and Berto sighed, glancing towards the now closed door before he looked at me.

"What did you have in mind?" Berto asked and I grinned, leaning in close enough to kiss him.


	35. Chapter 35

"I have a fun idea." I replied after we broke apart. I leant close to Berto's left ear, whispering my suggestion and he grinned apparently liking the idea. Just outside the bathroom, Shock hovered curious as to why the bathroom had suddenly gone so quiet.

"I wonder why it's so quiet in there. Well that's a relief...uh no." Shock whispered as he heard a few very loud moans coming from the bathroom. "Oh just perfect." He muttered, heading towards the tv. Clicking the remote he turned the volume of the tv way up to drown out the noise.

"Wonder if he can hear us?" I whispered to Berto who clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing a chuckle of escaping as I pressed my ear against the door.

"Judging from the volume of the tv I'm going with yes. Heh that was a pretty good plan, Jess." Berto whispered as he stood beside me. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well I'm taking a shower but I'm not sure about you." I replied as I stepped under the shower, reaching for the taps only to feel Berto's arms. As they wrapped around me I yelped, turning my head slightly once I recovered. "Oh very funny, Berto."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some company, Jess." Berto asked and I rolled my eyes at him, not able to hide the tiny smile. "I thought so."

"Berto, can I ask you something?" I said and he nodded. "Okay well...where did you get the idea for the holograms of my parents?"

"I could see that something was wrong with you and once I figured it out...it just seemed like the best thing for you." Berto explained and I blinked up at him. "I didn't do something wrong, did I?" He added and I shook my head, resting my head against his chest.

"Berto, it was a great idea. I guess I just needed to say goodbye and...darn it." I muttered, sniffing and he sighed. In a heartbeat he hugged me. "Thanks, I think I feel a little better." With a quick grin he dipped me and I yelped, almost falling on my rear. "Hey, that wasn't funny." I grumbled, blushing and he just laughed.

"You're cute when you blush." Berto pointed out and I rolled my eyes as he righted me. "But I think you know that." He added and I giggled as he nuzzled my throat.

"Yeah I do remember you pointing that out." I whispered, a pleasant flutter flowing through my stomach as he held me close. I buried my face in his hair as he kissed my throat, his lips warm. "W..wow. Keep doing that." I whispered and I heard a faint chuckle before Berto tugged me towards the shower.

A few short minutes later...

"Ugh...Berto, slow down." I groaned, caught between the hot water that flowed down my body and Berto's gentle fingers. As he gently rubbed my stomach with an open palm I groaned, eyes fluttering closed and he chuckled.

"You really like that a lot?" Berto asked and I titled my head back, another even louder moan escaping. "Feels pretty good, huh?" He whispered, leaning in to nip at my throat.

"Please...I can't control my Turbo energy when...you..." I groaned, feeling his teeth graze my throat before his teeth moved further down towards the base of my neck.

I whimpered as he nipped my collarbone, my skin pink as he reached down to cup my backside. Berto ran his fingertips against my belly listening with a grin as I groaned his name. "Love that face you're making." Berto whispered and I managed to open my eyes to find him staring at me.

"I'm not...making a face." I protested and he just laughed, the hand on my stomach shifting until he cupped my backside again this time using both hands. I couldn't help a gasp, eyes glowing green and he grinned, lightly kissing my nose. "Not...funny, Berto."

"I wasn't trying to be." Berto answered and I rolled my eyes. "Besides you're feeling better, right?" He asked and I nodded after a moment, face still a little red.

"I'll admit you're making me feel better but maybe we should finish our shower before Shock interrupts us." I suggested and Berto nodded, gently releasing me. This time when I moved under the showerhead Berto didn't stop me. Which surprised me until he joined me a few seconds later in just his boxers and I giggled when his arms wrapped around me again. "Well...I suppose you can join me. If you promise to behave."

"I'll join you but I'm not sure about the 'behave' part." Berto answered, leaning in close enough to kiss my nose and I giggled.

We did eventually finish our shower, though not without a lot more making out. When I emerged first, rubbing my hair with a towel, I found Shock hovering in front of the couch. Arms crossed, or what I thought of as his arms, he narrowed his eye. "Calm down, Shock. We were only kissing...and maybe some cuddling."

"Spare me the details, Jess." Shock said with a wave of his hand. "Where is Berto?"

"Brushing his teeth, at least when I left him he was." I answered and Shock's eye went wide. "Relax, he brought his own." I added, knowing what he thought.

"That's a relief. Hey, not changing the subject or anything but...are you feeling okay?" Shock asked and I nodded, looking towards the bathroom when I heard the door opening.

"Someone mention my name?" Berto asked, emerging from the bathroom in his shirt and boxers. This time, Shock stared at Berto who just grinned wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, bella. Want some breakfast?" He offered and I nodded, giggling when he kissed my cheek. "Be right back." Heading towards the fridge I watched with a grin as Berto leant over and Shock rolled his eye, instantly noticing where my eyes were looking.

"Could you not stare at his rear?" Shock sighed and I blinked, cheeks going red as Berto turned around. "Oops sorry, Jessie." He laughed as I frowned at him.

"Yeah like you're sorry." I muttered as Berto turned his attention back to the fridge, humming a little as he worked out what to make. Eventually he straightened, closing the door with a quiet click.

"Hate to tell you this, bella but...you need to go food shopping." Berto said and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "It's not a big deal." He added, heading towards the bathroom. "Just let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."

After he disappeared into the bathroom I sighed, taking a seat on the couch as I waited. "Jessie, something's still bothering you isn't it?" Shock asked as he hovered beside me, watching with crossed arms as I rested my head against the back of the couch.

"It's just...he's forgotten hasn't he?" I muttered and Shock stared at me, a question mark appearing on his face. "We've been dating for over a year but he's forgotten about that." I explained and Shock nodded. "I know we've been so busy with Makino and Morphos, pretty much everyone but I kind of hoped...never mind." I sighed, rising from my seat as the door opened in the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Berto asked as he emerged now fully dressed and I nodded, keeping a smile on my face so he didn't notice how upset I was. "Oh but first we need to make a quick stop at N-Tek."

"Yeah sure. It's my weekend off anyway." I answered as I headed for the front door, not noticing Shock and Berto exchanging a look.

"Is...she okay?" Berto asked as he followed his girlfriend who opened the door with a snort.

"Not really but I'd suggest not asking until we get back to N-Tek. Unless you want a dent in your car." Shock answered as they walked out the front door. Finding me already waiting a little impatiently in the front passenger seat, Berto gave me a grin which I didn't return. Still fed up at Berto for forgetting about our one year anneverary, I crossed my arms leaning back against the seat. Once he climbed into the car, Berto started the car as I put on my seat belt raising an eyebrow until he did the same.

In no time at all we arrived back at N-Tek and I opened the door, not letting Berto open it for me. After closing the door I headed for the Com Room leaving both Shock and Berto behind.

"She's really upset for some reason. Wonder why?" Shock said as he and Berto headed after Jessie. Like I don't know, he thought as he hurried after Jessie.

"I can't believe that he forgot. Maybe I should just...huh?" I muttered as I entered the Com Room only to find it completely empty and pitch black. "Guys, if this is some kind of joke it's not funny." I growled looking around for a light switch. It took me a few seconds, as well as I possible bruised left foot, until I found the light switch. The room brightened and I blinked, spots before my eyes.

"Hey." Berto said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I yelped, feeling a kiss pressed to the base of my neck. "I have a surprise for you." He told me, releasing his grip on me before he headed for the computer. As Shock appeared beside me, he gave me a nod. Watching his fingers fly over the keyboard never gets old, I thought with a tiny smile on my face.

In no time at all the screen lit up and my eyes went wide, staring as a video started to play.

"Hey that's...when you tried to teach me to skateboard." I whispered, Berto moving to my side as I grinned. We all watched as I nearly fell just putting my foot on the board and I giggled, knowing the best part was next. "And here's where I fell on you."

"Yeah I remember that. Chest still hurts." Berto replied, giving a gentle punch in the arm. "Hah, just kidding. That's when I found out someone had a little crush on me." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his.

"More like a huge crush. I wanted to say something but I guess I was too shy." I answered, reaching for his hand. "Glad that changed."

"Pretty fast I thought." Shock added and I rolled my eyes while Berto laughed. "Anyway there's more."

Curious I saw another file play, this time the day Toxzon tried to blow up THI and I paled. Seeing my face, Berto sighed. "Maybe we should skip this one." He offered and I quickly shook my head, feeling his hand on mine. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I...need to see it. Besides I'm here now, aren't I?" I answered after a pause and he nodded. Together, we watched as I quickly grabbed the bomb intending to fly away with it only for Berto to stop me. "Wow...so it was a goodbye kiss."

"Sort of. I mean...I was hoping you would come back in one piece. I guess I panicked and then..." Berto trailed off as I leant in, giving his cheek a light peck. "Uh."

"It's okay. I was scared too but I wanted to kiss you. Just never worked up the courage. I guess a life or death situation was the push I needed. Still being knocked unconscious wasn't part of the plan." I told him, resting my head against his. "Though it wasn't all bad since we did eventually go on that date...only for Extroyer to attack us."

"You still got that kiss. Not sure what the fuss is about." Shock put in and I blushed, remembering the first official kiss Berto and I had until Shock interrupted us.

"Well you do need lips. No offense, Shock." Berto explained and I giggled, freezing when the third file started. "Oh...maybe we should skip this one?" He asked, grinning as I buried my face in Berto's chest.

"Why do you have that footage?" I groaned as the file played, showing Berto and I sitting in the Medical Bay. "I can't...oh man." I muttered, voice muffled as my counterpart on the computer screen made a series of very unladylike noises. Much to my friends amusement.

"I've forgotten all about that. Heh, it was kind of fun finding out about that little quirk." Berto chuckled, hand moving towards my stomach before I could stop him.

"Don't you dare, Martinez. It's bad enough having a weakness and you have to...hey!" I yelped as he tickled me, laughing when I had to bite my lower lip to stop a gasp. "Stop that!" I growled, batting his hand away.

"Okay that is kind of funny. Why are you so sensitive there?" Shock asked, poking me and I growled at him. "Come on, tell me!"

"Stop it you two! It isn't funny!" I snapped as I backed away from my friends. With the most evil grin I'd ever seen on him, Berto backed me into a wall and my eyes went wide as he raised his hands. "Hah...hah stop! That tickles." I gasped as he tickled me mercilessly, Shock with a question mark on his face as he watched me try to escape.

"Nope, not until you beg for mercy." Berto teased, laughing as I gasped unable to escape. After a while, Berto stop tickling me as my face went bright pink. "Give up, bella?"

"Y...yes! I give up!" I panted and Berto stepped back, giving me some room. "That...wasn't funny...guys. I can't help being sensitive...there."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has a quirk like that." Berto answered and I grinned, looking directly at him. "Except for me." He added, turning back towards the screen. "Want to watch the last video?" He asked and I nodded, moving back to the computer. With his back turned, Berto couldn't see the grin on my face but Shock could and he rolled his eye at me.

"It's a few minutes after we rescued you from Dredd." Berto explained and I blinked, struggling to remember. "It's okay if you forgot because I didn't know the security camera was running in my lab that day. Well...it kind of slipped my mind." He added, nervously fiddling with his wrist computer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he coughed, cheeks a little pink. "Wait a second you don't mean...we were being filmed?!" I shouted and Shock blinked, green eye wide as a series of gasps started coming from the video on the computer.

"Berto!" Shock shouted as I buried my face in my hands, wanting to disappear into the floor of Berto's lab. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not my fault! I forgot that I repaired that camera and...oh shut up!" Berto shot back as Ultralink and scientist glared at each other.


	36. Chapter 36

If it hadn't been so personal I might have laughed. Thankfully, Berto promised to delete the footage of us...well, he deleted it and that was the main thing.

"I still can't believe that we accidently made a sex video." I muttered, arms crossed as I sat in Berto's chair and he coughed. With a shrug and a somewhat guilty look, Berto continued to type as I watched.

"Like I said it was an accident though no one but me could find the file. I did repair the camera but at the time I forgot about it. I was a little distracted." Berto told me, glancing my way and I grinned, forgetting I was supposed to be angry at him. "But the file's gone for good." He added, hitting a button and I sighed as the file vanished off the screen. Hopefully for good, I thought to myself as he straightened.

"I have a question for you." I said as Berto turned around and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious; do you have a...quirk?"

"Nope, not going to work. Now speaking of work...I have a new Turbo Mode." Berto answered as he turned his attention back to the computer. "I call it Turbo Unity." He said, grinning when I saw the new Mode on the computer screen. Then I frowned as I saw both Strength and Shock mode.

"Huh? But it looks just like my old modes. How is it any different?" I asked, climbing from the chair as Shock stared at the screen. After a few seconds he grinned and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Okay apparently I have no clue about this so humor me; what am I looking at?"

"Shock and I created a mode that merges two of yours. For example Frost and Shock mode." Berto told me and I nodded, finally understanding. "Oh and by the way...happy one year anniversary!" He laughed when I yelped, not expecting him to pull me into a hug.

"Jessie thought you forgot." Shock said and I managed to turn my head enough to narrow my eyes at the Ultralink. "Hey it's true. You said that to me."

"I...yeah okay I did. Sorry, Berto." I sighed and he gave me a smile, running a hand through my hair. Knowing he wasn't mad was a relief and I rested my head against his chest, not caring when Shock rolled his eye at the pair of us.

"No problema, bella. Besides I have a another surprise for you." Berto replied, giving me a quick squeeze before he stepped away from me. "I have tickets to see...well, actually it's a secret."

"Aww...fine then I'll be patient." I answered as Berto started typing at his keyboard again. As I waited for him to finish, I kept staring at the back of his neck.

"Jessie, why are you staring at Berto's neck?" Shock asked, using his telephatic link to speak with me. "Jessie?"

"Huh? Sorry were you talking to be, Shock?" I asked, shaking my head and he sighed coming to hover in front of me.

"I asked why you were...no, forget it. Not sure I want to know the how's the stomach?" He asked and I grinned, giving it a pat. "Still you should take the painkillers just in case." He chuckled when I pulled a face.

"Hey they taste awful. You eat them if you think they're so great." I shot back as Berto turned around, a laugh escaping when I glared at the Ultralink.

"I don't have a mouth, remember?" Shock answered as Berto stepped beside me. "Look just take them and stop being so difficult."

"I'm being difficult? They made me think something died in my mouth." I replied and that did it. I spun around to see Berto with a hand over his mouth, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. "You're not helping." I grumbled as even Shock cracked a grin.

"Not...trying to...bella. Something died...hah!" Berto laughed as I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes as Shock started to laugh. Even I started to giggle and of course Max ruined it by walking in followed by Steel.

"Should we leave?" Steel asked as Max stared at us, Berto wiping his eyes as I turned to our friends.

"It's fine. What's going on?" I asked as Berto straightened. "Is it Dredd? Extroyer? Look I don't care if it's Toxzon let's go."

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to test out your new mode?" Max answered and I sighed, giving him a nod. "Cool. Last one to the training room is a Goopanoid!" He yelled, rushing away before I had time to react.

"Max!" I yelled but he ignored me, Steel shrugging before he raced after his friend. "Typical. Look I'm going after them and you catch up whenever you want." I said to Berto who grinned, waving as I hurried after Max and Steel. With an eyeroll, Shock chased after me.

"I win!" Max said as he raced into the training room and I rolled my eyes, skidding to a stop just inside the room.

"You cheated!" I growled as I stepped towards the keyboard. "I wasn't even ready when you ran off."

"You're just mad because I beat you. But if you beat me using your new mode maybe I'll let you win the race." Max replied, arms crossed against his chest and I nodded. "Okay. Go Turbo, Fusion!"

"Okay. Shock?" I said and he grinned, linking with me. "Let's rock, Unity!" I called out only to realize something important. "Huh nothing's happening. Any ideas, Shock?"

"Maybe because we need to pick two modes, Jess." Shock answered, making me very glad my helmet covered my face. "How about Frost and Strength Mode?"

"Okay, let's try that. Let's rock, Frost and Strength!" I called out, Turbo energy enveloping me. In a few seconds I emerged, now standing in my newest Turbo Mode. "Nice!"

Looking similar to my Strength Mode, I had a cannon in place of one of my arms as well as green and white armor. Sporting a few purple streaks here and there, a constant reminder about my earlier 'psycho mode'.

"It looks great on you." Berto commented and I turned around as he entered the doorway. Grinning, I suddenly had the urge to show off a little in front of my boyfriend.

"Check this out!" I said, aiming at the ceiling with my cannon. Only to run into a slight problem. "Uh, Shock...how do I fire...whoa!" I cried out when the cannon lit up, a blast of ice firing from it.

With a yell I tried to shut it off as Berto dived for cover, covering his head as the cannon swung back and forth. "Jessie, stay still!" Shock yelled while I panicked, not sure what to do.

"Jessie, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Max shouted and I spun around the cannon just when the cannon fired again. Instantly freezing Max and I stared.

"Oops?" I muttered, quickly changing modes. Back in Strength Mode I rushed forward, slamming my fist down onto the ice. It shattered, spraying pieces of ice all over the room and Max glared as he shook himself. "Sorry everyone."

"You did that on purpose!" Max growled and I quickly shook my head, transforming to Base Mode before he'd finished yelling at me. "You aimed the cannon at my head!"

"I didn't know how to even fire it. Stop yelling at me!" I shouted back, eyes glowing green. Angry, Max's eyes glowed their trademark blue. Before a fight could break out, our Ultralinks detached trying to hold us back while Berto climbed to his feet. Brushing ice from his shoulders, he rolled his eyes at the four of us.

"Guys, calm down. It was only a test run to see how the new Turbo Mode works. Jessie...just needs to work on her aim." Berto explained and I finally hung my head, feeling a little guilty about freezing my friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I mumbled, staring at the floor. Seeing me with my eyes closed, my lower lip quivering Steel and Shock glared at Max.

"Okay, okay. Look I'm sorry I yelled. Do you want to try again?" Max asked and I lifted my head, swallowing. "You're not going to cry are you?" He joked and I hurried wiped my eyes, finding them wet.

"I'm not crying!" I snapped, spining around to see Berto staring at me. "Well I'm not." I snorted, arms crossed against my chest and he coughed.

"If you two are finished arguing..." Forge said from the doorway and I rubbed my nose, grumbling under my breath. "I have a job for you five."

"What are the Elementors doing in Copper Canyon, besides being a pain in the rear?" I asked and to my left Berto chuckled. Even Kat and Jefferson exchanged a grin.

"That part we don't know but, knowing them, it isn't good." Forge answered and I shrugged, looking at the Com Room's computer screen.

"Like always they're planning on causing trouble. So what's the plan? Are we going in all guns blazing?" I asked and Max snorted, trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh shut up. I don't hear you offering any ideas."

"Maybe because he can't think of anything, like always." Steel piped up and I giggled when Max glared at his best friend. "Well it's true."

"Thanks, Steel. I vote we beat them up, bring them back and then find out what they're up to." I answered and Forge ran a hand through his hair, clearly not liking my plan.

"Due to your failure of bringing back Makino's 'mantle', no offense," Forge started and I rolled my eyes at him, "I want you to hang back at N-Tek as backup, Jessie."

"What?" I yelled, eyes wide. "It could have happened to anyone." I added, a little quieter this time. "Okay so I messed up. Geeze, talk about holding a grudge."

"That's not the issue. Look, Max and Steel you two go ahead in Stealth Mode. Kat and Jefferson, I want you two to follow and watch from the air. Report back any sign of the Elementors." Forge ordered and after they hurried away, heading for the Hangar, I leant against the wall.

"So not fair. So I'm stuck here once again." I complained, Berto grinning at me. "Then I'll stay here but only under protest."

"I'm only doing this for your own good. Besides you need to practice with that new mode." Forge told me, leaving before I could speak.

"Okay how does he know about that?" I asked, Shock who didn't meet my eyes and I groaned. "You told him?!"

"Forge asked and I just told him the truth. Calm down, Jessie. It's not a big deal." Shock answered, patting me on the shoulder when I buried my face in my hands.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who froze Max Steel." I grumbled, lifting my head. I just know my cheeks are bright red, I thought. "Okay then I guess we'll train. But with who?"

"I can train." Chomp suggested and I grinned as the Venus Flytrap monster wandered in. "Is that okay?"

"Of course. I was wondering where you disappeared to." I replied and Chomp scratched his head.

"Disappeared? I can't do that." Chomp answered and I just giggled, waving him into the room. "So are we training together?"

"Okay. I'll use my new mode and you...fight however you want." I sighed and he nodded, moving to the other side of the room. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ready." Chomp growled as Berto moved out of range. With a sudden growl he lashed at me with his vines and I dodged, leaping into the air. With a grin I called out my new mode, transforming into a combo of Frost and Speed this time.

"Come on and get me!" I called out, Chomp growling as he rushed me. With a laugh I spun, kicking out with my legs knocking him backwards. Seconds later I let fly with a blast of ice from my hand cannon. To my shock he slid backwards and I missed, freezing the floor instead. Using his vines he wrapped my legs, stopping me from using my speed to dodged. With a roar he lifted me into the air, slamming me hard into the floor. I yelped, the impact making my teeth vibrate before I aimed again.

This time my attack hit and he flinched, ice covering his arms. Backing away, Chomp shook his arms trying to budge the ice and when that didn't work he slammed them into the floor. Which shattered the ice and also made him wince, making him vunerable to another attack.

"I win!" I called out, racing towards him only to cry out when my feet slipped on the ice under my feet. Which wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't fired my ice cannon at the time I slipped and of course Berto made the mistake of hurrying over. Why I don't know and he yelped, the ice freezing him solid.

"Oops?" Chomp muttered as he climbed to his feet, watching with his head tilted as I rushed to Berto's side.

"Berto!" I yelled, trying to break the ice with my hands. "Darn it! Let's rock, Strength!"

This time when I struck the ice with my fists it shattered, leaving Berto covered in ice crystals.

"Th...thanks...Jes...Jess." Berto coughed, arms wrapped around himself as he shivered. "That...was...wasn't fun." Quickly changing back to Base Mode I shook my head in disbelief.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up before you catch..." I trailed off just as he sneezed, still shivering violently. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders I led him towards the showers as Chomp scratched his head again, not sure what to do.

"Sorry, Berto. I should have been more careful." I muttered as Berto stood under the shower, clad only in his boxers. "Now you've caught a cold because of me."

"Jess, it was an accident and...achoo!" He sneezed, almost falling backwards had I not caught him. "Um...don't worry about it."

"Yeah but...why do I keep messing up?" I sighed, not expecting Berto to pull me under the water. I yelped, my hair dripping wet. "Oh very funny. Now I'm soaked."

"Look everyone has a bad day, just forget about it." Berto grinned despite feeling a little under the weather. "Anyway I thought that maybe...you'd like to join me." He added, his lips curled into a cheeky smile and I laughed.

"That was your plan wasn't it?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Gotta say...I like it." I sighed, snuggling into his chest and he grinned. Not caring about catching his cold I tilted my head back, giggling when his lips brushed my throat instead. "You do know I wanted a kiss not..ugh." I groaned when his teeth nibbled my bare skin. "On second thought carry on doing that."

"I thought you'd say that...hermosa dama." Berto whispered, kissing me for real this time. But he soon broke off the kiss, eyes going wide before he sneezed. "Oops sorry."

"No problem. I probably already have your cold anyway. Unless that kiss stopped it." I giggled when he swept me into his arms again. Just as our noses touched we both heard a loud alarm and I groaned, angry at being interrupted. "They just had to ruin our fun didn't they?"

"Duty calls. Come on, I'll finish my shower and then we'll walk back to the Com Room." Berto suggested and I nodded, standing back as he washed his hair. At least I can stare at my boyfriend so it's not all that bad, I thought with a tiny smile. Damn he's cute.

Once Berto redressed we hurried towards the Com Room, finding it empty. "Okay that is not funny. First my training session goes bad and I freeze my boyfriend now this."

"Guys, where are you? We need backup." Max's voice echoed from the computer room in the center of the room.

"We're on our way so calm down." I replied, heading back through the doorway just before Berto grabbed my hand. "What's up?" I asked before he kissed my cheek.

"Good luck out there. Be careful, okay?" Berto replied and I nodded, giving him a one-handed hug before I raced for the hangar.

"Let's rock, Jet!" I yelled, leaping into the air and after I transformed, Shock and I raced towards the canyon to help our friends.

I found them after a short trip, Max Steel fighting off a combo team of Fire and Earth Elementor. "They could use some help." Shock pointed out as we flew in close.

"Maybe we should...whoa!" I yelled, almost slamming into a fireball after Fire Elementor noticed me there. "Okay you asked for it! Let's rock, Strength!"

"Puny human!" Air Elementor roared, sending a twister towards us. With a startled yell I was picked up and Water Elementor laughed, blasting me with bursts of high speed water.

"Okay that is really starting to annoy me!" I growled, spinning upside down at one point. "Plus it's making me giddly. Let's rock, Jet!" I cried, transforming and taking to the air. Laughing, Air merged with Water to chase us while Max Steel fought off Metal, Fire and Earth the three merging into one dangerous new form.

"No fair!" I heard Max Steel yell as he dodged boulders the size of his head and twin blasts of fire. Unable to assist I hoped Kat and Jefferson would help and they did, both firing on the merged Elementors who blocked the glowing orbs on their foreheads.

"Coming in hot!" I called out, leading Air/Water towards Max's attacker. "Look out, Max!" I warned and he leapt clear. Just before I struck his attacker I shot out of range, bringing both merged Elementors into contact...hard.

With roars of pain, they slammed into each other and I laughed landing next to Max as the Elementors lay groaning on the ground. "That was kind of fun. Want to do that again?" Shock asked and I nodded, getting ready to change modes.

"Let's rock, Stre...ahh...ahh...achoo!" I sneezed, falling backwards. That wasn't what I had planned, I thought cringing as I stared at the inside of my helmet.

"Jessie, move it!" Max called out, cringing when Metal Elementor ran towards me. Slamming into me, he knocked me into the canyon floor stunning me long enough for Earth to slam his fists into me.

"Oh for the love of..." Steel muttered, watching as Max finally rushed to help. Picking me up he rushed me out of range, rushing back in Cannon Mode. Dazed, I managed a grin as he threw the Elementors into the canyon floor. Scattering they ran, leaving Kat and Jefferson to chase them. I chose to fight Water not caring when I sneezed again, transforming to Speed Mode.

"Nope, not getting away!" I called out, running so fast I caught up with Water who roared. "Let's rock, Frost!" I grinned, my twin cannons turning the Elementor into the world's largest ice sculpture. "You're next, Metal!" I shouted and he spun around, sending his saw blade directly at my head. I ducked and it missed, making me laugh until a fireball hit my helmet dead on.

Which sent me right back into the pavement, leaving me coughing. "Jessie?" Shock said as I staggered to my feet, not seeing the saw blade making a return trip. But I felt it, the helmet saving me from any serious injuries though it didn't prevent a short blackout.

Coming to with a pounding headache made me want to close my eyes again. But I couldn't just lie there so I sat up, not liking the face Forge was making.

"What did I do this time?" I sighed, rubbing the back of my head to find my helmet missing. "Besides getting knocked out cold?"

"You went after the Elementors after I ordered you to stay behind at N-Tek, does that answer your question?" Forge answered and I groaned, shaking the dizziness from my head. "But that's beside the point. You also froze Berto."

"He's not kidding." Kat commented and I turned my head to see Berto sitting on the bed right beside mine. I stiffled a laugh when I saw a thermometer sticking out of his mouth and he turned his head, rolling his eyes. "You have the flu."

"Could have told you...ah...ahh...achoo!" Berto sneezed, sending the themometer to the floor. "That." He muttered, rubbing his nose with one hand.

"Sorry, Berto. It wasn't on purpose." I mumbled, staring at the floor as Kat retrieved the thermometer from the floor. "At least I tried to stop the Elementors."

"Don't worry about. Now let's take your temperature." Kat said, wiping the themometer before she shoved it in my mouth. After about a minute she removed it, taking a look at the reading. "You're sick too."

"That was a little...achoo!" I sneezed his time, sending the thermometer at Shock who made the mistake of hovering near me. He yelped as it rebounded off his body, the thermometer making another landing on the floor. "Obvious." I finished, closing my eyes.

"You two get some rest while we figure out what to do about the Elementors. Hopefully this time we can catch them." Forge ordered and I groaned, head in my hands as he and Kat left the room.

"Does he have to keep reminding me that I screwed up?" I grumbled, Shock hovering beside me with his arms crossed. "And stop staring at me like that." I added, lifting my head to stare at my best friend.

"How did you know?" He asked and I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself as I shivered. "I'll get you two a couple of blankets." He offered, moving towards the cupboard and I nodded noticing Berto sitting slightly hunched over.

"Thanks, Shock." I whispered as he handed one to me then Berto, who copied me when I wrapped it around myself. "Head feels a little foggy right now."

"Tell me about it. My nose' so blocked I'm afraid to sneeze." Berto commented getting a weak laugh from me. "At least you don't have to chase after the Elementors."

"There's that I suppose. Right now though I could use a rest." I yawned and Berto chuckled, lying on his back. "Guess the feeling's mutual." I smiled, lying back with the blanket wrapped around me. After a moment, Shock linked with me and I grinned at him.

"You'll probably be here for hours so I might as well take a break too." Shock explained, hearing me yawn as my eyelids closed.


	37. Chapter 37

"Shock, leave me alone. Trying to sleep." I mumbled, feeling someone poking my shoulder. "Ugh...I'm not feeling too great right now."

"It's me, Jess." A different voice answered and I cracked open my eyes to find Berto standing next to me, a blanket wrapped around his body. "I'm freezing and I was wondering if...I could maybe share with you?" He asked, a faint blush on his cheeks. Whether that was from embarassment or his fever I didn't know.

"You know I have a better idea." I replied and Berto tilted his head to one side, looking slightly confused. "Trust me."

"Okay this is way better. Nice one." Berto said, head against one of my pillows and I giggled. Until he sneezed and I turned my head slightly. "Heh...sorry."

"Don't worry...'bout it." I sighed, feeling my eyes droop. "Just get some sleep." I told him, hearing a yawn behind me. Resting my head on one of my two pillows, the other being used by Berto, I closed my eyes ignoring my itchy nose.

It felt like I'd only just closed my eyes wehn I heard a voice, Shock's this time, telling me to wake up. "Ugh...I'm sick. Can't I sleep?" I groaned, opening my eyes when he poked my cheek.

"Sorry, Forge's orders not mine. He needs everyone in the Com Room." Shock answered, crossing his arms as Berto sat up. Rubbing at his eyes, Berto stumbled from the bed as he headed for the door of my dorm room.

"Come on, let's see what he wants." Berto muttered, yawning as he opened the door. With a sigh I rose from the bed following close behind. It wasn't until we reached the Com Rom that I sneezed, wiping my eyes as Berto stood beside me.

"God, my nose itches. Plus my head feels funny." I complained as Forge raised an eyebrow at us. "What do you need...Commander Forge?" I asked, swaying a little.

"Shouldn't you two be...never mind. Max needs backup right now." Forge answered, pointing to the computer in front of us. "It's the Elementors who we failed to capture."

"Thanks for reminding me." I grumbled, focusing on the computer and not my aching head. Or itchy nose and watery eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

"Go after Max and back them up. Berto, I need you to send C.Y.T.R.O after them." Forge ordered and I nodded, heading at a sprint towards the hangar.

"On it, Chief." Berto said, coughing a little before he rushed towards his lab.

"Maybe they shouldn't be running around." Forge muttered as he stared at the screen.

"Jessie, are you sure you should be up? I know catching the Elementors is important but so is your health." Shock said as we flew towards the canyon and I sighed, fighting back a sneeze. "Well I tried."

"Jessie, can you hear me?" Berto said and I turned my head to see C.Y.T.R.O flying beside us. "It's a little surprising that we're being called to help."

"Yeah I know but what can you do?" I replied, wobbling a little. "Huh what's that down there?"

"Looks like Max Steel and a weird looking monster...no, wait it's Water and Air." Shock pointed out and I sighed, heading towards the ground. Right at that moment I couldn't stop a sneeze and without meaning to I lost control over Flight Mode. "Jessie, look out!"

It didn't help and I smacked into the ground, leaving me with a worse headache. "Oww...like I needed that." I groaned, climbing to my feet as C.Y.T.R.O landed beside me. "Still let's ro..ock." I mumbled, weaving on the spot. "Don't feel...so good. Can't see...straight."

"Jessie, your temperature's through the roof. You okay?" Shock said, not expecting me to fall backwards. "Jessie!" He yelled, detaching from my collarbone. "Hey speak to me." He said as I transformed back to my Base suit, a groan escaping.

"Hang on, Jessie! I'll...whoa...suddenly I don't feel...so good." Berto mumbled and with a crash C.Y.T.R.O fell backwards. "Head...feels like it's on fire." He groaned, pressing a gloved hand against his forehead.

"Guys, what's going on?" Forge asked, stepping to Berto's lab to find the scientist gripping the keyboard. "Berto, are you okay?" He said and Berto raised his head to stare at the Commander. Vision blurred, Berto wiped his forehead of the sweat build up.

"Not...really, chief." Berto groaned, falling to his knees. Just as Forge raced over he collapsed, body slumping against the cold floor.

"Oh crud. Berto, wake up!" He shouted and Berto mumbled something.

"Don't wanna...no school today." He mumbled and Forge rolled his eyes, lifting the semi-conscious scientist into his chair.

"Jessie, come on. What's the situation?" Forge said only to see Shock hovering beside his best friend. "Shock, what's going on?"

"Well Max's fighting against a merged Air and Water Elementor and Jessie's out cold. Any other bright ideas, Commander?" Shock muttered, grabbing Jessie by the shoulders.

"Just perfect. I'll call Kat and Jefferson back to help. Just sit tight." Forge answered, calling his two best agents.

"This is just great. Jessie and Berto are both sick and Forge wants you two to fight. What was he thinking?" Shock grumbled, dragging Jessie by her shoulders across the ground. Every so often she groaned, her head bumping a rock and Shock cringed. "Oops, sorry."

"Mm...wanna go...back to bed." I mumbled and he rolled his eye, propping me against a rock.

"You can soon. Just as soon as Kat and Jefferson get here...oh boy." Shock muttered as Max Steel used Speed Mode to outrun the merged Elementors. Only to realize he was leading them towards his friends and Max stopped.

"When did you two get...here?" Max said, staring at Jessie who had passed out again.

"Stay still so I can smash you!" Water growled, raising a fist over Max's head.

"Go Turbo, Cannon!" Max yelled and the merged creature took a step back as he transformed. In a heartbeat, Max charged up the mode launching it at the creature. Who roared as they were flung backwards to crash into the ground, kicking up dirt and rocks.

"Thanks, guys. I could use a hand here." Shock said and that's when they all heard something fly past them. "Nice timing."

"Those Elementors are going down, curtisy of some well placed missiles." Jefferson laughed, sending another barrage their way. Roaring, Elementor shielded the orbs on its head.

"Puny humans. You won't take us." Earth and Fire roared from the one form, embers shooting from his head and arms. "Take this!" He growled, rushing towards us but Kat intervened.

"Heads up!" Kat called and Max Steel shielded us as the missiles blasted the Elementor, causing it to step backwards. With a grin, Max Steel leapt forward transforming into Strength Mode in midair. With a grin, he raised his fists slamming them directly on top of the orbs. Crying out the Elementors flew backwards, stunned and that gave Kat and Jefferson the chance to capture them.

"That was a blast. Okay now that that's done. Go Turbo, Flight!" Max said and within a few seconds he had transformed.

"Better get you back to N-Tek." Max Steel said and Shock rolled his eyes as the Turbo user lifted Jessie into his arms. "Come on, I had four Elementors to take care of. Give me a break."

"Wait, four? Where's Metal?" Shock asked, linking with Jessie and Max shrugged. "Look we'd better get her back first."

"You think?" Steel muttered as they took to the air. As they hurried back, several agents arrived in ROCC vehicles to help bring the Elementors aboard.

When they arrived back at N-Tek, Max rushed towards the Medical Bay. Hurrying inside he found Berto lying on one of the beds, Agent Blair standing beside the bed.

"Jessie passed out just after we arrived. Nice to see you again by the way."Shock told Agent Blair who produced a stethoscope. Pulling up Berto's shirt she listened closely to his heartbeat. "How's Berto?"

"Heart rate is slower than normal but he'll be alright as long as he rests." She said, glancing at Forge with a frown. "Now to check Jessie." She added, moving to Jessie's side as Max set her down on the next nearest bed. After spending a few minutes checking her heartbeat, Blair straightened.

"Well?" Shock said, not liking the silence but she nodded.

"Jessie's heart is a little sluggish but that's probably due to stress. They both need to take some medicine and get a lot of rest. No fighting for them for at least a few days." Blair said just as Berto stirred awake, a low groan escaping as he opened his eyes.

"Where...what's going on?" He asked, struggling to sit. Flying over, Shock pressed a hand against his shoulder.

"You passed out about the same time as Jessie. Now you need to take some medicine and get rest." Shock replied as Blair moved towards the cupboard, taking a small bottle from it. Shaking out two pills she returned the bottle back to the cupboard.

"Here, take one of these." Blair said and Berto nodded, taking one of the two tablets in Blair's hand. Swallowing he grimaced as Blair stepped towards Jessie. "Jessie?"

"Here, let me. Hey, Jessie." Shock said and I groaned, eyelids flickering to find my best friend hovering beside my head.

"What...happened? And why does my head feel like something stomped on it?" I whispered, sitting to find Agent Blair standing there. "Hey, long time no see."

"Hello again, Jessie. Here, this should make you feel better." She said and I sighed, taking the offered tablet. Swallowing it I coughed, mainly due to the bitter taste before I lay back.

"Hope...so." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"That's better. Now I'll just get them some blankets." Blair said, helped by Max and Forge. "Now I'll check on them every few hours but they should make a full recovery."

"I shouldn't have let them fight." Forge said a short time later in the Com Room and Blair sighed, tapping him on one shoulder.

"You meant well but they both have high temperatures. At the very least they need to keep warm and rest." Blair said and Forge nodded, still looking a little guilty. "Don't worry about it, Commander. They're both going to be fine, stop looking so worried."

"Is it that obvious?" Forge chuckled as they stood in the Com Room. "I guess I'd better check on the N-Tek agents bringing the Elementors to the Stasis Cells."

"Could you use some company?" Blair asked and he nodded, running a hand through his hair when she casually intertwined her arm in his.

"Huh, can't believe a cold brought you two down." Shock muttered and I cracked open an eye to stare at him. "Didn't realize you were awake, Jess."

"Yeah...for now anyway. What's up?" I muttered and he linked with me.

"Keeping an eye on you what else?" Shock replied and I grinned, eye closing.

Only to wake to coughing and I opened my eyes, finding Berto hunched over. With a blanket wrapped around him he coughed, a hand pressed to his chest. "You...okay?" I asked and he turned his head, still coughing. Sighing, I rose from my bed heading his way.

"Not...really. Sorry if I woke...you, bella." Berto muttered, coughing as I reached his side. "Not feeling so great."

"That's okay. You're as sick as me." I replied, sitting beside him and he gave me a weak smile. Touching his forehead I sighed, feeling the heat radiating there.

"Yeah...feels like a furnace in here. Or maybe that's just me." Berto replied as I wrapped my blanket around us both. "And you." He added as I touched my forehead to his.

"Feeling a little...sleepy. Mind if I stay here for...a while?" I asked, struggling to keep my eyes open and he nodded. Lying back, Berto shifted until he was lying face to face with me. "Thanks."

"No problema...Jess." Berto sighed, closing his eyes as I let out a yawn.

We must have fallen into a deep sleep because I woke to find two glasses of water and a pair of tablets perched on the table next to us. Groaning, I tried to sit only to find Berto's arms wrapped around me and I sighed. "Hey...Berto." I whispered and he groaned, snuggling into me. "Looks like Blair left some medicine for us." I told him and he finally opened his eyes.

"Can you get it?" He asked and I nodded, ruffling his hair. "Hah...hah."

Crossing the room I grabbed the medicine and the glasses, heading back to find Berto with his eyes closed. "Hey, wakey wakey." I grinned despite my fever and he sighed, opening his eyes to find me standing there. "Here you are." I said, giving him the tablet and his share of the water. Taking the tablet I grimaced, almost immediately drinking the water. "Man I hate tablets." I complained and Berto chuckled, handing me the empty glass.

"Quit complaining. At the very least...we get a break." Berto answered, adjusting the blanket and I rolled my eyes. Finishing my water, I returned to the glasses to their original spot before I returned to the bed. "Lo siento, bella."

"I..froze you so I should be apologizing. Get some rest...okay?" I whispered and Berto grinned, wrapping his arms around me. "I...should do the same."

"Yep...you should." Berto muttered as I snuggled into the blanket. Less than a minute later we both fell asleep and Shock chuckled, detaching from me.

"You two sure can sleep. Still this gives me a chance to look for our missing stray, namely Metal Elementor." Shock said, looking at his best friend and her boyfriend with a grin. "See you later." He added, leaning in to brush a lock of my hair away from my face.

Not even noticing, I sighed shifting my legs against my stomach. Flying into the corridor, Shock almost plowed into Max and Steel who took a step back as the Ultralink shook himself.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Max asked getting a blank stare from Shock. "Never mind. Where's Jessie and Berto? Last I heard they fainted."

"They're both in the Medical Bay, hopefully recovering from the flu. Anyway did you two manage to find Metal Elementor?" Shock answered and Max shook his head. "Hope he's not up to something."

"What could one Elementor do?" Max said, grinning and Shock sighed. "Look we have to get home..some of us have school tomorrow."

"Hey it was an accident, Jessie freezing Berto. You know she didn't do that on purpose especially not to her boyfriend." Shock muttered and Max raised a hand.

"Yeah, sorry. Tell her I hope they both feel better. Gotta go or I'll be late for dinner." Max answered and Shock nodded, Steel linking with his best friend. As they raced away, Shock sighed to himself.

Now that you mention it that Elementor hasn't shown his face in a while, I hope he's not planning a sneak attack or something. Jessie's in no condition to defend herself right now.

"Kat, Jefferson any luck find Metal Elementor?" Forge asked from the Com Room as Blair stood beside him. "That bad huh?"

"Sorry, Commander but ever since we captured the other four it's like he's vanished." Kat answered, hovering over the canyon. "Should we keep looking?"

"No, you've done everything you can. Come back to base." Forge ordered, staring at the computer in front of him.

"Metal Elementor wouldn't attack the base, not on his own." Blair answered and Forge nodded, one eyebrow raised in surprise. "I just guessed what you were thinking." She said with a shrug.

"I suppose it is obvious. With Jessie and Berto recovering I need to make sure nothing gets into the base. I just hope none of our enemies find out about this." Forge told her and she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. When his cheeks burning he coughed and Blair let out a giggle. "Yes...well, I'm going to check on the entrance. Care to join me?"

With a smile, Blair nodded unable to resist taking his offered hand. As they headed towards the entrance, I shifted in my sleep. I let out a low groan and that woke Berto, who opened his eyes to find me shivering.

"Huh...Jessie, you okay?" He yawned, stroking my cheek and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"Did...I wake you?" I mumbled and he nodded. "Sorry...bad dream I guess." I sighed only to hear a gurgle and Berto let out a weak laugh. "Think I'm feeling better." I giggled just as we both heard a second gurgle.

"I...think I am too. Want to get something to eat?" Berto replied as I sat up and I nodded. Keeping our blankets wrapped around us, we walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria. "So what do you want? Cheeseburgers?"

"Yep you know me well." I answered with a tiny smile and he grinned back, walking away as I adjusted my blanket. "Still treating me nice after I gave him the flu. Man, am I lucky." I whispered, waiting patiently.

"Here you go, bella." Berto said and I smiled, taking two burgers from him plus a can of soda. Thanking him, I started to eat taking the occassional drink from my can. Berto must have been as hungry as I was because he ate two burgers by himself, drinking his soda in between bites.

"Much better." I sighed, pushing the empty tray to one side of the table. "Head's still a little fuzzy though. How 'bout you?" I asked Berto, trying not to giggle when I saw his head resting on the table.

"Talk later...sleep now." Berto sighed, slipping his hand under his head. With a yawn, I rubbed my eyes.

"Good idea...pretty sleepy all of a sudden." I muttered, copying him. We both fell asleep soon after, not even noticing the sounds of footsteps as they approached.

"They both look so peaceful." Blair said, looking down at Jessie who shifted her head. "But it can't be very comfortable using the table as a pillow."

"Maybe we should move them back to the Medical Bay...or maybe Berto's dorm. It is closer than Jessie's." Forge suggested, looking down at his chief scientist officer with a tiny smile. Said scientist had his mouth hanging opening and was openly drooling on the table and he bit back a laugh, reaching down.

I felt something, a tug on my arm before someone hoisted me into the air. I opened my eyes halfway to find someone carrying me and once I saw the metal arm I sighed, knowing exactly who it was. Could have...given me some warning, I thought as my eyes slowly closed.

"Are they still asleep?" Blair asked, trying not to laugh as Forge carried Jessie and Berto one in each arm. Hearing a snore she clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle.

"I believe so. I knew Jessie can sleep through anything but Berto?" Forge answered, a deep chuckle emerging when Jessie leant against his cybernetic arm.

"You learn something new everyday. They look pretty peaceful considering..." She trailed off when Forge frowned. "Sorry, I keep bringing that up don't I?"

"It's fine, Blair. I shouldn't have let them leave N-Tek when they were sick." Forge answered as they continued towards Berto's dorm.

"They're going to be fine, Commander. Now let's leave them in the dorm so they can get some rest." Blair said as they reached the row of dorms and he nodded. Blair opened the door before she stepped back, warning Forge about the doorway just before he bumped his head. This time Blair let out a giggle as he frowned at the door, carefully ducking before he set both Jessie and Berto down on the bed. "Sorry but that was pretty funny." Blair whispered, entering the dorm.

"Okay but it hurt." Forge replied, rubbing the top of his head as she covered Berto and Jessie with a blanket. Still wrapped up in theirs, neither moved an inch and she sighed.

"They look pretty sweet together. Never noticed that before. Just like Henry and Claire did." Blair whispered as they stepped back through the doorway, Forge closing the door behind them.

"Hmm...is someone...there?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to find Berto lying next to me. "Where...are we?"

"Jess, you in there?" Shock called, opening the door I'd only just noticed. "There you are. You kind of disappeared."

"Did I? Can't remember. I was eating in the cafeteria with Berto then...nothing." I answered, lifting my head and he sighed. Linking with me, Shock chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Your temperature's gone down a bit but you still don't look very well. Get some rest, okay?" Shock whispered, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake Berto.

"Thanks, I'll do that." I replied with a yawn, resting my head on a pillow as my eyelids closed.


	38. Chapter 38

"Jess, you awake?" Berto whispered and Jessie snorted, burying her face into the pillow. "That's...not an answer." He muttered, leaning over her. Feeling the brush of his lips on my forehead I sighed, cracking open my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"Hey." I muttered, giggling when he kissed the back of my neck. "That tickles. Not that I'm not enjoying this but...aren't we supposed to be resting?"

"This is resting. No bad guys to fight for you, no work for me. Plus we are alone...in my dorm room." Berto whispered and I gripped the blanket, gasping when his tongue flicked into my right ear.

"Berto...slow down." I muttered as he tongued my ear and I have to admit it felt so good I groaned. "Wait...I still have the flu." I stammered, trying to ignore my heart beating faster and the flutter through my stomach.

"So what? I have it too." Berto whispered, his teeth gripping my earlobe. "Besides I'm feeling better...how about you?" He asked, flicking the inside of my ear with his tongue and I groaned. "Pretty good right?"

"Berto, leave my sister alone." Shock growled, detaching from me. For once he was left speechless, his green eye going wide as I moved towards Berto.

"Shock, he's not hurting me." I muttered, trying to convince Shock while Berto nuzzled the nape of my neck. "Definitely not hurting me."

"Now what is he doing?" Shock muttered, glaring at Berto.

"How should I know? I do have my back to him right now. You tell me." I grumbled, not expecting Berto to lean in. When he started to lick my neck my head jerked, a gasp making Shock stare. "Stop that." I mumbled, turning until I was face to face with him.

"Just having a little fun." Berto chuckled, resting his forehead against mine. "You enjoyed it."

"Alright maybe I did. Forgot about my cold for a few minutes." I admitted only to cough, turning my head just in time. "Oh...no." I sneezed right then, silently grateful I had my head still turned away from Berto.

"It's okay. You haven't been sneezing much lately and I was kind of hoping you were getting better." Berto said as I coughed again, rubbing at my itchy eyes with a scowl on my face.

"Looks like it's more rest for you two and more medicine." Shock said and even Berto frowned at that. "You can blame Jessie for that. She's the one who turned you into an ice sculpture." He added and Berto managed a weak laugh, followed by a loud sneeze.

"Yeah...sorry about that, Berto. Guess Forge's right and I need more practice." I muttered, burying my face into the pillow. "But I'll make it up...to you...I promise." I yawned, closing my eyes.

"Jessie, do you need anything?" Shock asked, rolling his eye when I snuggled against Berto who drapped an arm around me. "Well I'll get the medicine and maybe a bottle of water."

After Berto heard the door closed he kissed my neck and I sighed opening my eyes to see him staring at me with a smirk on his face. "What's up?" I mumbled and he grinned, nuzzling the nape of my neck again. "Berto?"

"He'll be gone for a while." He whispered, keeping his voice down just in case and I gave him a weak smile.

"You're hopeless you know that?" I muttered, turning over and he leant over. "Still...I like that idea." Feeling his warm lips brush against mine I sighed, drapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me. The kiss only lasted a few seconds when our eyes went wide and we broke apart, both coughing heavily. "O...okay. That was a bad idea." I coughed, turning my head when I started to sneeze.

"Maybe you're right. Oww...my throat hurts." Berto complained, rubbing his throat with an open palm. With a weak grin I lay on my right side, watching as Berto lay beside me with his head facing me. "Guess we should wait until we're over our colds, huh?" He asked, chuckling when he noticed Jessie had already fallen asleep.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Shock called as he opened the door, a bottle of water wrapped in each arm.

"They might be asleep." Blair commented, carrying a bottle of medicine in one hand and a spoon in the other. She stepped through the doorway after the Ultralink a slight smile on her face. "Looks like I was right." She whispered as Shock hovered over Jessie then Berto. "I'll leave this here for them."

"Good idea. I'll do the same then I'll...huh?" Shock muttered as Jessie whimpered. "Maybe a bad dream again?"

"Ugh...so hot." Jessie gasped as Blair moved to her side. After she touched Jessie's forehead she blinked and moved to Berto's side of the bed next, doing the same.

"They're both burning up. I'll grab a cold compress for them while you give them some more medicine, one mouthful each." Blair told Shock, popping open the medicine bottle before she handed it over. As she hurried out the door, Shock gently shook Jessie and Berto's shoulders.

"Come on, guys. Up you get." He called and I groaned, vision blurred. "I have something for you both."

"If it's more of those awful tablets you can keep them." I grumbled, pushing myself up by my elbows.

"Nope, cough medicine instead so quit complaining." Shock said and I rolled my eyes as Berto opened his. "Here." I hesitated, staring at my best friend then the spoon. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Says the one with no tastebuds. Why don't you take it?" I muttered, forcing myself to stay upright. After getting a blank stare from Shock I finally conceded defeat. "Alright, alright. Hand it over." Taking the spoon from him I swallowed the mouthful of what I assumed was cough medicine. "Hm...okay it's not bad. Tastes like strawberries."

"Your turn, Berto." Shock said as I leant back and Berto frowned, eyeing the spoon like it was on fire. "Huh, you don't like taking medicine do you?"

"I never said that." Berto protested and I giggled, reaching under the blanket towards his chest. Once he felt my fingers tickling his chest he started to laugh. "Hey! Stop it!" He laughed and Shock took the opportunity to shove the spoon into his mouth. It worked though I broke off laughing when Berto stared, the end of the spoon sticking out of his mouth."Oh very funny, guys." He grumbled, pulling the spoon out.

"Got you to take your medicine didn't it?" I giggled and he shrugged after a moment, handing the spoon back to Shock. Who cringed as he took it from my boyfriend. "Was someone hear before? I heard your voice and someone...else."

"Blair was here but she said she'd be right back." Shock answered, setting the spoon down on the table beside my bed. "Here she is now." He added, the door slowly opening to find Agent Blair standing in the doorway with something in her hand.

It took me a few seconds to clear my watery eyes as Blair cleared the room and by that time I could see properly again. "Hey." I said and Shock rolled his eye. "What?"

"How are you two feeling?" Blair asked and I rubbed my nose, fighting back a sneeze. "Not so great, huh?"

"Not really, no." I muttered, scratching at my nose. "Yeah...sorry." I mumbled, noticing the eyebrow raise Berto was giving me.

"You don't need to apologize. You're both sick right now so you're allowed some sympathy." Blair answered, handing both Berto and I a slighty damp cloth. When I stared at it, my eyebrows raised she laughed. "It's for your fever."

"Oh yeah...that." I answered, pressing it against my still very warm forehead. It was a little cold at first then I relaxed. "Give me a break I'm sick, remember?" I said, glaring at Shock who just shrugged.

"Okay I'll give you that." Shock answered as he hovered beside me. Without warning he glowed, scanning me and I blinked. "Your temperature's gone down so that's good. Plus your heart rate's normal again.

"Could you warn me when you're going to do that?" I grumbled, earning a laugh then a cough from Berto who lay back beside me. "My throat still hurts."

"Tell me about it. Hurts to talk." Berto muttered, curling into a ball. "Just gonna sleep now." By the time I made myself comfortable, in a space of a minute or so, he was asleep. Reaching over I gently stroked the top of his head.

"It's not your fault you know." Blair said as I adjusted the cloth on Berto's forehead with a frown. "It was an accident."

"I know but I should have been more careful. This is why Commander Forge wants me to train so much...I need the practice." I answered, closing my eyes as they welled again. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I opened my eyes.

"Jessie, just take a deep breath. You need to get better, okay?" Blair said, giving my shoulder a light squeeze and I gave her and Shock a tiny nod. Lying back I turned around and now lying face to face with Berto I finally let myself sleep.

Once Shock realized Jessie wasn't going to wake up, anytime soon at least, he pulled the blanket over his two friends. "You really care about them, don't you?" Blair asked, watching as Shock brushed a stray lock of Jessie's hair from her face.

"Yeah. Jessie's my only family since we destroyed the rest of Makino's Ultralink army. Max thinks of Steel as his brother and I think of Jessie as my sister, even if we're two different species." Shock explained, listening to Jessie as she sighed. "And I guess I'm stuck with Berto since Jessie seems to like him so much." He added, grinning at the young genius as he snuggled against Jessie.

"He's not that bad." Blair laughed as she turned towards the door. "Now I have to get back to work but I can check on them if you'd like."

"That would be great, thanks. Maybe I'll get them some tissues...wherever they are." Shock answered, heading after Blair as she opened the door. "Hope they feel better soon."

"Having the flu isn't fun but they should bounce back pretty soon. In a day or so." Blair replied, stepping into the corridor with Shock not far behind her.

The day passed and even with Blair and Shock both checking up on us, Shock mainly to prevent me from overloading, I didn't stir awake until I heard a voice. "Huh...what?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to find Berto sitting next to me. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you're hungry." Berto repeated, rubbing his eyes as I sat up. "I think the medicine's kicked in because I feel pretty good."

"I wish I could say the same. Still I am kind of hungry." I replied, watching Berto climb from the bed. "I'll come with you."

"Okay but if you don't feel well tell me." Berto asked as I climbed from the bed. Opening the door Berto stepped aside to let me through first and I nodded, a smile on my face. We walked into the hallway and after he closed the door, Berto led me by the hand towards the cafeteria.

I didn't let on but my head still felt like it was in a fog and I wasn't sure why. _The medicine Blair gave us should have kicked in by now so why did I still feel so...out of it?_

I gave up thinking about once we reached the cafeteria, thinking about food once I caught a whiff of something cooking. Berto let out a laugh as my stomach made its presence known and I rolled my eyes. This time I went to get our meals, leaving Berto to find an empty table. Which wasn't a problem and I paused in front of the soda machine, wondering why it was so quiet.

_Normally something's happening around here_, mainly Max and Steel playing Turbo Tag. _What's going on, _I thought to myself. I soon found out when I heard a growl behind me and I jumped, the cup of soda spilling all over the floor. "Metal Elementor!" I yelled as he towered over me and he grinned, a buzz saw way too close to my face.

"You are mine now, J-Shock!" He roared and I jumped, trying to dodge the buzz saw only to whack the back of my head on the wall behind me. As I fall on my backside, seeing stars, the buzzsaw slammed into the wall getting jammed. Growling, Metal struggled to rip it from the wall as I lay there dazed.

"Jessie, move!" Berto yelled and Metal spun around as a chair hit his face. Which just made Metal angry and he snarled, rushing towards Berto as I struggled to stand. "Oh...no." He muttered as Metal's buzz saw flew at his face.

"Berto!" I shouted, sitting up so fast my vision blurred for a few seconds. Still half asleep, Berto opened his eyes to see me panting eyes wide as I stared at the wall.

"Jessie, what's going on?" Berto mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "Jess?" He repeated, sitting up this time.

"S..sorry. Going back to sleep." I muttered, hurriedly wiping my eyes. I should have known Berto wouldn't let it go and when he drapped his arm around my shoulders I sniffed, turning my head. "It's nothing."

"Jessie, if you have a nightmare you should tell me." Berto told me and I managed a weak smile, grateful. After I told him in detail he sighed and I chewed my bottom lip, wondering what he was thinking. Finally he leant in close, kissing my forehead and I broke into a grin.

"Thanks, Berto. You always know what to say...or do." I whispered and he grinned back, resting his forehead against mine. Seconds later I yawned and Berto chuckled, giving me a quick squeeze. "Guess I should get some sleep. Stupid nightmare." I muttered, lying down beside Berto. Lying in front of me, running his fingers through my hair, I sighed falling asleep before his eyes.

Waking to one green eye and I groaned, Shock staring at me. "Good morning to you too." Shock said as I struggled to sit up, Berto's arm slipping from my waist. "How are you?"

"Better, thanks. I think my fever's gone away because my head doesn't feel so funny." I replied, finally managing to sit up. Not even noticing Shock hovering there, Berto sleep on and I grinned at him. "I think Berto's better too." I added, running my fingers through his hair.

"You two look better. I came by to check on you two and link with you. It's been over seven hours and..." Shock trailed off the moment my eyes glowed green and I blinked, straightening so he could link with me. "Sorry to scare you like that, Jess."

"That's okay, Shock. I've been kind of distracted lately haven't I?" I replied with a weak grin as he detached, hovering above Berto's head. "Shock, Berto needs rest too." I sighed, giggling when Shock jabbed Berto's head with his hand.

"Ugh...haga el favor de irse, Shock?" Berto groaned, getting another head poke for his trouble and he finally cracked open his eyes.

"Good morning, Berto." Shock said, crossing his arms as Berto sat up glaring at the Ultralink. "That's a nice thank you for saving your girlfriend from a fatal overload." He complained and Berto slowly blinked, eyes on me now.

"Don't worry about it. It's a common problem with me. So how are you feeling because I'm feeling pretty good." I asked, not expecting Berto to kiss me so hard it left me speechless.

"Does that answer your question, Jessie?" Shock asked, rolling his eye as Berto grinned. "Hello? Earth to Jessie?"

"I think I broke her." Berto replied, chuckling as I blushed. Crossing my arms against my chest I snorted, cheeks still red as Berto and Shock laughed.


	39. Chapter 39

"Are you sure going to school today is a good idea, Jess?" Berto asked as we sat in N-Tek's cafeteria and I rolled my eyes. "I was just asking."

"I know but it's kind of the third time you've asked me that." I replied, giving his hand a squeeze and he grinned despite the eyeroll Shock gave us both. "Anyway I don't want to miss anymore homework."

"Never thought I'd hear that from you, Jessie. Your parents would be proud." Shock said and I shrugged, taking a sip of my breakfast smoothie. After that bout of the flu I wasn't sure if my stomach could handle anything stronger so better safe than sorry.

"Yeah maybe. Anyway I'd better go before I'm late. See you after school, Berto." I said, rising to my feet. Before I could leave Berto stood and I laughed as he pulled me into a kiss that left both of us breathing pretty hard. Cheeks red I stumbled from the room as Berto grinned at me, ignoring Shock's glare before the Ultralink followed me.

"Could you at least get the silly grin off your face? People are staring at you, not like that's a new thing." Shock said as I giggled, completely oblivious to the stares of Kat and Jefferson who were walking through the hallway. "Look let's just get to school. Oh and your apartment to grab your backpack." Shock sighed, linking with me and I nodded.

"Let's rock, Jet!" I yelled, green Turbo energy engulfing my body. Seconds later we shot out through the roof, waving goodbye to our friends who waved back looking a little surprised.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" Shock said a few minutes after we left my apartment, backpack in hand and I grinned. Doing a quick loop in midair I landed in the bushes of Copper Canyon High School, transforming into my street clothes before I hurried towards the front door.

"We might just make it before..." I was suddenly cut off as the bell rang and I sighed, opening the door as everyone hurried to their first class. "Or not."

Quickly I hurried into my first class, Science with Mr Thornhill. Seeing him writing something on the whiteboard, back facing me I relaxed as I stepped quickly towards the nearest empty desk. But I was just sitting in the chair when he spun around, one eyebrow raised at me. "Miss Alexander, why are you late?" He asked and I sighed as Shock laughed in my head.

"Can't say Berto made you late huh?" Shock said and I giggled forgetting my teacher was staring at me, still waiting for an answer.

"I actually don't have an excuse. Sorry, Mr Thornhill." I answered after a pause and he sighed, turning back to the whiteboard.

"I believe I once said not to end up like Mr McGrath?" Mr Thornhill said and I giggled as Max rolled his eyes at me. "So to finish what I was saying..."

The rest of the class continued on uninterrupted but I wasn't really paying attention, too focused on where Metal Elementor was right now.

"I know what you're thinking about but N-Tek's working on finding him. Keep your mind on school unless you want to fall behind." Shock said into my head as I left the classroom and I shrugged, almost bumping into Max as I headed for my locker.

"Hey Jessie." Max said as I coughed, trying to focus on swapping my books around. "That was a fast recovery."

"Yeah well what can I say? I heal fast." I answered, grabbing my Maths book. Dropping it into my backpack I heard a yelp.

"Gee thanks, Jess." Shock grumbled and I sighed, being a little more careful with my other books.

"Anyway how's your head?" Sydney asked as she, Kirby and Butch joined our little group.

"I wasn't feeling so great yesterday but now I feel a lot..." I coughed, eyes blurring for a moment. "Whoa...that was weird. Couldn't see for a few seconds."

"Maybe you shouldn't be here. If you're contagious." Max said and I growled, eyes briefly glowing before I clamped down on my anger. "Okay that was strange."

"Sorry. I need to use the bathroom." I quickly said, rushing towards the womans toilets before everyones eyes. I rushed into the bathroom, immediately heading towards the closest mirror just as my eyes glowed again. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, Jessie. Maybe you're still not over your virus and it's affecting your Turbo powers." Shock told me as he flew from my backpack, watching with a frown as my hands glowed this time. "Oh..no." He muttered as I gripped the sink, trying to keep my powers under control. Only they flared and the bathroom lit up as my Turbo powers engulfed the room, ripping the stall doors off their hinges. Gasping I stared as my eyes glowed again, going from green to brown as I finally regained control.

"That...was a close...call." I gasped, panting a little as Shock hovered beside me. "Maybe...I shouldn't be here after all if a cold can cause...this." I sighed, glancing at all of the broken doors.

Poking my head into the hallway and finding it clear, I quickly shouldered my bag. "Let's go now, Jess. Before someone sees us and...uh oh." Shock muttered, ducking further into my backpack as Mr Thornhill walked into the hallway.

"Miss Alexander, why aren't you in class right now?" He asked, glaring at me as I tried desperately to think of an excuse. Thankfully, Shock came to my aid once again.

"I'm not feeling so good right now. Ugh.." I groaned, clamping a hand over my mouth and Mr Thornhill quickly moved away.

"Maybe you should go home." Mr Thornhill said and I nodded, rushing outside with my hand still clamped over my mouth. Once outside I hid in the bushes and Shock flew from my backpack, setting an arm on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Shock. Maybe I should go home and rest. Coming out here was a bad idea after all." I sighed and just for a moment my eyes glowed green. "Really shouldn't have come here."

"Yeah that's an understatement. Look let's just get you home in one piece." Shock said as he linked with me.

"Let's rock, Jet!" We yelled as one and a few seconds later, and with my backpack hanging from my hand, we flew towards my apartment. It wasn't until I touched down on the roof that I felt a little dizzy and I clutched my head, hoping it would pass. It did though not without another quick flash of Turbo energy.

"Better get inside before someone sees that and heads here." Shock suggested as I transformed back into my street clothes. Within a few minutes I was lying on my bed, my head still feeling a little funny. "Any better?" He asked, hovering by my side as I rolled over onto my back.

"Not really. Head feels a little weird right now." I muttered, rubbing my eyes and Shock gently stroked my forehead. "Thanks. At least you're here for me."

"Kind of have to be, Jess." Shock answered, giving me a smile when I frowned. "Just kidding. Get some sleep, okay? You haven't been sick for a while anyway." He added and I nodded, curling into myself. As he covered me with a blanket I sighed, closing my eyes in the hope that my headache would fade.

It seemed like I had only just closed my eyes when the sound of my phone ringing woke me. I groaned, eyes scrunched shut but the caller was more persistant then me so I opened my eyes. "Shock...where's my phone?" I mumbled to find said phone hovering beside me.

"Here." Shock said, gently pushing it into my open hand and I quickly answered it. "I hope it's important, you still don't look any better."

"Hello?" I mumbled, sitting up as the voice on the other end paused. "Better not be a prank." Still very much half asleep I didn't realize I had said it out loud until I heard a quiet chuckle.

"It's not a prank, Jess. How are you feeling?" Berto asked, right now standing in his lab and I sighed. "Maybe going back to school this soon was a bad idea."

"Heard that already. Look it's a little complicated right now." I replied, my hands suddenly glowing and I almost dropped the phone. Grabbing it in his hands, Shock held it towards me as my eyes took on a green glow. "What's wrong with me?!" I yelped, quickly racing into the bathroom just as another Turbo flare lit up my apartment.

"Jessie?!" Shock called from the other side of the door, not seeing me shaking. "I'll call N-Tek, maybe someone there can help. Before you destroy this building." He said and I whimpered, sitting beside the toilet.

In less than an hour I heard a knock on the door. I went to stand only for my eyes to glow again and I quickly sat back down, leaving Shock to answer the door. The glow soon vanished leaving me shaking, too scared now to leave the safetly of the bathroom. It wasn't until I heard a knock at the door that I raised my head.

"Jessie, can we come in?" Berto called from the other side and I sighed, this time making another attempt to stand. Still a little shaky I reached the door just as he opened it, Shock hovering over his shoulder. "What happened, bella?"

"I can't keep my Turbo energy under control!" I shouted, backing away when my eyes glowed. "Stay back!" I warned only to realize Berto had the door closed. Before I knew it I had backed myself against the wall, my eyes green. "Please I don't want to hurt you." I gasped but Berto just shook his head, grabbing my outstretched arm when I tried to push him away.

"Jessie, just breathe. You're not over the virus we both had and it's making your powers unstable." Berto said, gently wrapping his arms around me. Shaking I buried my head in his chest, silently praying my powers would calm down. They did after a minute leaving me worn out, eyes barely open. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Berto told me and I tried to nod, nearly tripping over my own feet as he helped me towards my bedroom.

"Jessie, are you feeling any better?" Shock asked as I lay under my blanket, head resting on a pillow and I yawned.

"Thanks, guys. Going back to school right away was a bad idea." I answered, rubbing my eyes that (thankfully) had stopped glowing. Getting a grin from Berto I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"It's just...I've never heard you admit when you're wrong about something." Berto answered, sitting on the edge of my bed and I snorted. Crossing my arms against my chest I turned my head as he leant in, brushing a kiss against my cheek. "Jessie, I'm just kidding." He added, shocked when he saw tears in my eyes.

"I know but I could have hurt someone. I didn't think and..." I trailed off with a sniff, fighting the tears that leaked from my eyes. "Sorry I was an idiot."

"Jess, you didn't do anything wrong." Shock said and Berto nodded, moving next to me as I sniffed. "Do you want us to stay here tonight?" He suggested and I immediately nodded, still sniffing as Berto crawled into bed.

Turning off the light, Shock hovered over my pillow as Berto wrapped an arm around me. "It's probably just the virus affecting you."

"Yeah...hope so." I mumbled, burying my face in a pillow. "This is getting...to be...a pain in the..."

**Hours later...**

"Jessie? You awake yet?" Berto said, gently shaking his girlfriend's shoulder. Other than a snort she didn't respond. "Okay that worked." He sighed, running his hand through her hair.

"Jessie'll wake up when she wants to. Like always." Shock commented with a grin as he hovered beside Berto. "Though she is still recovering from the Turbo bursts so I think we can let her rest for a while." He added as Berto rose from the bed, tiptoeing towards the bathroom.

"And where are you going?" Shock asked as Berto opened the door.

"To use the toilet. Why, do I need to ask permission?" Berto answered, chuckling when Shock's face went red. "So Jess was right, you can blush."

"Oh be quiet." Shock grumbled, floating towards Jessie. Once the door clicked shut he turned his attention to his sleeping friend, watching with a grin as she snuggled into the blankets. "You do look kind of cute right now."

Of course Jessie just had to ruin the moment by drooling onto her pillow, making Shock laugh despite trying to stay quiet. "S..Shock?" I mumbled, cracking open my eyes to find the Ultralink hovering inches from my head. "Where...am I?"

"In your bedroom of course." Shock replied as I closed my eyes. "Why?"

"Just wondering. My head doesn't hurt anymore...still kind of tired though." I answered, covering my head with the blanket. "Maybe the Turbo...bursts."

"We came to the same conclusion." Berto told me and I sighed as he uncovered my head. "Maybe getting some fresh air will help." He suggested, grinning when I slowly narrowed my eyes at him.

"Berto's right, Jess. Maybe we should go to the park and..." Shock began only for Berto's phone to ring. "Or not."

After spending a few seconds nodding, Berto hung up. "Sorry, bella but duty calls." Berto said, immediately frowning when I chewed my lip. "Aww don't give me that face. You can come too."

"I guess I have no choice." I sighed, secretly pleased about spending more time with Berto. "Lead the way."

Rolling his eye at me, Shock linked with me. "Let's go." He said as I followed Berto out the door, pausing long enough to quickly brush my hair.

Driving towards N-Tek in Berto's car, I looked out the window. "Nice change not to fly. I mean I like flying but with my Turbo energy on the fritz..."

"Yeah. What would have happened if you changed modes in mid-flight?" Shock answered and I cringed, the sudden image of us smacking into the pavement very clear in my mind. "Oh...oops."

"Don't worry about it. We'll just give you a quick scan and then you're good to go." Berto told me and I grinned, leaning back against the seat. It wasn't until Berto went quiet that I remembered the phone call and I opened my mouth to ask about it when I realized we were already at N-Tek. I was still curious about the call but I waited until we touched down inside the base before I tried to ask again, this time interupted by Forge of all people.

"There you three are." Forge said, standing just inside the building and I shook my head. "We need you to track down Metal Elementor. Max and Steel are already out there and...why are you looking at me like that?" He asked when I glared at him.

"Is this why you called us back?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh wonderful. Can't have a minute to ourselves." I muttered, pushing past the commander who stared at me.

"What's with her?" Forge asked and Shock shrugged while Berto run a hand through his hair, eyes following his girlfriend.

"It's a long story involving her Turbo energy and a slight outburst problem." Shock explained after a pause, both Ultralink and commander watching Berto race after me.

"Jessie, wait for me." Berto called out and I spun around, nearly colliding with my boyfriend.

"Sorry but I thought solving my Turbo power problem was a little more important right now." I answered, his hand brushing mine. "I don't mean to sound like a pain but I really don't want to lose control again. I love having powers and everything but..." I paused when Berto squeezed my hand, giving me a smile.

"I know bella. We'll make a stop at my lab and I'll scan you, just to make sure your Turbo energy has settled." Berto suggested and I nodded, letting him walk me towards his lab. Not wanting to be left behind, Shock soon followed. Which left Forge to follow us this time, mumbling something about being commander and not having anyone following orders.

**Back in Berto's lab...**

"Are you sure about this, Berto?" I asked and Berto paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "Yeah I know 'quit being a wimp, Jess'."

"I wasn't going to say that. But I promise this won't hurt. All this does is scan you and take a Turbo energy reading. Nothing else." Berto explained and I nodded, swallowing as he raised the small hand-held gunlike device towards me.

Keeping perfectly still I watched as Berto moved the device from the top of my head to the ends of my feet, taking a reading. Taking out the USB from inside the device he set it down on the nearby table before he pushed the USB into his computer. "Okay you can stop holding your breath, Jess." Shock said and I coughed, feeling a little silly.

"Okay so it'll take a few minutes before we get the results. Until then we should go after Metal Elementor." Berto suggested and I crossed my arms, one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Berto's right, Jessie. We need to bring him in before he tries to free the other Elementors." Forge said, standing next to the keyboard. When I nodded he smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hope my Turbo powers don't go haywire again." I replied, waiting patiently for Shock to link with me. "I really don't want to level N-Tek or Copper Canyon."


	40. Chapter 40

It didn't take too long to find Metal Elementor walking across the outskirts of Copper Canyon. I watched for a few minutes as he looked around the canyon, like he was searching for something. I soon grew bored of watching him much to Forge's annoyance.

"There he is!" I called out immediately wishing I hadn't when Metal spun around, searching the skies for us. "Oops." I mumbled as Shock sighed.

"Great. We're supposed to be following him, not calling attention to ourselves." Shock grumbled as Metal started to run away from us, looking towards the canyon.

"I didn't actually plan on giving us away. Never mind let's just grab him. Let's rock, Strength!" I replied, transforming in midair. Landing with a thud I started to run, grinning when Metal started to move quicker. "Come back and fight coward!" I yelled and he skidded to a halt, growling as I caught up.

"I think 'oops' is aproprate now." Shock whispered, both of us staring as Metal's arm transformed into a mace. "Heads up!" He yelled as I leapt clear, the mace just missing my head by an inch.

"My move!" I yelled, launching my fists at the Elementor who dodged back. "Call that a move?" I taunted, not seeing someone step into view behind me.

"No, this is." They growled and I spun around, a blast of Anti-Turbo energy slamming into my face. I cried out, thrown back towards Metal who sent the mace into my back. I ended up flying directly at Dredd who laughed, knocking me up and over Metal who laughed.

"Okay that really hurt." Shock groaned as I transformed back to Base Mode. "Jessie?" He called out when I groaned, too dizzy to move. "Get up!"

"Stop...yelling. Ears ringing." I groaned, struggling to my feet as Dredd and Metal walked towards me. "Let's rock, Knight!"

"Hmph like that's going to stop us." Dredd laughed, sending twin blasts of Anti-Turbo energy at me. I dodged just in time, sending my Turbo sword at Dredd who backhanded it.

"Too weak, girl." Metal growled, his hand transforming into a saw this time. I threw my shield up, blocking the saw when Metal sent it towards my face. I grinned, knocking the saw back into Metal's face. He just grinned, absorbing it back into his body when it lodged in his face and I hesitated, giving both villains time to tag team me.

"I could use some help, Max Steel!" I yelled, racing away as they gave chase. "Let's rock, Speed!" I called out, the energy blast knocking both Dredd and Metal off their feet.

"Actually you're doing pretty good on your own, Jessie." Max called out, racing towards me in EXO Strength Mode. "But I guess we could lend a hand."

"Oh I'm so honored." I grumbled, spinning around to face Metal who threw his mace at me. Without thinking I tried to grab it forgetting I wasn't in Strength Mode and I knocked me on my backside, hard. "Oww."

"Nice moves, bella." Berto said, C.Y.T.R.O hovering beside me. Grabbing my arm he helped me up and I dusted myself off. I gave him a quick nod, rushing towards Dredd while Metal and Max Steel clashed.

"Thanks!" I called out, focusing my anger on Dredd. It wasn't until my eyes glowed that I skidded to a halt, eyes wide. "Not again."

"Too scared to face me?" Dredd chuckled, his hand transforming into a blaster. Without giving me a second to recover he launched an attack, striking me in the chest. "Coward." He muttered and I growled, stumbling to my feet. Ignoring the pain in my chest and head I rushed Dredd, striking him in the chest with my right foot.

"Take that!" I snapped, following up with my other foot. "Oh no." I muttered when he caught my outstretched leg, grinning before he spun me around. I yelled as he threw me into Max Steel who was just about to strike Metal's Ultralink core, sending us into the ground.

"Smooth moves, Jess." Max groaned, climbing to his feet. "Maybe you should stay back and let us handle them." He suggested leaving me still lying on the ground.

"Jess, he's right you know." Berto said, C.Y.T.R.O standing over me again. Not listening I raced after Max Steel, not caring when my eyes and hand started to glow green again. "And there she goes again..." He sighed, slightly impressed when I clobbered Dredd with my fist.

"Jessie, your Turbo energy is reaching critical levels. Calm down or you might blow up!" Shock shouted but I ignored him, fighting Dredd who paused when he saw me flinch.

"Just what I needed." Dredd laughed, raising his hands towards my body and I grimaced as he ripped my Turbo energy from me. But he froze once he'd drained enough to fully power his suit, actually taking a step back. "You're going to overload. I can't rule Copper Canyon if I get caught in a Turbo blast." He commented, taking to the air as I hunched over.

"Jessie, stay still." Shock said, detaching from me just when Max Steel knocked Metal on his rear leaving the Elementor stunned. "Hang on, let me drain some of that energy." He offered and I raised my head, helmet vanishing.

"It's too late! Run!" I shouted, not expecting Max Steel to switch to his Flight Mode. "Oh..." I mumbled, letting out a cry. Too focused on the pain ripping through me I didn't see Shock quickly link but I felt his mind in my head.

"Stop fighting it! It's okay, Jess. Deep breaths." Shock told me and I raised my head, the pain making tears spring into my eyes. With a sudden burst the energy engulfed me and I screamed once before going eerily silent. I swayed on my feet then with a thud I ended up facedown on the ground, my body slowly losing its glow. "Jessie, you're going to be fine. The virus has left your body and your Turbo energy is at safe levels."

"Is she okay? Jessie!" Berto called, C.Y.T.R.O at her side. When she didn't respond he knelt, turning her over to find her eyes closed and her forehead bleeding.

"Jessie, wake up!" Shock yelled and I groaned, eyes slowly opening to find my boyfriend's robot standing over me.

"No need...to yell, Shock." I mumbled and he sighed, detaching from me to hover at eye level. "What...just happened?"

"You nearly went boom." Max Steel answered, hovering over me with a grin. After helping me up, C.Y.T.R.O kept a firm grip on my shoulder. Which I appreciated since I didn't think I could stay upright on my own.

"Thanks for reminding me, Max." I muttered, swaying a little. "At least Metal's not going after his friends anymore. Wonder why he was helping Dredd?"

"No clue. N-Tek's on its way just make sure he's secure." Forge answered, paracuting towards us.

"Can I go home now?" I asked, head still ringing and everyone laughed. "Thanks a lot."

After getting a doctor to check me over, Forge told me I could return to N-tek while they dragged Metal aboard the waiting Jump Jet. That gave me a reason to smile despite being worn out by the battle with Dredd and Metal, even the headache I managed to ignore knowing I could go and rest. At least for a few hours until school the next day which I was actually looking forward to.

Back at N-Tek I stretched out on my bed, sighing as Shock floated around my dorm room. "Feels good to be lying down. I could use a few hours sleep, maybe a whole day after today." I muttered, shifting onto my side. I was just getting comfortable when someone knocked lightly on the door and I groaned in frustration, narrowing my eyes while Shock opened the door. "Hey Berto." I mumbled.

"Hey bella. I brought you some water." Berto said, sitting beside me and I sat up with a smile on my face. It wasn't until I saw the bottle in his other hand that I sighed. "It's just an asprin." He explained and I nodded, taking both from him. I swallowed the asprin, quickly taking a gulp of the water to wash the bitter taste from my mouth.

"Thanks...I think. So what brings you here?" I asked, handing the glass to him. He set it down on the desk beside my bed before he turned back, finding me already lying on my side facing him. "Sorry a little tired right now." I explained, not expecting him to lie beside me. Even Shock shrugged, hovering overhead and Berto just smiled.

"I actually came by to check on you. After that Turbo burst I thought you could use a little cheering up." Berto told me, hand reaching up to grasp mine. "You look a little better."

"Maybe because my two favourite people are in the same room with me." I answered, giving his hand a quick squeeze and Shock rolled his eye. "I know that's corny but I am pretty wiped out so can you just let it go?" I sighed, the urge to sleep making my eyelids flutter.

"Yeah I think we can let that go. Do you think Metal's safely behind bars now, Jess?" Berto laughed. "Jess, hello?"

"Jess fell asleep before you finished talking." Shock pointed out. "Maybe we should just leave her be." He suggested as Berto sat up, running a hand through Jessie's hair.

"I doubt anyone could wake her up now. I probably should get back to the Com Room so do you think you could keep an eye on her for me, Shock?" Berto replied, leaning in to brush a kiss against his girlfriend's forehead.

"Of course. Just make sure none of the Elementors escape." Shock answered and Berto grinned, climbing from the bed. After he left the room, gently closing the door behind him, Shock rolled his eye. "What, did he think I'd leave you alone?" Shock muttered as Jessie snuggled into the blanket. "Humans."


End file.
